Conociéndote
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: La vida de Hermione Granger a sus 27 años era casi perfecta, casi, si no fuera por su deplorable vida sentimental, la cual ascendia a la generosa cantidad de cero... ¿o no?.- Dramione en reedición.
1. Chapter 1

_**&**_

_Esta historia la escribí para mi querida Karen._

_Espero que sigamos recorriendo el camino juntas, _

_Con todos sus desvíos y obstáculos. _

_Porque cuando se encuentran amigas verdaderas, _

_no importan los kilómetros de distancia. _

_**&**_

_**Aviso: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los lugares donde se desenvuelven. Nacieron de la vasta imaginación de J.K. Rowling, que tuvo la gentileza de permitir a personas como yo escribir sobre ellos. __La trama sí es mía, y espero que logren desenchufarse un poco del vertiginoso mundo con ella... Sacarles una sonrisa, y quizás, una que otra lágrima. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**1. La Noticia Inesperada.**

Su vida transcurría constantemente entre el mundo _muggle_ y el mágico.

Durante el día trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio, mientras que de noche volvía a su acomodado departamento de soltera en pleno centro de Londres.

Si lo analizamos con detención, y tomamos cada uno de los factores que componían su realidad, podría afirmarse que Hermione Granger estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento satisfecha con su existencia. A sus veintisiete años, tenía un muy buen trabajo que le permitía seguir luchando por sus ideales de liberación de los elfos domésticos, mantenía estrecho contacto con sus amigos y los años no habían pasado en vano para ella, sino, pregúntenles a los funcionarios del Ministerio, que solían comérsela con la mirada cada vez que ella transitaba por los pasillos del lugar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas estas consideraciones de índole positivo, estaba sola. Completa e irremediablemente sola. Después de cinco años de relación con Ron, las cosas se enfriaron demasiado y decidieron separarse antes de que perdieran la amistad y el cariño mutuo. Fue entonces cuando él se reencontró en una misión con Gabrielle Delacour, enamorándose a segunda vista de la rubia e iniciando de inmediato una relación explosiva y aventurera, sobretodo en su condición de aurores. A Hermione no le molestaba el hecho de que él pudiera continuar con su vida sin problemas, pero si los envidiaba con todo su ser, pues ella no podía decir lo mismo.

También envidiaba a su mejor amigo, Harry, quien recientemente había sido nombrado jefe del Departamento de Aurores y mantenía un noviazgo eterno con Ginny Weasley, el cual no parecía dejar de flamear cual antorcha, como si todas las semanas fueran su primera de relación. En más de una ocasión los había encontrado en situaciones embarazosas, ya que la pasional pareja no perdía ningún segundo para manosearse frenéticamente como si fuera la última vez... al parecer, su rompimiento en sexto año había influido mucho en aquel hormonal comportamiento.

Para rematar, hasta Draco – hurón albino - Malfoy parecía tener una vida sentimental más estable que la de ella. Él trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios como inefable y normalmente no solía verlo, pero cuando lo hacía, le daban ganas de golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia. Estaba a punto de casarse con la adinerada Astoria Greengrass, una chica de sangre pura dos años menor que él a la cual solía consentir como una niña mimada, y cuyas muestras de afecto le ocasionaban arcadas. Pero eso no era todo. Al muy desgraciado le sentaban demasiado bien los años, sus facciones habían dejado de ser infantiles transformándose en angulosas, y su caminar aristocrático era hipnótico. Más de alguna vez se pilló observándolo ondear de su capa con la boca abierta. _**Maldito hurón**_lo insultaba mentalmente en esas ocasiones.

No. En el destino de Hermione Granger no tenia ningún papel el amor. En la época escolar solo estaban los estudios, y ahora más adulta, sólo existía el trabajo. O al menos, eso pensaba ella...

_**&**_

Bufó con resignación al terminar sus pensamientos masoquistas y firmó el último documento que se encontraba en su escritorio. Se colocó su largo abrigo rojo y salió como un relámpago de su oficina, despidiéndose de un movimiento de mano de su anciana secretaria.

En un santiamén estaba en las afueras del Ministerio. Hacía mucho, pero mucho frío. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban coloradas cual _Heidi_, y hace bastante rato había dejado de sentir su nariz. Moría por llegar a su seductora cama, con cinco frazadas y su pijama de polar, sin embargo, sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por una conocida voz.

- ¡Hermione! – gritaron a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó sinceramente emocionada, volteándose para verlo.

Ya se cumplía un mes desde que no lo veía. Había tenido que partir con urgencia a Norteamérica y no alcanzó a despedirlo en el traslador. El pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo a medio trote, vistiendo un abrigo azul marino alargado, con guantes y gorro de lana del mismo color, probablemente confeccionado por Molly.

- ¡Oh! Que bueno que volviste – dijo ella, saludándolo con un fuerte abrazo. – Ya te estaba extrañando.

- Sí. Afortunadamente terminamos rápido – sonrió él.

- ¿Y que tenían que hacer?

- ¿Por qué no conversamos en un lugar cerrado? Hace mucho frío y mejor hablamos tomando un café, ¿Quieres? – propuso, recibiendo un enérgico asentimiento de cabeza como aceptación.

Llevaban alrededor de una hora conversando y tres tazas de café cada uno, riendo como locos y poniéndose al tanto de los detalles de la vida del otro. Sin embargo, de la nada el pelirrojo se quedó callado mirándola nerviosamente, como si hubiera recordado algo importante que probablemente fastidiaria el buen momento.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ron? – preguntó contrariada y con algo de miedo.

- Mira. La verdad es que durante el viaje ha pasado algo, y quería que fueras la primera en saberlo... – contestó mirando fijamente la cuchara que revolvía mágicamente su cuarta taza de café

- ¿Qué cosa? – insistió, animándolo a hablar.

- Verás... Me... Me voy a casar.– confesó mirándola brevemente a los ojos, para luego devolver su atención a la cuchara.

El ruido del local pareció huir, dejando paso a un silencio mortal. Hermione parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar la información, pero sus neuronas no parecían dispuestas a funcionar en ese instante.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó finalmente, no dándole crédito a sus oídos

- Eso. Me voy a casar – contestó removiéndose en su asiento – Me voy a casar.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió la muchacha pálida.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió él confundido.

- Es decir... llevan tan poco tiempo juntos, ¿No crees que se están apresurando? El matrimonio es un paso importante.

- Lo sé – asintió el pelirrojo – Pero siento que estoy en lo correcto, Gabrielle también, ¿No me vas a apoyar en esto, Hermione? ¿No estás feliz por mí?

La castaña sintió una punción en el estómago. Ese era un golpe bajo, una estrategia sucia. _¿Cómo podía apoyarlo? ¿Cómo iba a estar feliz por él? ¿Cómo? ¿Si después de cinco años juntos, él no fue capaz de dar el gran paso con ella?_ Fue en ese momento que Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que aún tenía sentimientos por él, bien escondidos en el fondo de su trabajólico corazón, debajo de toda esa pila de expedientes que quedaban por revisar en su oficina.

- Claro, Ron, yo siempre te apoyaré – mintió, aguantando las nauseas que le había provocado la "gran" noticia, y las ganas de desmayarse ahí mismo cuando el pelirrojo la rodeo con sus brazos con franca alegría.

- ¡Bien! Entonces no te molestará ser madrina ¿cierto? – preguntó con ojos llenos de ilusión. - También pienso pedirselo a Ginny.

- No, claro que no – contestó moviendo la mano como si estuviera espantándo una mosca – Me encantaría – mintió nuevamente, conteniendo los deseos de arrancarle con las manos peca por peca.

- Uff, ¡qué alivio!, pensé que te molestarías – esbozó sinceramente, llevandose una mano al pecho.

- Que eres insólito ¿Cómo crees? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

Hermione sentía las venas de su sien palpitar con violencia. No sabía de donde había sacado tanta templanza para soportar el cúmulo de sentimientos que se estaban atiborrando en su pecho. Angustia, desolación, pero por sobretodo, tristeza.

- No lo sé, pensé que...

- No seas ridículo – interrumpió la chica – Ya quedó todo en el pasado ¿cierto?

- Cierto – confirmó él con una sonrisa, que terminó por desangrar el ya débil corazón de la castaña.

Se despidieron de un abrazo y separaron sus caminos. Él avanzó hacia la izquierda, ella hacia la derecha. Con cada paso que daba, Hermione se sentía más y más miserable... ¿_**Cómo era posible que Ron se casara con esa? ¡Ni siquiera era divertida! Ron necesita a alguien vivo, alegre e inteligente. No una mujer con la cara tiesa todo el día para evitar arrugas.**_ Pensó rabiosa, sin poder reprimir que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cayeran al parpadear.

Se acostó esa noche por inercia, con los ojos completamente hinchados y abrazando su almohada para encontrar consuelo. Sin embargo, el consuelo jamás llegó, ya que durante toda la noche soñó con el pecoso. Su primer y quizás único amor.

_**&**_

Esa mañana se levantó con el cuerpo tan pesado como si llevara un hipógrifo en la espalda. A duras penas llegó arrastrándose al baño para observar la patética imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

- ¿Y tú que miras? – le espetó a su reflejo, como si aquél le fuera a reprochar su aspecto demacrado.

Se vistió completamente de negro - igual que su estado anímico - y partió como un alma en pena al Ministerio, deseando que ese día terminara pronto... deseos y súplicas que fueron completamente ignorados por Merlín, ya que el muy desgraciado se hizo el sordo. Cuando entró a su oficina, se encontró con veinte carpetas nuevas que adornaban su desordenado y caótico escritorio. Deprimida, se dejó caer en su silla y se agarró la cabeza entre las manos.

- Pase – gruñó al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta del otro lado - ¿Si, Mary? – preguntó al ver a su amable secretaria recargada en la puerta.

- Jovencita, le traje El Profeta y su café matutino – anunció la anciana – Se nota que necesita un poco de cafeína, niña, ¿dormiste algo? – agregó preocupada.

- Sí, no es nada importante, gracias por la preocupación – respondió Hermione con una forzada sonrisa, estirando los brazos para recibir ambas cosas.

Abrió El Profeta para ojearlo sin esperanzas, ya que últimamente no publicaban noticias demasiado importantes. Vió las fotos y los titulares, avanzando con rapidez hasta que llegó a la última hoja; hoja que solía ignorar porque se trataba de farándula del corazón, sin embargo, dos imágenes y un titular ostentoso llamaron su atención.

"_**Chicas, ¡a llorar! Se nos casan dos de los solteros más codiciados en el mundo mágico".**_

Debajo de ese título se encontraban los retratos de Draco Malfoy y Ron. El primero miraba en dirección a la cámara con su sonrisa engreída, mientras que el segundo se rascaba nervioso la cabeza, cerrando los ojos torpemente ante el flash.

Si hubiese tenido un poco de inteligencia emocional, la castaña hubiera cerrado de inmediato el periódico, arrojándolo al tacho de basura como si se tratara de escremento. Pero no. Sus ojos instintivamente comenzaron a unir las letras convirtiéndolas en palabras, y las palabras las convirtió en frases, frases que se transformaron en párrafos... párrafos que le encogían el corazón.

"_**Jóvenes y no tan jóvenes brujas. El universo está de luto, ¡así es! Se nos casan dos de los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico ¡¡horror!!**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de una de las grandes fortunas del mundo mágico (y uno de los magos más difíciles de atrapar sentimentalmente) finalmente sienta cabeza, y no es con cualquier bruja, ¡sino con la aristocrática y perfecta Astoria Greengrass!, la menor de las hermanas Greengrass, que fue prometida desde antes de nacer a nuestro fantástico rubio. Suertuda ella, ¿no?.**_

_**Por otro lado, está nuestro pelirrojo favorito, el reconocido Auror y cooperador activo en la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, ¡Ronald Weasley!. Así es niñas, saquen sus pañuelos porque este guapo se nos casa. Bastante inesperada la noticia, ya que después de dos años de noviazgo con la francesa Gabrielle Delacour, decidió dar el gran paso... paso que no dió con su ex novia por cinco años, la afamada Hermio..."**_

- Suficiente – dijo la castaña, arrugando compulsivamente el periódico.

Se levantó, respiró profundo, y salió. Necesitaba huir de ese ambiente enrarecido y tóxico que la estaba envolviendo. No quería trabajar más, no quería leer ni un puto expediente más. No quería escuchar la felicidad ajena, estaba agotada de fingir alegría cuando por dentro se estaba pudriendo de la envidia.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la salida del ministerio, sintiendo como sus mejillas estaban siendo inundadas por una cascada de agua salada. No queria que nadie, absolutamente nadie la viera así, completamente derrotada, débil. Bajó la mirada y avanzó más aprisa a su salvación, lástima que por torpe, terminó chocando estrepitosamente contra un sujeto que venía entrando, y se fue derecho al suelo.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, Granger! – le recriminó una voz siseante, muy conocida para ella en otras épocas.

- Lo siento – dijo la castaña, recogiendo su bolso con ansiedad y parándose a duras penas para salir arrancando del lugar, antes que aquella serpiente deseara molestarla como en los viejos tiempos. – ¡Ouch! – exclamó una vez que estuvo de pie, notando que por su rodilla corria un hilillo de sangre, el cual ignoro olímpicamente para desaparecer a toda prisa.

- Hey Granger, ¡espera! –exclamó sin éxito el rubio, al notar que a la joven se le había caído la billetera con el choque – ¡Bah!, es su problema, no pienso recoger esa cosa – murmuró alejándose del objeto.

Sin embargo, a los pocos pasos, la poca de conciencia que tenía lo obligó a devolverse y recogerla.

_**Me debes una sabelotodo**_ pensó, guardándosela en el bolsillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Consejo inesperado.**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba desparramado en el sillón de cuero negro de su despacho, revisando unos informes del Departamento de Misterios. Pasaba las hojas compulsivamente, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que se encontraba escrito en esos papeles amarillos.

_**Basura, basura, basura, basura **_pensaba ceñudo _**¿es que acaso tengo que hacer todo yo? ¿Cómo pueden contratar a gente tan mediocre? **_reclamaba, mentalmente hastiado. Cuando llegó al último informe, bufó molesto por haber perdido su tiempo, incorporándose rápidamente para echarlos al tacho de basura.

- Inútiles – masculló mientras se pasaba la derecha mano por el cabello, despeinándolo ligeramente.

Fue entonces que, de la nada, recordó el incidente del día anterior. Aún no se había hecho los ánimos para aparecerse por la oficina de Granger y devolverle su billetera. Pensó que sería divertido hacerla sufrir un poco pensando que la había extraviado, aunque al parecer, alguien más ya se había encargado de arruinarle el día.

Él no era estúpido, se había dado cuenta que ella lo había chocado estrepitosamente por ir arrancando entre lagrimas, llórando cual magdalena, lo cual le extrañó mucho ya que nunca la había visto llorar, y menos de esa manera tan compungida.

A pesar de sus antiguas rivalidades, él siempre le tuvo una especie de respeto - todo lo que se puede respetar a una impura, claro está - por su fuerte carácter y decisión. Sin embargo, la imagen que tenía de ella no concordaba en lo absoluto con su patética actitud de ayer, _**¿Qué diablos pudo haber sucedido? **_Se preguntó, pues él sabía que algo grave o importante debió ser, y en cierta medida, le causaba una inusitada curiosidad.

- Pase – ordenó al oír el _toc toc_ de la puerta.

- Buenos días, cariño. Te fuiste sin despedirte. – dijo una flamante rubia, muy delgada, de piel pálida y ojos turquesa, que en esos momentos ingresaba al lugar con movimientos felinos.

- Astoria, Astoria, ¿Qué te he dicho? – dijo él en un tono de falso reproche – Que no...

- ...Puedo venir sin previo aviso – completo la frase sonriente – Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me sentí muy sola al despertar y ver que te habías ido - agregó fingiendo un puchero.

- No quise despertarte, te veías algo "cansada", por no decir "exhausta" – soltó burlonamente mientras la atrapaba en un abrazo.

- ¿Por qué será?- replicó pícaramente ella, colgándose de su cuello.

- ¿Qué dirían tus distinguidos padres si supieran que su niña se escabulle de su departamento para colarse al mío? – inquirió sonriéndole de lado.

- ¡Bah! No es de su incumbencia, además, no queda mucho para que oficialmente vivamos juntos.- replicó devolviéndole la sonrisa de manera arrogante – Ya se hizo público el compromiso – agregó separándose de él para sacar un recorte de diario de su bolso.

- ¿Ah si? Que vuelan rápido las noticias – comentó un poco fastidiado, estirando la mano para agarrar el papel.

- Sí. Lástima que una noticia tan importante se juntara con otra intrascendente. – soltó Astoria rodando los ojos, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

- ¿Qué otra noticia? – preguntó ceñudo.

- Lee. Salió ayer.

El rubio abrió el recorte que estaba doblado en dos, encontrándose con la sorpresita que le acababa de mencionar su prometida. Sus ojos grises se movían a una velocidad impresionante, leyendo cada una de las palabras que se encontraban en dicho reportaje.

- ¿La comadreja se casa? – soltó incrédulamente.

- Así es. – confirmó la mujer, jugando despreocupadamente con sus sedosos cabellos.

- ¿No será un rumor?

- No lo es. – contestó segura – Pero, ¿que más da?, no debieron juntar ambas noticias, no están al mismo nivel.

- Esto lo explica... – murmuró para si mismo mientras volvía a doblar el papel.

- ¿Explica que? – preguntó la rubia desconcertada

- Nada. Nada importante – respondió, sin embargo, su rostro se había iluminado por el descubrimiento.

_**No sabía que eras tan sensible Granger. **_

_**&**_

Esa mañana había sido perfectamente calcada a la mañana del día anterior. Se había levantado con los ojos hinchados y la cara demacrada, recordando con tristeza los sueños que había tenido en la noche, todos relacionados con cierto pecoso de cabello anaranjado con la sensibilidad de una cucharita de té.

Al entrar al baño, se reprochó lo fea que estaba frente al espejo, y se miró de lado lamentando su flácida figura. Y es que a sus ojos, nada estaría bien en mucho tiempo. Nada. Se conocía a la perfección. Todo sería feo, equivocado o simplemente, una reverenda tragedia. Exhaló con fuerza y tomó lo primero que encontró en su armario, para luego salir a su trabajo como era habitual.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó alguien apenas puso un pie en el Ministerio. Era su mejor amigo, y ya tenía una noción de lo que iba a suceder.

- Harry – contestó con una forzada sonrisa – Que raro no verte con Ginny... ¿Cómo están?

- De maravilla – contestó él por inercia - Pero me preocupa como estás tú.

- ¿Yo? ¿Porqué? – preguntó la castaña, haciéndose la desentendida.

- Por lo de Ron – murmuró incómodo – Por la noticia.

- Que eres ridículo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Eso es tema superado – contestó riéndose falsamente

- Hermione, ¿entonces me podrías explicar el porqué de tu cara? No me mientas, se nota a simple vista que estás mal por ...

- No te estoy mintiendo – interrumpió secamente – Y si tengo esta cara es porque no he podido pegar un ojo de tanto trabajo que tengo – agregó en un tono hosco.

- Está bien, está bien, no te enojes... ¿Te puedo invitar a un café?

- ¿Para? – inquirió ella alzando una ceja.

- Charlar un rato – contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- Esta bien. Considerando que cuando estás con Ginny tienes la boca ocupada en otras cosas... – bromeó mientras su interlocutor se ponía tan rojo como un tomate maduro – Pero solo unos minutos ¿eh?, que estoy tapada de obligaciones.

- Hecho.

Caminaron al restaurante más cercano y ordenaron dos capuchinos. Si bien, al principio el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, con el transcurso de los minutos se calmó, logrando que la muchacha, por un momento, olvidara la miseria que sentía por dentro; miseria que nadie podía conocer, ya que su orgullo no se lo permitía.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es muy tarde! – exclamó la mujer observando con pánico su reloj al cabo de una hora.

- Pediré la cuenta – informó su acompañante haciéndole señas al mesero, mientras la chica buscaba en su bolso el dinero para pagar – Hermione, no te preocupes, esta vez invito yo.

- No, no, déjame cancelar lo mío. Si solo encontrara la maldita billetera...

Iba pasando el tiempo y aún no podía encontrarla en ese desorden llamado cartera. Desesperada, volteó todo el contenido de ella sobre la mesa, escarbando entre las cosas sin éxito.

- ¡No! – gritó agarrándose la cabeza – ¡La perdí!

- Tranquilízate Hermione, ¿no la habrás dejado en tu casa? – preguntó Harry mientras le acariciaba el brazo tratando de confortarla.

- ¡No, jamás la saco! – contestó histérica, mientras su ojos se empezaban a volver vidriosos.

- Hermione...- musitó el morocho sorprendido, jamás la había visto sobre reaccionar de tal manera – No estés triste, puedes tener otra.

- No. No quiero otra – musitó como una niña amurrada – Esa era importante. Me la habías regalado tú.

- Si quieres te puedo regalar otra igual. – le dijo enternecido.

- No quiero otra. Además, esa estaba llena de cosas importantes.

- ¿Documentos? ¿Dinero?

- Los documentos y el dinero me valen una mierda – masculló enrabiada consigo misma – Habían fotos, pequeños mensajes, una cadena de oro, ¡por todos los hechiceros! ¡Por qué la toman conmigo!

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa? Puedo reportarte enferma – ofreció Harry, evidentemente compungido.

Hermione lo miró pensativa, tentada en aceptar su suculenta oferta. El día había iniciado mal, y probablemente, peores cosas le aguardaban para la tarde. Pero después lo pensó de nuevo, y supo que si en ese instante se devolvía a la casa, lo único que haría sería sumirse en la más absurda depresión, y probablemente moriría atragantada con helado.

- No. Volvamos al Ministerio, no puedo seguir dejando que mis asuntos personales afecten mi empleo.

_**&**_

Quedaban escasos minutos para finalizar la jornada laboral, y el jefe del Departamento de Misterios estaba sinceramente exhausto. _**Unos minutos antes no le hacen mal a nadie **_pensó mientras tomaba su abrigo para salir antes de los horarios establecidos por el Ministerio. Sin embargo, cuando tocó el bolsillo derecho de la prenda, se encontró con un bulto no reconocido, extrayéndolo para ver de qué se trataba.

- Se me había olvidado - musitó, observando aquella billetera color escarlata - No estaría nada de mal echarle un vistazo antes de devolverla.

Se sentó en su escritorio dispuesto a hurgar los secretos que podía esconder ese rectángulo, después de todo, nadie lo sabría y él se reconocía como irremediablemente curioso.

Lo primero que vio al abrirla fue una foto. _**¡Cómo no!**_ Exclamó mentalmente al ver al trío dorado en ella, de aproximadamente unos 16 años, justo antes de la guerra. Los tres vestían de fiesta y al parecer se trataba de una boda. Granger se encontraba al medio de ambos, tomándolos del brazo para posar, mientras la comadreja colocaba una cara de vergüenza y Potter se reía de él.

- Asco – musitó el rubio entornando los ojos.

Siguió revisando todos los bolsillos internos de la billetera para encontrarse con pequeñas fotos individuales de sus otros amigos; la chica Weasley, Lunática Lovegood y el idiota de Longbottom.

- Que pérdida de espacio – comentó evidentemente mosqueado – ¿Qué más hay? A ver… un poco de dinero, documentos, ¡bah!, nada importante. – Soltó decepcionado, sin embargo, en ese instante notó un bolsillo posterior que aún no había revisado – Ojalá haya algo interesante aquí.

Corrió el cierre y se encontró con tres cosas más. Otra foto, un papel arrugado y una cadena dorada. La foto era de Granger y Weasley, en donde ella le estaba tratando de dar un beso en la mejilla, pero él se corría dándoselo en los labios. _**¡Puaj!**_Pensó sacando levemente la lengua de desagrado.

Luego, abrió el papel arrugado dudando si quería leer el contenido de éste _**Si es igual de meloso que el resto, vomito**_ sentenció antes de ver lo que efectivamente decía.

"_**Querida Hermione: ya es un año desde que estamos juntos ¿Y sabes de lo único que me arrepiento? ¡De no haber comenzado antes! En el fondo, yo sé que te amé desde el día que te conocí, y maldita sea mi cabezota por demorarme siete años en aceptarlo. Pero eso no importa ya, porque desde hoy en adelante, juro que jamás me separaré de ti. Espero hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mí. Te amo. **_

_**Ron**_

_**Ps. Espero que te guste la cadena. No será muy fina pero va con todo mi cariño"**_

Draco bufó y tomó la cadena para observarla de cerca. En efecto, de fina no tenía nada, pero al parecer, era valiosa en otro sentido, un sentido que para él era desconocido, el llamado "valor afectivo". _**Patrañas ¿de qué sirve tanta melosidad? uno no debe jurar cosas que no puede cumplir, Weasley, apuesto que en esa época no pensabas que terminarías casándote con otra, ¿no? **_Razonó mentalmente mientras guardaba todo en su lugar, dispuesto a encontrar a la dueña de la billetera y devolvérsela. Ya que le estaba dando alergia tanta dulzura junta.

_**&**_

Por fin había llegado la hora de salida, el problema era que su trabajo se había acumulado tanto que probablemente tendría que quedarse una o dos horas más para terminarlo. _**Lo que me faltaba**_pensó fastidiada, cuando unos _"toc, toc, toc" _la sacaron de su concentración. _**¿Quién será a estas horas? Mary ya se fue**_ recordó, mirando la puerta con desconfianza.

- Abre, Granger, sé que estás ahí – siseó una voz familiar.

_**¿Malfoy?**_ Se preguntó impactada _**¿Qué hace él acá?**_

- O te apuras o derribo tu estúpida puerta – amenazó esta vez el rubio.

La joven rodó los ojos exasperada, y se levantó para abrirla.

- Que pocos modales – le espetó una vez que sacó el hechizo protector de la puerta - ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó en tono de pocos amigos al ver como él entraba sin su permiso al despacho, y se dejaba caer en su silla como dueño de fundo.

- Tu oficina es un desastre – comentó reprobatoriamente él, mirando a su alrededor con la nariz arrugada- ¿Alguna vez la limpias? Al polvo de tu escritorio ya le salió polvo encima. Los pobrecitos ácaros ya deben estar afixiados.

- ¿Me podrías decir qué quieres de una buena vez? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que oír como te quejas– soltó Hermione cruzándose de brazos fastidiada.

- ¿Por qué estás de tan mal genio, Granger? ¿Acaso se te perdió algo? – replicó con sorna, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, mirándola fijo y sonriente.

- No me tientes, hurón. Hoy no estoy de genio para aguantarte. Hasta ahora hemos trabajado tranquilamente en el mismo lugar ignorándonos, ¿no podríamos volver a la rutina? ¿Por favor? – preguntó ella casi en una suplica.

- ¿Hurón? ¿Acaso no has madurado nada estos últimos años? Creo que dejamos los insultos en el colegio, colega – contestó aún sonriendo. – Pero ya que lo pides tan amablemente, voy a hacer esto rápido para "volver a la rutina".

- ¿Hacer que? – inquirió, evidentemente intrigada

La castaña miró la mano que le extendía el muchacho, y se quedó petrificada al ver como un rectángulo color escarlata contrastaba con la excesiva palidez de su piel. Trató de hablar, pero cada vez que abría la boca, la volvía a cerrar sin decir palabra. Tomó el objeto entre sus dedos como si se tratase de un sueño, y sintió como sus ojos se estaban aguando nuevamente, pero esta vez no de tristeza, sino de un profundo alivio, al ver que no había perdido sus valiosos recuerdos.

- Se te cayó al tropezar conmigo, y...- empezó a explicar Draco, cuando sin aviso, la chica se le había abalanzado en una especie de abrazo.

Él se petrificó de inmediato, ya que eso no se lo esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, y sin poder mover algún músculo de la sorpresa, se quedó mirando desde las alturas los abundantes bucles de la mujer, que en esos momentos lloraba desconsoladamente como una niña, escondiendo su cara entre los pliegues de su abrigo.

- Granger – musitó impactado, aún sin mover músculo más que los de la boca.

- Gracias - balbuceó entre hipidos la aludida – Gracias... no sabes el alivio que siento.

- ¿Tan importante es esa cosa para tí? – inquirió descompuesto, no entendía ni pizca, todo era muy surrealista.

- Lo es. Y mucho – contestó avergonzada mirando el piso. ¡_**Pero qué acabas de hacer!**_ se reprochaba mentalmente.

- ¿Y por qué? – inquirió el rubio, sabiendo a la perfección la respuesta.

- Valor sentimental – contestó con simpleza, regalándole una tímida, pero sincera sonrisa.

- Este... en fin. Me tengo que ir - informó algo perturbado, caminando hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir agregó – ¡Ah! Ya que volveremos a la rutina de ignorarnos, me gustaría antes darte un consejo.

- ¿Consejo? – repitió desconcertada.

- Sé feliz, Granger. No vivas del pasado ni de la prosperidad ajena. No caigas en una idiotez como esa – dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer, dejándola completamente atónita.

_**Sé feliz... no vivas del pasado ni de la prosperidad ajena **_repitió para sus adentros _**Jamás pensé que Malfoy podía decir algo tan cierto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Vigilantes o Acosadores**

Los días que siguieron a aquel extraño encuentro fueron completamente dentro de los parámetros de la normalidad. Casi ni se veían, pues sus respectivos departamentos estaban en distintas alas del Ministerio, y cuando por casualidad se topaban, educadamente se saludaban con un simple movimiento de cabeza, sin decir nada, sin siquiera detenerse.

Sin embargo, cada uno en su fuero interno pensaba en ese episodio singular, en donde un Slytherin - sangre limpia, y una Gryffindor - hija de muggles, pudieron intercambiar palabras civilizadamente y sin insultos de por medio. Bueno, si consideramos que la denominación "hurón" no es propiamente tal una ofensa.

_**OBSERVÁNDOLO**_

Esa noche volvió a la casa totalmente desconcertada. Si le hubieran dicho que algún día se tiraría a llorar en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, probablemente se hubiera reído a carcajadas en la cara de la persona, y luego lo tildaría de enfermo mental. Sin embargo, sucedió, y lo peor de todo era que no estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto.

Dicho abrazo - por cierto, no correspondido - había expulsado inexplicablemente todos sus demonios e inseguridades internas, dándole nuevas fuerzas para continuar su camino sin ser una hipersensible, histérica y llorona. Pero lo que más la confortó, fueron las palabras - increíblemente racionales y profundas - del rubio.

Para relajarse antes de dormir, se dió un baño de tina con música, dedicándose a cantar mientras soplaba las burbujas como una pequeña niña. La diversión duró al menos una hora, ya que sus dedos estaban más arrugados que los de una anciana octogenaria, sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí... quería sentirse viva, necesitaba sentirse viva. En esos momentos podría haberse lanzado en paracaídas o domado a un cocodrilo, su adrenalina estaba al máximo y la convertía en capaz de todo.

No quería dormir, tenía demasiadas energías acumuladas. Así que se vistió, se arregló, y desapareció de un _plop_ de su apartamento, para luego reaparecer en las afueras de una casa muy familiar para ella.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntaron desde el otro lado cuando ella llamó a la puerta

- Tu jefa, vengo a despedirte – contestó sonriente.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Pero que estás haciendo acá a esta hora?- preguntó impactado el muchacho.

- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un amigo? ¡Tú siempre me dices que soy una aburrida, Theo! – exclamó la castaña, entrando sin permiso al lugar.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Y explícame, ¿a qué se debe este momento de espontaneidad? – preguntó divertido, nunca la había visto con tanto ánimo ni despierta después de las diez.

- No lo sé, ¡pero me encanta! Creo que tendré más de estos momentos – respondió sonriente - ¿Te animas a salir?

- ¿Ahora? – inquirió extrañado – Pero mañana es día de trabajo.

- Uy, por favor, ¿Una serpiente con miedo a romper las reglas? - soltó con sorna.

- ¿Una leona tratando de manipular a un manipulador? – replicó él cruzándose de brazos.

Sí. Aunque nadie pudiera creerlo, Hermione Granger tenía un amigo proveniente de la casa de Slytherin. Durante su época escolar, ella jamás había reparado en la existencia del muchacho. Sólo una vez escuchó que existía un tal "Theodore Nott" en Hogwarts, hijo adoptivo de uno de los mortifagos que mandaron a Azkaban en quinto.

Fue después de su primer año en el Ministerio que le informaron que trabajaría codo a codo con él, y casi le vino una parálisis facial. Pensó que sería un insufrible arrogante - como toda serpiente - y que, probablemente, la odiaría con toda su alma por ser hija de muggles. Pero increíblemente no fue así. Resultó ser una persona amable, divertida, algo bipolar y muy directa, que curiosamente le agradecía el gesto de enviar a su padrastro directo al beso del dementor.

- Por favor - rogó la chica con un puchero.

- ¡Pero tengo sueño! – se quejó el castaño, rascándose los ojos. - ¿Por qué no el viernes?

- Porque si no hago algo ahora, ¡mi espíritu aventurero se desinflará! ¡Estoy segura! – exclamó aleteando - Y ¿Tú no quieres que suceda eso, no? ¿No quieres ser el responsable de mi miseria, cierto?

- ¿Y Potter y Weasley? - preguntó tratando de escabullirse.

- Ambos comprometidos – contestó secamente la chica, con un dejo de molestia en la voz – No hay chance.

- O sea, ¿quieres salir con un soltero? ¿Te me estás declarando, Granger? – bromeó colocando una teatral cara de sorpresa - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos!

- Ni en tus sueños más idílicos, querido – replicó rodando los ojos - ¿Te apuntas o debo salir con un extraño?

- Esta bien, está bien. – balbuceó resignado - ¿Y dónde vamos?

- S-o-r-p-r-e-s-a – contestó complacida, saboreando cada letra con malicia.

_**&**_

Al otro día, volvió a aparecer en el Ministerio con grandes ojeras marcadas, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, aquellas no habían sido provocadas por el insomnio - llorón habitual, sino por haber llegado a altas horas de la noche después de una alocada salida. No recordaba hace cuanto se había reído tanto, hasta el punto en que te comienza a doler el estómago de tanto flexionarlo.

Estaba parada, apoyada en un pilar esbozando un profundo bostezo capaz de tragarse todo el lugar, cuando se dió cuenta que al frente de ella se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que el rubio que – inconscientemente - la había alentado en su búsqueda de emociones fuertes. Pensó en gritarle un "gracias", sólo con el afán de molestarlo y dejarlo desconcertado, pero desafortunadamente no se encontraba solo... a su lado, prácticamente colgando de su brazo, se encontraba Astoria Greengrass, haciéndole caritas como una niña mimada, probablemente para conseguir algo.

- Lindas ojeras – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No más lindas que las tuyas, Theo – contestó con sorna - ¿Llegando tarde al trabajo?

- No más que tú – replicó colocándose unas gafas oscuras – Me debes una, y sólo para fastidiarte, me apareceré en tu casa en la madrugada y te sacaré en pijama a bailar.

- Encantada voy – aseguró la chica – Ahora, si me disculpas, algunos tenemos que trabajar… ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – exclamó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su despacho.

- ¡No si arranco primero! – bromeó el chico, caminando en sentido contrario.

No supo si fue paranoia o su imaginación enfermiza, pero sintió unos orbes grises observándola fijamente durante todo el trayecto, colocándola completamente nerviosa.

Durante los días siguientes decidió seguir con su afán de hacer cosas nuevas, y como siempre, arrastraba a Theodore a todas sus aventuras. Sus eternos amigos, Harry y Ron, notaron de inmediato el cambio de humor de la muchacha, y se preguntaban cuál sería la razón de su constante felicidad.

Lo único que perturbaba a la castaña en esos momentos - y jamás de los jamases lo confesaría - era que no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del rubio y sus palabras, lo cual empeoraba cuando por casualidad se lo encontraba en algún lugar. Decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente y volver a la rutina, después de todo, _**¿Para que rebanarse los sesos con alguien que me desprecia? **_

Pero sus planes no fueron completamente ejecutados. Si bien, por fuera lo ignoraba, por dentro estaba atenta de cada movimiento, aprendiéndolos, tratándo de comprenderlos, como si se tratara de un libro muy interesante asignado en clases.

De pronto, se sintió algo psicópata, ya que no sólo lo vigilaba a él, sino a todo su entorno... ¡incluso ya se conocía a la perfección las reacciones de su prometida! Y no, no era porque se sintiera atraída al él, _**¡**__**eso jamás! **_, sino que el comportamiento del muchacho la había dejado tan intrigada, tan desconcertada, que deseaba conocerlo... eso sí, de lejos, _**de muy lejos.**_

_**OBSERVÁNDOLA**_

Apenas salió de aquel caótico despacho, sus pasos se apresuraron a la salida del Ministerio como si estuviera huyendo del mismísimo Señor Oscuro, _**¿**__**por qué me comporto así? **_se preguntó sin éxito, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea... lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que debía alejarse, y pronto.

Ya en su departamento, aún sentía a la castaña aferrada con fiereza a su cuerpo, y luego, con facilidad podía rememorar sus ojos mieles llenos de gratitud cuando le entregó lo perdido. No, eso sencillamente superaba sus limites personales de melosidad; tenía que olvidarlo antes de ponerse a vomitar en plena sala de estar, y ensuciar su exclusiva alfombra persa.

Agradeció mentalmente que Astoria no se encontrara ahí, la verdad, no tenía ganas de consentirla, ni mucho menos revolcarse con ella. Quería una noche de tranquilidad, sólo una sin tener que aparentar, una para poder dormir tranquilo y de corrido. Bufó exasperado cuando sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos por el llamado de la puerta.

- ¡¿Por qué no te…?! ah, eres tú, pasa – dijo al ver a su compañero de trabajo y único amigo, Alexander Bleu.

- ¿Estás solo? – preguntó él al entrar, mirando alrededor con desconfianza.

- Sí.

- Que alivio – suspiró el pelinegro, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón más cercano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues la verdad, tu prometida no me cae para nada bien, es más, no sé como te pudiste enamorar de una chica tan caprichosa y controladora, ¡no te deja ningún minuto solo! Ya casi ni te veo, eres como mi amigo imaginario...o como el cometa Halley...o como...

- ¿Y quien dijo que estaba enamorado? – interrumpió Draco malhumorado, sentándose en el sillón del frente.

- ¿Acaso no lo estás? – indagó Alex confundido.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Entonces porque te casas?

- Negocios – respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros – Además, no puedo incumplir ese estúpido pacto que hicieron nuestros padres, hay una cláusula legal que me amarra, aunque desconozco su contenido. No se los recrimino, padre es muy convencional y era muy común en su época recurrir a esas sandeces para perpetuar la pureza de la sangre, por otro lado, no creo que haya mejor bruja para mí.

- A veces se me olvida tu rollo de la sangre – contestó su amigo rodando los ojos – Cambiando a un tema más agradable, ¿Te animas a salir? ¿Me acompañas? Aprovechando de que no estás amarrado, o… ¿debes pedir permiso? – agregó burlonamente.

- ¿Salir? - repitió interesado, obviando el comentario - ¿A dónde?

- Déjamelo a mí.

_**&**_

Draco volvió a altas horas de la madrugada con unos vasos de whiskey de fuego de más. Si bien, no se había arrepentido de aquello, le acarreó molestas consecuencias… Al volver a su departamento, se encontró con su prometida hecha un huracán de furia por haberse marchado sin explicación, y como no tenía ganas de pelear, simplemente se limitó a seducirla, esperando que se olvidara de todo. Tuvo éxito, pero sólo por el resto de la noche, ya que a la mañana siguiente, Astoria lo siguió durante todo el trayecto hasta el Ministerio, reclamándole el poco tacto de salir como cualquier solterón "_¿Y si te hubieran fotografiado del profeta? Debes ser más responsable, Draco"_ le dijo.

Fue en ese instante que la vió entrar. Venía levemente despeinada, con grandes ojeras, pero también con una gran sonrisa. _**¿Y qué le pasó a ésta?**_Se preguntó extrañado, ya que, mientras ayer lloraba a mares, hoy se reía sola como una loca _**Definitivamente esta mujer está chiflada**_ concluyó. Luego notó que detrás de ella venía un tipo familiar para él; lo había visto en más de una ocasión en la sala común de Slytherin, pero jamás intercambiaron palabras. No supo porqué, pero en ese instante la voz de Astoria se convirtió en un chirrido de radio mal sintonizada, dirigiendo toda su atención a la conversación de la otra pareja.

"_Lindas ojeras"_

" _No más lindas que las tuyas, Theo, ¿Llegando tarde al trabajo?"_

"_No más que tú. Me debes una, y sólo para fastidiarte, me apareceré en tu casa en la madrugada y te sacaré en pijama a bailar."_

"_Encantada voy. Ahora, si me disculpas, algunos tenemos que trabajar… ¡Nos vemos más tarde!"_

"_¡No si arranco primero!" _

_**¡Esperen un momento! **_Exclamó mentalmente _**¿Eso que fue? ¿Desde cuando son amigos? ¿O estaban coqueteándose? ¿Le dice por su diminutivo? ¡Qué es eso de salir en pijamas! ¡Dónde tiene la moral esta mujer!**_ Draco Malfoy sinceramente no podía creerlo. Esa no era la sabelotodo Granger que ayer lloraba como magdalena en su despacho, aferrándose a su peor enemigo de la infancia... _**no, esa no era la misma**_

Un repentino sabor agrio se le instaló en el paladar, mientras la miraba desaparecer. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, y lo que más le enfurecía era no saber porqué lo estaba. _¿Por qué debía importarle?_

Sin embargo, desde entonces empezó a observarla desde las sombras, sintiéndose estúpido por ello. Sin quererlo, comenzó a aprender muchas anécdotas de la personalidad de la castaña; sus gustos, manías y gestos... incluso observaba a Nott tratando de descifrar cuál era su relación con la chica. _**Sólo es una enfermiza curiosidad **_se repetía a si mismo. _**Ya se te pasará**_ agregaba, no muy convencido al respecto.

_**&**_

Ya eran dos semanas. Dos semanas desde el incidente. Y a pesar de estar pendientes el uno del otro, se ignoraban en apariencia... bueno, se ignoraron hasta que les fue posible, pues el destino, algo travieso y caprichoso, dispuso lo contrario.

Era día viernes y Hermione lo agradecía de corazón. Su nueva rutina "trabajo – salidas nocturnas" la tenia exhausta, así que decidió pasar el día sábado y domingo en cama, descansando. Probablemente inventaría un resfriado para que nadie la molestara, especialmente el domingo, ya que en su agenda aparecía "almuerzo en la madriguera", y la verdad sea dicha, ella no tenía ninguna intención de compartir con Gabrielle Delacour, y menos aún escuchar los planes de la boda. Aunque había que admitir que era bastante gracioso ver las caras de espanto de Molly, quien no aprobaba a la muchachita al igual que no aprobaba a Fleur en su época.

Estiró cada uno de sus músculos antes de salir de la cama, y se duchó por varios minutos, tarareando su canción favorita. Como no alcanzó a revisar la correspondencia se la llevó al trabajo, aunque dudaba tener el tiempo para leerla allá también, sin embargo, había un pergamino blanco de bordes dorados que realmente la intrigaba.

Por su parte, Draco madrugó como nunca para ir al trabajo. Ya no le apetecía soportar a Astoria., no sabía porqué, pero últimamente le resultaba muy irritante _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Absolutamente nada, solo escabullirse esperando que en la tarde ella no se apareciera por su trabajo a robarle sus preciadas horas personales. Su espacio personal.

Cuando llegó al Ministerio lo primero que vió fue a cierta castaña parada a mitad del pasillo, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pergamino bastante poco usual. Su expresión facial lo decía todo; lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo no eran buenas noticias, ya que sus ojos mieles se habían ensombrecido y sus manos temblaban. Verla en ese estado le provocó curiosidad, y más que nada, ansiedad...debía saber qué había perturbado su buen ánimo.

Se acercó sigilosamente colocándose a las espaldas de la chica, quien estaba demasiado colapsada como para notar la presencia de alguien más. Aprovechó su altura y su buena vista para leer unas pocas líneas del pergamino, que terminaron por explicar todo.

"_**Tenemos el agrado de invitarte a la celebración de nuestra unión en sagrado matrimonio, a celebrarse el día 14 de febrero del…"**_

Algo en su interior se encogió y maldijo a la comadreja por su falta de tacto. No había que ser un genio para notar que a la sabelotodo aún le dolía el tema, _**¿Cómo se le ocurre casarse tan pronto? ¡Falta menos de un mes!**_Pensó, pero aquellas cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un llanto silencioso.

- ¿Granger? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con temor. No sabía porqué le estaba hablando, pero no soportaba verla llorar.

Ella simplemente se giró, y con la manga derecha de su túnica secó sus lágrimas para poder verlo con claridad. Levantó el mentón lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy observándola con _**¿Preocupación?**_

Sus instintos fueron más potentes que su racionalidad., y no pudo evitar lanzarse nuevamente a los brazos del muchacho, que otra vez se petrificó de inmediato al contacto, dándole, luego del aturdimiento inicial, torpes golpecitos de consuelo en la espalda.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó una voz furiosa, provocando una abrupta separación de ambos.

- ¿Ron?


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Confesiones.**

- ¡Hermione! Porqué estabas abrazando a este... a este... ¡a este! – exclamó el pelirrojo ciego de furia, apuntando con violencia a su Némesis.

- Yo...- balbuceó ella desconcertada – Ron… yo…

- Buenos días para ti también, Weasley – interrumpió sarcásticamente el rubio.

- ¡Nadie está hablando contigo! – le espetó fuera de sus cabales – ¡Hermione! Respóndeme, qué... ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó al fijarse por primera vez en los ojos rojos y brillosos de la chica - ¿Acaso éste te hizo algo? – agregó rechinando los dientes.

- ¡No! ¡Él no me hizo nada! – aclaró Hermione con premura, mientras el aludido miraba al techo, totalmente ajeno a la discusión.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Me puedes explicar que diablos te sucede?

La muchacha no quería decirle la verdad. No quería confesarle que le dolía hasta el tuétano su prematuro compromiso con Gabrielle, ni tampoco quería que supiera que aún parte de su corazón le pertenecía. Pero por otro lado, no se le ocurría ninguna mentira para ocultarlo. Así que arrugó en su puño izquierdo el pergamino de invitación al matrimonio, optando por una tercera vía. La indiferencia.

- No tengo nada que explicarte – respondió finalmente – Mi vida personal dejó de competerte hace bastante tiempo.

Ron la miró desconcertado, pues percibió cierto rencor en sus palabras y ella jamás le había hablado en ese tono tan impersonal. _¿Qué diablos le pasaba?_

- Puede que no me competa, ¡pero me importa! Soy uno de tus mejores amigos y me importa con quien te metes, no quiero que te hagan daño.- aseguró ceñudo.

- ¡Pues ya es tarde! – se le escapó, agradeciendo que el chico fuera lo suficientemente despistado para no entender la indirecta. – Además, que seas mi amigo no te da derecho a armarme un escándalo.

- ¡Pero es el hurón! – alegó desesperado - ¡Y está comprometido! – gritó tan rojo que ni se le notaban las pecas - ¡No puedes salir con él!

Hermione quedó de una sola pieza, _**¿Salir con él?**_ pensó, _¿Qué tenía en la cabeza ese pobre infeliz que imaginaba cosas?_

- ¡Pero que dices!– exclamó ofendida – Con Malfoy no tenemos nada, y aunque lo tuviéramos, no es de tu incumbencia. Por favor deja esa actitud, ¡Ni que estuvieras celoso! – sugirió irónica.

El pelirrojo se calmó de inmediato al escuchar las últimas palabras, y su expresión facial se fue relajando lentamente hasta transformarse en un rostro inexpresivo. Una máscara.

- Tienes razón – esbozó lánguido – Ya no estamos en el colegio.

El corazón de Hermione se empequeñeció, sin embargo, su actitud se mantuvo impasible, con la mirada firme en los ojos azules del muchacho. Forzó una sonrisa conciliadora y posteriormente se volteó en dirección al rubio que la miraba con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera esperando una explicación del porqué estaba siendo parte de un pleito ajeno sin su permiso.

- ¿Hablamos después, Draco? – preguntó amablemente la chica.

- Sí, claro – contestó desconcertado, y se retiró rápidamente del lugar antes de que comenzara otra trifulca.

Los ojos de la muchacha lo siguieron todo el trayecto hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego, devolvió su mirada hacia Ron, que aún parecía descompuesto, y le sonrió. Falsamente, pero lo hizo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A que venías en primer lugar, cariño? – preguntó con una dulzura inusitada y bastante aterradora.

- Yo... bueno, venía a preguntarte si querías ir después del trabajo a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla con Harry - contestó rascándose la cabeza incómodo.

- ¡Oh, que lástima! – dijo ella con falsa decepción – Ya he hecho planes.

- ¿Con Malfoy? – inquirió ceñudo. Se notaba su mandíbula rígida.

- No, con Theo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ah – esbozó aliviado – Últimamente te la pasas con él...

- ¿Y qué?

- Que no es tu único amigo, Hermione, nos has dejado de lado – soltó con cierto reproche.

- No puedo estar cada vez que a ustedes se les ocurra, Ron. Yo también tengo vida, y no puedo estar a disposición de nadie. Además, no seas injusto. Ustedes son los ocupados con sus respectivas novias, yo soy la que quedó de lado, así que no me fastidies – respondió duramente.

- ¡Jamás te dejaría de lado! – aseguró el chico

- Oh, por favor, no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir ¿si? – le espetó perdiendo la paciencia – Así es, y no me molesta, es más, es el ciclo de la vida ¿no? Algún día uno de nosotros terminaría casándose, teniendo hijos y cambiando de prioridades. Tú lo vas a hacer primero, pero no te culpo de ello.

- No sabes lo que dices – murmuró el muchacho, bajando la mirada al piso.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sé, Ron? Dímelo ¿Qué es lo que no sé? – preguntó alterada, sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar.

- Olvídalo... Que te diviertas con Nott – soltó sarcástico mientras se giraba para retirarse.

- No te preocupes, ¡lo haré! – le gritó completamente roja, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un maleficio por la espalda.

A veces no entendía como seguía enamorada de él. _**¿Seré masoquista? **_Se preguntó.

_**&**_

Ron Weasley caminaba enfurecido por los pasillos del Ministerio en dirección al Departamento de Aurores, y sin llamar a la puerta, entró con violencia al despacho de su mejor amigo, cerrando de un sonoro portazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ceñudo el morocho.

- ¡No entiende!, ¡No entiende nada!– vociferó Ron tan rojo como sus cabellos, mientras aleteaba con las manos exasperado.

- ¿Podrías bajar el volumen y explicarme? ¿Quién no entiende nada? – indagó calmado, el ser auror le había vuelto los nervios de hierro y ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos Weasley, marca registrada.

- ¡Hermione, quien más!

- ¿Tranquilízate, quieres? Yo soy el que no entiende nada de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿Qué pasó con Hermione?

- ¡Bah! Lo que sucede, Harry, es que nuestra supuesta mejor amiga se negó a salir con nosotros porque tiene _"cosas más importantes que hacer" _– espetó con desprecio.

- ¿Dijo literalmente eso? – preguntó mirando entre sus gafas, escéptico.

- No – confesó el chico, dejándose caer en el sofá – Pero fue como si lo dijera.

- Cuéntame.

Ron tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le comenzó a explicar toda la situación vivida a muy tempranas horas entre la castaña, cierto hurón albino y él. Harry lo observaba hablar con cautela, hasta que el pelirrojo dio por finalizado su relato con un bufido.

- ¿Hermione abrazada de Malfoy? – preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡A que no es raro! – exclamó él, golpeando sus piernas con ambas manos.

- Sí. Pero eso no justifica tu reacción, amigo. – opinó Harry – Ella tiene razón.

- No, ella no sabe nada – murmuró el pelirrojo mirando el piso acongojado, hundiéndose en el sofá todo lo que pudo de brazos cruzados.

- Ron, te vas a casar y ella también tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, ¡madura, hombre! – regañó el auror.

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes!

- ¡¿Qué no entiendo?! – preguntó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

- Es que yo...

- ¿Tú qué, Ron? ¿Tú qué? – insistió el pelinegro.- Vamos, soltarlo te hará sentir mejor, y nos dejamos de dar tantas vueltas sin sentido. No me hagas perder más el tiempo.

- ¡Es que yo todavía la amo! – Confesó agarrándose la cabeza desesperado – La amo…

- ¿Cómo?- soltó Harry con la mandíbula completamente desencajada.

- No me hagas repetirlo...

- ¿Entonces...?

- ¿Entonces porqué la dejé ir? – completó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja – Porqué pensé que sería lo mejor. Nos estábamos enfriando como pareja, todo por su estúpida obsesión por el trabajo. Nunca teníamos tiempo para nosotros, siempre había algo más importante que hacer; un informe, una audiencia, una reunión con el Ministro, y casi ni la veía. Cuando le propuse terminar yo esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de que me había dejado botado, ¿pero sabes que hizo? Accedió de inmediato ¿y sabes cuanto me dolió eso? Demasiado, ¡No peleó por lo nuestro! ¡Ni le importó!

- Pero tú conociste a Gabrielle y ahora eres feliz con ella. – repuso su amigo no muy seguro de ello.

- Gabrielle es estupenda, pero no se asemeja a Hermione. Yo creí que podía olvidarla estando con ella, incluso creí haberme enamorado, sino, no hubiera aceptado casarme...

- ¿No hubieras aceptado? Eso quiere decir que...

- Si, ella me lo propuso, no yo – completó frustrado – No sé amigo. Estoy tan confundido. Cuando volví de Norteamérica y le conté de mi compromiso a Hermione, por dentro rogaba que ella me lo impidiera. Si ella me hubiera dicho que aún teníamos una oportunidad, hubiera cancelado el compromiso de inmediato. Pero no, nuevamente ella se limitó a sonreír y apoyarme… ¡Apoyarme!

- No grites Ron. No es necesario, te entiendo – esbozó Harry con una sonrisa empatica.

- Lo siento, es que hoy...hoy al verla así, me destrozó por completo. Me quería morir. Me di cuenta que jamás la olvidé, y probablemente jamás la olvide. No sé que hacer.

- Puedo asegurarte que ella no está con Malfoy, la conocemos, y jamás tendría algo con él, ¡menos aún comprometido! Así que relájate. Ahora, con respecto a Nott, al parecer su relación es tan amistosa como la que tengo yo con ella...

- No es el punto Harry - interrumpió deprimido – El punto es que si no son ellos, serán otros, y sólo esa idea me asusta.

- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Cancelarás a Gabrielle?

- No sé, nos sé. Mis neuronas no están funcionando correctamente. No quiero herirla, pero tampoco puedo casarme en este estado de incertidumbre, no quiero cometer un error de ese calibre.

- Entonces debes hablar con Hermione lo más pronto posible, y aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Para que? Ella evidentemente ya me olvidó – contestó abrumado, pasándose la mano por la cara con cansancio.

- Ella es una mujer orgullosa, ¿tú crees que si le hubiera dolido tu compromiso te lo demostraría? – inquirió convencido – Habla con ella, pero racionalmente. No le grites ni le saques en cara nada, no pierdas la paciencia, trata de controlarte.

- No me siento capaz.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, o te arrepentirás.- sentenció el pelinegro.

_**&**_

No pudo respirar hasta que se encontró sentado en su escritorio. Por un instante, sintió que estaba arriba de una montaña rusa emocional. En un principio, por la angustia al verla llorar, luego pánico por el abrazo que le dió, después rabia por la escenita de celos de la comadreja, y finalmente aturdido, cuando escuchó por primera vez su nombre en los labios de la castaña. _¿Desde cuando podía tener tantas emociones seguidas a la vez? _Él era un sujeto plano es ese aspecto, su estado anímico no solía variar durante el día, pero esa singular mañana, experimentó lo que habitualmente sentía en el lapso de una semana.

- Pase – dijo secamente cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

- Permiso.

El chico levantó de inmediato el rostro al reconocer la voz. Al frente de él se encontraba Granger, frotándose los brazos con nerviosismo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar.

- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?- dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, continuó - Siento haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda hoy, Malfoy.

Una parte de él se desilusionó al ver que lo volvía a llamar por su apellido, pero nada dijo. Siguió observándola atento, esperando que terminara su discurso.

– También lamento haberte abrazado contra tu voluntad. Prometo que no lo haré más.

La vió agachar la mirada evidentemente avergonzada, instalándose un suave rubor en sus mejillas. Nunca pensó que la sabelotodo podría verse tan adorable con esa reacción infantil.

No me pidas que te explique porqué lo hice, ¿Esta bien? – el chico ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha y la apoyo en una mano – Bueno, entonces te dejo. Que tengas un buen día.

Draco asintió en silencio sintiéndose estúpido por no poder proferir palabra... se encontraba completamente mudo. La muchacha abrió la puerta para salir apresurada, chocando súbitamente con una persona que esperaba del otro lado para entrar. _"Disculpa" _dijo antes de desaparecer por completo, mientras el sujeto chocado la miraba embelesado.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – preguntó Alexander.

- Hermione Granger – contestó el rubio un poco molesto por el interés de su amigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendido – Ni la reconocí. Cada año se pone más atractiva….

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?– interrumpió Draco exasperado.

- ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado – dijo pegándose un coscorrón en la cabeza - Venía a advertirte que la malcriada de tu novia, y próxima señora Malfoy, viene a buscarte, así que si quieres arrancar del peligro, ahora es el momento.

- ¿Para qué viene? – preguntó alarmado.

- La escuché en la cafetería comentándole a otra muchacha que hoy irán a ver los preparativos juntos.

- ¿Preparativos para qué?

- Para tu matrimonio, ¡sopenco!- rió divertido.

- No pienso perder tiempo en eso, es su deber. Y más respeto con tus superiores. – soltó con desdén.

- ¿Disculpa?, tenemos cargos de igual jerarquía, además – agregó en un tono soberbio – En pocos años llegaré a Ministro, y lo sabes.

- No sé como la gente compra tu falsa seriedad y diplomacia. Eres un engreído.

- ¡No es falsa! – se defendió Alex ofendido – Es sólo que tú sacas mi lado oscuro. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías con Granger?

- No es asunto tuyo – respondió Draco automáticamente, sintiendo como sus músculos faciales se tensaban.

- Pero ustedes se odian ¿No? – insistió el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué parte de _"no es asunto tuyo" _no se quedó en tu cerebro de maní? – espetó mosqueado.

- ¿Recordemos a quien puso en Ravenclaw el sombrero seleccionador? Creo que fui yo. Por lo tanto, si tengo cerebro de maní, simplemente tú careces de el – contestó burlonamente - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías con ella?

- ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo? – siseó al borde de los instintos homicidas.

- Sí – contestó Alex, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Hablábamos cosas de trabajo – mintió el rubio - ¿Contento? ¿Por qué el interés?

- Porque hace cinco minutos tuve una epifanía. Creo que he llegado a una etapa de mi vida en la que debo relacionarme estable y seriamente. De dar un paso a la madurez, de soltar mi dorada soltería y…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes involucrarte con ella? – interrumpió ceñudo.

- ¿Por qué no? – replicó suspicaz.

- ¡A penas la conoces! Es una insufrible sabelotodo, y tiene un genio de los mil demonios.

- Sé lo necesario de ella, gracias. Es valiente, muy inteligente, atractiva y con carácter. Creo que no pierdo nada en invitarla a salir, te guste o no. En fin, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer; estás advertido de Astoria y ahora me retiro a trabajar. Deséame suerte – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿En que?

- En el trabajo... ¡no seas estúpido!, con Hermione – respondió rodando los ojos.

- ¿Ya la tuteas? – preguntó Draco inquieto.

- Obvio, después de todo, uno nunca sabe, puede terminar siendo la mujer de mi vida- soltó teatralmente.

- ¿Y Pansy?

Draco sabía que estaba mal haberla mencionado y que le había dado un golpe bajo a su mejor amigo. Ella era un tema prohibido desde que se marchó a trabajar en el Ministerio Francés, dejando de lado su relación de tres años con el pelinegro. Se arrepintió de su estupidez rápidamente, ya que el rostro de Alexander se ensombreció, y conociéndolo, eso le duraría al menos un par de días.

- Pansy es historia. Ella lo decidió – contestó con la voz endurecida, para luego desaparecer sin siquiera despedirse.

_**&**_

No podía creerlo... se suponía que iba a ser un día tranquilo, sólo un nexo entre el jueves y el sábado, pero no. Empezó mal y ya no sabía que esperar del resto de la tarde.

No sólo había abrazado a Malfoy por segunda vez, sino que había discutido con Ron, discusión que la dejó enormemente intrigada, sobretodo por las palabras finales del pelirrojo _"No sabes lo que dices"_ _**¿A que se refería?**_Se preguntó, sin embargo no alcanzó a responderse, pues en ese instante ingresó a su oficina la persona que menos esperaba.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó incrédula.

- Shh, te va a oír- musitó él, colocando el índice en los labios.

Ella guardó silencio esperando que el rubio le explicara lo que estaba haciendo; se encontraba apoyando la oreja en la puerta de su despacho, con una mueca de preocupación pintada en el rostro. Supo que era momento adecuado de hablar cuando lo vio respirar profundamente, colocándose una mano en el pecho de alivio.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó.

- Me tienes que ayudar – soltó Malfoy, más como orden que como petición, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón que se encontraba al frente de su escritorio.

- ¿A qué?

- Necesito que me escondas. – expresó él con naturalidad – Sólo será una o dos horas.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí por dos horas? – inquirió Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Sí. Ni notarás mi presencia, me traje el maletín para trabajar por mientras – contestó, mientras lo colocaba en sus rodillas para extraer un expediente.

Ella lo miró incrédula, a decir verdad, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos tener a Malfoy en su despacho por dos horas. De hecho, en ese día nada tenía sentido, _¿Acaso estaría realmente despierta? _Pellizcó su brazo izquierdo y el dolor que le provocó se lo confirmó.

- ¿De quién te escondes? – preguntó intrigada, sobando disimuladamente su brazo.

- Eso es mi problema – contestó él sin siquiera mirarla.

- Como quieras - suspiró - Pero no metas ruido.

Pasaron los minutos uno a uno, hasta llegar a la media hora. Draco estaba aparentemente enfrascado en su lectura, sin embargo su concentración se encontraba dirigida a la muchacha que tenía al frente. De vez en cuando levantaba el rostro para observarla unos segundos, y luego volvía sus ojos rápidamente al expediente, claramente turbado _**¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ni que fuera primera vez que la vieras**_ Se dijo molesto.

- Adelante – dijo la chica sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, ni siquiera se había percatado de que alguien llamó a la puerta.

De inmediato ingresó Theodore Nott con las manos en los bolsillos, sin notar la presencia de un tercero que lo asesinaba con los ojos.

- Hermione querida ¿lista para la pijamada? – preguntó sonriente- ¿O ya te arrepentiste?

- Para nada – aseguró ella – Supongo que ya elegiste las películas.

- Por supuesto, ¿Por quién me tomas?

En ese momento, el rubio a sus espaldas comenzó a toser falsamente, sólo con el objeto de hacerse notar, con éxito. Theo miró interrogante a la chica que le moduló un "_Después te explico". _

- Bueeeeno... ¿A que hora me aparezco por allá? – preguntó él volviendo a la normalidad.

- A las diez, ¿Te parece? – propuso algo nerviosa.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo mostrándole el pulgar derecho hacia arriba - Buenas tardes, Malfoy – agregó educadamente al salir.

No supo si era paranoia o mucha imaginación, pero sintió que el aire se estaba volviendo muy denso y frío de un momento a otro, como si un dementor se hubiera colado en su oficina.

- ¿Así que ahora le llaman "pijamadas"? - esbozó el rubio, sin dejar de observar el expediente que estaba entre sus manos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Por favor! cuantos años tienen, ¿veintisiete? Es hora que empiecen a llamar las cosas por su nombre.

- No te estoy entendiendo. – dijo Hermione un tanto mosqueada

- Que si se están poniendo de acuerdo para tener sexo, sólo tienen que decirlo, no es necesario ponerle nombres cursis porque estoy yo... ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó harto de ver como la castaña no paraba de carcajear.

- ¿De qué? ¡De que estás muy equivocado! – exclamó secándose un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de tanto reír - En mi diccionario pijamada significa pijamada, no sexo... ¡de dónde sacas esas cosas, Malfoy!

- No te hagas la mojigata. Puede que antes tengan una "pijamada" pero después ya sabes lo que vendrá. – espetó él mordazmente.

- Si que eres un pervertido... En primer lugar, nos juntaremos a ver películas toda la noche, no hay nada entre Theo y yo más que una gran y fraternal amistad; y en segundo lugar, de ser así, no es de tu interés ¿está claro?.

- Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia – contestó Draco furioso, mirando tan fijamente el papel que en cualquier momento lo atravesaba con los ojos.

**_&_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volviiii!**

Rica playita...a pesar de que a mi me gusta pasear por ella, no bañarme n.n. Es que el mar es muy frío! Además, la última vez que me metí, terminé con una medusa abrazada en la pierna!.

Bueno, lo mejor de todo es que pude ver a mi comadre karen, eeeeeee! Bueno, este fic va para vocé.

Ahorita, respondiendo reviews.

**Karyta, **Lo que le pasó a Ron es más común de lo que crees...nunca has escuchado ese tipo de historias? Yo si, aunque eso no significa que deje de ser brutazo para sus cosas. Me demoré en publicar, pero ya sabes! Mis mini vacaciones merecidas me lo impidieron...saludos!

**Víctor Jos Krum, **jajajaja! No hay mejor expresión que "sentó de culo". Genial! La ingresaré dentro de mi vocabulario leguleyo, "hey! Senté de culo al abogado de la contraparte".

**EmmaDrake, **¿baba por alex? Uuuuy...yo jamás he tenido una pijamada con hombres, pero me tinca que debe ser muy divertida!. Aunque no caché eso de "me besó un amigo que anda con una rubia pero no hasta que termine y seamos felices" jajajaa. Mi comprensión de lectura se quedó en la playa!. Que estés bien!

**Sonylee. **Por partes. Draco celoso.¿no es hermoso? Si hasta sale verso!. Y lo de Ron...mmmm... lo pensaré, no se aún si sufrirá mucho...Ah! y si, Alex es invención mía y es un personaje muy amado en mi otro fic, lotus. Gracias por el comentario!

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **Si poooo, apareció alex, y yo se como te gusta el muchacho. Igual tendrá su espacio en este fic...cómo no! Su historia oculta con pansy...jo jo jo. Gracias por la suerte en mis audiencias! Mañana la necesitaré que tengo 5!

**Hikari-chika, **Bueno...hay gente lenta y Ron...jeje. El creía que la había olvidado estando con Gabrielle,(recuerda que terminó con Hermione por estar demasiado avocada al trabajo dejando su relación de lado) peeeero, cuando la vio con Draco se dio cuenta que estaba dando la hora! . ¿Tu crees que efectivamente estaba huyendo precisamente en la oficina de hermione? O su inconsciente le jugó una mala pasada? Chan chan chan! Gracias por el review!

**Karix, **amiga mía del alma! Un gustazo haberla visto el fin de semana! Que manera de chanchear...helados y dos hamburguesas satánicas de don payasin... sepa que la quiero mucho y espero que su mamá se mejore pronto, así no está más en vela UU.

Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta este fic, después de todo es un regalo para vocé¿Sabes? Me di cuenta que no sé si podré cerrar la historia en solo 10 capítulos...cuando me pongo a escribir me entusiasmo y no termino!. Me reí mucho con lo del fonoaudiologo galla, sales con cada lesera que se me alimentas la imaginación! Oiga, y no se preocupe...la chiquilla esta mirará para los lados, después de todo, está soltera y viva! Y con Draquito al lado (omg cuernos mentales, copyright maria) (ya me acaloré!)

**Ary Evans, **Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Theo es más dulce!, pero no como el pan, sino como un gran trozo de pie de limón! Con una carita feliz en el merengue!. Y draco es hiperventilador...que quieres que te diga (oye, igual hubiera sido divertido que le dijera pedro! Como no se me ocurrió antes!) Ah! Y con respecto a Alex...UUUUUH, se viene toda una historia oscura de cómo se conocieron, porqué terminaron y si hay posibilidades de regresar...CHAN!. Por cierto...ya se viene romance!

Anna¿Cada vez te gusta más? Uff... entonces tendré que esforzarme para hacer cada capítulo mejor que el anterior!, las neuronas se me irán a huelga jajaja. Theo es genial! Lo amo, es una persona honesta pero con un humor bastante extravagante...además tiene sus toques de bipolaridad y complejo peter pan que adoro! (ps: obviamente Draco va a pensar mal de una pijamada...es que es un pervertido! Pero no se lo reprocho. Jo jo jo) 

**Ery Malfoy, **Sip! Tengo otro fic, mucho más antiguo y con más capítulos que este!, ojalá también te guste. Mmm...a Ron le pasan las cosas por ser tan poco avispado. ¿No crees?

**ElisabethWeasley, **Uy! Gracias por el halago! Espero que no decepcionarte con la trama! Oye, no puedo agregarte porque no me aparece tu msn...no se porqué pero hay que escribir las cosas por separado, porque si uno pone la dirección se bloquea.

**Arrayan, **eeee! Me caen muy bien las personas felices! Siga así comadre!, ohhh si, no te preocupes, seguiré ganando casos y chamulleandole a los jueces! Después de todo, también tengo imaginación para eso!. Gracias por tu comentario! Ya desearía darme un paseito por el sure. UU

Evadneh ¿porqué soy mala? Soy un pan de kamizama! Hahahaha, que bueno que haya sido tomada a bien la idea de mezclar los personajes de lotus preferidos del público. Theo es como el hermano mayor (o menor?) que toda querría!. Y alex sale con cada cosa que uf... a veces deja en estado de shock. (la palabra acá tampoco se usa mucho, pero una vez hicimos un pijama party y le pusimos pijamada porque el término era muy largo). Si po! Ser abogada poco seria es mejor que ser seria! Un beso para ti también gemela nanistica perdida. 

**Dayis, **Oh! Me vienes leyendo hace bastante? Snif...emoción!. Me imagino que has de estar muy ocupada y por eso no me habías dejado saluditos hasta ahora. Gracias por las felicitaciones! y ya verás como se va desarrollando la historia.

**María, **

**Abril, **ejale! que bueno que te gustó la salida de herms. Por cierto, es como el perfil de ron, ser celoso, posesivo e inseguro. Aunque en el último libro cambia (un poco, pero algo es algo), en el fondo tiene esa personalidad. No es que le tenga mala leche, pero después que descubrí los dramiones de alguna forma tenía que deshacerme de él...MUAJAJA.

**Oro Malfoy, **Me daré una vuelta por tu historia! Ojalá te vuelva pronto la inspiración...por cierto, tienes razón, no es solo que nadie lo buscaría en la oficina de hermione, sino que su subconsciente le está jugando chueco y le está mostrando cosas que no quiere aceptar. Ya verás que se pone cada vez más y más interesante...gracias por tu apoyo!

**Zuly, **entretenido mezclar los personajes de lotus¿no? Que bueno que te haya gustado!. Hey! Ya me pasé por tu fic, espero que hayas leído mi review. Ojalá y lo continúes pronto!!

**Plateau, **gracias! Aunque no puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver la cantidad de reviews! De verdad, me emociono demasiado!. Gracias por tus comentarios y agregarme a tus favoritos!.

**Kris Hart, **gracias por el piropo! Claro que la continuaré, cuenta con ello!

**Aysa Madrid, **emoción! Claro! No te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo! Ya verás como sigue.

**Embercita, **fresca! No me habías dicho que tenías un fic también. Hoy en la oficina me pasé por ahí y te dejé un review. Te cuento que no me llegó mucha inspiración de la playa porque dejé mi mente completamente en blanco! Pero ahora, retornando al stress santiaguino, ha vuelto...jo!.

**Xgirl1, **Todas queremos pijamada! Con los tres obviamente, draoc, theo y alex...aunque si es solo con el primero no reclamo. Con respecto a Astoria, no, no sale en el 7 libro, pero si se casa con Draco según Rowling. Besos!

Un saludo general para el resto!!!!!!! PLAY 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó extrañada_

_- Por favor! Tienen, cuanto¿27? Es hora que empiecen a llamar las cosas por su nombre..._

_- No te estoy entendiendo. – interrumpió un poco mosqueada._

_- Que si se están poniendo de acuerdo para tener sexo solo tienen que decirlo, no es necesario ponerle nombres cursis...¿de que te ríes? – preguntó molesto al ver como la castaña no paraba de reír._

_- ¿De que? De que estás muy equivocado!. En mi diccionario pijamada significa pijamada, no sexo... de donde sacas esas cosas Malfoy!_

_- No te hagas la mojigata, puede que ANTES tengan una "pijamada" pero después ya sabes lo que vendrá... – espetó mordazmente._

_- Si que eres un pervertido... En primer lugar, nos juntaremos a ver películas toda la noche, NO HAY NADA entre Theo y yo más que una gran y fraternal amistad; y en segundo lugar, de ser así, NO ES DE TU INTERÉS lo que haga o no haga._

_- Tienes razón, no es de mi interés – contestó furioso, mirando tan fijamente el papel que en cualquier momento lo atravesaba con los ojos._

**5.-**

_**¿Porqué no deja de hacer ese molestoso ruido?¿Acaso no pretende leer esos informes? **_Se preguntaba mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo como su "acompañante inesperado e indeseado" pasaba las hojas de los archivos sonora y despreocupadamente, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que se encontraba escrito en ellos..._**!Bah¿Y tu qué? Tampoco estás leyendo nada por estar pendiente del hurón..Vamos, ponte a trabajar!. **_

Bufó fastidiada, tratando de enfocar la concentración en su propio papeleo, sintiéndose levemente incómoda y rogando por la llegada de la hora de almuerzo.

Por su parte, Draco no estaba en mejores condiciones... a pesar de que su postura corporal era completamente relajada, por dentro sentía todos los músculos contraídos...De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para observarla con ojos entrecerrados que destilaban un profundo desprecio, para luego volver su concentración al "trabajo"... por su mente solo pasaba una palabra, torturándolo con cada sílaba..._**Pijamada... ¡Ja¿Esta cree que soy estúpido?¿Quién se cree? Y por cierto¿Qué hace con ese? Y yo compadeciéndome de su patética situación con el zanahorio... Seré imbécil... **_Inconscientemente chasqueó la lengua, llamando la atención de su colega...

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la castaña con un dejo de indiferencia.

- Nada – contestó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Porqué preguntas? – replicó a la defensiva

- Olvídalo...- resopló la chica, regresando su atención a los papeles que traía entre manos.

- ¿Te desconcentro Granger? – preguntó con sorna, sonriéndole de lado.

La muchacha no alcanzó a responder, ya que en ese instante su reloj muggle sonó escandalosamente indicando la hora de colación... Se sintió enormemente agradecida por la intervención..._**¿Qué le hubiera dicho? Si Malfoy,¿ me desconciertas más de lo que crees?**_

- Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir ocultándote, ya que...

- Ya me iba de todas formas – interrumpió el rubio arreglando sus pertenencias y levantándose en el acto – Que lo pases bien en tu "pijamada" – agregó mordazmente antes de salir con la prestancia que lo caracterizaba, ondeando su túnica con elegancia.

- De nada – murmuró la castaña al verlo partir _**¿Cómo hace para que se mueva de esa forma?...Debe haber un curso ilustrativo de cómo ser un Malfoy...**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Caminaba a grandes zancadas alejándose de aquél caótico despacho y su insufrible dueña..._** ¿Porqué? **_Se preguntaba _**¿Por qué ella lo complica todo?¿porqué es tan endemoniadamente extraña e impredecible?¿porqué pasa tan rápido del llanto a la risa? **_Tan absorto iba en sus múltiples preguntas no se percató de la persona que venía caminando en sentido contrario hasta que chocó de frente.

- ¡¿QUÉ...

- Draco! Hasta que te encuentro¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó una voz chillona demasiado familiar para él.

- Astoria, estaba trabajando...¿Te suena el término? – espetó maliciosamente... jamás se había portado así con ella, pero a esa altura del día ya no le quedaba pizca de paciencia.

- Pero amor...¿Se te olvidó que te dije que pidieras libre el día? Tenemos que ver los preparativos de nuestra boda y ...

- Primero, no me digas amor – interrumpió fastidiado – Segundo, ni pensarlo...no puedo perder tiempo en esas nimiedades.

- ¿Nimiedades? – repitió molesta – ¡Draco¡Es nuestro matrimonio!. - chilló

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – inquirió él con un dejo de resentimiento.

Ella lo miraba impactada, parpadeando a la velocidad de la luz, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos turquesa. Un sentimiento parecido a la culpabilidad se incubó en el rubio... hace muchos años que había perdido el hábito de hacer llorar a la gente, menos aún a Astoria, a la cual consentía y soportaba con estoicismo debido al respeto que le tenía a su linaje y al contrato que actualmente los vinculaba.

Suspiró derrotado y la abrazó contra su voluntad para evitar daños mayores...

- En otra ocasión¿Ya? Estos días están muy complicados para mi – le susurró al oído.

- Esta bien... – musitó la muchacha - ¿Te veo a la noche?

- No creo, voy a salir con Alex – mintió

- Esta bien... – contestó agachando la cabeza - ¿Y mañana?

- Mañana si – aseguró rodando los ojos... maldiciendo en su interior no tener más amigos para echarles la culpa.

La rubia esbozó una fingida sonrisa y lo besó fugazmente en los labios antes de desaparecer... cualquiera podría pensar que dicho acto carecía de importancia, sin embargo, ese beso confirmó lo que el rubio ya sabía...que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella...ni una mísera snitch en el estómago..._**espera...¿desde cuando crees en esas boludeces?**_. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos tan impropios de un Malfoy.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba atrasada...muy atrasada.

_**Mierda... Theo me va a colgar de las piernas**_, pensó mientras caminaba a toda velocidad a la salida del ministerio, ya que lamentablemente, no se podía aparecer desde ahí.

Cuando estaba a un metro de llegar a la salida, sintió un suave pero decidido tirón en el brazo que la hizo detenerse de inmediato.

- Disculpa¿Tienes un minuto? – Preguntó un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos avellana.

- Si claro...Alexander¿no? – respondió no muy convencida.

- Vaya! – exclamó genuinamente sorprendido – Si que tienes buena memoria con la gente.

- No tanto, pero si recuerdo a ciertas personas – contestó un poco desconcertada, ya que nunca antes se le había acercado en el trabajo.

- ¿Y porque me recuerdas? – inquirió sonriente

- Fácil, fuiste Prefecto de Ravenclaw...

- Pero renuncié a las pocas semanas

- Si. Aunque no me lo explico, eras el mejor de tu casa.

- ¿También me recuerdas por eso?

- ¿Te extraña viniendo de mi¿De una persona obsesionada por el rendimiento escolar y las reglas?– replicó riéndose de si misma.

- Ahora que lo dices...no..- contestó riéndose también. – Bueno...yo...

- ¿Si?

- Yo...

- ¡Alexander! – exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, demasiado conocida para ambos – Te estaba buscando...

- Draco, estoy ocupado, hablamos después¿Vale? – sugirió duramente el pelinegro.

- ¿Y en que estás ocupado? No veo nada – dijo mirando alrededor con cinismo - Además¿Porqué estás entreteniendo a Granger¿No ves que la estás atrasando para su "pijamada"? – siseó mirándola con rencor.

- ¿"Pijamada"? – repitió confundido el chico.

- Maldición! – exclamó tapándose la boca – Lo siento, tengo que irme...hablamos el lunes! Que pasen un buen fin de semana! – agregó antes de caminar el metro que le restaba para la salida, y desaparecer de un _Plop. _

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo el lugar en el que hacía menos de un minuto se encontraba la castaña y que actualmente estaba vacío.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – soltó finalmente el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió falsamente desconcertado.

- No te hagas...¿Porqué lo hiciste? – insistió molesto.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- No se te da el aparentar inocencia...en fin¿qué querías?

Draco sonrió victorioso al no tener que seguir haciéndose el idiota, después de todo...¿Cómo le explicaba que no quería que se metiera con ella? A penas vio como su amigo se acercaba a la muchacha sintió una presión en el pecho y tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de cortar esa estúpida conversación..._**Estoy cuidando los intereses de Pansy...si, eso es...**_se dijo, sin embargo, no se la creía ni él... Hace un año que ella se había marchado y conocía a su amigo como la palma de su mano... era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarla de regreso.

No, no podía seguir en esa condición psicópata obsesivo, después de todo¡era Granger de quien estaba hablando!, una chica a la que jamás miró como una igual en el colegio, y una mujer a la cual nunca se había molestado de conocer en el trabajo... _**¿cuándo cambió todo?¿Desde cuando me urge conocerla?¿Saber lo que hace, lo que no hace, y con quien?**_.

- ¿Me vas a decir o no? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Alex - ¿Qué querías?

- Ah! Eso... verás, le dije a Astoria que saldría contigo, y la verdad es que me apetece salir, tu sabes, a despejar el cerebro...

- ... Y arrancar momentáneamente de un destino fatal e inevitable... – continuó el chico divertido – Por merlín Draco! No entiendo porque sigues con esto! Tu no la quieres! Y a mi no me cae bien!

- Ya te dije, negocios son negocios – contestó con simpleza.

- Ojalá algo o alguien te abra los ojos amigo – deseó el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta que ya alguien lo estaba haciendo, y la situación no estaba precisamente a favor de sus intereses...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Lo siento! – exclamó la muchacha agachando la cabeza lista para ser degollada por la mirada asesina de su amigo – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo ...

- Ya – interrumpió el castaño con una expresión furiosa - ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te estuve esperando?¿ah?¿ah?¿ah?

- No... – contestó agachando la mirada. -¿Media hora?

- No...Solo un minuto, acabo de llegar– agregó sonriéndole con maldad.

- Eres un...!!! Eres un estúpido!!! – exclamó pegándole un manotazo en el pecho- Y yo dispuesta a desangrarme para conseguir tu perdón...- dijo aguantando la risa, mientras abría las puertas de su departamento .

- No habría sido una mala idea...salvo porque la sangre me da nauseas..

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó extrañada, sacándose su abrigo

- No

- ¿Se puede hablar en serio contigo? – inquirió divertida

- Mmm...no...En fin, quería hacerte una proposición indecente...- soltó con picardía.

- ¿Y sería?

- Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar antes de encerrarnos a ver películas...

- Ningún problema – dijo volviendo a enfundarse en su abrigo.

- ¿Piensas ir así?- espetó despectivamente- Arréglate mujer

- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó con un puchero.

- Así es...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba echado de espaldas en el sillón de su casa, con la mano izquierda en la nuca y la mirada fija en el techo. Sintió una presencia a su lado, que luego se le encaramó encima apoyando la cara en su pecho, acariciándolo por encima de la remera con el dedo índice, formando pequeños círculos.

- Amog¿qué sucegde? – preguntó la chica

- Nada importante, solo pensaba...- esbozó sin dejar de observar atentamente el bicho aplastado de su techo.

- ¿Eng mi?

- Por supuesto...- mintió el pelirrojo...¿cómo le decía que estaba pensando en cierta castaña y en que su próximo matrimonio era un error?

- ¿Sabegs? Creo que segria bueno citar a Ginny y a Hergmione para ver lo del vestido de magdrina¿no creegs? Ya queda menos de un mes...

- Con respecto a eso...- esbozó incorporándose, sacándosela de encima con delicadeza – Creo que tendremos que posponerla... un poco.

- ¡Pogque! – exclamó enfadada – Ya enviagmos las invitaciones!

- Lo sé, pero... hay muchos detalles que aún no hemos arreglado al respecto, y tampoco nos sobra tiempo para ello...

- Pego porgque no le pides permiso a Haggy para unos días libres, no te lo va a negar...

- Ni pensarlo – interrumpió Ron – No puedo aprovecharme de su amistad en asuntos de trabajo. Sé que no me lo negaría, pero eso daría paso a las malas lenguas por parte de los otros funcionarios.

Ella lo miró evaluativamente, de seguro, tratando de descifrar si existían segundas intenciones respecto a la posposición de la boda.

- Esta bien – dijo finalmente - Pego a tu mamá no le va a gustag

- No te preocupes por ello, le decimos el domingo en la cena...

- No, tu le dices y también te preocugpas de informarle a nuestros invigtados, depués de todo es tu idea – dijo con severidad – Pog cierto¿Pogque no salimos? Hace mucho que no lo hacegmos... pogdrias invigtar a Haggy y Ginny, también a Hergmione.

- Esta bien...- concedió suspirando.- Pero solo a los dos primeros, Hermione hoy no puede.

- ¿No¿Y pogque no?¿Trabajo como siempre? – inquirió con sarcasmo

- No, una especie de cita...

- ¿Cita? Que bien! Ya estagba bueno que se encontrara a un joven! – exclamó encantada, ya que siempre había mirado con desconfianza a la muchacha.

- Si...que bien...- susurró apésumbrado...tono de voz que no pasó desapercibido para Gabrielle.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Entró haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz levemente arrugada.

- ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? Sabes que odio los tumultos...

- ¿Querías salir no? Ahora te aguantas – le espetó Alex – Aprovecha de disfrutar la música, bailar, recrear la vista, tu verás.

El rubio bufó resignado.

Cuando llegaron a la barra, Draco recorrió con la mirada el lugar, buscando si había algo interesante en el panorama...y lo encontró. Ahí se estaba Granger, bailando con Nott muerta de la risa... vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una polera escotada color plateado, que se ceñía a la perfección a sus curvas... Súbitamente, sintió como se le secaba la boca y su estomago se retorcía.

- Voy y vuelvo

Anunció Alex, siendo olímpicamente ignorado...El chico tenía otras cosas que hacer, como asesinar mentalmente a Nott.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Theodore se acercó a la castaña para susurrarle algo al oído y luego desparecer, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla que logró enfurecer al observador no invitado. Fue entonces cuando instintivamente los pasos del rubio avanzaron por la pista de baile en dirección a la muchacha, aunque no tenía idea de que diablos iba a hacer o decir...improvisaría

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Acabo de reconocer a un viejo amigo¿Te molesta si me desaparezco un rato para saludarlo? – le susurró al oído el castaño mientras bailaban

- Ningún problema, pero no tardes mucho

- Eres fantástica – halagó, regalándole un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

Hermione sonrió. Cada día lo quería más... Jamás pensó que encontraría otra persona con la cual se sentiría tan cómoda y por la cual pondría las manos al fuego...

Estaba decidiendo donde iba a esperar a su amigo cuando sintió una fría mano posarse en su hombro derecho, haciéndola dar un respingo.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu pijamada Granger?

- La atrasamos unas horas... – contestó con aparente calma, a pesar que por dentro su corazón latía a mil por minuto por el susto... y por algo más.

- ¿Y porque estás sola? No me digas que ya lo aburriste y te abandonó...- siseó burlonamente

- ¿Vienes a fastidiarme como en los viejos tiempos Malfoy? Porque si es así, no me interesa – replicó ceñuda

- No, solo son viejas costumbres – contestó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Bailas?

- ¿Qué? – inquirió nerviosa por el repentino cambio de tema..._**¿Me pregunta si bailo en general o si quiero bailar con él?**_...una parte de ella deseaba que fuera la segunda opción... aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

- Bueno, si no quieres...- esbozó girando sobre sus talones.

- NO! – exclamó, logrando detener su partida – Es decir, claro, porqué no, después de todo es solo un baile¿cierto?

- Cierto, solo un baile.

El rubio acortó la distancia que los separaba, tomándole la mano izquierda con su derecha, y posando la otra mano en la cadera de la chica... Hermione dejó temporalmente de respirar al sentir el contacto de la pálida piel de Draco y su aliento mentolado... no tenía que tener un espejo al frente para poder asegurar que estaba completamente roja, pues sentía el calorcillo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó en un hilo de voz desviando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos grises.

- Esto es un baile. – le susurró al oído, antes de comenzar a moverse al ritmo del lento que en ese momento se tocaba...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tadaima!** He regresado¿Did you miss me?

Les cuento que he tenido una semana fatal. Jamás en mi vida había corrido tanto y gastado tantas neuronas...aunque eso, en el fondo, me hizo sentir bien. Especialmente hoy... ¿pueden creer que me auto felicite por una demanda de tuición? Es que quedó tan power que yo misma me asombre...creo que me estoy re encantando con el derecho, lo que no quiere decir que voy a dejar de ser una abogada poco seria jo jo.

Bueno, a lo importante se ha dicho. Para este capítulo** se recomienda encarecidamente **escuchar, cuando se indique, la canción de **zero 7 "distractions****", **que gracias a mi amigui Karix llegó a mis oídos en el momento adecuado.

**http // www . youtube . com / watch? vdQZ7JUhQR-c **(cárguenlo para tenerlo listo en el momento adecuado)

Ahora, quiero hacer una pública disculpa por no responder los reviews apropiadamente... son las 1 de la madrugada en Chile y estoy demasiado cansada...demasiado... tanto trote me tiene moricionada. Así que un gran abrazo y beso a **OroMalfoy **(ya verás como se va complicando la historia, será un plato de fideos!) **Embercita **(si, soy amante de la ciudad! Y si, mañana actualizo lotus), **Zuly **(Aquí andamos, cansada pero bien. Que bueno que te guste el fic!), **Sonylee **(Lo deje ahí porque soy malita muajajajaja...y bueno, porque así los dejo enganchados para la próxima) **Kris Hart **(ahora verás lo que pasa en el baile... ojalá te hiperventiles tanto como yo al escribirlo!) **Karix, **(Juerza amiga, este fic es para ti TU REGALO. Animo por lo de tu mamá y por favor, no pesques a estúpidos como los que me comentaste, no valen la pena de una persona tan preciosa como lo eres tu. Te quiero!) **Karyta **(No me demoré nada en publicar!!! Uuuu, espero que este también te guste) **Beautifly, **(me agregaste en youtube jejeje. Póngase un tarrito que hoy probablemente también se le caerá la baba) **Pixo **(Gracias por las felicitaciones y buenos deseos! esa es la idea, que su imaginación vuele con la mía!) **Abril **(no te mueras! Yo creo que hay que hacer una fila para bailar con draquin, está más que solicitado) **María **(Hermanita pequeña adoptada. Sin duda tus reviews me alegran mis fomes y leguleyos días. Creo que me estoy riendo como media hora aún después de leer lo que me escribes. De verdad, "cuernos mentales" y todo mental, incluido las volteretas, son copyright tuyo... paténtalo y hazte millonaria! Se le quiere n.n... ps: me quedo con los dos Dracos, el joven y el adulto joven JO!) **Evadneh **(Gemela, amé tu fic... de verdad, me pareció muy interesante, incluso se me cruzó la idea de escribir sobre la misma pareja...mm...analizaré-lo... Saludos nanisticos!) **Arrayan **(MENCIONES HONROSAS por su magnífica representación de un juicio oral en mi contra... aunque no vi ningún fiscal del ministerio público que me defendiera, así que, como no se cumplió con la ritualidad del proceso penal, puedo pedir la declaración de nulidad todo lo obrado y me lo dará de plano el juez de garantía. Jo jo jo...SOY LIBRE!) **Dayis **(Ojalá que las probabilidades que eso sucediera fueran del 99, pero creo que asciende al 0.01 ...snif...besote para ti también!) **Esme Black **(Yeah...y se pondrá más interesante aún!) **Almanara **(uuuu no se traume con draco! La idea es que se hiperventile y por la noche le salgan cuernos mentales a su novio jajajaja. Oiga, de verdad me sentí muy honrada por su fic, tendré que esperar hasta el lunes para saber que ocurre!) **DeeNiisseec **(Yo tampoco quiero que se caseeeee! Iré contra los designios de JK! Gracias por el comentario y bienvenida!) **Ary Evans, **(niña! Me siento muy feliz cuando se que te he hecho hiperventilar a montones con los tres personajes masculinos, que son tan diferentes entre si, pero a la vez tienen un encanto particular…..ya uno desearía que existieran manuales de "como hacer a su novio un malfoy" "o un Theo" o "un Alex"…..estaría agotada en las tiendas y nosotros nadaríamos en baba xD) **Moonlightwolf, **(yo creo que a pedido del público, y porque me he entusiasmado, lo haré más largo. No se cuanto, pero más de 10. Por cierto¿Cómo me atreví a hacer fic? Bueno, después de leer mucho entre demandas decidí que me arriesgaría y se convirtió en un proyecto personal. No tengo tips, solo escribo, y después releo una y otra vez, viendo como puedo cambiar las frases repetitivas o su redacción. También es importante ver que no se te pasen faltas de ortografía. Inténtalo! Y me avisas para leerte. )) **Hestia Phoenix **(Gracias por las felicitaciones! Espero que este capítulo también te encante.. ah! Si te interesa, tengo otro fic) **Montse.k **(gracias! Ojalá y te siga encantando. Yo creo que demás te gusta "lotus" mi otro fic, un día cuando tengas tiempo pégale una ojeada!) **Merodeadora – chii **(Siii! Es una injusticia lo de las veelas! Ya a mi me gustaría tener esa ventaja jo jo jo. Como ves, no me demoré mucho en actualizar!)

Un saludo general para el resto de los lectores!.

**Ps: por cierto, existe un fic llamado "stardust lotus" (cuya autora es almanara) que transcurre en el universo de lotus (van por vías paralelas). Me sentí muy honrada al ver que alguien estaba escribiendo sobre mi trabajo en el otro fic, por lo que tiene mi aprobación para hacerlo. **

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_El rubio acortó la distancia que los separaba, tomándole la mano izquierda con su derecha, y posando la otra mano en la cadera de la chica... Hermione dejó temporalmente de respirar al sentir el contacto de la pálida piel de Draco y su aliento mentolado... no tenía que tener un espejo al frente para poder asegurar que estaba completamente roja, pues sentía el calorcillo en sus mejillas._

_- ¿Y esto? – preguntó en un hilo de voz desviando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos grises._

_- Esto es un baile. – le susurró al oído, antes de comenzar a moverse al ritmo del lento que en ese momento se tocaba..._

**6.-**

- ¿Porqué tenemos que ir? – preguntó ceñuda Ginny, a la cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de salir con Gabrielle... menos aún cuando se encontraba de lo mejor regaloneando con el pelinegro en la cama.

- Porque es la novia de tu hermano, y tu próxima cuñada – respondió con cansancio mientras pasaba su camisa por los brazos... ya era la tercera vez que la chica le preguntaba lo mismo antes de seducirlo para hacerle cambiar de opinión.– Y no, no intentes ninguna de tus tretas, que ahora si que no van a funcionar. Se lo prometí a Ron.

La pelirroja bufó resignada y se incorporó con agilidad, sin vergüenza alguna cuando la sábana se resbaló de su cuerpo dejando a la vista su desnudez... Caminó en dirección al chico y lo ayudó a abrochar los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, lentamente...

- ¿Y porqué me involucras a mi en tus promesas? – soltó al terminar con el último botón y girarse a buscar su propia ropa.

- Porque somos un equipo – contestó sonriente.

- Ajá... – esbozó incrédula – No te creo nada...¿Qué me estás ocultando?

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió aparentemente desconcertado

- Jamás te habías sentido en la obligación de salir "en parejas" – dijo poniendo énfasis en el término.

- Pues las cosas cambian – se defendió el morocho, encogiéndose de hombros.

- !Harry James Potter! – regañó con un tono digno de Molly Weasley- !Exijo que me cuentes de inmediato que se traen tu con Ronald¡O prepárate para muchas noches de abstinencia!

- Esta bien... está bien... verás, Ron le pidió a Gabrielle que atrasaran un poco el matrimonio y...

- ¿QUÉ? – interrumpió impactada

- Lo sé¿raro no?

- No te hagas, de seguro sabes la razón. – le espetó entrecerrando los ojos.

- No la sé – murmuró esquivando la mirada de la chica.

- Dímelo – ordeno

- TuhermanosigueenamoradodeHermione - _**¡MIERDA! **_Exclamó mentalmente _**¿por qué cresta no le puedo ocultar absolutamente nada?**_

Ginny lo observaba con la mandíbula completamente desencajada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par...de pronto, dicha expresión de anonadada se fue transformando en una amplia sonrisa traviesa... Se tapó la boca y comenzó a reír ante un estupefacto Harry.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó desorientado

- ¿Es que no lo ves¡Es perfecto! Simplemente P.E.R.F.E.C.T.O – puntualizó - Por fin las cosas volverán a como debieron ser desde el principio...

- ¿Cómo debieron ser? – repitió mecánicamente.

- ¡Si! No hay mejor partido para mi estúpido hermano que mi mejor amiga...

- ¡Pero de que estás hablando!¿Quién te ha dicho que van a volver?

- ¿Y porqué no habrían de hacerlo? – preguntó colocando sus manos en la cadera.

- ¡Por merlín tápate¡No puedo concentrarme contigo en esa facha! – La pelirroja tomó una de las camisas de Harry que se encontraba a mano y se la puso enfadada - Las razones saltan a la vista. Ron se va a casar¿lo recuerdas? Aplazó el matrimonio pero no lo ha cancelado, por otro lado, no sabemos si Hermione quiera volver con él...

- ¡Claro que querrá! – soltó convencida- ¡Pero tampoco es adivina! De hecho, por algo no se llevaba bien con la profesora Trewlaney... ¡mi hermano tiene que decirle algo!

- ¡EXACTO! Tu lo dijiste, TU HERMANO, así que te rogaría que no te metieras en el asunto¿me lo prometes?

- Pero Ron es un oligofrénico ... ¡necesita ayuda! – exclamó desesperada

- No. Ya está grandecito. Prométemelo. Prométeme que no vas a interferir – insistió seriamente

-...- la chica observaba atentamente el piso, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en alguna salida.

- ¡Ginny!

- Está bien, está bien...- murmuró rendida – Lo prometo.

- Bien – dijo satisfecho – Ahora arréglate para salir... por favor – agregó al ver la mirada asesina de la pelirroja, que luego de darle una patada al piso como una niña malcriada, se encerró en el baño.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había sido muy buena idea ir a ese lugar... estaba tan repleto de gente que por ir a saludar a un conocido había perdido por completo a su mejor amiga entre la multitud... Miró de izquierda a derecha, y también al revés, pero nada. Se había desvanecido...o al menos, no era lo suficientemente alta para destacar entre la multitud de magos más alegres de lo habitual debido al whiskey de fuego.

Por estar más pendiente de su entorno que de mirar por donde caminaba, no se dio cuenta cuando arrolló a una muchacha que, por andar distraída, no lo vio venir, derramando por completo el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla que llevaba en las manos, cayéndole de lleno al castaño en el pecho.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó desesperada... no era la primera vez que le sucedía en la noche, y los anteriores afectados habían sido muy poco amables con ella...

- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa – contestó con simpleza, realizando un hechizo que borró por completo la mancha - ¿Estas bien¿Te duele algo?

- No... nada... no te preocupes – balbuceó completamente colorada... nadie solía preocuparse por lo que a ella pudiera ocurrirle.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó amistosamente

- Luna... Luna Lovegood ¿y tu?

- Theodore Nott. Mucho gusto. – contestó con una graciosa reverencia - Por cierto Luna, si ves a una chica como de tu porte, de pelo castaño ondulado y vestida de negro y plateado¿le podrías decir que la estoy buscando?

- Claro... – contestó inexplicablemente decepcionada – No te preocupes, si veo a tu novia le diré que la estás buscando...

- No es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ohhh ¿Y cual es su nombre? – inquirió más aliviada.

- Hermione Granger

- ¿Hermione está aquí?

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

- ¡Claro! También es mi amiga.

- Mira tú...que casualidad. ¿Me ayudas a buscarla? – solicitó ofreciéndole el brazo como todo un caballero -Después de todo, yo la traje aquí y no quiero que le pase algo...

- Por supuesto - contestó sonriente... algo le decía que ese encuentro había sido predestinado... nunca pensó que se sentiría tan cómoda con un completo extraño...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Después de nadar entre la muchedumbre, recibir y dar un par de codazos, finalmente habían podido llegar a la barra, donde pidieron un par de tragos de inmediato para calmar la sed.

- ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? Sabes que odio los tumultos... – reclamó Draco mirando con asco todo.

- ¿Querías salir no? Ahora te aguantas – le contestó el pelinegro – Aprovecha de disfrutar la música, bailar, recrear la vista, tu verás.- agregó mientras el se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

Fue en ese instante que creyó haber perdido la razón de improviso... esa silueta, y esos cabellos negros (ahora largos) los podía reconocer a ojos cerrados... pero no, no podía ser...era imposible... ella se había marchado sin fecha de regreso, lo había abandonado, y no tenía motivos para volver... al menos, él no se consideraba un motivo... _**Enloquecí...**_ sentenció con tristeza.

La mujer lo observaba desde la lejanía, imperturbable, inalterable, inexorable, inmutable. No parecía respirar, ni tampoco que necesitara parpadear. Su cara estaba tiesa, y su mentón se alzaba en una actitud arrogante... _**actitud propia de ella.. que increiblemente me agradaba...**_

- Voy y vuelvo – le anunció a su amigo, quien no le prestó ni la más mínima atención observando algo (o alguien)

Caminó abriéndose paso entre la multitud... caminó en dirección a la mujer que lo observaba descaradamente...sin embargo, al ver como él se aproximaba, ella giró sobre sus talones y se dio a la fuga... volviéndose una sombra que con agilidad y prestancia, esquivaba a las personas del lugar.

- No – murmuró el pelinegro, empezando a avanzar con mayor velocidad, empujando a quien se le cruzara en el camino.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la salida, ya no había rastro de ella... ni siquiera alguna señal de que efectivamente la mujer no hubiera sido producto de su imaginación enfermiza...

Algo dentro de él se volvió a romper...

Y una herida, que pensaba cicatrizada, volvió a arder...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los cuatros caminaban en un incómodo silencio... de vez en cuando alguien tomaba la palabra, pero el tema iniciado se perdía rápidamente... Cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos...

**_"La cagué... le conté a la persona menos indicada en rollo de Ron..., me va a matar cuando se entere... puedo apostar que no cumplirá su promesa... maldición... tu y tu bocota... pero ella era capaz de cumplir su amenaza... si... tengo causa justificada, él lo entenderá... no... no lo entenderá, soy una bosta de amigo... carajo..."_**

_"¿Porqué tengo que perder el tiempo de esta manera¿porqué tengo que soportar a esta insufrible si en unos días más ya pasará a ser parte de la historia? ... ojalá y mi hermano se avispe pronto...no podría soportarla de cuñada... no tengo idea como llegó a ser auror... ¡es mas tonta que una puerta!...no, si es necesario, tendré que interferir...eso si, sin que Harry se entere, claro está..."_

_**"No impogta retrasarlo, no impogta, después de todo, la idea es que salga a la pegfección...además, Ron está loquito pog mi ... ... ¿Aún estará a la venta ese vestido que me progbe en la mañana?"**_

_"Tengo que decirle, tengo que decirle, tengo que decirle...no...no puedo...no, debo, debo decirle... ¡!!!mierda!!!!!..."_

- ¡Llegamos! – anunció Ginny con simulado entusiasmo – Este es uno de los locales nuevos más recomendados por el profeta.

- Se ve bueno – esbozó su novio - ¿Entramos?

- Clago!

Entraron mirando en todas direcciones, encontrándose con varios rostros familiares.

- ¡Miren! Ahí está Francis, del departamento de profecías.-

- Y por allá está Penélope con Percy...no tenía idea que mi hermano supiera como divertirse – soltó burlonamente Ron.

- Chicos...¿Esa no es Luna? – inquirió Ginny apuntando a una rubia que conversaba animadamente con un muchacho.

- Si, creo que si – afirmó sin mucho interés el pelirrojo

- ¿Y quien será ese guapetón?

- Mmmm...¿No es Theodore Nott? – preguntó Harry.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Ron, girando con tanta violencia el rostro en dicha dirección que por un momento, pensó que se había roto el cuello. - ¡Pero Hermione dijo que saldría con él!

- Quizás Herms anda por aquí – dijo el morocho tratando de calmarlo.

Miraron en todas direcciones en búsqueda de la castaña... hasta que la encontraron... con quien menos esperaban y de una forma que no les agrado en lo absoluto...

- ¡Maldito Hurón! – gritó furioso el pelirrojo, avanzando a grandes zancadas a la pareja.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**(OJO: Acá poner distractions de Zero 7)**

Su corazón bombardeaba sangre a todo su cuerpo con una velocidad impresionante y su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar desde el momento que él rubio enlazó una de sus manos con la de ella, mientras que la otra la deslizaba por su cintura, presionándola fuertemente contra él...

La castaña sintió todos sus vellos de su piel erizarse al percibir el aliento mentolado en su cuello... mientras que el caro perfume Draco se colaba por sus fosas nasales aturdiéndola por completo... constituyéndose como una fragancia adictiva, enviciante, casi ilegal...

Cada respiro que daba era más profundo, tratando de retener el olor para la posteridad... sabiendo que las posibilidades que esto se repitiera eran tan escasas como lo era el hecho de que actualmente se encontraran bailando estrechamente, al son de una voz femenina y una melodía tortuosamente lenta.

Por su parte... él jamás había sentido tanta paz como lo hacía en ese momento... sus manos encajaban como perfectas piezas de engranaje y el cuenco de la espalda de la muchacha estaba hecho para su brazo... Tuvo que reprimirse las fuertes ganas de juguetear con los rizos que caían graciosamente por su espalda...No... No dejaría que nadie arruinara ese momento...

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, comenzó a avanzar sigilosamente por la pista, alejándose el lugar donde Nott la había dejado...perdiéndose entre la gente...

_**"I think that, i love you, i think that, i do**_

_**So go on, mister, make miss me Mrs you**_

_**I love you, i love you, i love you, i do**_

_**I only make jokes to distract myself**_

_**From the truth, from the truth"**_

Instintivamente, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, cerrando los ojos por completo, desconectándose de lo que ocurría a su alrededor... Nadie más existía que ellos dos...

Desde donde se encontraba apoyado su oído, podía escuchar el corazón del rubio, el cual latía deliciosamente... hasta que...

- ¡MALDITO HURÓN!

La chica se separó como si de pronto le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica..._**no...no puedo tener tan mala suerte...**_

- ¿Ron?...- preguntó dubitativa, ya que no podía divisarlo entre tanta gente – ¡RON NO! – gritó desesperada al ver como el pelirrojo se abalanzaba sobre Draco, acertándole un puño en plena nariz.

Estaba a punto de pegarle otro puñetazo cuando la castaña se interpuso entre ambos, roja de furia...y a la vez... nerviosa... muy nerviosa... palabras como _**traición**_ y _**prohibido**_, pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza... después de todo, _**¿cómo justificar dicho comportamiento con alguien que se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos?**_

- ¡Basta Ron! – exclamó Harry, quien afortunadamente, tenía la fuerza necesaria para retener a su amigo por la espalda.

- ¡Suéltame¡Déjame darle su merecido! – gritaba enloquecido.

- ¡Ron! – soltó Hermione en tono se súplica, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como la nariz del rubio sangraba profusamente – Por favor... tranquilízate.

- ¡Tú no me hables mentirosa! – espetó con rencor - ¡Dijiste que no tenían nada!

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó desesperada.

- ¡No sigas mintiendo! Eres una...

Nunca nadie supo como terminaría esa frase, ya que justo en ese momento, Draco alzó su varita y pronunció un hechizo que le desapareció la boca a la desaforada comadreja, transformando su cara iracunda a una de genuino terror...

Con rápido movimiento, tomó el brazo de la muchacha y de un _**Plop**_ desapareció del lugar...Sin importarle que toda la escena había sido presenciada por la basura de Rita Sketter...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, hola, hola.**

¿Qué tal? Acá les dejo una nueva entrega de "Conociéndote"!!!!. Me inspiré demasiado escribiendo el capítulo para Lotus, así que ocupé la gracia divina para hacer otro capítulo más de este. Sin embargo, les tengo malas noticias (para ustedes, para mi son buenas) **ME HAN DADO VACACIONES EN LA PRÀCTICA! **Sólo será una semana, pero estoy demasiado contenta porque a nadie le dan jo jo jo. Así que migraré con mi familia a Argentina, por lo que no tendré un computador cerca desde el 8 de febrero hasta el 17. Por favor…no me peguen!!! **Trataré de publicar el viernes un capítulo más de lotus y de conociéndote, pero no aseguro nada UU.**

**Ahora, respondiendo reviews! **(Quedé impactada con la cantidad! Muchas gracias!)

**Almanara **(nooo, te hecho morir con dos finales! Por favor, sobrevive! Así podrás saber que es lo que pasa!. Saludos y felicitaciones por tu fic, me cae bien estrellita n.n) **Elizabeth Isis Malfoy **(como señale anteriormente, no estoy segura si mantendré eso de los 10 capítulo o me extenderé un poquito más….ahí veré sobre la marcha! Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo!) **Karyta **(Se te hizo cortito el capítulo? Puches, trataré de escribirlos más largos, suerte!) **Karix **(Amiga mía del alma. Por favor no se achaque, trate de mantener una actitud positiva como hasta ahora¡no se sienta mal! Que la quiero mucho y me da pena estar tan lejos de usted. ¿De verdad piensas que estuvo cortito? Yo tengo la idea que tiene la misma extensión del resto….o quizás ya no es suficiente aquella XD. Estoy muy feliz con que te haya gustado el capítulo y la elección de canción, para que pudieras volar…después de todo, este fic lo escribo para ti, para que levantes el animo aunque sea 5 minutos cada día, imaginándote a papazote de draquin en escenas hot. Besos nanisticos multicolores!) **Abril **(Sip, los dos Alex son el mismo, un personaje creado por mi jo jo jo. ¿A que no está mono?) **Merodeadora Chii **(Siii, huele a catástrofe! Donde mete la nariz Rita es sinónimo de fatalidad, más aún si pensamos que detesta a Hermione por amenazarla! Saludos!) **Esme Black **(oooh si, la que se va a liar!!! Espera y verás) **Evadneh **(como siempre mi gemela nanistica es una pitonisa y adelanta lo que va a suceder en la historia! Que bueno que te gusten las canciones que recomiendo n.n. Espero con ansias tu fic!) **Beautifly **(me consta que fuiste la primera por los mensajitos en youtube jajaja. Me gustaron tus trabajos, sigue así!) **Montse.k **(espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el resto!) **Kris Hart **(Es muy imprudente Ron…¿Cierto? Ahora verás donde se la llevará uuuuu, tan tan tan! ) **Tychesita **(Me alegra que te haya encantado, ahora verás lo que sucederá!) **Embercita **(Hola nueva integrante del estudio jurídico de abogados poco serios, jo! Suena bonito el título¿no? Ahora sabrás lo que pasa.,…uuuuuuu, que emoción! Espero que te guste) **Malfoy Girl Potter **(tienes toda la razón….se va a armar la grande!!!) **OroMalfoy **(Claro que me cuidaré mucho! Y tendrás las respuestas a muchas de tus dudas…lo que escribirá la sangujuela de rita y la decisión de ginny…ojala te guste!) **Pilly **(Me emociona saber que se está recomendando mi fic, snif!, ojalá y te pases también por el otro… lamentablemente tu mail no apareció en el review, no se porqué fanfiction corta esa información. Para que aparezca tienes que poner la arroba y el punto com separado. Que lata!) **Hestia Phoenix **(Gracias por el comentario! Espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas y te emociones, te enojes, y te rías!) **Kerly Krum **(Wooo, obvio que quedará la crema con esa vieja metiche! Acá te traigo la actualización en menos de lo que puedes decir quidditch jajaja) **Arrayan **(Gracias por tu generosidad al darme un día! Sin embargo…me demoré igual TT….no me condenes porfa! Que si lo haces, dudo que me den un notebook en la cárcel para actualizar…. Además, aunque no lo creas, SI ME SALIO UNA HORRIBLE ESPINILLA EN LA NARIZ y es tu culpa ¬¬. Bueno, a mi también me falta un tornillo… hago muchos efectos especiales durante las conversaciones, bailo y canto en tribunales….jo!) **María **(Hermanita pequeña, me tincaba que te iba a gustar las "armas seductoras" de Ginny, obviamente Girl Power!, y tu amiga tiene mucho razón con su dicho….nunca lo había pensado de ese modo. Amé tu frase "tontas, muy tontas, simples como una bacteria"¿De donde sacas tanta frase divertida? Deberías hacer un imperio de frases "copyright maría". Debo confesar que haré sufrir a Alexander……no me pegues! Quien avisa no es traidor!, ahí verás lo que se trae Pansy entre manos…¿Será buena o mala? Ya lo averiguarás!. Por último, concuerdo contigo…PEDAZO DE BAILE, te juro que me hiperventile solo escribiéndolo, escuchando una y otra vez la canción para inspirarme…y al parecer obtuve un buen resultado P. Bueno hermanita, espero que el ansia no te haya devorado, aunque después de leer el review de lotus, tengo la leve sospecha que quieres asesinarme! Saludos multicolores!)** Makarva **(De verdad te he conflictuado? Ya no sabes que te gusta más? Uff…. Yo creo que por ser mi primogénito, me gusta más lotus, pero este no se queda atrás…me encanta escribir sobre esta pareja-dispareja!) **Danielok **(Que bueno que te gustara la historia! Espero que para esta actualización aún no te hayan quitado Internet….snif UU) **Iamalonefordanny 19 **(Jejeje…las similitudes son a propósito, y tenía que poner a Alex y Theo!, son como mis mejores amigos imaginarios jajaja) **Danita **(Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Acá te traigo un nuevo capítulo para que disfrutes…en todo caso, si quieres seguir leyendo, podrías pasarte por "lotus" mi otro fic, que ya lleva 36 capítulos Oo) **Dayis **(Si, ese personaje es detestable! Y por eso mismo lo puse! Tienen que existir malvados! Jo jo jo. Con respecto al triangulo, este sigue existiendo, porque Alex no pretende perdonar a Pansy…¿O si? UUU ya lo verás!. Que bueno que te haya gustado Lotus! Y gracias por las felicitaciones) **Zuly **(No llores!!!! Aunque creo que después del capítulo de ayer de lotus te debo haber dejado muy traumada….en fin!, espero que te emociones tanto como en el anterior! Gracias por siempre estar ahí apoyándome!) **CLK CLK **(no te disculpes por un review breve! Yo me doy por pagada al saber que los que me leen disfrutan con cada capítulo y quedan con ganas de más! Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario a pesar de morir de sueño!) **Ery Malfoy **(jajaja, morí con tu review! Te imaginé toda hiperventilada y echando maldiciones al aire por haber dejado el capítulo hasta ahí!. Además…mierda! Te pegué una expresión P) **Ludmy **(Siii! Ese capítulo le traía de todo, romance, suspenso, acción, comedia…..espero que este también te encante! Y que bueno que te haya gustado la canción recomendada n.n), **Viktor jos Krum **(Harry no es chismoso...simplemente no puede contra los encantos femeninos de ginny...jajaja... Oye! que bueno que me aclaraste el término, la verdad no conocia esa denominación. Saludos y gracias!)

**Un saludo general para el resto de los lectores!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Nunca nadie supo como terminaría esa frase, ya que justo en ese momento, Draco alzó su varita y pronunció un hechizo que le desapareció la boca a la desaforada comadreja, transformando su cara iracunda a una de genuino terror..._

_Con rápido movimiento, tomó el brazo de la muchacha y de un __**Plop**__ desapareció del lugar...Sin importarle que toda la escena había sido presenciada por la basura de Rita Sketter..._

**7.-**

El pelirrojo aleteaba de un lado a otro, desesperado al percatarse de que ya no podía hablar a falta de boca. Tanto Harry como Ginny lo miraban atónitos, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir….. sin embargo, existía una cuarta persona involucrada que estaba completamente consciente de la situaciòn y temblaba de pena, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas que pasaron desapercibidas para los otros tres.

- Ejem….Será mejor que lo llevemos a San Mungo, no tengo la más mínima idea que le hizo Malfoy…. – propuso el morocho muy incómodo, ya que las miradas de los presentes estaban fijas en ellos murmurando por lo bajo - ¿Les parece?

- Claro…vamos – dijo la pelirroja, agarrando del brazo a su hermano para tratar de controlarlo. – Tranquilo Ron... tranquilo..., ya lo solucionaremos.

Él estaba completamente rojo y tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear a algo o a alguien para desahogarse….pero ya nada podía hacer, solamente estaba quedando en ridículo frente al resto…. Así que se dejó llevar de mala gana al hospital, tratando de evitar la mirada inquisidora de su prometida, que de seguro estaba esperando el momento adecuado para mandarlo a la mierda…._**Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido **_pensaba _**¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte en evidencia de esa manera?.**_

Llegaron a San Mungo minutos más tarde, y el pelirrojo fue ingresado de inmediato a revisión por parte de un medimago mientras el resto tomaba asiento en la sala de espera, sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Ugstedes sabían de esto no? – dijo finalmente Gabrielle con desprecio, mirando al vacio y con los puños apretadísimos.

- ¿Saber que? – preguntó distraídamente Ginny, tratando de salvar a su hermano de que Harry se fuera de bocota…. Digamos que su novio no era muy bueno guardando secretos.

- No te hagas la mogsquita muegta – espetó de ojos acuosos – Sé que jamás te he caigdo bien y que prefiegges mil veces a "esa" – agregó despectivamente - ¿Pero Sagbes? No me impogta…. Si tu hegmano aún se quiere casar conmigo lo aceptage gustosa, pogque estoy segura de que lograré que me ame más que a ella….

- No seas patética – soltó la pelirroja olvidando su plan inicial, logrando que a Harry se le cayera la mandíbula de la impresión – Quizás mi hermano te quiera, pero claramente no te ama¿Porqué no tienes un poco de amor propio y te desapareces?

- Jamás – Contestó desafiante echando chispas por los ojos – ¡Si él no me lo pide no me ige!

-¡Sabes que no tendrá el valor suficiente para eso! – exclamó perdiendo la cabeza.

- ¡Entonces acostúmbrate a decigme cuñadita estúpida!- siseó furiosa

- Coff coff – interrumpió el pelinegro, pasándose nerviosamente la mano por el cabello – El doctor esta aquí…..- informó incómodo

Y era cierto. Un hombre de túnica blanca, bastante mayor y arrugado los miraba con la ceja alzada, probablemente preguntándose si estaban borrachos o drogados que hacían tanto escándalo.

- ¿Ustedes son los parientes de Ronald Weasley? – los tres asintieron – Les explico. El hechizo que le hicieron es bastante sencillo e infantil, su nombre es _Silentium_ y solo tiene eficacia cuando el afectado está a punto de decir una mentira. No existe contrahechizo, solo hay que esperar una hora y la boca volverá a aparecer en su lugar. Sin embargo, dependiendo de cuan poderoso haya sido el mago, puede tener efectos más duraderos, en el sentido de que la próxima vez que vuelva a proferir una mentira, su boca volverá a desaparecer ¿Esta claro? – Los tres volvieron a asentir – Ahora pueden ir a verlo, ya recuperó el habla. Está en el box 7.

- Me gustagia que me dejaran entrar primero… despuegs me ige y los dejaré tranquilos – solicitó la rubia, recibiendo un ademán de manos molesto por parte de Ginny.

Al entrar, pudo ver la silueta del pelirrojo mirando tristemente por la ventana mientras se tocaba compulsivamente los labios con la palma de la mano…..sus cabellos desordenados y múltiples pecas en la nariz brillaban con la agresiva luz de hospital que lo iluminaba….. no existía duda alguna… ella lo amaba con todo su ser, sin embargo no era 100 correspondida…

Hasta el día de hoy, Gabrielle Delacour estaba segura que había logrado borrar de la mente del muchacho todo rastro de aquella fastidiosa sabelotodo trabajólica….pero se había equivocado, y eso le rompía el corazón en varios pedacitos….haciéndola sentir poca cosa por primera vez en su vida.

- Ron…..- llamó con suavidad, logrando que el volteara su mirada hacia ella.

- Eh…..hola cariño, pensé que te habías marchado a casa- contestó nervioso jugueteando con las manos.

- Clago que no, tenía que sagber como te encontrabas……..Amog….¿Que sucedió?¿Pogque golpeaste a Malfoy?¿Pogque reaccionaste así?- preguntó atropelladamente, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Este…..verás, él siempre nos hizo la vida imposible durante el colegio, nos insultaba y conspiraba contra los tres ¡sin contar que es un exmortífago!...lo que quiero decir es que….eemmm……me sentí traicionado al verla con él….si, eso fue…eso fue – explicó sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, porque si bien era cierto aquello, no era la única razón de su inesperada reacción…

- Entiendo…..- soltó con tristeza por lo que tendría que hacer para conocer la verdad - Ron¿Tú aún la amas? – el pelirrojo la miraba sorprendido y falsamente ofendido.

- ¡No! Cómo cre…..- su voz se desvaneció y cara reflejó un pánico inigualable…. ¡De nuevo había perdido la boca! Maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez su soberana estupidez.

- Lo sabía….- esbozó decepcionada, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas – Pego te voy a decig algo Ronald Weasley…no me impogta….yo si te amo, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tu me correspondas – agregó, acercándose al muchacho y depositándole un dulce beso en los labios, algo húmedo por las lagrimas, para luego salir a toda prisa del lugar.

El pelirrojo se sentía una basura…. Un gran pedazo de bosta por herirla después de dos años de relación y ad portas a su matrimonio….. sin embargo, no podía seguir mintiéndole…no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos hacia cierta castaña.

Bufó exasperado…. _**Maldición, tendré que esperar una hora más….¿Porqué el idiota del medimago no me ha dicho que ya les había informado?... pero…. a ver… Si esto ocurre solo con las mentiras…. Eso quiere decir…!Que Hermione no está con el tarado del hurón!**_. La revelación le devolvió los colores al rostro por unos instantes formándole una breve sonrisa, para luego volver a quedar completamente pálido y triste…_** si que la haz cagado imbécil.….después de aquella escenita dudo que quiera volver a dirigirme la palabra en su vida…**_

En ese momento aparecieron su mejor amigo y su hermana pequeña, ambos con una expresión reprobatoria en el rostro… sin embargo, al verlo sin boca nuevamente, Ginny rodó los ojos exasperada, maldiciendo internamente…..

- Sabía que lo haría….- murmuro para sí - ¿Te ha preguntado si la querías no? – él bajo la cara apenado – Si será, la muy perr……

- No maldigas – interrumpió su novio – Ron¿Te encuentras bien de ánimo? – él se limitó a encogerse de hombros en señal de respuesta – Supongo que después de todo te sientes aliviado ¿no? Es decir, ella no sale con Malfoy….aunque dudo que te sirva de algo….. de seguro ahora te odia con todo el cora…OUCH! – no pudo terminar ya que la pelirroja le había proporcionado un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

- No seas desubicado Potter – recriminó ceñuda – Y tú – agregó apuntando a su hermano – Cuenta hasta diez antes de hacer otra idiotez, si la quieres, lucha por ella, no te comportes como un Troll descerebrado…- respiró profundamente y prosiguió - Te voy a ayudar…. pero si la cagas nuevamente, estarás solo.

Él pelirrojo la miró agradecido...confiaba plenamente en la enana.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

No sabía en que momento había mutado de un ambiente agresivo, a uno completamente tranquilo. Se encontraba en un departamento de paredes blancas y sillones de cuero negros, meticulosamente ordenado y totalmente desconocido para ella…..un leve quejido la hizo reaccionar, percatándose de que el rubio aún la sostenía del brazo….

- ¿!Donde demonios me trajiste!?-gritó indignada, y a la vez algo asustada de la respuesta.

- ¿Podrías hablar civilizadamente y no chillar? Me duele la cabeza – contestó fastidiado, soltándola y llevándose la mano a la nariz para evitar manchar con sangre su costosa alfombra. – Demonios…… creo tu querido zanahorio me ha roto la nariz. – agregó volteándose en dirección al baño.

- Oh…por favor¡no te hagas la víctima¡tu le quitaste la boca! - exclamó agudamente, siguiéndolo de muy cerca

- ¡Él empezó! – se defendió mientras enjuagaba la sangre en el lavamanos – Además, deberías agradecerme! Dudo que te hubiera gustado escuchar lo que ese imbécil te iba a decir.

Hermione calló sabiendo que eran ciertas las palabras del muchacho…Ron iba a soltar una frase que ella jamás le hubiera perdonado…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó de pronto, observando fijamente como el agua roja se iba por la cañería.

- ¿Por qué?¿De qué me estás hablando?

- ¿Por qué me defendiste? – inquirió inexpresivamente.

- No me gustan ese tipo de trato hacia las mujeres….- contestó sin dejar de observar con disgusto su rostro en el espejo.

- Tu me tratabas peor en el colegio... – le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso es distinto. Ahí era un crío – respondió con simpleza, aún concentrado en su deformado aspecto.

- ¿Quieres decir que dejó de importarte la pureza de la sangre? – preguntó incrédula.

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Deja de molestarme con tantas preguntas¿Vale? No estoy de ánimos para solucionar tus dudas existenciales….por allá está la salida – dijo, indicando la puerta – Es toda tuya.

La castaña frunció el ceño y bufó molesta¿_**quien se cree que es?¡Primero me trae y luego me echa!**_, giró sobre sus talones en la dirección señalada, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta, se arrepintió, volviendo al baño a grandes zancadas, donde aún se encontraba el rubio mirándose al espejo con preocupación y algo de dolor…_**¿Porqué los hombres son tan inoperantes?**_

- Mírame – le ordenó duramente, logrando captar la atención del muchacho….. sacó su varita y le apuntó a la fractura – !_Episkey!_

- ¡Pero que demo…..!- alcanzó a esbozar antes de recibir el conjuro.

Se oyó un leve "_Crack"_indicando que el hueso se había reacomodado en su lugar de origen. Draco tocó su nariz incrédulo, comprobando que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

- Vaya…. No sabía que podía serme útil tu condición de sabelotodo – bromeó sarcásticamente.

- No me provoques, que soy capaz de rompértela de nuevo – amenazó desafiante…_**Si será bruto..¿Que le cuesta decir un simple "gracias"?**_

- Gracias Granger – soltó sonriéndole de lado.

Hermione se puso completamente colorada…_**¿Malfoy agradeciéndome algo?¿Es que acaso me ha leído la mente?¿porque cresta se ve tan atractivo cuando sonríe?¿acaso se estaba sacando la camisa en su presencia?¿porqué tiene un torso tan formado?¿Acaso practicará aún quidditch?...espera un momento…..!MALFOY SE ESTA DESVISTIENDO!. **_

- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! – Vociferó tiritando de nerviosismo.

El la miró con una ceja alzada, sosteniendo la camisa entre sus manos.

- ¿Pretendes que me quede con una camisa toda ensangrentada? – le preguntó capciosamente – Te recuerdo que estamos en mi casa, y si quiero ando en bolas… Por cierto, eres libre de irte….o es que ...¿Te gusta lo que ves? – inquirió con sorna, acercándose a la perturbada castaña.

- No te des tantos aires, no eres para tanto – espetó tratando de contener los nervios…retrocediendo progresivamente hasta dar la espalda contra una pared.

- ¿Ah no? – siseó en voz baja - ¿Entonces porqué estás temblando?

- Tengo frío – mintió tratando de enfocar su mirada a cualquier parte menos el cuerpo de él...**_en realidad si eres para tanto..._**

- ¿Quieres algo para calentarte? – soltó insinuantemente, logrando aturdir por completo a la castaña, que ya estaba a punto de soltar humo por las orejas - ¿Café o Té? – agregó el chico separándose, desconcertándola por completo.

- ¿Qué….? – balbuceó sintiéndose estúpida – Quiero decir…Café. Gracias. – contestó apenada y a la vez…¿Desilusionada? _**No…eso no puede ser….el es Malfoy….él está comprometido….y él te considera inferior….**_con esos pensamientos, lo acompañó a la cocina… un tanto avergonzada por tener aquellos pensamientos tan poco puros respecto a dicha proposición.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Un hombre y una mujer se encontraban sentados en un conocido bar de la ciudad, bebiendo unas grandes copas de licor de miel….al parecer ninguno de los dos se encontraba de ánimos para hablar demasiado…

- ¿Y?¿Que tal?¿Pudiste verlo? – preguntó finalmente el hombre regordete de vistoso mostacho propio de un alemán.

- Si….- contestó desanimada la acompañante, sin quitar la vista de su licor.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – insistió mientras encendía un gran puro, haciendo grandes círculos con el humo.

- No tuve el valor…. – confesó desmoralizada.

- ¡Oh por merlín Pansy¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto?¡No puedes continuar comportándote como una completa loca psicópata observándolo a lo lejos!

- Lo sé….pero tengo miedo… entiéndeme… tu no sabes lo orgulloso que es él….

- ¿Y no has tratado de tantear terreno con tu amigo?

- ¿Draco? – el hombre asintió – No se…. La verdad no lo había pensando antes….

- Nada pierdes…. – soltó volviendo a aspirar de su puro – Pero solo te queda un mes, después tenemos que regresar….

- Lo sé jefe….Lo tengo muy claro.

- Así me gusta…. Por lo demás….yo no contraté a una cobarde.- agregó con malicia, tratándo de incitarla...lográndo su objetivo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Ahhh….así que tu eras parte del ejercito de Dumbledore – soltó impresionado mientras la encaminaba a casa – No te ves una chica agresiva.

- No lo soy, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban – contestó con una sonrisa….la verdad es que la compañía del castaño le agradaba de sobremanera, y no quería que la noche terminara aún.- A propósito…. Te veía muy poco durante el colegio¿Por qué?

- Digamos que era entre ermitaño y tímido – respondió colocando sus manos por detrás de la nuca.

- ¿Eras?

- Bueno, ya no…. Con la ayuda de Hermione me he soltado más – dijo con una sonrisa que incomodó a la rubia – A todo esto…¿a donde se la habrá llevado Malfoy? Ojalá y vuelva pronto a su casa, que tenemos un panorama pendiente…

- ¿Qué panorama? – inquirió sonando más interesada de lo que hubiese querido.

- Teníamos una pijamada – contestó con los ojos brillosos de emoción.

- Pija… ¿Pijamada? – repitió incrédula -¿A esta edad?

- ¿Que tiene? – preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno molesto.

- Absolutamente nada….de hecho… ¡es genial! Me gustaría asistir a una …- deseó en voz alta.

- Pues a la próxima de invitamos – prometió amablemente

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó con la ilusión de una niña pequeña

- ¿Me ves cara de mentiroso? – inquirió falsamente ofendido, llevándose teatralmente la mano al pecho.

- Claro que no…jamás había conocido alguien tan honesto…. – respondió, arrepintiendose por primera vez de ser tan directa con alguien que acababa de conocer.

- ¿Sabes Luna? Me agradas - dijo Theo dándole unas palmaditas fraternales en la espalda.

**_Demonios...estoy condenada a ser la chica rara y amable..._**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Desde el sillón del living veía como Draco preparaba dos tazas de café humeante….podía sentir el aroma del grano de café recién molido entrar por sus fosas nasales…_**¿Acaso el café en tarro es muy poca cosa para él? **_Suspiró frustrada…..todo lo que involucraba al rubio implicaba elegancia y gusto refinado, mientras que ella era una sencilla funcionaria más del ministerio…. Tan corriente como la anciana de su secretaria…._**Demasiado diferentes…**_concluyó.

No supo en que momento sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente… y el sillón de pronto se veía exquisitamente tentador, como si tuviera un gran cartel que dijiera "acuéstate y duerme"…_**solo unos minutitos…..**_se dijo, recostándose en él…siendo atrapada mortalmente por los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando llegó el muchacho hasta a ella, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla tiernamente acurrucada en su sillón en posición fetal, durmiendo plácidamente después de un arduo día…Decidió no despertarla…..le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con una frazada suave…..

Se hincó a la altura de su cabeza para observarla mejor…. Unos bucles le tapaban la cara, así que con la mano los colocó detrás de la oreja con delicadeza, rozando accidentalmente su mejilla…la cual empezó a acariciar inconscientemente, asombrado por la suavidad de la chica.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba despierta desde el momento en que le fueron arrebatados sus zapatos…sin embargo, decidió aparentar seguir durmiendo, ya que tenía una tremenda curiosidad de saber cuales eran las intenciones del rubio…..se estremeció al sentir como su fría mano recorría su mejilla, calmando todas sus preocupaciones y llevándose todos los malos ratos de la noche...

Fue en ese entonces que ella olvidó todo…. Olvidó sus líos con Ron, olvidó que supuestamente odiaba a Malfoy y también olvidó que aquél se encontraba comprometido con otra aristocrática a la altura de él con la cual se casaría en un par de meses…..Su instinto en ese momento era más fuerte...

- Bésame Draco – ordenó en voz baja, manteniendo los ojos cerrados…..convencida de que todo era demasiado ideal para ser verdad.


	8. Chapter 8

**LO SIENTO!**

Es un capítulo muy corto ( de hecho, inconcluso!) , pero no quería irme sin antes dejarles estas dos escenas del fic. No fue falta de inspiración, sino falta de tiempo...Les encargo mi día! Fue horrible, todo tremendamente dificultoso, tenía muchas ganas de llorar... Acabo de llegar a mi casa para hacer la maleta...

Disculpen que no pueda responderles los hermosos (y graciosos) reviews que me dejan como de costumbre, pero hoy estoy como caballo de carreras... así que agradecimientos, muchos besos y abrazos multicolores para: **Amigui Karix, Kris Hart, Malfoy Girl Potter, Karyta, Hestia Phoenix, Zuly, Kerly Krum, Almanara, Hermione-Malfoy 35, Esme Black, Beautifly, Colega Embercita, Ludmy, Abril, Hermanita adoptada María, Iamalonefordanny 19, OroMalfoy, Gemela Evadneh, Makarva, Pottersita, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Ery Malfoy, Pilly, Deeniisseec, Ary Evans, Arrayan.**

**Un Saludo general! Deséenme suerte en mis vacaciones!**

**PLAY.**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Fue en ese entonces que ella olvidó todo…. Olvidó sus líos con Ron, olvidó que supuestamente odiaba a Malfoy y también olvidó que aquél se encontraba comprometido con otra aristocrática a la altura de él con la cual se casaría en un par de meses…..Su instinto en ese momento era más fuerte..._

_- Bésame Draco – ordenó en voz baja, manteniendo los ojos cerrados…..convencida de que todo era demasiado ideal para ser verdad._

**8.-**

El primer instinto del rubio fue cerrar los ojos y acercarse a los labios de la chica que se encontraban entreabiertos provocativamente….. nunca se había dado cuenta del color cereza que poseían, probablemente eran muy dulces…… muy distintos a los que había probado con anterioridad….sin embargo, a mitad de camino su razonamiento hizo "_Click", _y levantó la ceja izquierda incrédulo.

_**¿Estará dormida o despierta?**_Se preguntó..._** Si está despierta…., probablemente me está jugando sucio…. Y de estar dormida…¿Qué clase de cosas estará soñando conmigo esta pervertida? **_Una sonrisa traviesa de formó en su rostro…. Tenía la técnica perfecta para sacarse la duda de encima….

Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus fríos labios rozaran apenas los de la castaña, acariciándolos casi sin tocarlos, en el aire, estimulándolos solo mediante su mentolado aliento, mientras que con su índice delineaba su rostro lentamente, llegando hasta la clavícula…. Ella se estremeció aún con los ojos cerrados y él sonrió victorioso….

Estaba despierta.

Hermione Granger en pleno uso de sus facultades cognitivas y volitivas le había solicitado un beso, y él se haría de rogar… la torturaría hasta que volviera a pedírselo a gritos…. Sólo por ego, sólo para ver si podía domar a esta leona…. Un reto tácito para ver quien podía más y quien era el rival más débil…. Aunque por dentro, se moría de ganas de obedecer la orden que le había dado unos minutos atrás…..

La besó en la comisura del labio, luego en la punta del mentón, para subir a sus mejillas y descender suavemente a su cuello, no sin antes entretenerse un buen rato en el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja…. Notó como la respiración de la castaña se volvía más densa y dificultosa… casi podía oír como su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad... como si estuviera atrasado para ir a alguna parte...

Por su lado, Hermione usaba los escasos rastros que le quedaban de voluntad para contener sus irrefrenables ganas de "despertar" y plantarle un beso de película…. Sentía que con cada caricia del rubio se iba derritiendo un poquito más, como un vil cubo de hielo a pleno sol de verano…. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo que no se sentía así… exactamente dos años.

Después de largos minutos, Draco se estaba empezando a frustrar ante la fortaleza de la muchacha aparentemente inmune a sus encantos…...era una fuerte contrincante sin lugar a dudas, y él, estaba comenzando a caer en su propio juego...si seguían así, terminaría cometiendo una locura……

Decidió tomar medidas extremas, y se enfocó en su cuello cual vampiro, besándolo, aspirándolo, succionándolo e incluso, dándole pequeños mordiscos….hasta que sucedió... logró su cometido... Ella emitió un leve gemido, que no hizo más que incitarlo a ir más lejos.

No se dio cuenta en que momento se encaramó arriba de la chica, aún enfocado en su terso cuello, colando sus manos por debajo de su estrecha polera plateada, deseando arrancársela a tirones…. Más aún después de notar como la temperatura corporal de la castaña iba en aumento...

- Dra... Draco…- gimió con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Si? – preguntó sensualmente, separándose levemente de ella para tomarle su mano derecha y besarla desde la muñeca hasta la articulación del codo.…._**vamos, solo dilo, **_pensó sintiéndose completo vencedor

- Bésam...

TOC, TOC, TOC

_**¡Mierda! **_Vociferó mentalmente el chico, levantándose de un brinco y observando nerviosamente la puerta

TOC, TOC, TOC

_**¡Mierda! **_Exclamó ahora internamente la castaña, recuperando de lleno todos los sentidos que le habían sido arrebatados por las caricias de su peor enemigo... "despertando" de su letargo.

- ¿Qué haces? – chilló desesperada al ver como el rubio se la echaba al hombro como un saco de patatas y la llevaba a cuestas a su habitación.

- Shhhh¿Quieres callarte? Mejor quédate aquí, no metas ruido - ordenó depositándola en su habitación y cerrando la puerta por fuera.

_**¿Quién se cree que soy¿Qué me voy a quedar toda la noche escondida mientras él probablemente se revuelca con su prometida¡Ni pensarlo!¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!...a todo esto…. !Maldición¡Me olvidé de Theo!**_ Recordó caminando furiosamente en dirección a la puerta, no teniendo éxito al girar la perilla…._**¡Me encerró el muy desgraciado!**_

- ¡Abre la condenada puerta Malfoy¡ábrela¡vamos, deja que me vaya! – gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta con las manos empuñadas …..pero al parecer, nadie la escuchaba.

_**¡Lo que me faltaba!**_ _**¡Colocó un puto hechizo silenciador¡Más te vale estar muerto cuando salga maldito cabrón!. **_Cerró los ojos en búsqueda de su última opción... trató de aparecerse en su hogar ... sin resultado positivo _**¡Ni siquiera me puedo aparecer!. **_Ofuscada, se dio media vuelta y se tiró con violencia encima de la cama del rubio, pegándole puñetazos a su preciada almohada de pluma de ganso. _**¡CLARO!**_ Exclamó mentalmente al ver la etiqueta _**¡El hurón no puede usar almohadas de espuma, tienen que ser de pluma¡ y de Ganso el muy marica!**_.

Fuera de sí, desarmó la gigante y muy ordenada cama para comprobar la calidad de sus sábanas negras…. _**100 seda….**_ Resopló casi lagrimeando… _**!Porqué no me sorprende!. **_Se levantó como una loca, y empezó a desarmar el armario del muchacho, sacando las perchas y lanzándolas al suelo agresivamente _**Ahhh, noooo, si piensas tenerme encerrada mientras tu haces "tus cosas" allá afuera, más te vale prestarme un buen pijama… ¡No pienso trasnochar por ti!**_. Agarró la camisa de apariencia más costosa que encontró y se vistió con ella,tirando su propia ropa al suelo junto con el resto del desorden.

Como una pequeña, a la cual no la han dejado ver televisión hasta tarde, se acostó en la cama del rubio maldiciendo por lo bajo, tapándose completamente con las suaves sábanas que poseían un exquisito olor a menta, teniendo una revelación en ese preciso instante: se estaba comportando como una verdadera psicópata…._**¿Que me pasa¿Porqué estoy tan enojada? **_… fue en ese preciso momento en que los ojos de la castaña se empezaron a aguar…. Estaba llorando otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, no sabía el motivo….. o al menos, no los aceptaría concientemente... estaba celosa, muy celosa...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Porqué tienes llave del departamento de Hermione? – preguntó desconcertada, mientras ingresaban al lugar como si fueran dueños de casa.

- Mmm... la verdad fue idea de ella. Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que tenemos la confianza necesaria. Además, ella también tiene llaves de mi casa – contestó encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sillón del living.

- ¿Dónde estará¿Se encontrará bien? – inquirió preocupada. -¿No será mejor que vayamos a buscarla?

- La ratona sabe cuidarse mejor que nosotros dos juntos. Si no llega, no llega. Después de todo, yo fui el primero en cambiar los planes...

- ¿Y que harás entonces?

- Veré las películas que traje, después de todo, ya las arrendé y yo no tengo televisor muggle. – respondió agarrando el control remoto.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó temerosa...nunca se había sentido tan atraída por algo o alguien que no fuera las míticas criaturas de las cuales le hablaba su papá... no por nada trabajaba en eso, tratando de demostrar la existencia de cada una de ellas.

- Por supuesto – contestó sonriente, haciéndole un espacio para que tomara asiento.

- Gracias...- murmuró completamente enrojecida.

Cada cierto tiempo, Luna tenía que reprimir un grito tapándose la boca con ambas manos..._**!No me dijo que eran de terror!**_ Pensó angustiada. Sin embargo, mientras ella se horrorizaba con algunas escenas, Theodore lo único que hacía era reírse a carcajadas, sin importar cuantos muertos, explosiones, monstruos, torturas o chorros de sangre hubiese.

- ¡Estos muggles si que saben como divertirse!- Exclamó cuando terminó la primera película, secándose las lagrimas que le caían de tanto reír.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – preguntó acongojada con el corazón hecho una pasita - ¡Los mataron a todos!

- Corrección, los convirtieron en Zumbies – puntualizó con aire intelectualoide - ¿...o era Zombies? Le tendré que preguntar a Hermione...

- Es que...es que...- esbozó perdiendo la voz y mirando sus manos con pena.

- Hey, tranquila¿Que tienes? – Preguntó preocupado al ver como la barbilla de la chica tiritaba _**¿Acaso metí la pata y no me di cuenta?**_. - ¿Te sientes mal?¿Te llevo a tu casa?

- No me siento mal... es que...¡No quiero que me conviertan en Zumbies! – gritó asustada tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

- ¡Pero Luna¡No existen¡es una película!- exclamó conteniendo la risa

- ¡Lo mismo dicen de los _Nargles_! – insistió moviendo la cabeza negativamente, sin destaparse los ojos.

- ¡Esos tampoco existen! – contestó como si se tratase de una obviedad.

- ¡Claro que sí! – replicó ofendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos - Con razón son tal para cual con Hermione ¡Los dos son unos cerrados de mente!

- ¡Oye¿Porqué reaccionas así? – preguntó extrañado.

- Estoy cansada...- esbozó perdiendo todas sus fuerzas..._**Estoy cansada de ser la loca del grupo, de que me miren con escepticismo cuando hablo, de ser la poco atractiva, extravagante y de ojos saltones... Estoy cansada...de que nadie se fije en mi... **_

- Entonces duérmete – interrumpió chico sus pensamientos, agarrando la cabeza de Luna y encajándosela con suavidad en el hombro – Yo seguiré viendo películas., trataré de no reírme...mucho... no puedo asegurarte nada.

Ella asintió completamente colorada, agradecida que desde ese ángulo el no podía apreciar la extensa sonrisa que se había posicionado en su rostro. Y cerrando los ojos, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, escuchando como las tenues risas del castaño se convertían en una suave melodía para sus oídos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Estimadas y estimados…he vuelto!**. Estoy de regreso en mi país natal!. Entre tanto ajetreo, decidí sentarme a actualizar primero un nuevo capítulo de conociéndote teniendo en consideración que el 8 quedó muy cortito y los dejó con la duda.

Antes de responder los reviews, quería contarles que lo pasé muy bien, compré hartos libros y comí como una cerdita. Lo más curioso es que los fics me aparecían hasta en la sopa (sobretodo Lotus….un libro lotus, una banda lotus, una flor de loto de vidrio…. uf!) así que garabatee hartas escenas en un cuaderno de hello kitty que espero los dejen satisfechos por la espera.

Ahora si, respondiendo los mensajitos:

**Karyta **(Que eres mala! Pero después de todo igual lo pasé bien...je je je. Yo no me aguanto ante tamaña seducción, que quieres que te diga, espero que este capítulo te guste) **Makarva **(ya se me pasó la pena! Ahora con hartas energías para escribir, yupi! Gracias por tus buenos deseos) **Zuly **(Que bueno que te haya gustado! Si, lo pasé muy bien y comí como porcino.. jo!) **Arrayan **(Lo único que quiere usted es mandarme presa no? Pero eso tiene sus inconvenientes...si voy a la cárcel no puedo terminar la historia, por lo tanto, no podrías saber como termina! Además si me deseas espinillas en las encías probablemente estaré con un humor tan de perros que ni ganas me darán de escribir! Jajajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo XL, ya no puedes reclamar por lo cortito. A todo esto, a tus amigos los conozco muy bien. Una amiga mía es fanática a morir con su body de los beatles, tiene todo, y no exagero, todo de ellos, tanto como grupo como cada uno solista. ), gracias por los mega reviews! Me río mucho con tu imaginación! ) **Kris Hart **(Wiiii, te encanto, wiiiii. No mancho, no mancho. En todo caso tienes razón, acá la zorra no es la prometida sino al revés, nuestra heroína lo es! Pero como la queremos se lo perdonamos, jo! ) **RociRadcliffe **(Espero que con este capítulo grites NO de nuevo, porque ni te imaginas como termina...uuuuuu! saludos nueva lectora!) **Beautifly **(¿Emoción? En este capítulo si que tendrás emoción! Preparate la ambulancia!) **Malfoy Girl Potter **( siiiii, hermione es seca! Toda una pequeña malcriada, destrozando la propiedad ajena solo porque no le dieron su beso! En todo caso, a cualquiera le da rabia!) **Karix **(Gracias por trasmitir mi mensaje P. Me pone muy feliz que a tu mamacita la hayan dado de alta y que los exámenes salieran bien. Lo otro que me pone muy contenta es que hiperventiles, te enojes, y vueles con el fic que, como he dicho muchas veces, te lo regalo a ti. Cada capítulo pienso...¿Qué le gustaría a mi amigui? Y lo escribo. ¿Nee? Oye, morí con tu mail del calienta sopas!!! Es que ese me copió los movimientos registrados marca malfoy¿De seguro que no lee el fic? OYE, TE ESPERO EN SANTIAGO PARA ENTREGARTE TU REGALO! Se me revienta la yemita para dártelo ) **Embercita **(yo también me reí escribiendo lo de los zumbies...no se que me fumé cuando lo escribí!) **Esme Black **(Uuuu...ahora sabrás quien interrumpió el ansiado beso! Gracias por el review!) **Maria **( Hermanita, nunc ame pida disculpas por demorarse en comentar...mientras lo haga XD. Los capítulos no serían lo mismo sin sus extensos y omnicomprensivos reviews, que me sacan más de una sonrisa...y no solo a mi! Ya eres todo un personaje. Me imagine a mi hermpequeña trepando paredes a lo spiderman de puro hiperventilada...mujer! eso solo se hace en las películas! No lo intentes en casa!. Oye... de verdad quede metida con eso que tus amigas te eclipsaban...no puede ser! Tu eres una niña muy especial y se nota con cada palabra que pones, no es broma. Quizás deberías tener una actitud más ganadora y tomar lo que mereces! Te quiero mucho, hartas energías en tus estudios! Saludos a tu novio!) **Elizabeth isis Malfoy **(Siii! Toda la razón. Es como sabiamente dice el genio de aladdin "no falla, entro al baño y me llaman") **Ludmy **(Siiii! Tuve que pasar mil peripecias para poder actualizar aquel cortito capítulo, gracias por apreciarlo! Y no comas ansias...acá sabrás lo que ocurre!) **Pilly **(¿Te moriste esperando? Ojalá que no, o sino te perderás un capítulo muy interesante y decidor de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro!) **Dayis **(Muero de vergüenza! Gracias por lo que me dices... me sonrojo¿Perfecto? No será mucho? pero aún así me pone muy contenta que te guste y que disfrutes a rabiar cada capítulo...espero que este no sea la excepción!)

**Un saludo general a todos los lectores!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**9.-**

_**Mierda….que no sea ella… que no sea ella…. Que no sea ella…. **_Pensaba Draco mientras se dirigía a la puerta con algo de pánico….. _**que no sea ella... que no sea….uffff! **_suspiró aliviado al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué clase de amigo se marcha sin avisar? – espetó el pelinegro, entrando al lugar, dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano.

- No sabía que eras tan sentimental – respondió cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia su bar, para servir un par de tragos – Además tu me dejaste botado primero, sabiendo que detesto las multitudes...

- Bah….. volví casi de inmediato y ya no estabas.

- A todo esto….¿A donde te fuiste? – preguntó estirándole un vaso de whiskey.

- No me lo vas a creer…. Pero la vi – contestó agarrando el vaso y empinándoselo de un solo trago.

- ¿La viste¿A quien? – inquirió confundido

- ¡A Pansy¡¿A quien más? – Exclamó completamente derrotado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza… a punto de perder el control.

- ¿Pansy¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Claro que estoy seguro¡podría reconocerla en cualquier parte!

- Pero estaba oscuro y había mucha gente…

- ¿Por qué me cuestionas? – interrumpió molesto

- Porque si ella estuviera aquí me habría avisado. - respondió encogiendose de hombros

- No si sabe que eres mi mejor amigo y que me lo informarías.

- ¿Soy tu mejor amigo? – preguntó sorprendido con los ojos como platos

- ¡Ah cállate! El punto es que está acá.

- ¿Y que harás?

- ¿Qué crees? Absolutamente nada…..ella no significa nada para mi….

- Eso no lo tengo claro… ¡Mírate! tienes la misma pinta que hace dos años atrás cuando recién se fue.

- Bueno…..me afecta, eso no lo puedo negar….pero no haré nada al respecto…ya no hay nada entre nosotros….ella se encargo de arruinarlo todo…. – replicó bajando el tono de voz progresivamente, hasta ser inaudible.

- ¿Y si te pide volver?

- Le diría que no….porque sé que con el tiempo me volvería a dejar….

- Eso no lo puedes saber – puntualizó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho

- Si, pero no me voy a arriesgar….no podría superarlo de nuevo, no soy como tú. Además, ahora tengo en vista a otra persona para rehacer mi vida.

- Ah… Granger….- esbozó con fingida indiferencia.

- Sí, ella es una buena chica. El lunes me pasaré por su oficina para invitarla a cenar.

- ¿No crees que es una mala idea? - opinó a sabiendas de no tener razón.

- ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

- Porque la estarías utilizando para sacarte a Pansy de la cabeza, no sería justo.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú piensas en la justicia? Además, no la estaría utilizando, con intentarlo nada se pierde, en una de esas termina siendo mi media naranja.

- …………

- ¿Porqué te molesta tanto el hecho que yo me fije en ella¿Acaso te gusta? - inquirió ceñudo

- ¡No¡Cómo crees!... es solo que... no creo que sean compatibles – contestó inseguro.

- Eso se verá en el camino - sentenció levantándose de su asiento - En fin…me retiro. Ya es tarde y por lo que veo he interrumpido algo – soltó señalando el torso desnudo del muchacho – De ahí hablamos.

- Hablamos….- respondió viéndolo partir.

Draco se rascó los ojos con violencia, tratando de despejar su mente…._**¿Que te importa? Deberías contentarte de que al fin se anime de intentar algo serio nuevamente …. Pero….. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Hay millones de mujeres en el mundo…. ¿Porqué tenía que ser Granger? **_Exhaló contrariado caminando a su habitación, dispuesto a escuchar una sarta de insultos y quizás, alguno que otro golpe (sin duda merecido). Sin embargo, cuando entró no sucedió nada de lo que esperaba…. La castaña dormía plácidamente en el lado derecho de su cama, vistiendo una de sus camisas favoritas como pijama.

Observó el lugar con desconcierto…..era como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con su habitación, desordenándola por completo. Pero no quiso darle más importancia al asunto, al menos por el momento….. ahora estaba embelesado viendo como la chica dormía, completamente desparramada, despeinada y con la boca levemente abierta… una imagen bastante tierna a su gusto.

Se recostó al otro lado de la cama, y observándola durante largos minutos... se durmió.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv **_

Se removió entre las sábanas sumamente cómoda...aquella tela que la envolvía por completo era muy suave, y el olor que impregnaba el ambiente era casi afrodisíaco...una mezcla de menta y café. Rodó sobre si misma para comprobar la extensión de la cama, ya segura de que no se trataba de la propia, pues era demasiado grande.

Su expedición se vio interrumpida abruptamente por otro cuerpo que descansaba en el colchón..._**Oh Oh...**_ pensó algo confundida, ya que aún no tenía claro lo sucedido en la noche anterior... Abrió primero el ojo izquierdo con temor, y luego se atrevió con el derecho, quedando petrificada al ver la identidad de su acompañante...nadie más ni nadie menos que su mortal _**¿enemigo? **_de la infancia... Draco Malfoy.

Por un momento pensó en dejar de respirar para no despertarlo, y así, huir a su casa sin tener que intercambiar ni siquiera los "buenos días" con él. _**Será que...**_esbozó con pavor, transformando su rostro en una mueca de horror... _**no, imposible, lo recordaría... lo último que sé es que me comporté como una verdadera loca, pero entre eso y esto hay un gran trecho...**_

Miró el rostro pálido del hombre que la acompañaba, redescubriéndolo...

Ya había perdido todo rastro de redondez propia de la juventud, convirtiéndose en una cara angulosa y bien pulida, donde cada elemento de ella era celestialmente armónico con el resto...Su nariz respingada iba a la perfección con su mentón altivo, y sus labios en forma de línea, que, aunque a simple vista parecieran tacaños, evidenciaban su maestría de besar como merlín manda. Sus cabellos platinados caían con gracia por su amplia frente, dándole una apariencia salvaje sin perder el refinamiento propio de su apellido..._**Si será el muy desgraciado **_pensó fastidiada _**hasta así se ve atractivo ...mientras lo que es yo, duermo con la boca abierta, a veces ronco e incluso babeo...**_

- ¿Sueles mirar como el resto duerme o solo lo haces conmigo? – soltó el rubio aún con los ojos cerrados, sobresaltándola del susto.

- ¿Quién te está mirando a ti? – resopló molesta - Sólo pensaba que me sales hasta en la sopa.

- Una sopa bastante sabrosa y elegante ha de ser..- replicó sonriendo de lado, a la vez que abría lentamente los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñó la muchacha incorporándose.

- Ee...¿durmiendo¿En mi cama? Yo debería preguntar eso – contestó incorporándose también.

- Serías muy hipócrita si lo hicieras... ¡me encerraste! – exclamó recuperando la rabia que sintió en la noche.

- Pero luego te solté, solo que ya te habías dormido, y digamos que me dio "pena" interrumpir tu babeo – respondió con sorna - Disculpa por ser considerado.

- ¡Pero no tenías derecho a acostarte a mi lado! - _**¡mierda, mierda, mierda¡me vio, que vergüenza! **_- ¡Perdiste el derecho de acostarte en ella cuando yo la tomé primero! Pudiste haber dormido en el sillón.

- Ni pensarlo. Tengo mi cama y en mi cama duermo. ¿De acuerdo? Además no se porqué reclamas.. ¡ni te toqué! Aunque pensándolo bien...quizás eso es lo que te tiene molesta. – soltó seductoramente

- ¡Ya te gustaría! – chilló completamente colorada

- Si fuera así lo hubiera hecho Granger – agregó fastidiado, ya molesto – Por cierto, agradecería que te cambiaras de ropa...estás arruinando mi camisa favorita. El baño está por allá – señaló con el dedo.

Hermione lo miró fulminantemente, cruzando la habitación con ira hasta el montón de ropa que había desordenado en la noche y sacar sus prendas, para luego, encerrarse de un portazo en el baño. ..Con el asunto de la nariz del rubio, no se había dado cuenta lo amplio y elegante que era, el cual estaba equipado hasta con jacuzzi. Decidió que no podía irse sin antes probarlo, así que se dio un relajante baño mientras tarareaba una canción...desconcertantemente feliz.

Vestida y secándose el pelo con la toalla, salió del baño para encontrarse con él, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de desayuno la cual estaba puesta para dos personas, con dos humeantes tazas de café recién hecho y algunas tostadas en forma triangular.

Se sorprendió gratamente por el detalle, sin embargo, algo había en la escena que no le daba buena espina. El muchacho leía el profeta con la frente poblada de arrugas, sosteniendo tiesamente una copa de agua...

- ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió intempestivamente, logrando que el muchacho diera un respingo y destrozara la copa en su mano por la presión ejercida. - ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó apresurándose a ver la herida sangrante, que estaba adornada con trozos de vidrios incrustados.

Él tenía la mirada perdida... ni se percató que la castaña le estaba limpiando la sangre y envolviendo la mano en un pañuelo que había sacado de su pantalón... fue en ese momento cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar incesantemente...

- Mierda...-musitó Draco.

- ¿Qué sucede? - inquirió preocupada

- Granger, hazme un favor... quédate aquí, no hables ni salgas, no importa lo que escuches...¿De acuerdo? No me obligues a encerrarte de nuevo.

- Pero que...

- Por favor – insistió con la mirada suplicante.

- Esta bien.

_**¿Qué habrá pasado? **_se preguntó observándolo abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta por fuera... _**tendrá algo que ver...**_agarró entre sus manos el periodico salpicado de sangre y se le fueron los colores del rostro, tuvo ganas de llorar..._** no puede ser...no...**_

"**Queridos lectores, Hermione Granger, la conflictiva bruja del trío dorado, ha vuelto a las andadas... ¡así es! Nuevamente anda jugando con los corazones de dos bombones del mundo mágico... **

**Como ustedes recordarán, hace algunos años atrás, cuando aún era una simple colegiala, estuvo saliendo al mismo tiempo con el mejor jugador de quiddicht Víktor Krum y el elegido Harry Potter, provocando un verdadero escándalo entre las fanáticas de ambos. **

**Hoy, esta malvada mujer tiene la vista puesta en otros dos magos reconocidos...ni más ni menos que los actualmente comprometidos Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley... ¡horror¡Ni respeto por sus futuros matrimonios!**

**La revelación del triángulo amoroso fue en un local público a altas horas de la noche, donde, en un ataque de celos, el pelirrojo y el rubio más codiciado del momento se agarraron a golpes desconcertando a todos los del lugar, incluida sea de paso a la prometida del primero, Gabrielle Delacour, que se encuentra destrozada ante tamaño desengaño amoroso, a escasos días de su matrimonio.**

**Ahora la pregunta es, mis queridos lectores¿Qué tiene esta señorita para atraer la atención de tanto galán?¿Será su personalidad, su belleza, o su conocimiento en pociones amorosas? Sólo ella puede responderlo... nos queda ver como se desarrolla la historia, pues al parecer, recién está comenzando.**

**Estaré atenta al desenlace.**

**Su corresponsal favorita.**

**Rita Sketter."**

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de agua..._**¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte? **_...esa maldita la odiaba y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de destruirla...

- ¡Draco como pudiste! – chilló una voz desde la sala de estar, que la congeló por completo.

- ¡No me vengas a gritar en mi propia casa¡me podrías explicar que demonios te pasa!

- ¿Acaso no has leído el profeta¿Lo que dicen de ti y esa...?

- No – interrumpió la voz de él..._**Mentiroso...**_pensó la castaña. – Pero tranquilízate, sea lo que sea lo podemos discutir en diez minutos en el café de abajo.

- ¿Y porqué no ahora?¿Porqué no aquí?

- Porque estoy ocupado... ¡no me cuestiones Astoria! – regañó secamente.

- Esta bien...en diez minutos ... ¡ni uno más! – gritó saliendo de un portazo.

Escuchó como los pasos del muchacho se acercaban a la habitación y se apresuró en limpiar las lagrimas que corrían prestamente por sus mejillas... pero su rapidez no fue suficiente.

- ¿Porqué lloras? – le preguntó incómodo.

- No lloro

- Mentirosa.

- Debo irme...lamento causarte problemas – murmuró secándose los ojos con las manos.

- No me has causado ningún problema – contestó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

- No. De verdad no quiero darte más líos ni malentendidos... Adiós Malfoy ...- esbozó corriendo rápidamente a la salida.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó el rubio, agarrándola del ante brazo para evitar su escape.

La volteó con delicadeza, apoyándola suavemente contra la puerta... la miró fijo y cerrando los ojos, la besó...

La besó tan quedamente que la castaña pensó que moriría de placer...

Ella no tardó en responder el beso, sin pizca de culpa ni remordimiento... entrelazando los dedos por detrás de su cuello...pegándose completamente a su albino cuerpo...sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado, y un calorcillo se instalaba en su vientre.

No supo cuantos segundos o minutos estuvieron así, pero sin duda, no le hubiera molestado seguir de ese modo por el resto del fin de semana... sin embargo, el aire se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse del otro.

- ¿Y eso? – musitó la castaña en un hilo de voz, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, tratando de grabar ese beso en su mente.

- Cumplo con tu petición de ayer...¿Conforme? – contestó con un tono aterciopelado

- Mmmm... Si. Aunque igual no es para tanto – ironizó coquetamente, sorprendida de su propia respuesta.

Él la miraba con sus ojos grises centelleantes, y en ese instante, Hermione supo que no había sido inteligente de su parte retar a un Malfoy a demostrar sus dotes de galán.

- Eso fue solo una muestra - le susurró al oído, mordiéndole provocativamente el lóbulo izquierdo, ocasionándole imperceptibles temblores corporales.

- Lástima que no llegue a conocer el resto – pensó en voz alta, recriminándose mentalmente por el desliz.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Te vas a casar... estás comprometido.

- Pero no estoy muerto – replicó acariciando el cuello de la chica con los labios.

- Para mi sí – sentenció la castaña separándose de él – No soy esa clase de chica Malfoy, lamento haberte dado la impresión incorrecta... Será mejor que... olvidemos que esto pasó.

Le dio una última mirada con el corazón encogido... abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, sin esperar respuesta alguna... dejándolo confundido, aturdido y conflictuado con sus propios sentimientos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Bajó con pesar... no sabía en que momento a aquella escalera le habían agregado más peldaños, ya que sin duda estaba más larga que la mañana anterior..._**estoy muerto para ella... sencillamente muerto **_repetía inconscientemente como si se tratase de un mantra ... _**¿En que instante dejé de mirarla con aversión?**_

Llegó a paso lento al café, y luego, a paso aún más lento a la mesa donde lo esperaba Astoria, que se encontraba golpeando la mesa con los dedos ... impaciente por respuestas...

- ¿Y bien? – soltó cuando el rubio tomó asiento

- No sabía que eras tan "ingenua", por no decir otra cosa, en creer todo lo que lees...me ofende tu falta de inteligencia – espetó duramente, revisando el menú con indiferencia - ¿No ves que todo lo que publican es para vender ejemplares?

- Pero te vieron en ese local...

- Me vieron porque estaba ahí. Acompañé a Alex... es él quien tiene la intención de cortejar a Granger.

- O sea... es Alexander quien se lía con esa sangre su...

- Granger – aclaró molesto – Y si, él es, yo no. – mintió

- Oh... veo...- esbozó aliviada.- Bueno...¡no sabes lo que me pasó ayer! Estaba en ...

El la miraba en silencio, sin comprender como podía hablar tanta estupidez junta ni como podía oírla sin dormirse ahí mismo... afortunadamente, las palabras de Astoria se convirtieron en murmullos, los murmullos en susurros, y estos en silencio... Draco veía como ella abría y cerraba la boca como si hiciera mímica..._**Gracias **_pensó, mientras ocasionalmente decía "si" o asentía con la cabeza para que la chica no se molestara por la falta de atención... ya que la mente del rubio vagaba lejos de ahí, situándose al lado de cierta castaña...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Volvió a su hogar completamente desmoralizada... tanto así, que ni siquiera notó la presencia de dos invitados no contemplados en su departamento, hasta que uno de ellos habló.

- ¡Hermione no es lo que piensas! – exclamó la muchacha nerviosa, incorporándose del sillón de un salto, y arreglándose compulsivamente los cabellos.

- Hola ratona ¿Qué tal? – saludó el muchacho acercándose a la dueña de casa para besarle la mejilla - ¿Trajiste pan?¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Larga historia...Esperen, esperen...¿Luna?¿Theo?¿Qué hacen acá?¿O me equivoqué de casa?¿Ustedes se conocían? – preguntó atropelladamente

- Nos vinimos a topar ayer. Yo te buscaba y le pregunté a esta señorita si te había visto...!y resultó ser tu amiga!. Me acompañó a ver películas y nos dormimos.

- Mira tú...las casualidades de la vida ¿no? Cuando menos te lo esperas el destino te juega chueco y te cruza a una persona para jugar con tu estabilidad emocional... sobretodo cuando detestas a la persona y te complica toda la existencia y...

- Hermione¿De que demonios estás hablando? – interrumpió preocupado, poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica para descartar fiebre.

- Lo siento...ya ni se lo que digo. Quédense todo lo que quieran, están en su casa. Yo iré a enclaustrarme hasta que tenga sesenta. – soltó con sarcasmo.

- No te preocupes, yo ya me iba – anunció Luna tomando sus cosas – Al parecer ustedes tienen mucho que hablar...!Nos vemos! – agregó desapareciendo del lugar.

El castaño se volteó y la miró fijamente a los ojos, notando la tormenta interna que acongojaba a su amiga.

- Ahora si...¿Me puedes decir que te sucede? Estás más rara que de costumbre...y eso es decir mucho.

- Nada...nada...es solo que la vida apesta ¿Lo sabías?

- No seas dramática, no te queda. Lo que haya pasado no debe ser tan grave.

La chica lo miró con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, y le estiró el profeta en silencio.

- Ouch – esbozó mientras leía la portada escrita por esa teñida desdentada- Pero no te sulfures, desde hace mucho que esta tipa perdió toda credibilidad... sólo un estúpido creería esta basura.

- Hay más estúpidos en el mundo de los que crees pequeño saltamontes...además...

- Además algo tiene de cierto...¿O me equivoco? – inquirió mientras la sentaba en el sillón y la acurrucaba, acariciándole fraternalmente el pelo – A mi no me engañas.. ¿Qué te confunde?

- ¡Todo! ... en un principio me traicionaban mis sentimientos ocultos por Ron...!pero te juro que no he hecho nada al respecto¡ no he interferido en su relación en lo más mínimo!

- Shhh... tranquila... a mi no me debes explicaciones...

- Y ahora...- siguió entre hipidos – Viene este presumido y soberbio a voltearme el mundo patas arriba...

- ¿Te gusta?- inquirió con suavidad.

- ¡No! Como crees...

- ¿Entonces?

- No se lo que me pasa... no tengo nada claro. Lo único que sé es que cuando estoy con él es como su me convirtiera en otra persona...una que él conoce por completo...y él... él también cambia y me conozco cada arista de su ser...pero luego, volvemos a ser los mismos...unos completos desconocidos y enemigos naturales...¿Me estoy dando a entender o estoy balbuceando incoherencias?

- Te entiendo... ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?

- Nada. No hay nada que hacer,...somos como agua y aceite...opuestos ... y él se va a casar.

Finalmente, la muchacha se derrumbó entre los brazos de su amigo, quien no se apartó de su lado en lo que restaba de fin de semana... tratando de alivianar su confundida mente entre chistes y comida.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya era lunes...

Se vistió y maquilló estoicamente... aún cuando por dentro tiritaba de angustia de solo pensar como reaccionarían sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo ante el dichoso titular... _**hoy seré toda una celebridad...**_pensó, y no estuvo lejana a la realidad.

A penas puso un pie en el ministerio, todas las miradas se voltearon en su dirección, escudriñándola por completo, murmurando por lo bajo, incluso apuntándola descaradamente.

Mientras las mujeres mostraban indignación ante "tamaña arpía", los hombres tenían una vena de curiosidad en la frente, pensando erróneamente cuales serían los supuestos "atributos" de la castaña para causar tanto revuelo.

Afortunadamente, no todo salió tan mal como esperaba... no se cruzó con Harry ni Ginny... menos con Ron, que también debía estar pasándolo pésimo también...

_Toc Toc._

- Pase

- Disculpa...¿Te puedo robar un minuto? – preguntó un pelinegro conocido, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Claro Alexander¿Qué se te ofrece? – contestó algo distraída revisando el papeleo.

- Puede que te moleste lo que voy a decir...pero ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?...perdona por ser tan directo, pero no acostumbro andar con rodeos.

- Eeeee...- esbozó desconcertada. – Yooo...

- Supuse que no sería buena idea...- murmuró para si.

- ¡No! No es eso... es que hoy he recibido muchas invitaciones a causa del titular...y la verdad...

- ¡Ah! No te confundas...mi invitación no tiene nada que ver con eso. De hecho, quería invitarte hace tiempo – aseguró con una sonrisa – Pero Draco me interrumpió.

- Veo...- musitó recordando aquel episodio.

- ¿Y?¿Te animas? Prometo portarme bien. – dijo con una sonrisa honesta – Solo es una cena¡La mejor pasta de Londres! te la perderás si no vienes.

Ella tenía claro que, por muy guapo que fuera el muchacho, no le apetecía salir en lo más mínimo... menos aún considerando que todos creían que ella era una especie de ninfomana que trataba de ligarse a todos los magos populares. Sin embargo, algo en la actitud del pelinegro le decía que estaba siendo sincero, que solo sería una cena, y en su mente una vocecilla le aconsejaba que sería bueno salir con alguien no tan lleno de problemas...

- Dime una cosa...¿Estas comprometido?

- No que yo sepa

- ¿Casado?

- No

- ¿Con novia?

- Mmm... no

- Entonces si.

- ¡Excelente! – exclamó entusiasmado - Paso por ti ... ¿A las nueve?

- Perfecto.

**_Quizás así ordene mi vida..._**pensó al verlo salir...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La curiosidad lo estaba matando cual gato……La simple idea de que Granger y Alex pudieran estar pasándola de lujo lo ponía de mal humor… así que decidió ir a vigilarlos un rato…sólo para comprobar.

No le costó demasiado convencer a Astoria de que salieran a cenar, de hecho, estaba encantada con la idea y se demoró varios minutos en arreglarse para el evento. El problema consistía en averiguar donde habían ido ellos….

Después de pensar un poco en el asunto, decidió comenzar por el restaurante favorito el pelinegro... con bastante éxito. Ahí se encontraba su mejor amigo junto a la castaña que le estaba robando valiosos minutos de sus pensamientos, y por cierto, se veia bellísima en ese sencillo vestido color escarlata, muy opuesto al opulento vestido negro de su rubia prometida.

Pensó en sentarse unas mesas alejado, para evitar que notaran su presencia, sin embargo, su acompañante se adelantó plantándose justamente al frente de la pareja que ya se encontraba cenando.

- ¡Oh! Pero que agradable coincidencia Alexander – Esbozó con una sonrisa hipócrita, mirando más a la chica que a su interlocutor.

- Sí, lástima – contestó fastidiado. - ¿No te vas ya?

- No seas grosero ¿no ves que es de mala educación hacer esa clase de comentarios? No se como mi querido Draco es tu amigo – Espetó regresando a la habitual mueca de desprecio.

- Ni yo tampoco me explico como está contigo¿Ves? Somos dos.

Hermione estaba atónita ante tanta agresividad, no percatándose que en ese lugar también se encontraba el muchacho que hoy tenía hecha su cabeza un verdadero lío.

- ¿Podrían comportarse ambos? Siempre hacen lo mismo... al menos podrían fingir que se agradan – regañó el rubio mirándolos alternadamente, como si se tratase de un par de niños malcriados.

- ¡Mesero! – exclamó Astoria, obviando las palabras de su novio olímpicamente – Traiga dos sillas más por favor¡Aprovechemos de cenar todos juntos!

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a contar hasta 10 mentalmente. No podía creer que la muchacha fuera capaz de llegar a ese extremo solo para fastidiarlo...

Comieron con tranquilidad la mayor parte de la noche…... Mientras los dos hombres y Hermione conversaban sobre temas de interés e intercambiaban opiniones, Astoria se dedicaba a hacerle arrumacos a Draco, acariciándole las manos y las mejillas, mientras él se mostraba indiferente.

- ¿Me disculpan? Vuelvo de inmediato – se excusó la castaña dirigiéndose al baño….Ya no podía aguantar ver esa melosa escena, le provocaba arcadas.

Una parte de ella estaba sumamente indignada….. y no era precisamente porque le hubieran interrumpido la cita.

La ponía de mal genio el hecho de que esa rubia desabrida, hueca y pomposa prácticamente estuviera todo el tiempo encima de Draco…_**Espera….¿dije Draco?¿Que me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?**_

- Vaya, no sabía que eras tan obsesiva por la limpieza – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas observando como las manos de Hermione tenían la textura de una pasa de tanto estar debajo del lavamanos. – Venía a polvearme la nariz ¿Quieres? – ofreció estirándole el potecito.

- No gracias – contestó duramente, secándose las manos con algo de agresividad.

- En fin….- esbozó mientras se maquillaba - Debió ser muy incómodo ver tu nombre en el profeta el sábado ¿cierto? Aunque cualquiera estaría encantada de que le inventaran un romance con Mi Draco….Pero bueno, no te preocupes¡nadie se creerá ese cuento!¡es demasiado inverosímil!, es decir ¿tú y Draco? Sencillamente imposible.

El interior de la leona hervía, clamando la cabeza de esa engreída…_**¿Qué se cree la muy perra? Si tan solo supieras lo cerca que estuve de…..bah….olvídalo.**_

Regresaron en silencio a la mesa, donde sus acompañantes las esperaban conversando por lo bajo, callándose al instante que ellas tomaron asiento.

- Nos vamos – informo el rubio, parándose de la mesa de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué? Lo estaba pasando fenomenal.- inquirió Astoria con un falso puchero.

- Hay un par de asuntos que debo atender….Provecho – agregó antes de salir del lugar con una leve reverencia.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó alegre el pelinegro, acompañado de un suspiro de alivio.

- Yo pensé que eran tus amigos – dijo la chica divertida.

- Draco sí. Pero ella me enerva…. ¡no la soporto!

- ¿Ah no? – inquirió complacida… al menos no era la única.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni Draco ya la soporta…

- ¿De verdad? – interrumpió inexplicablemente emocionada – Pero….Se van a casar ¿no?

- ¿Y que?

- Acaso …¿No la ama?

- Claro que no – respondió con obviedad

- ¿Entonces…

- ….. Porqué se casa con ella? – completó alzando una ceja – Porque sus padres lo prometieron hace muchos años atrás…él respeta mucho ese pacto y el linaje de Astoria…... !hey! no me pongas esa cara de espanto, es normal en familias como la de Malfoy.

- Me parece arcaico – bufó molesta

- Lo es – concordó el muchacho – Sólo espero, por su bien, que conozca a una chica que sea capaz de enamorarlo y hacerlo feliz… para que deshaga ese estúpido compromiso antes de que sea demasiado tarde…- La muchacha bajó la mirada nerviosa, gesto que fue malinterpretado por su interlocutor – Lo siento…¿Te aburro?

- En lo absoluto – se apresuró a aclarar – Sólo pensaba que eres un buen amigo... te preocupas por su felicidad más que él mismo.

- Es que él todavía está a tiempo…. Si no conoce el amor ahora, está destinado a convertirse en un ser tan amargado como sus padres….. Supongo que sabes lo que hablo porque has estado enamorada¿Cierto? – la castaña se puso colorada – De Weasley ¿o me equivoco? – ella asintió tímidamente - ¿Ves? Aunque después todo se acabe, nadie debe dejar de vivir esas emociones.

- ¿Y tú¿Las has vivido? – preguntó interesada

- Si….verás…. hace dos años atrás tenía una novia por la cual hubiera dado mi vida, era muy feliz con ella, nos complementábamos en todo… sin embargo, un día decidió unilateralmente terminar la relación, y se fue del país, sin explicación….Me costó mucho superarlo

- Lo siento – balbuceó incómoda. - ¿Y de donde la conociste?

- Ella estudiaba en Hogwarts igual que nosotros… me la reencontré un año después del egreso, y la química fue instantánea…..fue así como conocí a Draco….él me apoyó durante mi época "depresiva" luego de su partida….si no fuera por su inesperada ayuda habría perdido al menos la mitad de mi racionalidad...

- Veo…Tiende a aparecer en el momento preciso ¿no? Parece que después de todo no es una mala persona.

- ¿Bromeas? Es el típico chico malo por fuera con centro de chocolate… sólo te falta conocerlo. – aseveró muy convencido – Sólo no le digas que te dije esto…. ¡me mataría!

- Jajajajaja

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad…comieron a saciarse, rieron como locos y hablaron hasta por los codos.

Cuando el reloj ya marcaba la medianoche, Hermione, cual cenicienta, anunció que debía partir, y Alexander, cual príncipe azul, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Quieres un café? – preguntó al detenerse al frente de su edificio.

- Sólo si no es mucho problema

- Para nada, a menos que no te guste el café de tarro…. No soy tan exquisita como tu amigo – soltó burlonamente.

- El tarro está perfecto – contestó con una sonrisa – A todo esto…¿Cómo sabes la obsesión de Draco por el café recién molido?

- Este….yo….. – murmuró nerviosa mientras subía los peldaños a su departamento, cuando, al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con una presencia inesperada - ¿Ron?

- ¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos? – preguntó el pelirrojo con un rostro cargado de dolor al ver el acompañante de la chica.

- No te preocupes, dejamos el café de tarro para otro día – Le susurró Alex al oído – Nos vemos pronto – agregó dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla para luego desaparecer…dejándolos completamente solos.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? - ínquirió nerviosa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jo! Ya volví.**

Y yo que pensaba que no me podía inspirar más... ¡error! De repente no se de donde me sale tanta idea... estoy lista para escribir guiones de series! De hecho... lo estoy haciendo con una amiga O.o ojalá nos resulte... deséenme suerte!.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mi... y no me maten!!! (porfi, o sino no sabrán como termina!)

Respondiendo los saludos que siempre me alegran los días leguleyos.

**Evadneh **(Gemela! Ya te estaba extrañando! Espero que le estés poniendo todo el empeño a tus estudios y sorpréndeme con tus actuaciones! Porque no te filmas y la subes a youtube? Te apuesto que algún día serás tu la famosa y yo te pediré autógrafos xD. Besos nanisticos) **Tychesita **(jajja, te enojaste por la aparición de Ron? Entonces me mataras de después de leer esto jajajaja!!! Saludos y gracias por leer!) **Malfoy Girl Potter **(Alex y Theo me encantan también!!!! Concuerdo contigo. Y bueno, acá Ron no es tan maldito como el Lotus, pero igual preferimos a draquin jo jo!) **Kris Hart **(no te preocupes por Alex, definitivamente se merece todo...ya veremos como le llega! Muchas gracias por leer a esta poco seria abogadilla) **Makarva **(este fic se está transformando en una serie de sucesos desafortunados, así que espera más escenas como esas!. Gracias por tus saludos n.n) **María **(hermanita adoptada pequeñaaaaaaaaaa! que es de tu vida? no nos hemos pillado por messenger! no es justo! pero bueno, es obvio por las diferencias horarias...u.u... bueno, que he de decirte que no te haya dicho antes? me caes demasiado bien, eres muy divertida y me encanta leerte, sobretodo porque te hiperventilas, sacas miles de cosas mentales y te enrabias con los"malos"... yo creo que con este capítulo te enrabiaras más aún... quizás me dejes hasta de querer UU, pero espero que no porque yo te quiero mucho. Saludo a tu novio cuernudo mentalmente y a tus amigas jugosas. Abrazos multicoloreeeeeeeeees!) **Arrayan **(Mujer! Que manera de reírme contigo! Morí con eso "criticare la inconsistencia de la argumentación en los párrafos finales" XD!!!!!!!!!!!. No te preocupes, no te enviaré espinillas en las encías, me caes demasiado bien n.n... Yo no aprobé adivinación, pero le pego la legeremancia. Abrazos al fin del mundo desde la capital smogeada!) **Esme Black **(jejeje, y todavía queda por ponerse interesante!!! Saludos!) **Karyta **(No te quemes el coco!!!! Me demore porque estaba de vacaciones pus UU, su abogada favorita también las necesita! . Espero que este capítulo te guste y no te deje quemando el coco de nuevo jajaja, besos!) **Dayis **(Me satisface mucho que disfrutes los capítulos! Mi mayor temor es que algún día mi trama wuatee y ustedes se aburran n.n. Gracias por tus constantes reviews! Veamos como resuelvo este "cuadrado" P) **Hestia Phoenix **(Gracias! Me fue muy bien en las vacaciones, compre hartos libros jo! Sip. Fue un capítulo más largo de lo habitual porque estaba acumulado. Saludos!!) **Sonylee **(wiiiiii! Que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado! Este capítulo también "le trae" de todo. No es tan largo porque ahora entre a trabajar de nuevo...buuuu, pero espero que te guste. Saludos!) **Beautifly **(jajajaja. Yo también odio a Rita, es despreciableeeeee! Pero ya veremos como se la cobramos¿no? adiosin!) **Zuly **(Estoy bien, gracias! Trataré de actualizar Lotus mañana,pero aun no aseguro...me tapan de trabajo! UU. Abrazos!) **Embercita **(Estuvo bien argentina, gracias! Aunque me quedé con las ganas de bailar tango con un rucio de ojos grises...buuuuuu. Toda la razón, yo también odio a los que dejan los fics a medias!!!! Es como hazte ver! . Bueno, ahorita verás lo que tiene que decirle Ron...ni te lo esperas!!!) **Kerly Krum **(siiii... se pone buenísimo...y aún quedan enredos por exponer! Jo jo jo!!!. Saludos) **Abril **(Uffff...no es tan sencillo dejar a la barbie...sobretodo porque hay contrato de por medio... te lo dice una abogada!!! Jajaja) **Ery Malfoy **(eeeeee! Que bueno que te guste mi tipo de finales!!! Hay gente a la que le pone histérica la duda, pero a mi personalmente me gusta imaginar que pasará después. Besos!) **Ellesmera Malfoy **(Nueva lectora, aplausos para mi!!!! Como verás no me demoro en actualizar n.n. Y si te pones muy ansiosa por leer algo, invito a mi otro fic, ahí hay material para rato, 38 capítulos en vía de 39!!! Gracias y saludos!) **Yuli moore **(Otra nueva lectora!!! Denme un pañuelo que lloro de felicidad! Me alegra que te gustara, y como dije anteriormente, estás cordialmente invitada a leer mi otro fic, que ya tiene varios capítulos P. Byeeeeeee!) **Gatita Malfoy **(Claro que te recuerdo! Que rico que también te haya gustado este!! Bailo conga de felicidad. n.n gracias por la suerte) **Karix **(Mi súper amigui trabajadora social power...gracias por acompañarme en un día de práctica! Por suerte fue relajado y pude hablar tranquilamente con voce. Me da mucha lata que haya llegado semi roto el regalo, pero también me alegra que te gustara. Fly karen Fly!!. Afortunadamente cuando leas esto no podrás mandarme lo barnechea abajo...me salve!. Yo baboseo también todo el rato mientras escribo acerca de este rucio... un día me voy a electrocutar o me pitiaré el pc con ella xD. Te quiero!!)

**Saludos generales al resto de los lectores!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos? – preguntó el pelirrojo con un rostro cargado de dolor al ver el acompañante de la chica._

_- No te preocupes, dejamos el café de tarro para otro día – Le susurró Alex al oído – Nos vemos pronto – agregó dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla para luego desaparecer…dejándolos completamente solos._

_- ¿De que quieres hablar? - ínquirió nerviosa._

**10.- **

Perfectamente podría haberse aparecido en su casa, sin embargo él prefería caminar y tomar algo de aire fresco. Muchas cosas habían pasado aquella noche... había recordado momentos difíciles de su vida, pero a la vez, se había reconfortado con una atenta y guapa oyente con la que compartió muchas risas... definitivamente él no se equivocó; Hermione Granger era una chica especial... _**lastima que se apareciera ese...**_ pensó con algo de rencor recordando al pelirrojo entrometido.

Pero algo dentro de su cabeza le picoteaba constantemente... _**¿Porqué Draco siempre se opone cuando le comento mi idea?¿Porqué Draco siempre me interrumpe cuando estoy con ella? **_La verdad no lo comprendía... habían dos opciones: la primera es que aún le molestara el hecho del origen de su sangre, y por eso mismo, no quería que su mejor amigo se involucrara con ella...pero la segunda opción era más aterradora... _**¿Podría estar atraído a Hermione? **_El sólo pensarlo le sonó tan estúpido que desechó la idea de inmediato... al menos hasta tener una base más concreta sobre la cual especular.

Tan absorto iba en sus cavilaciones que no se había percatado, hasta ese momento preciso, que un sonido de pasos lo seguía... para ser más específicos, un reconocible golpeteo de zapatos femeninos. No quiso mirar hacia atrás... _**estás paranoico...**_se dijo. Dobló en varias esquinas al azar, pero aún el sonido seguía a sus espaldas...

A modo de prueba se detuvo bruscamente, sin girarse... y el golpeteo paró.

- ¿Cuándo vas a enfrentarme? – dijo una voz femenina.

La piel del muchacho se erizó por completo... _**¿Será producto de mi imaginación?**_... sentía como sus pulsaciones iban aumentando de velocidad, y la cabeza súbitamente comenzaba a doler... una parte de él dejó de respirar... sentía que iba ahogándose lentamente...

- ¿Y bien? – insistió la voz.

- Si mal no recuerdo, la que escapó fuiste tú – espetó Alex volteándose lentamente... enfocando de a poco la figura de la pelinegra que tenía al frente.

- Necesito que hablemos – se apresuró a decir, acercándose con cautela.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – replicó retrocediendo, sintiendo como dentro de sus entrañas nacía un odio infinito hacia la mujer

- Pero yo sí...

- Ese es tu problema Parkinson – interrumpió él girando sobre sus talones para seguir su marcha.

- ¡Escúchame! – exclamó perdiendo la paciencia mientras volvía a perseguirlo - ¡Por favor!

Pero su súplica fue al aire, pues en ese mismo instante, Alexander desapareció del lugar...dejándola sola, en plena calle oscura, lamentándose de su error...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Y bien...- esbozó la castaña tratando de contener los nervios - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- ¿Podríamos entrar a tu departamento? Acá se hace un poco incómodo...

- ¡Que torpe! Claro, adelante, adelante – dijo mientras abría la puerta con torpeza y lo dejaba pasar.

- Bueno... lo que sucede es que... Hermione yo...

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – interrumpió incómoda... aún no se sentía preparada para escucharlo, su instinto femenino le gritaba "huye" "dilátalo"

- Ahora que lo mencionas...no he comido nada desde el almuerzo, me vendría bien algo – contestó avergonzado, rascándose la cabeza como si aún tuviera quince.

No supo porqué este gesto aumentó su nerviosismo... se veía sumamente tierno completamente colorado de vergüenza por su habitual hambre voraz... sus ojos azules brillaban infantilmente como cuando se encontraban en el colegio, y sus pecas se habían difuminado un poco con el paso de los años... sin duda, siempre había sido atractivo para ella... sobretodo después de iniciar su noviazgo con él... _**¡¿Pero en que estás pensando idiota?! **_Se recriminó. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar las imágenes algo comprometedoras que bombardearon su mente y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo...probablemente un plato que le tardara mucho ... así tendría tiempo para calmarse.

Sin embargo, no contó con que el pelirrojo iría detrás de ella, probablemente para acompañarla... _**Maldición...**_pensó mientras sacaba los ingredientes del refrigerador.

- Disculpa - soltó Ron de pronto – Todo es mi culpa...no se que me pasó... cuando te vi con Malfoy recordé lo que nos hizo durante todo el colegio y me sentí traicionado sin motivo... ya somos grandes y tu decides con quien te relacionas y con quien no... sinceramente espero que puedas perdonarme, no podría soportar que decidieras alejarte...Aunque... supongo que gracias a mi has pasado un día horrible... ha de ser similar al mío... parecía animal de zoológico, todos me observaban.

- Ron yo... bueno, no te voy negar que me heriste mucho... pero te perdono.- contestó de espaldas a él mientras preparaba la comida - Se que eres explosivo y que las cosas se te van de madre...pero no te lo soportaré otra vez¿está claro?

- Como el agua. – respondió sonriente, abrazándola por la espalda tiernamente.

Hermione se puso tan nerviosa con el repentino contacto del pelirrojo que casi se corta el dedo rebanando un tomate... y a pesar de que el abrazo estaba durando más de lo presupuestado para su salud mental, no quería separarlo, se sentía súbitamente tranquila, como si se hubiera medicado con un relajante muscular.

- Ahora viene la segunda parte... – esbozó separándose.

- ¿Segunda parte? – repitió extrañada...eso olía mal..._**demasiado mal.**_

- Te quería pedir un favor... - ella lo miró desconfiada pero continuo - ...¿Podría mudarme unos días contigo?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – chilló más alto de lo que hubiese querido - ¡Pero cómo, porqué, cuando!

- Verás... después del "incidente" no han ido muy bien las cosas con Gabrielle... y decidimos darnos un tiempo para pensarlo... ella se quedó en nuestro departamento y yo... la verdad no tengo donde ir...

- ¿ Harry y Ginny?

- Él encantado, pero Ginny no quiso...

- ¿Tus padres?

- Salieron de viaje y la madriguera tiene un escudo mágico para evitar que alguien se acerque en su ausencia.

- ¿George?

- Dice que está muy ocupado con la tienda para tener otro estorbo más.

- ¿Y Bill y Fleur?

- ¡Viven en Francia!

- De veras...se me había olvidado – susurró acariciándose el puente de la nariz, tratando de buscar más opciones.

- Si es mucho problema no te preocupes... yo me las arreglo.

- No, no...no es eso... lo que pasa es que...¿Crees que sea prudente? Después de todo tengo algo de culpa en tus problemas maritales.

- Aún no me caso – puntualizó el – y ¿Porqué no habría de ser prudente? Eres mi mejor amiga y eso no lo cambia nadie... ni un estúpido titular.

Ante tamaño argumento la castaña se quedó sin ideas... lo miró en silencio un rato armándose de valor para su siguiente frase.

- Esta bien.

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya era martes...

Mientras caminaba, las mandíbulas de sus compañeros de trabajo se desencajaban como un efecto dominó...y no era para menos. Venía entrando al ministerio acompañada por Ronald Weasley, uno de sus mejores amigos, ex novio, actualmente comprometido, pero no con ella... situación que para más de alguno era sospechosa... reprobable... poco decente... sobretodo después de aquél bendito reportaje de la perversa Skeeter.

El pelirrojo caminaba como si fuese ciego, sin importarle al resto, sonriéndole y hablándole como si nada... definitivamente Ron había madurado... pero ella no... Estaba nerviosa, y tenía miedo...no quería ocasionar más problemas...tampoco tenerlos.

No pudo evitar sentirse amedrentada por unos orbes grises que la observaban atentamente desde el otro lado del pasillo, como si le estuviera pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada.

- Mione, me voy al departamento de aurores¿Almorzamos juntos? – preguntó a la vez que depositaba un beso de despedida "amistoso" en su mejilla

- No se Ron, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente...- respondió sintiendo _crucios_ mentales en su espalda por parte de su observador a distancia.

- Bueno, no importa, después de todo nos vemos a la noche – dijo sonriente alejándose del lugar.

Tímidamente, la castaña volteó su mirada en dirección al rubio, sin embargo ya no estaba ahí... suspiró aliviada, pero a la vez, un fuerte peso se instaló en su pecho... peso que se me mantuvo durante todo el día. ...

Tanto trabajo tenía que sintió que las horas se le escapaban entre los dedos... frustrada, decidió volver a casa para descansar, después de todo, no estaba de ánimos para cumplir horas extras. Fue en ese instante que su sentido del olfato le advirtió la llegada de él... _**menta. **_

- No sabía que cambiabas de opinión tan rápido... – siseó una voz detrás de su oreja, sobresaltándola

- ¡Malfoy! No vuelvas a hacer eso...me asustaste...- recriminó agarrándose el pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con descaro.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió con el rostro inexpresivo.

- No se a que te refieres. – respondió colocando sus manos en la cadera.

- A tu renovada relación con Weasley.

- ¡No seas insólito! Que esté viviendo conmigo no quiere decir nada... – dijo sin pensarlo, tapándose la boca, percatándose tardíamente de su error... _**maldición...siempre hablando de más estúpida. **_

- ¿¡Está viviendo contigo!? – vociferó agresivamente el rubio, empuñando sus manos con violencia, transformando su inexpresividad a rabia.

- ¡No seas mal pensado¡Es un favor de amigos, me necesita¡Además¡No tengo nada que explicarte a ti! – chilló girando sobre sus talones y marchándose del lugar con aire enfadado.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Abrió la puerta con su copia de la llave...

Antes tocaba la puerta por respeto, ya que nunca se sabía si podía estar "interrumpiendo" algo. Sin embargo ahora la confianza era tal que ambos se avisaban cuando estarían "ocupados" y ese día no había sido el caso...

- ¡Ratona, ya llegué! – anunció tras cerrar la puerta - ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡En la cocina! – exclamó la dueña de casa.

El castaño caminó en dirección a la voz... no obstante, algo en el camino le llamó la atención... una presencia ajena sentado en el sillón que él solía usar...

- ¡Hola Theo! No te esperaba tan temprano – dijo Hermione sonriente, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de zumo de naranja.

- ¿Te compraste muebles nuevos? – murmuró mirando significativamente al pelirrojo, tomando un sorbo del liquido.

- No¿Porqué? – inquirió extrañada, dirigiendo su mirada a la misma dirección que su amigo – Ahhh ... eso... bueno, él se quedara unos días conmigo, hasta que encuentre departamento...

El castaño escupió brutalmente el zumo que estaba tomando, y empezó a toser desesperadamente con los ojos acuosos... como si se hubiera atragantado con un gran trozo de carne...

- ¡Por merlín¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Creo que me salió un poco por la nariz... - musitó sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse – Y todo es tu culpa... ¿Cómo diablos sucedió?

Él no necesitaba decir más... sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando pues ella misma tenía la voz de su conciencia chillándole justo detrás de la oreja cosas como _**"!Cómo se te ocurre vivir con tu ex¡Más encima está comprometido¡O peor¡Con un compromiso en peligro por un titular que lleva tu nombre¿Te gusta atraer problemas, no¿Cuándo vas a aprender¡ Si se entera Skeeter será tu fin! Además... ¿En que estabas pensando al recibirlo siendo que te confunde por completo?¿Aún sintiendo mariposas en el estómago por él?" **_... ella se trataba de auto-convencer argumentando que ... _**"Es mi amigo...¿cómo puedo abandonarlo? Ya somos adultos, podemos lidiar con ello"**_pero en el fondo sabía que ninguno de los dos había madurado lo suficiente para ello, y que el hecho de vivir juntos, aunque sea por un breve lapso de tiempo, podía atraer graves consecuencias...

- Yo... no tengo la menor idea...- murmuró avergonzada

- Si serás ratona... ¡y después te quejas!

- ¡Lo sé¡Lo sé! No necesito que me regañes... Ya tuve suficientes comentarios al respecto por hoy – agregó recordando a cierto rubio.

- Tu intruso nos mira de reojo...deben dolerle las orejas de tanto pararlas. – bromeó bajito – Al parecer no me tiene confianza.

- Ron siempre ha sido muy celoso de mi... en realidad, es celoso en general... Cree que me estás apartando de él y de Harry.

- No veo a Potter viviendo en tu casa – ironizó alzando una ceja – Además...¿Te digo la verdad? Creo que Weasley se trae algo entre manos.

- ¿Algo? No te conocía esa faceta paranoica

- No es paranoia... es sexto sentido... – aseguró acariciándose la barbilla pensativamente - ¡Por cierto! Tengo una inmensa duda que solo tu puedes solucionarme.

- ¿A ver?

- Esos muertos vivientes de las películas muggle, esos que se parecen a los _infieri_¿Se llaman _Zumbis o Zombies_?

- Zombies ¿Porqué la pregunta? – inquirió extrañada.

- Porqué me había quedado con la duda... le diré a Luna la próxima ver que la vea...

- Espera...¿Ese día vieron películas de terror?

- Si – contestó sonriente recordando la sangre falsa saltando a chorros - ¿Porqué?

- ¡Luna detesta esa clase de películas!

- ¿En serio? – esbozó sorprendido.

- Si... su imaginación es muy grande y eso la perturba... Probablemente anda viendo Zombies por todos lados.

- ¡Ups! – exclamó con cargo de conciencia – Pero podría haberme dicho algo que sea...aunque debí imaginármelo cuando casi se pone a llorar diciendo "no quiero que me mate un _zumbie­_"... debo pedirle disculpas...

- Ahhhh – suspiró profundamente la muchacha – Querido amigo... entre los dos no hacemos uno. – esbozó observando a distancia al pelirrojo como engullía un gran emparedado con violencia frente al televisor... probablemente frustrado por no saber lo que ella y su amigo conversaban.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**¡Inconsecuente¡Hipócrita¡Farsante¡Mentirosa¡Embustera! **_Reclamaba mentalmente mientras atravesaba su departamento una y otra vez _**¡Claro¡Yo estoy muerto pero el zanahorio no!**_ No sabía porqué le había molestado tanto el hecho de que el pelirrojo se hubiera mudado "temporalmente" con la castaña, pero lo enfurecía el acontecimiento... Y a pesar de que la muchacha le había asegurado – literalmente gritado – que estaba malinterpretando todo, que "era solo un favor de amigos", a él no le venían a vender cuentos chinos...Quizás ella lo viera de ese modo, pero él no...y claramente Weasley tampoco...

No podía decidir si Granger era muy inocente o derechamente tonta...

- Draco... ¿Podrías dejar de pasearte al frente de la cama? – gimió desde las sábanas Astoria - Me estás mareando...mejor acuéstate...

- No. Si quieres duérmete – respondió secamente, sin dejar de caminar... ahora de forma más frenética.

- Pero es que yo no quiero dormir... – soltó seductoramente, mientras se tomaba el pelo para dejarlo sobre el hombro izquierdo.

- Hoy no – contestó el rubio sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Seguro? – insistió colocándose al frente de el, recorriendo con su índice su pálido cuello en toda su extensión.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor anda a dormir a tu casa – ordenó atrapando la mano de la chica, que ya estaba tocándolo de más, devolviéndosela

- Pero...

- Estoy cansado y me apetece estar solo. ¿Puedes respetar eso? Después me tendrás todos los días... – dijo con un dejo de rencor en la voz

- Lo dices como si fuera malo...- musito dolida.

No pudo responderle...no pudo mentirle...pero tampoco pudo decirle la verdad..._**es malo **_pensó.

La vio marcharse como un alma en pena, dando pequeños y dramáticos pasitos a la salida del departamento para luego desaparecer de un _"Plop"_... no tuvo la más mínima intención de detenerla... de hecho, una parte de él estaba aliviado... mientras que la otra se torturaba pensando en qué "actividades" se encontraba la castaña con la comadreja.

Se acostó y trató de dormir... pero cualquier intento de conciliar el sueño o invocar a morfeo fue inútil... tenía que hacer algo...tenía que quitarse la duda de encima... tenía que asegurarse. Se vistió con lo primero que pilló en su armario y salió... gracias a los despistados comentarios de Alexander sabía donde vivía la chica... y le haría una visita inesperada.

Llegó a la puerta... su mano se cerraba en puño para golpearla, cuando a mitad de camino, unas risas estruendosas llegaron del otro lado... podía reconocer a los dueños de ellas en cualquier situación...

- ¡Ron basta! – gritaba ella entre risas

- ¡Oblígame! – respondía él, riendo también.

Sintió como cada carcajada era un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno... y algo dentro de él se rompió... desapareciendo del lugar... donde nadie notó su presencia.


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA A TODOS!!! Regresé con un nuevo capítulo de su serie favorita, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora XD.

Debo advertir que hay una parte que no sé que me fumé (aunque en verdad, yo no tomo, ni fumo, ni bailo apretado. Muy sanita XD...bueno, lo último si lo hago, pero el resto no), Le doy un premio sorpresa a quien me diga que show televisivo están viendo Hermione y Ron!! (Era mi favorito de pequeña ... porqué ya no los dan! No es justo!)

**Respondiendo!**

**Embercita **(Siiii, creí que era mejor no hacerlo tan malo como en la otra historia, sino que también tuviera sus momentos tan "rons" de cuando era más pequeño. Poco a poco se irá develando que es lo que quiere Pansy! Ahí veremos si Alex la pesca o no. Maldición...no tengo dinero para irme a Inglaterra!!! Porqué no se viene para acá, no es justo!) **Karix **(mi querida amigui de las playas tropicales viñamarinas. Sorry por la demora en la contestación de meirus, pero mi pc falla estrepitosamente al tratar de conectarse vía wifi...no se que le pasa! Bueno, yo creo que uno no le puede reprochar a Ron que lo intente de esa manera, después de todo, como el mismo dice en el 7 libro "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale". Y bueno, respecto a Pansy de verdad es una desubicada, pero ¿Esperabas otra cosa? No se iba a tirar a llorar de rodillas, es lo suficientemente balsa para hacerse la de la chacra XD. Y siiiii...pobre draquito, pero hoy tendrá su venganza! Muajajaja) **Tychesita **(siiii, Ron va a aportar mucho en la confusión mental de la pobre Herms...aunque a quien no le gustaría estarlo con semejantes bombones!...yo quiero!!!) **Esme Black **(Esta niña no aprende!!! No se vive con los ex!!!! Mete la pata sistemáticamente XD. Saludos!) **Kerly Krum **(Sip, con lo atarantado que nuestro rubio es, te puedo asegurar que malinterpretó todo UU. Gracias!) **Abril **(Uuuuuu...siempre se puede enredar más y más amiga mía... y no, no sonó violento, yo también lo mataría jajajaa. Saludos!) **Maggie **(Lectora nueva! Siiii, a mi me gusta también Draco. Ron me cae bien, pero ya se le pasó la vieja!) **Malfoy Girl Potter **(hahahahah...no soy yo la mala! Es Hermione! Aunque tampoco es mala, solo poco avispada, no cacha que hay cosas que no se hacen, como ...ejem...vivir con tu ex que está comprometido!!! Bai!) **Merodeadora Chii **(Con la cabeza de alcantarilla que tiene Draco te puedo asegurar que está pensando puras cabezas de pescado XD.) **Danita **(¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones? Espero que excelentes!. No comas ansias que ahora sabrás que ocurre!) **Ellesmera Malfoy **(Gracias! Me pone muy contenta que te encante la historia n.n. besos multicolores!) **Krissalis Potter **(Eeeeeee, te gusto! Te gusto!. Soy feliz!. Bueno, a mi también me dio penita Draco, pero no te preocupes! Ahora tendrá su desquite jo jo jo. Lo de Alex lo sabrás más adelante...que te abandonen sin explicación no se perdona fácil. No. No) **Montse.k **(No mueras de intriga! Aquí sabrás como continúa, puedo apostar que te gustará! Besos para ti también) **Makarva **(Hello Lord Makarva¿Qué tal? Tiene toda la razón, las mujeres son poco avispadas, se las compran todas... aunque hay que admitir que si hay hombres con buenas intenciones, pocos pero los hay xD. Abrazos!) **Coniitah Malfoy Cullen **(Nada que pobre! O sea si...igual da penita UU pero está comprometido así que no puede patalear!! Jajaj. Gracias por el comentario!) **Karyta **(Tuvo una necesidad urgente de verla...lástima que no recordó que ya no vivía sola!!!. Si será el muy bruto... pero bueno, ya verás como se arregla su pobre corazoncito frío. Espero satisfacer tus expectativas!!!no comas ansias!) **Evadneh **(Gemela perdida en europa. Claro que te había extrañado!. Debo admitir que al describir a Ron así también lo encontré lindo, pero después de todo, tengo afinidad por los malos así que me quedo con el rubio XD. Como tu dijiste, Draco es Draco!. A mi me pasó también algo similar con el estreno del 7 libro...pensé ¿Y que tiene de novedoso? Y después me di cuenta "bah, no todos lo leen en inglés" PAFFFF!. Espero con ansias verte cantar vía youtube!!!! Cuando saques tu primer disco me envias uno autografiado? Yo haré lo mismo si algún día publico la novela que estoy escribiendo. Besos!) **Gatita Malfoy **(Jo! Avanzo lo más rápido que puedo!!!! No quiero que te vuelvas un manojo de nervios! Me pesará la conciencia...UU...bye bye!) **Beautifly **(Jajajaja... continué lo más pronto que pude TT. Oye, si vi el eclipse, y adivina que... justo tengo un telescopio en mi casa! Pero no lo vi completo, solo desde la mitad y un rato --, no paso nada...yo creí que de pronto tendría superpoderes...snif!) **Iamalonefordanny **(gracias por las felicitaciones! espero que este también te guste) **Arrayan **(muchas gracias por la formalidad de su misiva. Me alegran sus palabras atentas buscando apoyo logístico en la presentación de una demanda. Lamentablemente no se configura ninguna causal o tipo legal que le permita accionar en mi contra. Ningún tribunal de la república, ya sea laboral, civil, criminal ni familiar dará curso a un libelo sin ello. Y en el caso hipotético que si existiera, y me condenaran a la reclusión nocturna, no me ocasionaría un daño psicológico el perderme algún carrete...lamentablemente soy una persona bastante poco buena para salir, prefiero de una buena película, libro o comida, antes que salir a quedar tirada en la calle a manos de morgana. Señorita Arrayan. Tampoco puedo ayudarla con fotos comprometedoras. No tomo guata al sol porque no me gusta el sol. Prefiero el invierno lluvioso y abrigada como oso polar. Tampoco me verías con barney...ese dinosaurio es demasiado feliz y me dan unas ganas irrefrenables de golpearlo hasta que suelte una chuchá. Espero que no se desanime por no poder iniciar el caso del siglo en contra de esta humilde escritora de fics y poco seria abogada. Lamentablemente la practica y el trabajo me están consumiendo muchas horas y la mala onda de Hermione no me prestó el giratiempo. XD. Besos a mi comentarista de lux y su gran creatividad sureña. Ojalá viviera en santiago par ir a tomar un helado...sonó verso? Abrazo!) **Alicia Slytherin **(Si, he estado cansada pero bien, gracias n.n me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero que este capítulo te encante más que el anterior ...jejeje si habrá más draco y hermione) **María **(Querida hermanita mía de mi corazón... no se preocupe! Me imagino lo difícil que ha de ser aprender verbos en alemán... lo de física no, yo era muy buena en el colegio. Tu sabes, era la number one jeje. Bueno, lo de Ron te encuentro toda la razón...está jugando muy sucio! Apelando a la amistad para reconquistarla...pero en fin, tenía que jugar todas sus cartas no?. A uno ya le gustaría ser la castaña, codiciada por millones!!. Alex y Pansy es una relación más misteriosa...que de a poquito irá mostrando lo que verdaderamente hay, y si existe posibilidad de reconciliación, porque, después de todo, que te abandonen "Just Because" no se perdona fácilmente. ... y bueno, con respecto a lo de los celos...OBVIO! que no podían faltar!. Es un componente tan sabroso y a la vez tan destructivo que logra que las situaciones más simples se conviertan en tareas inalcanzables. Saludos, besos y abrazos para mi hermana pequeña adoptada favorita!) **Zuly **(Hola! Espero que te hayan quitado el castigo UU. Ojalá no andes ninja por la vida metiendote al pc...dile que eres bonita y buenita...que no te castiguen!. Me alegra que te gustara el cap. Besos y cuídate tu también) **Dayis **(Sabes? Hubiera sido muy espectacular que hubiera tirado la puerta abajo y lanzado un avada al pelirrojo...!Como no se me ocurrió antes! Maldición jo jo jo... Bueno, no mueras de ganas por saber lo que está sintiendo pues ahorita lo sabrás.) **Flor Pirata **(WIII lectora nueva!!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado nn... sip, también adoro a Draco y por eso los dos fics que he hecho son precisamente con él como príncipe gris. Ojalá que este capítulo te devuelva el alma al cuerpo! Byeee y gracias!) **Hestia Phoenix **(Hola! Bueno, te imaginarás que draco es orgulloso y mente de cloaca, así que podrás deducir que es lo que está pensando y como va a reaccionar...jo jo jo...muchos saludos para ti también!) **Aniia hg **(Gracias por la suerte, y ahí te va un new chapter!) **Gossip Girl **(eeeeeee!! Nueva lectora! Y lo mejor de todo es que tu también me tienes re metida con tu fic!. También espero tus actualizaciones.. por cierto! Estás cordialmente invitada a pasarte por "lotus" mi primera historia, byeeee ) **Jessica Black **(Otra nueva lectora!!! Lloro de emoción!. Me alegra una brutalidad de que te haya encantado!. No te preocupes. No dejaré de actualizarlo! Me carga esos autores que dejan historias a medias...grrrr...) **Kuni **(jajajaja, siempre te pasa lo mismo con los reviews! Se te cortan! Será que fanfiction tiene algo en tu contra? Demándalos! Yo te patrocino!!!... Sip. Este Ron es menos malo que el de Lotus, y dará la lucha de frente, no con pociones malignas. Abrazos multicolores!) **Elizabeth Isis Malfoy **(Que es la adicional? No entiendo...UU pero lo que sea... muchos animos!!!vamos que se puede!!. ¿Tantos mails tenías? En mi correo hay casi puro spam xD. Saludos y gracias!) **Ery Malfoy **(Wiiii, que bueno que te gusten mis finales! A muchos les desespera porque los dejo enganchados para el próximo capítulo...jo! muchos saludos para ti!!! Ojalá te entretengas leyéndolo!)

**Saludos generales al resto de los lectores!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Llegó a la puerta... su mano se cerraba en puño para golpearla cuando a mitad de camino, unas risas estruendosas llegaron del otro lado... podía reconocer a los dueños de ellas en cualquier situación... _

_- ¡Ron basta! – gritaba ella entre risas_

_- ¡Oblígame! – respondía él, riendo también._

_Sintió como cada carcajada era un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno... y algo dentro de él se rompió... desapareciendo del lugar... donde nadie notó su presencia._

**10.- **

- ¡Ron Basta! – gritaba entre risas Hermione, mientras se defendía con los brazos.

- ¡Oblígame! – contestó el pelirrojo, lanzándole otro golpe con el cojín que le servía de arma mortal en esos momentos.

Ninguno de los dos sabían como habían llegado a una lucha brutal de cojines luego de que Theodore abandonara el lugar... A simple vista, parecían demasiado adultos para ese tipo de chiquilladas, pero en el fondo, los dos seguían siendo los mismos que alguna vez deambularon por los pasillos de Hogwarts, rompiendo más de alguna regla y perturbando la estabilidad mental de Flich.

- ¡Me canse! – gimió la chica.

- ¿Te rindes? – preguntó victorioso el pelirrojo, mientras mantenía en el aire otro proyectil, presto a lanzarlo en caso de negativa.

- Esta bien, esta bien... ¡me rindo! – contestó rodando los ojos ante la gran sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del muchacho.

- Como vencedor ahora eres mi esclava – sentenció complacido

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó cruzándose de brazos – Ni lo pienses¡jamás quedamos en eso!

- ¡Oh vamos!, no seas aburrida...- se quejó colocando un puchero.

- ¡Que no!

- ¿Sólo un día? –insistió con picardía

- Ron...- esbozó amenazante

- Bueno, bueno... tú te lo pierdes.- se rindió con un gran suspiro - En fin... tu amigo me cayó bien... ayer no me hizo mucha gracia, pero hoy fue muy amable conmigo.

- ¿Theo? – el chico asintió - Si, es una excelente persona. Muy de confianza y algo extravagante. Todo un caso.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó jugando con una moneda que sacó de su bolsillo, haciéndola girar desinteresadamente entre sus dedos.

- No. Lo siento como un hermano. Yo lo quiero mucho ¿Sabes?.- contestó sonriente, recordando todas las aventuras y estupideces que habían vivido juntos en los últimos años...también los momentos en que el muchacho había sido su gran apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba – Si, lo quiero demasiado.

- ¿Mas que a nosotros?- inquirió algo preocupado.

- No. Ustedes tienen ventaja por antigüedad. Pero ya los está alcanzando, así que tienen que hacer méritos.- contestó maliciosamente

- ¿Y con qué gano puntos?

- Pues no sé... quizás no haciéndome rabiar, ni ponerte pesado, no molestarme, ni gritarme, quizás ser más considerado y caballeroso, menos celoso y...

- ¡Ufff¡Por suerte que no sabías! – interrumpió cargado de ironía.

- ¡Hey! No seas dramático, también tienes tus cosas buenas. – contestó sin tomarlo en cuenta.

- ¿Ah si¿Y cuales serían? Jamás me las has dicho...

- ¿Cómo que no? Si serás hablador...Tu sabes que eres encantador cuando te lo propones, muy divertido, ingenioso, leal, un gran besador...- se detuvo pálida..._** ¡Como puedes ser tan bocazas Hermione Granger!**_ Se reprendió mentalmente al observar la cara de satisfacción del chico_** - **_Este...mmmm... Apuesto que con Gabrielle serán muy felices – agregó tratando de desviar el tema sin éxito.

- ¿Sólo un gran besador? – preguntó significativamente con un brillo en los ojos que la castaña supo interpretar de inmediato.

- ¡Ron!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó levantando las manos en signo de inocencia.

- Ya, ya...también ESO – concedió completamente colorada - ¿Satisfecho?

- Esta bien, si tampoco tenías que mentir – contestó sonriendo amargamente.

Sin que ella pudiera prever sus intenciones, el pelirrojo acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de la chica y encendió el televisor para ver episodios repetidos de aquellos dibujos animados que ambos solían ver juntos, cada martes por la noche sagradamente.

Un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a la castaña, pues hace dos años y medio atrás aproximadamente, él solía acurrucarse exactamente de esa misma forma, riendo a carcajadas con las mismas caricaturas, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente.

Tuvo que reprimir las fuertes ganas de hundir sus dedos en aquellos cabellos rojos...sus manos le picaban, casi dolían, pero su parte racional le indicaba que no era correcto, que ese no era un comportamiento apropiado, menos después de todo lo ocurrido... una fuerte risa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Estos dos perros nunca me aburren! – exclamó el muchacho entre risas, refiriéndose al programa de televisión - A veces me siento identificado con el gordo...siempre pensando en comida.

- ¿Y yo sería el perro flaco? – preguntó juguetonamente.

- No, a él solo le interesan las pelotas. Tu vendrías a ser el Hamster del cual se enamora el obeso en un episodio.

Ella también recordaba aquel episodio, que terminó igual que su relación con su eterno amor platónico escolar...quizás estaban destinados a ser solo eso... pues como al perro y al hámster, sus diferencias fueron más fuertes...

- Tengo hambre¿quieres un emparedado?

Sonrió. Ron no había cambiado en nada.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Tres golpes secos en su puerta.

Cinco minutos de espera en el frío.

Y finalmente abrió...

Sus ojos claros se encontraban más desorbitados de lo habitual al verme, y su cabello lucía desordenado, afirmado adelante por una traba , mientras que el resto caía despreocupadamente por los lados.

- Hola – le dije con naturalidad

- Ho...la – respondió evidentemente incomoda por su propia vestimenta. Un buzo blanco bastante percudido por el uso.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunté ignorando el hecho, entrando a su hogar sin esperar su consentimiento... una muy mala costumbre adquirida en mi época escolar.

Colgué el abrigo detrás de la puerta y avancé hasta el comedor, sentándome en una de sus sillas. Lentamente se dirigió a donde yo me encontraba, y se sentó al frente... en silencio...demasiado para mi gusto.

- ¿Molesto¿Me voy?

- No, no, no. No es eso...es solo que...me sorprende tu visita – esbozó bajando la mirada, mientras se soltaba el pelo para peinarlo en una trenza. - ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

- La ratona – contesté encogiéndome de hombros.- La verdad es que venía a pedirte disculpas...

- ¿Porqué?

- Hermione me informó sobre tu fobia a las películas de terror...¿porqué no me lo dijiste?

Ella se limitó a colorear sus mejillas de escarlata, sin intenciones de responderme...

Y yo...y yo no sabía con exactitud el porqué me aparecí en su casa...después de todo, podría haberle pedido disculpas por lechuza... supongo que una parte de mí quería volver a verla... aunque no sé las razones... y eso me exaspera.

- Te indemnizaré – solté sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió insegura de lo que había oído.

- Que te indemnizaré por el mal rato que te hice pasar – repetí.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Te gustaría ir a patinar en hielo conmigo?

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó ilusionada.

- ¿Porqué habría de mentirte?

- Claro – contestó sonriente - ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Sábado?

- Hecho – dijo estirándome la mano para que se la estrechase.

Después de ello me excuse para partir...en realidad no tenía nada que hacer...pero unas irrefrenables ganas de vagar por las calles me inundaron... pues aunque no lo parezca... soy un tipo solitario.

Desde pequeño me acostumbre a mi propia compañía... en el colegio casi no charlaba con nadie...y la verdad, tampoco me interesaba... todos los de mi casa eran unos arrogantes, y los alumnos de otras casas me discriminaban solo por el hecho de ser una serpiente... Mi padre era un cruel mortífago, y mi madre una fiel cónyuge capaz de perdonarle las más increíbles atrocidades... incluidas las cometidas contra su propia familia...

No fue sino hasta que conocí a mi querida ratona que entendí el significado de la palabra amistad... comenzamos a laborar en el mismo departamento y ella se dio el trabajo de conocerme...y de paso, yo también aprendí cosas de mi mismo. Hasta ese día no sabía que podía reír, ser irónico y tener la necesidad proteger a otro.

Y ahora... ahora la conocí a ella...

Y me desconcertó por completo como en una noche pude sentirme tan a gusto con otro ser...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se removía inquietamente en la cama. Trataba... ¡Merlín sabía que él trataba de dormir!, pero no podía... la imagen de cierta castaña no lo abandonaba...Las risas de ella y el zanahorio no dejaban de retumbar en sus oídos... por más que los apretara contra la almohada no desaparecían... ¿Porqué nunca reía en su presencia?¿Tan odioso le resultaba?

_**¡Maldita seas Granger! **_Explotó... y supo que no podría dormir...por mucho que detestara que las ojeras adornaran su perfecto rostro.

Se incorporó derrotado prendiendo la luz de su velador y ahogó un grito de terror al ver que no se encontraba solo en su habitación. Una sombra estaba sentada en la esquina, moviendo el pie con impaciencia...

- ¿QUÈ DEMO...

- Gran recibimiento – soltó una voz femenina cargada de ironía – ¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa? Me desconcentras – agregó con sorna, apuntándole el torso a distancia.

- ¿Pansy? – esbozó dubitativo

- No, la voz de tu conciencia... ¿Has hecho muchas cochinadas últimamente? – bromeó acercándose a la luz para dejarse ver, depositándole un beso en la frente – Te extrañé...¿Me extrañaste?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo entraste?¿Qué quieres? – preguntó atropelladamente mientras se levantaba para sacar un sweater gris de su armario, y colocárselo con agresividad.

- Wow...creí que tu si te alegrarías de verme...- soltó con amargura.

- Me alegra... ¡Claro que si! Pero también me desconcierta... – La chica bajó la mirada al piso, como si se acabara de desconectar de la conversación - ¡Te fuiste¡Con suerte te despediste y yo tuve que cargar con todo el desastre que dejaste atrás!... ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – ordenó tomándole la barbilla para encararla.

- Por favor...no me retes...- susurró con los ojos acuosos – No me odies...

- ¡Entonces explícame!

- ¡No puedo¡No ahora! – exclamó desesperada – Por favor...dame tiempo... lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento... – gimió abrazándolo como una pequeña asustada. Dejando de lado su máscara altiva y orgullosa...mostrando a la verdadera Parkinson. – Ayúdame... ayúdame a recuperar mi vida... ayúdame a recuperarlo Draco...- balbuceó antes de estallar en llanto como jamás lo había hecho.

El rubio suspiro frustrado.

No soportaba verla así... a pesar de dos años de ausencia... ella seguía siendo Pansy Parkinson...una de sus pocas amigas y confidente... su versión femenina...

Acarició su pelo fraternalmente, sintiendo como la muchacha temblaba entre hipidos...musitando cosas ininteligibles... frases que incluían _"evitarlo", "arrepiento" _y _"amo"._

Le quitó los zapatos y la recostó en su cama. La tapó hasta el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla... dispuesto a dormir por primera vez en el sillón de su sala de estar.

- Quédate – suplicó la pelinegra aún alterada – Por favor...

Draco volvió a la cama y se recostó en el otro extremo, sintiendo de inmediato como el cuerpo de su mejor amiga se plegaba al suyo buscando consuelo... el rubio comprendió al instante y la rodeó en un abrazo.

- Gracias – susurró antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo...llevándoselo consigo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya era miércoles, mitad de semana... y todos clamaban por el viernes... en lo posible, uno que tuviera cuarenta y ocho horas de más... ¿Porqué siendo magos no podían tener más días de relajo? Era insólito... la magia no les aliviaba el trabajo.

Llegó al ministerio nuevamente acompañada por el pelirrojo... a pesar de que ella le insistió que permaneciera dormido – pues entraba a su trabajo dos horas más tarde – sin éxito.

Nuevamente, al poner un pie en el lugar, comenzaron las miradas reprobatorias y los murmullos por lo bajo... actitudes que Ron podía ignorar olímpicamente más no ella.

- Te veo al rato – le dijo rápidamente a modo de despedida, dejándolo a mitad de pasillo completamente desconcertado.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas dispuesta a refugiarse en su oficina y no salir hasta volver a su casa, sin embargo, sintió una voz demasiado familiar a sus espaldas conversando con otra completamente identificada... giró su cabeza sin poder aguantar la curiosidad...

Draco Malfoy caminaba con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba acompañado de una despampanante pelinegra que se colgaba como llavero en su brazo... pudo identificarla de inmediato al verla y chirrió inconscientemente los dientes de rabia...

Pasaron por el lado de ella ignorándola por completo entre risas seductoras...¡_**Qué grosero!**_ Exclamó lanzándole dagas por los ojos _**¡Ni un muy buenos días el desubicado!**_.

Y eso fue sólo el comienzo de una larga lista de maldiciones mentales hacia el rubio...

Justo aquél miércoles se lo cruzó más veces de lo habitual durante el día...y en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones él fue capaz de dirigirle la mirada, alguna palabra y menos un gesto.

Inexplicablemente le dolía...se sentía invisible...poca cosa...y tenia ganas de asesinarlo con sus propias manos... de decirle un par de verdades la próxima vez que se le apareciera. ...

No sabía la castaña que el destino tenía otros planes para ella cuando lo vio entrar a una pequeña habitación del departamento de misterios dejando la puerta abierta y tomó la irracional decisión seguirlo.

- Malfoy – dijo con seriedad, entrando a la pequeña habitación tras de él.

- Granger...¡NO CIERRES LA...puerta...!- exclamó desinflándose, mirándola con un profundo desprecio.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Acabas de dejarnos encerrados... la llave se quedó por fuera de la cerradura...Tardarán horas en encontrarnos...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El se sentó en el suelo tranquilamente, recogió su pierna izquierda y cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra la fría pared. Hermione lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, mortificada por lo atractivo que le resultaba el chico en esa pose, casi como un modelo de cigarrillos muggle.

Tenía ganas de aprovechar el tiempo hablándole... preguntándole porqué la evitaba, porqué no le dirigía la palabra, porque la ignoraba...pero sus nervios la traicionaban y le acalambraban la lengua, retorciéndola dentro de su boca. Además ¿Quién era ella para pedirle explicaciones?. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

A los pocos minutos, notó la respiración acompasada del muchacho y como su pecho ascendía y descendía con lentitud..._**¿Estás dormido? **_Se preguntó mirándolo de lleno, deleitándose con la privilegiada visión que las circunstancias le regalaban... Un imperceptible rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar todo lo ocurrido en el departamento del rubio, cómo ella aparentó dormir mientras él hábilmente la besaba en el cuello y la acariciaba lujuriosamente... y cómo a la mañana siguiente la aturdió completamente con los labios.

Su olfato se mostró complacido al percibir el inconfundible aroma de Draco, y hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba... provocándole una fuerte opresión en el pecho...¿Acaso podía ser tan estúpida de sentir algo por él? No... quería darse un poco de crédito y no develarse como una mujer masoquista que sufre por amores imposibles...¿O acaso realmente era así¿Porqué Merlín la había hecho tan inteligente pero poco avispada en el amor?.

Recordó a Pansy Parkinson y sus curvas de infarto abrazándolo "fraternalmente"... ¡cómo le hubiera gustado en esos momentos partirle esa bonita cara en trocitos! Porque a diferencia de Astoria – a quien también le tenía cero afecto - Pansy si era inteligente y tenía su historia con el blondo... La idea de que la pelinegra podría amanecer un día en su cama y degustar el delicioso café de grano que preparaba por las mañanas Draco le provocaba jaqueca... casi nauseas...

- ¿Podrías quitarte esa costumbre de mirarme cuando crees que estoy dormido?- Murmuró él con su voz sedosa, cargada de molestia, provocándole un respingo al verse atrapada.

- Yo...e...este...a...- balbuceó nerviosa _**¡Maldición, otra vez no! **_- ¡Quien te estaba mirando a ti narcisista! Además, prácticamente ocupas la mitad de la habitación ¿Quieres que mire la pared acaso?

El se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, como si la presencia de la castaña le fuera de plano indiferente... Y ella...ella ya no podía aguantarlo, quería que le hablara... ¡cualquier cosa servía! Incluso sus constantes molestias y provocaciones...pero el silencio la estaba torturando como un piquete insistente en el ojo.

- ¡Oh por merlín¡Di algo! – exclamó desesperada, perdiendo totalmente el control.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y trató de enfocar a la muchacha.

No pudo reprimir una mueca de satisfacción al verla exasperada, agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos como si le pesara... no pretendía molestarla, de hecho, había decidido expulsarla de sus pensamientos para su sanidad mental... pero no podía negar que algo de deleite le daba el verla así... tan alterada por su repentina indiferencia.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – inquirió fastidiado

- No se... ¡Lo que sea! Lo tuyo no es el silencio – soltó frustrada.

- ¿Y eso quien lo dice? Tú no me conoces – espetó ceñudo, mirándola inexpresivamente con sus relampagueantes orbes grises

- ¡Claro que sí! – gritó ella tapándose la boca de inmediato ante tamaña confesión...¿Cómo le explicaba de que tenía como "hobbie" observarlo durante el día?¿Aprenderse sus costumbres y gustos?¿Qué estaba obsesionada con él y lo que lo rodeaba desde aquél fatídico día que a él se le ocurrió consolarla?

Silencio. Mucho silencio.

- ¿Ah sí? Creo que te equivocas Granger. Sinceramente creo que yo sé más de ti que tu de mí. – contestó finalmente sin inmutarse, volviendo a recostarse contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.

- Pruébame – dijo la castaña perdiendo todo rastro de lucidez ante tal afirmación – Te apuesto que te conozco más que tú a mi.

- ¿Y que gano yo?- preguntó súbitamente interesado por la conversación.

- ¿Hay algo que ganar? – replicó alzando una ceja.

- Desde luego. O sino no sería una apuesta. – respondió sardónicamente

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Mmmmm...

- ¿Y bien?

- Un beso. – sentenció como si nada.

- ¿QUÉ? – vociferó con los ojos saltones...se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Un beso. Sólo para demostrarte que estás muuuuuy equivocada.

La castaña recordó entonces la mentira blanca de aquella ocasión, en donde le había dicho literalmente que sus besos "_no eran para tanto"_.

Unas irrefrenables ganas de perder la inundaron para ver que tan aturdida la podía dejar...pero no lo haría, su orgullo era más poderoso. No perdería ante una egocéntrica serpiente oxigenada.

- Esta bien¿y que gano yo? – preguntó esta vez ella

- No se. ¿Qué quieres?

_**Buena pregunta**_... contestó mentalmente ¿qué era lo que realmente quería? Sólo un deseo se le venía a la cabeza pero no lo podía formular...al menos no en voz alta y sin que él sospechara de su deplorable estado psicológico... ¿Cómo le decía "quiero que anules tu compromiso para que estés disponible y así poder seducirte"?..._**!No seas indecente Granger! **_Se reprochó sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo.

- ¿Y? No le des tantas vueltas y dispara. Sé que ya tienes claro que pedirme.

_**¿Acaso está usando legeremancia? **_No...imposible...ella sentiría la presencia extraña de alguien en su mente...por lo demás, no le soltaría tal frase si supiera lo que realmente estaba pensando.

- Tomarás café de tarro durante una semana – soltó maldiciéndose por no pensar en algo mejor.

- ¡Estás loca!¿Quieres que me intoxique?

No lo podía creer...¿Tan fanático era?¿Tan acomodado y caprichoso?¿Tan aristocratico era su paladar?

- Tómalo o déjalo – amenazó cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo tomo...después de todo no perderé – aseguró con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

_**Maldito...te patearé tu albino trasero magnífico hurón botador.**_

- ¿Quién empieza?

- Las damas primero. – dijo con una seudo reverencia - ¿Mi color favorito?

- Fácil. Negro – contestó la castaña arrogantemente.- ¿Y el mío?

- ¿Crees que caeré? Morado.

_**¡!!¿Cómo cresta sabe eso?!! **_De hecho podría asegurar de que la mayoría de sus amigos pensaban que era el escarlata...

- ¿Fumo? - interrumpió sus pensamientos el rubio.

- No, no fumas, probablemente porque no te gusta que el olor se te impregne...¿Mi fecha de cumpleaños?

- Mmmmm... veinte... ¡No! diecinueve de septiembre.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Eso me lo reservo. ¿Tú sabes el mío?

- Cinco de junio – contestó avergonzada. - ¿Tic nervioso?

- Esa es una pregunta muy amplia y tramposa Granger – espetó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Porque tienes muchos tic nerviosos dependiendo del tipo de situación en que te encuentres. – contestó con naturalidad.

- Explícate.

- Si estás pensativa te muerdes el labio, cuando algo te molesta te tirita el ojo izquierdo, si estás nerviosa juegas con un mechón de cabello, haces crujir los dedos cuando estás impaciente, frunces la nariz cuando duermes...¿Sigo?¡Eres un mar de gestos!

La castaña quedó petrificada..._**¿Cómo me conoce tan bien?¿De verdad me tirita un ojo?¿Será normal eso?¿Deberé consultar un medimago?... ¡HEY¡Me espiaste dormir maldito hipócrita!**_

- Espero tu respuesta – soltó impaciente el rubio.

- ¿Perdón? – estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que ya le habían formulado otra pregunta

- Te pregunté a qué soy alérgico.

_**¡Mierda!¿Es alérgico?¡Como cresta voy a saberlo!**_

- Eehhh...¿Al polvo? – inquirió al azar.

- ¿Respuesta definitiva? – la chica asintió con las pulsaciones aceleradas – ERROR. P-E-R-D-I-S-T-E.

Deletreó lentamente antes de inclinarse en su dirección y avanzar gateando el poco espacio que los separaba como un felino a su presa...

- Ahora cobraré el premio Hermione- le susurró al oído con su aliento mentolado, aturdiéndola por completo con solo pronunciar su nombre...


	12. Chapter 12

**EJALE!**

No puedo creer la cantidad de reviews que recibí del último capítulo¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos!

Aprovechando la actualización, aviso que el día Lunes actualizo "Lotus", y los Jueves "Conociéndote" (sin perjuicio de que en ocasiones pueda hacerlo antes) para que no desesperen ni piensen que he dejado botado los fic... Otra cosa... lo he estado pensando harto y decidí que tengo algo de tiempo para hacer de beta reader de alguna historia nueva. Mis servicios están ofrecidos para una, a quien le interese que me avise... ¡ah! El único requisito es que sea dramione.

Por último, efectivamente se trataba **de "dos perros tontos" o "two stupid dogs"** . Necesito que los que acertaron (**Almanara, Iamalonefordanny, Kunni 24, Philana, Flor Pirata **) me manden sus emails vía PM para mandarles su premio!!

**Respondiendo reviews!: Coniitah Malfoy Cullen **(jajajaja. Ok, ok. Ahora verás si el beso para o no pasa, ojalá te guste el capítulo. Ahí también veremos como se las arregla pansy para recuperar el amor de su vida, y cual será su relación con la castaña. Saludos!) **Makarva **(Uy! Si, se viene, pero...¿Sucederá realmente¿Cómo será¿Qué pasará después? Me alegra mucho que creas que se va poniendo bueno, esa es la idea!!. Saludos para usted.) **Almanara **(Sabía que tu adivinarías!! yo era obsesiva con esos monos, me sabía los diálogos inclusive! Aunque no se puede decir que tuvieran muchos...P. Abrazos nanisticos y ojalá vendieran ravioles de ese tipo UU) **Karix **(Insisto en que algún día nos vamos electrocutar por andar babeando arriba del pc...sería una muerte muy estúpida y dolorosa XD. No te preocupes, tengo como misión hacer hiperventilar con este capítulo, aunque sea un ratito. Y tampoco desesperes! Ya vendrá el moreno you know who que le hará ravioles a mi amigui!.Te quiero amiga!) **Pottersita **(muchas gracias por lo que me dices!, bueno... tendré cuidado con ron, aunque no puedo asegurar nada...lo que si te puedo contar es que no se rendirá fácilmente.!) **Embercita **(Yo también estudié derecho para obtener sucio dinero, y poder pagar mis locuras. A penas pueda, me meto a estudiar cine miechica! O saco algún libro poco serio como lo poco seria escritora que soy. Jeje., Saludos y ojalá nos topemos en msn pronto!) **Beautifly **(uuuuuuuuy, ya sabrás a que es alérgico Draco...si es que es alérgico a algo! Mira que como buena serpiente que es puede estar blufeando!) **Malfoy Girl Potter **(Wiiii, que bueno que te encantó. Aunque creo que este te puede gustar aún más!. Yo creo que si es masoquista nuestra heroína, aunque en esa situación ¿Quién no lo sería? Saludos connie!) **Zuly **(supongo que después de una semana ya te han quitado el castigo...¿o no¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te encarcelaran de esa forma? Jajaja. Saludos!) **MaggieHp **(Buen punto...¿Será alérgico a algo o solo fue una táctica para ganar? Sería muy chistoso que fuera alérgico al pelaje de hurón XD) **Ellesmera Malfoy **(No soy cruel! Solo juego bien mis cartas de acción y suspenso...uuuy! gracias por leerme!!! Espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas) **Kerly Krum **(OO tenías un chico como Draco o.o...que envidia!!! Yo quiero!!!. Bueno, acá te traigo otro chap!) **Ludmy **(Ya no necesites...acá está el próximo capítulo!. Concuerdo contigo, Theo es para comérselo con manjar de lo dulce que es, y Alex...habrá que ver que excusa tiene la pelinegra...gracias por tus animos! Kisses for you!) **Abril **(muchas preguntas que ahora serán parcialmente respondidas!!!! Yo no creo que la pelinegra se tome muy bien el hecho de que Alex piensa continuar con su vida con otra mujer...a pesar de que ella misma sea la culpable de eso XD. Que estés bien!) **Kris Hart **(Oh! Que bueno que me dices que la historia está coherente. La verdad es que ese es uno de mis principales objetivos P. Espero que también te guste esta escena dramione) **Yuli Moore **(CLARAMENTE lo están. Obsesionados a morir!. Lo que pasa es que son demasiado cabezotas para aceptarlo!. Ehehehe. Saludos!) **Iamalonefordanny 19 **(OO me imaginé tu cara diciendo "Y EL BESO?" no desesperes...ahora sabrás si ocurre o no. Bueno, y si, digamos que me gusta dejarlo en la mejor parte... así los engancho para el próximo capítulo muajajaja!. Oye! Acertaste! Eran los dos perros tontos. Espero tu PM) **Edna Black **(Yo creo que todos quisiéramos tenerlo cerca...siiii, draco rules!) **Lady Naper **(wiii.! De hecho, estoy escribiendo guiones! Pero no para telenovelas. Para una serie ficción/romance y para un cortometraje, que va a estar demasiado genial!. Si logro cualquiera de las dos cosas a largo plazo demás que los subo n.n. ps: estoy de acuerdo...si hubiera ganado Hermione capaz que se nos muere por probar algo tan "vulgar" como el café de tarro P) **Joyce **(OO nunca me habian dicho que estaba "brutal"...me encanta la denominación!!!. Espero que este también te guste!) **María **(Hermanita pequeña adoptada... espero que ya se encuentre mejor de salud ¿Qué haría sin usted¿Qué serían mis historias sin sus alucinantes reviews que me alegran el día?. Nada, absolutamente nada. Respondiendotus dudas, si, el escribir la parte de Theo en primera persona fue a propósito. Pensé que sería entretenido ver desde sus ojos la historia que tiene con Luna. ¿Te gustó? Espero que si. Wooooo...¿conociste un DM en persona? Me das envidia niña!. Lástima que se quedara en el mundo de lo sueños... espero que pronto podamos encontrarnos por msn para que me cuentes como fue eso... insisto...malditas diferencias horarias! Cuando yo estoy despierta tu estás durmiéndote, y al revés...no es justo!. Con respecto a lo de la habitación, ahora sabrás porqué no pueden salir...jejeje...no subestimes a tu hermana mayor, ella le tiene respuesta a todo. Saludos y te quiero harto! Abrazos multicolores).** Hestia Phoenix **(Hermione es muy pastelaza, aunque ese error fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, no? Cualquiera mata por quedarse encerrada con semejante tipo!!!!) **Esme Black **(Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de las preguntas y la apuesta. Ahora habrá que ver si de verdad el rubio es alérgico a algo o solo lo dijo para ganar OO) **Karyta **(gracias por lo de magnifico! Me da mucha risa imaginarte con la cara de OMG! Y echándote aire con las manos para poder respirar...jeje...espero que hiperventiles con este cap!) **Anigna4ever **(Genio? Me sonrojas!, no soy un genio, solo tengo demasiada imaginación para mi propia estabilidad mental! Que bueno que te gusten ambos fic. Me llena de orgullo!) **Jessica Black **(Obviamente no olvidaré continuarla. Confía en eso! Gracias por la suerte que la necesito!) **Pilly **(Bailo conga de felicidad!!!! Que bueno que te encante!!! Wiiiiii. Ojalá eso no cambie con el transcurso de los capítulos. Gracias!) **Paula **(Al borde del infarto? Nooooo, no se mueran! Estás muy joven para ir al cardiólogo! No te preocupes, no me quedaré pegada!) **Kunii 24 **(A pesar de que no dijiste el nombre del programa lo identificaste perfecto!! Así que espero tu PM. No, no he leído ese fic, pero cuando tenga tiempo me paso por allá. Abrazos!) **Emmadrake **(moriste? Eres un fantasma? Un espíritu que me perseguirá hasta que actualice? Jajaja. Bueno, ahora resucitarás con el nuevo capítulo!. Besos!) **Lauriska Malfoy **(que bueno que te haya gustado! Ahora averiguaras si Draco cobra la apuesta o no, saludos!) **Allegra PM **(lectora nueva, wiii! Sii, es pillin Draco, pero bueno, después de todo es un Sly ¿no? Saludos y gracias por leer!) **MoonlightWolf **(jajaja, que me da risa cuando me dices "no manches", me acuerdo al tiro del burro de shrek XD. Acá hay más acción!!!, no desesperes) **Gatita Malfoy **(Todas queremos ese besooooo!!! Y si, Hermione es una viciosa, los quiere todos para ella!!) **Lizz **(Gracias por las fuerzas enviadas! Y por lo de gran escritora también!, yo no lo creo pero bueno, hago el intento P. No te preocupes, lo seguiré hasta el final) **Serenamar1 **(juju, espero no haberme demorado mucho, ojalá esta entrega también te guste! hay harto dramione. Besos!) **Flor pirata **(EXACTO. Acertaste, son los "dos perros tontos" así que espero tu pm con tu mail para tu sorpresa! Y no es tan viejo! Yo lo veía y me encantaba, sobretodo el obeso. Por si las moscas, en mi fic Pansy no es mala, de hecho, tiene la misma personalidad que en la de Lotus. Ahí se explicará porqué desapareció, en unos cap más. Saludos! Y gracias por el comentario) **Philana **(No te preocupes por no dejar reviews seguidos...oye! acertaste, es ese mismo show!!!. Así que espero tu PM para poder enviarte el regalito!. Gracias por leer!) **Arrayan **(No puedo creerlo!!!!! No puedo creer que te hayas rendido de tu oficio part time como amenazadora de escritores de fic!!!!!. Encontré muy apropiadas todas tus criticas. Tanto la del fic, como la critica a mi respuesta del review como la critica a la critica de la critica del mismo...err.r...creo que me confundí S. Sobre la primera, debo decir que me alegra que tus tres personalidades se vieran satisfechas con el capítulo pasado, a pesar de que consideres que se encuentra trillado el tema de las apuestas, pero hey! Dame crédito, siempre puedo sacar de algo trillado algo nuevo, reluciente, cero kilómetro! De paquete!. Con respecto a la segunda critica – de la respuesta al review – debo alegar que la mejor época del año es el invierno...frio...frio...amo el frio...estar arropadita viendo películas con un café entre manos...¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? Nada...bueno, excepto un DM para uno solita, pero como es un personaje de ficción tendré que contentarme con el puro café. ¿dibujas? Me gustaría ver tus trabajos n.n. A mi me gustaría retomar el dibujo y hacer un par de bocetos de mis historias, pero no me da el tiempo...maldita pseudo madurez! Malditas responsabilidades!. Por último, en relación a la tercera critica – de tu mismo review – Yo creo que no necesitas un psicólogo ni nada por el estilo, tienes un humor especial, el cual comparto yo y mi otra personalidad geminiana...¿Tu que signo eres? Quizás eso explique el como eres...o quizás la posición de los planetas el día que naciste. Habría que ver tu carta astral... en todo caso, no quiero reviews serios, eso sería contraproducente con mi personalidad de abogado poco serio, y yo no soy una persona contradictoria...¿O si?. Muchos cariños al fin del mundo, desde la contaminada ciudad de chago!!!.)** Sonylee **(Ahora sabrás lo que pasa! No comas ansias, saludos!) **Marmacruz8 **(Gracias por lo de genial, y no te preocupes, lo seguiré P) **Evadneh **(Gemela perdida en europa. ¿Qué tal? Yo también me muero en una situación como la de nuestra heroína...OBVIO que me dejo perder, nunca tan poco inteligente hehehe,. Yo he patinado en hielo como 3 veces, afortunadamente no me caigo, tengo buen equilibrio, aunque no hago muchas piruetas que digamos ¬¬. Ojalá que este capítulo satisfaga tus ansias de dramione, porque "le trae" harto!. Me alegra que hayas terminado con éxito tus exámenes! Muy bien gemela! Ojalá ahora puedas ponerte al día con nana, que cada día se pone mas truculenta!. Ps: sigo esperando el video de youtube!) **Daniita **(Niña, yo creo que draco nos produce cosas a todas!!!. No es para menos...uff! ya me acaloré... Y si, esta chica no soporta que la ignoren a propósito...¿Será que tiene complejos de autoestima? Besos y gracias por el review!) **Oromalfoy **(Que bueno que te guste también esta historia. Acá decidí hacer a ron menos malo que en lotus y más competencia para el rubio, después de todo, algún contrincante ha de tener!.) **Samarkanda **( Hay que hacer fila para quedar encerrado con semejante hombre jajajajajjaja!. ¡A quien no le gustaría! Que bueno que te gustaran las parejas y los enredos de esta historia...no tenía idea que también leyeras lotus!. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo n.n)

**Un saludo general a todos los que me leen!!!**

PLAY 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Espero tu respuesta – soltó impaciente el rubio._

_- ¿Perdón? – estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que ya le habían formulado otra pregunta_

_- Te pregunté a qué soy alérgico._

_**¡Mierda!¿Es alérgico?¡Como cresta voy a saberlo!**_

_- Eehhh...¿Al polvo? – inquirió al azar._

_- ¿Respuesta definitiva? – la chica asintió con las pulsaciones aceleradas – ERROR. P-E-R-D-I-S-T-E._

_Deletreó lentamente antes de inclinarse en su dirección y avanzar gateando el poco espacio que los separaba como un felino a su presa..._

_- Ahora cobraré el premio Hermione- le susurró al oído con su aliento mentolado, aturdiéndola por completo con solo pronunciar su nombre..._

**12.- **

Una pareja de magos conversaban cariñosamente en un concurrido restaurante de comida italiana que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras del ministerio...

El choque de los platos con los cubiertos y el murmullo general del público perturbaban el ambiente, sin embargo, la pareja no dejaba de observarse entre sí... completamente ajenos al ajetreo propio de la hora de almuerzo... como si cada día fuera el primero de su relación... como si cada minuto sin la compañía mutua fuera tiempo desperdiciado... como si la existencia del otro fuera imprescindible para poder respirar...

Una tercera silla rodeaba la mesa, esperando la llegada de su ocupante... aquel que rompería inevitablemente su atmósfera romántica y sin mala intención. Pero no importaba...siempre tendrían aquellos momentos a solas en el departamento, donde se demostraban su amor a cada momento... sin pudores ni restricciones...

- Hola chicos – saludó el recién arribado, totalmente ajeno a las miradas cómplices entre ellos.

- Hola Ron – contestó el muchacho, dejando de lado su sonrisa embobada y retirando sigilosamente la mano del muslo de su novia.

- ¿Como va el plan? – preguntó la chica súbitamente interesada, apoyando su mentón en ambas manos.

- A la perfección – contestó el pelirrojo excesivamente sonriente.

- ¿Viste que soy la mejor? Me debes una hermanito. – soltó con suficiencia.

- Debo confesar que si, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo por el estilo – admitió mientras ojeaba el menú con avidez y le señalaba el plato deseado al mesero.

- No estoy de acuerdo con actuar a espaldas de Hermione – disintió el morocho – Además, me da pena por Gabrielle... ella cree ciegamente que estás viviendo con nosotros.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que le dijera "Oh cariño¿sabes? No estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti, así que mejor me voy a vivir con mi ex para ver si aún la amo" – contestó el pelirrojo con una voz burlona. – No era una opción Harry...Se que lo que estoy haciendo no es lo mejor, pero... si me voy a unir con alguien por el resto de la vida me gustaría, al menos, estar seguro de ello.

- Concuerdo contigo – apoyó su hermana, colocándole solemnemente una mano sobre el hombro.

- Eso es porque detestas a Gabrielle – puntualizó su novio rodando los ojos

- ¡Bah! Digamos que es ventaja una "adicional" – contestó la pelirroja sin darle importancia – Por cierto ¿Has sacado alguna conclusión al respecto?

- Varias.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – insistió interesada.

- Ya lo sabrán...no quiero apresurarme...

- Ron... – interrumpió el muchacho con mucha cautela – Digamos, hipotéticamente, que te das cuenta que la amas...¿Qué harás?

- ¿A que te refieres? - inquirió ceñudo.

- Puede ser que ella ya no te corresponda...

- La conquistaré de vuelta – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, comenzando a engullir el plato de fetucchinis alfredo que le pusieron al frente.

- ¿Y si alguien te gana¿Y Si ella, con tu compromiso, decidió olvidarte y siguió con su vida?

- ¡Por Merlín¡Porque tanta negatividad! – reprochó la muchacha enojada – Tu mismo me has dicho que creías que ellos estaban destinados a terminar juntos.

- Las cosas cambian... mucha agua ha pasado debajo del puente y...¿a dónde vas? – agregó al ver como el pelirrojo dejaba de lado el tenedor y se levantaba de su asiento, con un rostro sumamente contrariado...

- Lo siento, se me quitó el hambre...nos vemos luego.

Lo vieron partir con la cabeza más gacha que de costumbre...y lo comprendían por completo. Probablemente Ronald Weasley, su querido amigo y hermano, jamás se había representado la posibilidad de que su eterno amor platónico, Hermione Granger, estuviese interesada en alguien más... y ahora, al darse cuenta de ello... lo mataba.

- Todo es tu culpa Ginny, tu le das malas ideas – soltó molesto el morocho una vez que su amigo desapareció de su vista.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se estaba aburriendo...y mucho.

Hace una hora que se encontraba en el despacho de Draco esperando que volviera de una diligencia "breve" como el mismo había denominado... _**¿Qué percepción del tiempo tiene éste oligofrénico?**_ se preguntó ceñuda... si algo se le podía reprochar a Pansy era su falta de paciencia.

Bufó fastidiada y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio a pensar...

No tenía la más mínima idea como reconquistar al pelinegro... y menos aún sabía como explicarle su repentina partida...sin contar los dos años de ausencia sin contacto... ni siquiera por lechuza...

Cerró los ojos derrotada, reposando su cabeza en la mesa y dispuesta a quedarse dormida si esa era la única forma de espantar aquellos demonios que constantemente la perseguían... si babeaba el papeleo, era única y exclusiva responsabilidad del blondo.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces en la oficina de MI Draco?- preguntó una silueta desde el marco de la puerta, con los ojos peligrosamente brillosos... destilando el más profundo y verdadero odio.

- Soy una amiga de él y lo estoy esperando¿algún mensaje? – contestó indiferente.

- El no tiene amigas – replicó entre dientes la rubia

- Yo soy la única.

- ¿Dónde está? – inquirió buscándolo con la mirada en todas direcciones... como una maniática

- Salió.

- ¿Dónde fue?

- No sé.

- ¡Soy su prometida¡Exijo que me digas donde está! – chilló enfurecida, apretando con fiereza sus insignificantes puños.-

- ¡Me da lo mismo quien seas, no puedo darte una información que no poseo.! - espetó perdiendo la paciencia.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un gruñido, varios insultos por debajo y un fuerte portazo que retumbó en toda la oficina.

G_**racias**_ pensó al quedarse sola de nuevo...anotando mentalmente que debía decirle un par de verdades al Sly respecto de su prometida...

Después de escasos minutos, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse volvió a perturbar su soñada tranquilidad..._**ah no...suficiente...no soporto a las niñas malcriadas. **_

- ¡Te dije que no sé donde está! – gritó antes de ver que, en esta ocasión, no se trataba de la misma persona

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la voz que por muchas noches lloró en silencio... aquella que soñó escuchar nuevamente decir las palabras "te quiero"

- Alex...- susurró al verlo frente a ella, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Temblaba...Hermione Granger temblaba mientras observaba como el rubio, que hace pocos minutos la ignoraba, se acercaba sigilosamente a cobrar su premio...

Sus ojos grises como el mercurio la observaban fijamente, como si quisieran hipnotizarla con su inefable brillo y profundidad, mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa tan seductora como arrogante...

Una parte de ella, específicamente su lado racional, quería arrancar muy lejos de ahí, ya que sabía que si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su rumbo no respondería de sus actos... y posteriormente a la comisión del crimen, se rebanaría la cabeza de tanta confusión y hormonas inquietas, interrumpiendo irremediablemente su perfecto – y reconocido - proceso de sinapsis...

Pero la otra parte de ella, su lado derecho del cerebro, el emocional, el no-racional, quería quedarse tan quietecita como una estatua o un petrificado por el basilisco, expectante ante las posibilidades que Merlín le había regalado al dejarla encerrada con semejante sujeto...

- ¿Nerviosa Granger? – susurró con su voz aterciopelada, chocando su frío aliento contra su cuello.

- ¿Debería? – contestó ella, tratando infructuosamente de sonar indiferente ante tamaña provocación...sin éxito.

- Claro...no todas tienen tu suerte – siseó socarronamente, provocándole un escalofrío.

- Tú dirás mi MALA suerte – apuntó tan cabezota como siempre...algo de orgullo le quedaba...no mucho, pero peor es nada.

- No dirás lo mismo después de que termine contigo...

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó de punta a punta su espina dorsal al sentir como él, de un hábil movimiento, la apretó contra su cuerpo por la cintura y nuca, dejándola completamente inmovilizada... a su merced y disposición...

- Sólo es un beso Malfoy, no te emociones – musitó reprimiendo una sonrisa nerviosa

- Lo mismo digo...

Instintivamente Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba y el corazón bombeaba sangre a gran velocidad... sentía... _**¿Emoción¿Excitación¿Agitación¿Todas juntas? **_no tenía la menor idea... lo único que tenía claro era que esta vez, no lo iba a detener, ni iba a dejar que nadie lo detuviera...ni siquiera su propia conciencia...

Le extrañó percatarse que de un momento a otro el rubio soltó su cuerpo, pero no quiso darle importancia...probablemente quisiera descolocarla... sin embargo, pasaron los segundos y el ansiado beso nunca llegaba..._**¿Cree que voy a estar todo el santo día esperándolo¿Con los ojos cerrados y la trompa estirada?**_

Abrió los ojos y ahí lo vio. En el mismo lugar de hace unos minutos...en el otro extremo de la habitación, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos bien abiertos, mirando fijamente el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo...

Un profundo malestar se incubó en su pecho..._**¿Decepción?¿Tristeza?¿Frustración? **_. No pudo evitar adornar su cara con una expresión confundida..._**¿Fue un sueño?¿Tan mal estoy que ya empecé a alucinar? **_

- Me arrepentí – esbozó sin mirarla, con el rostro inescrutable.

- ¿Ah? – ese sonido se le escapó de los labios sin remedio... no quería mostrarse vulnerable, pero sus emociones la delataban como un vil traidor.

- Me arrepentí – repitió mecánicamente – Me acabo de acordar que soy un "hombre muerto" en tus cánones... No quiero obligarte a romper tus propias reglas...- agregó con rencor.

_**¿Pero de que demonios me estás hablando? **_Reclamó internamente la castaña _**¡Rómpelas!¡No me importa!**_ _**¡Rómpelas de una buena vez maldita sea!¡Una apuesta es una apuesta!**_... gritaba mentalmente... pero no podía decirlo en voz alta...su vanidad no se lo permitía...

Por un momento deseó que él pudiera leer sus pensamientos... que supiera todo lo que estaba pensando... que la confundía con sus acciones y palabras... que lo observaba cuando él no lo notaba... que no podía evitar pensar todos los días en aquella noche que durmió en su departamento y despertó a su lado... que podía identificar su perfume caro a millas de distancia...y que cada vez que el aroma a café se colaba por su nariz, sus mejillas se coloraban recordándolo con el torso desnudo...

Y lo más importante de todo...que desde que habló con Alexander en aquella cena, deseaba ser la única mujer que realmente lo conociera... y lograra enamorar por primera vez a aquel "_típico chico malo por fuera con centro de chocolate". _

- Bueno... – dijo finalmente, sintiendo como las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, destinadas a morir en el silencio de su ser.

- Aunque... – ella levantó la mirada con interés – No has sido estricta en su aplicación.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó ceñuda... algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar.

- A que... a pesar de todo, el zanahorio sigue vivito y coleando para ti – espetó con un dejo de..._**¿celos? **_

Normalmente una afirmación así la habría molestado profundamente... Quizás hasta habría golpeado a su emisor en las costillas por atreverse a insinuar ese tipo de cosas... sin embargo, ahora aquellas palabras le clarificaban un poco la actitud indiferente de su interlocutor...y le generaban una sensación de deleite... de triunfo.

- ¿Celoso Malfoy? – preguntó altanera, con un tono de voz propio de un Slytherin.

Él la miró sin rastro de perturbación en los ojos, dejándola de nuevo completamente incómoda e indefensa...¿Cómo era posible que en tan pocas semanas sus sentimientos por el chico hubieran mutado de odio a...a...a...¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?¿Capricho?¿La emoción de lo prohibido?¿La locura fugaz de lo imposible?¿Porqué quería ser dueña de sus pensamientos?¿De las emociones que él mismo se dedicaba a ocultar con una máscara de frialdad y petulancia?

- Si – respondió tan tranquilo como si le hubieran preguntado si le apetecía una taza de café.

- ¿Estás... estás jugando?- inquirió incrédula

- No. – contestó secamente - ¿Me ves con cara de chiste?

- ...

Silencio...mucho silencio.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba... no la vio venir...y menos de esa forma... Tan sincera, tan franca...sin rastros de ironía ni sarcasmo en su voz..._**¿Acaso él también...?¿Acaso...?**_

- Eeeen fin... creo que debemos salir de aquí – esbozó nerviosa, tratando de aparentar normalidad, mientras se levantaba del piso.

- No puedes

- ¿Porqué?

- Esta es una sala a prueba de magia, solo puede abrirse mediante la llave que yo poseo...y que lamentablemente se encuentra puesta por fuera gracias a ti – recriminó levantándose también mientras se estiraba las arrugas de su túnica.

- No es mi culpa, no lo hice a propósito – se defendió cruzándose de brazos – Además ¿porqué hicieron eso?¿Qué tiene esta sala de especial?

- Es un secreto, no puedo revelar esa información.

- Trabajamos para el mismo organismo Malfoy – apuntó enfadada.

- Si, pero no en los mismos departamentos. El departamento de misterios es...bueno... misterioso – Contestó burlonamente.

_**¿Porqué cresta se veía tan atractivo cuando esa mueca altanera se plasmaba en su rostro?¿Porqué a pesar de ser un insufrible snob era capaz de divertirla con algún comentario fuera de lugar?**_. Su mente trataba de comparar al Draco Malfoy de la escuela con el de hoy ... si bien, ambos eran igualmente de soberbios, arrogantes, engreídos y petulantes...y ambos lograban revolucionar las hormonas del sexo opuesto... había algo... algo que los diferenciaba...pero no sabía identificar lo que era..._**¿Madurez? **_quizás...

- Entonces que hacemos...- murmuró evitando cruzar su mirada con la de él.

- Esperar – contestó indiferente – Ya se darán cuenta que faltamos... al menos se darán cuenta que YO falto... soy imprescindible.

- ¿Y si no?

- Espero que tu sabor sea rico porque no pienso morir de hambre.

Ella no pudo evitar reír de buena gana ante tal ocurrencia, sin percatarse que su risa era como un centenar de campanas en los oídos de su interlocutor, el que finalmente terminó por unirse también con sus propias carcajadas.

- ¿Sabes? – esbozó la muchacha limpiandose los ojos de las lagrimas provocadas.

- Dime

- No eres tan desagradable como yo creía – confesó dirigiendo sus ojos marrones directamente a él - Pero si me preguntan si te dije eso lo negaré hasta la muerte.

- Hecho – contestó divertido - ¿Ahora te puedo confesar algo yo?

- Adelante. Con confianza.

- Me acabo de arrepentir.

- ¿De que?- preguntó extrañada.

- Voy a cobrar mi premio... ahora mismo

De dos zancadas logró acorralarla contra la pared, aspirando el dulce olor a vainilla que desprendían sus definidos bucles... no pudo reprimir el impulso de juguetear con ellos, tocándolos con su mano derecha, para luego, depositarla en su mejilla colorada y ardiente.

A Hermione, en ese instante, se le olvidó respirar...sintió como su boca era acariciada a distancia, casi sin ser tocada, por los expertos labios del rubio, provocándole una serie de cosquillas y una sensación de calambre y regocijo infinito... Mediante un delicioso mordisco en el labio inferior, el rubio se abrió paso por la boca de la castaña, profundizando el beso como dueño de fundo... apropiándose de todo a su camino, sin ninguna clase de resistencia ni oposición.

Cada segundo que transcurría, la castaña se encontraba más y más aturdida, como si le estuvieran succionando el alma lenta y dulcemente... jamás pensó que los labios de él podían ser tan suaves y a la vez violentos. Una mezcla extraña entre ternura y salvajismo que sinceramente le encantaba...

Sintió como las manos del rubio se colaban por debajo de su blusa, acariciando la desnudes de su espalda con aquellos largos, pálidos y fríos dedos, que inexplicablemente le quemaban al tocarla como la larga exposición a la nieve...

Sabía que aquella clase de caricias no se encontraban estipuladas dentro de lo acordado, pero eran tan placenteras que no podía resistirse a ellas... no podía ni quería resistirse. La fogosidad del contacto había anulado su capacidad de raciocinio y había despertado algo que jamás había experimentado...deseo... un deseo irrefrenable, capaz de incrementar su sensibilidad corporal y cegar su conciencia hasta censurarla.

Un leve gemido delator se arrancó de sus labios a penas el chico se separó para dejarla respirar... pero aquella concesión solo duró dos segundos antes de que volviera al ataque, esta vez, directamente a su cuello, succionándolo entre besos... soplándolo...mordisqueándolo mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con el cierre de su brassier, para luego soltarlo...una y otra vez...

Las manos torpes de Hermione trataban infructuosamente de deshacerse de la camisa del rubio, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil coordinar sus movimientos con sus objetivos... sus piernas temblaban... sentía que el piso se movía...y no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría antes de desplomarse estrepitosamente al suelo...

Al parecer...él también se había percatado de ello, ya que de un solo movimiento logró levantarla...

La alzó por encima de sus caderas, mientras que ella cruzaba sus piernas por detrás del final de su espalda, sin separar sus bocas ningún mísero milímetro... el aire ya no era necesario... respirar no era importante.

- No...vas... a ... vivir...más... con...Weasley – ordenó autoritariamente entre besuqueos

- ¿Ah?...¿Q... qué? – jadeó desorientada, sin mucho interés en cruzar palabras cuando podía seguir disfrutando.

Draco se separó repentinamente de ella con la mirada severa y poco amigable... Cómo si hubiera recordado algo que lo fastidiara tanto como para dejar las caricias en segundo plano.

- Dije que no vas a vivir más con la comadreja. – repitió ante una desconcertada castaña, que poco a poco, fue recuperando los escasos rastros de cordura...


	13. Chapter 13

**Estimados lectores! **Hoy, por motivos de fuerza mayor (llámese práctica profesional y situaciones personales) no conté con el tiempo de responder sus reviews. Sin embargo, les agradezco un montón a **Almanara, Kris Hart, Ana202love, Beautifly, Jessica black, Embercita, Makarva, Coniiitah Malfoy Cullen, Yuli More, Karix **(espero que este cap te guste P) **Karyta, Caarito, Kerly Krum, Ariadna, Abril, Hija de la noche, Malfoy Girl Potter, Philana, Dayis, Alicia Slytherin, Samarkanda, Ludmy, EmmaDrake, Sonylee, Pilly, María **(pequeña hermanita adoptada) **Paula, Anne Marie H, Kunii 24, Hestia Phoenix, Cotita Malfoy 18, G K Evans, Edna Black, Lilith Malfoy, Cleoru Misumi, Ery Malfoy, Zuly.**

Ahhh... donde te metiste **arrayan!!! **Me falto tu tripolar review para ser 100 feliz XD.

Les cuento que estoy haciendo un nuevo fic. Cortito, solo consta de tres capítulos!. Pronto lo publicaré...es totalmente opuesto a lo que he estado escribiendo.

Bueno, por último, el premio a las adivinadoras de "los dos perros tontos" se los enviaré al mail el día domingo. )

**Saludos generales! PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Draco se separó repentinamente de ella con la mirada severa y poco amigable... Cómo si hubiera recordado algo que lo fastidiara tanto como para dejar las caricias en segundo plano.

_- Dije que no vas a vivir más con la comadreja. – repitió ante una desconcertada castaña, que poco a poco, fue recuperando los escasos rastros de cordura..._

**13.- **

Si las miradas matasen... probablemente Pansy Parkison habría pasado a ser parte de la historia... Ahí estaba ella... ahí estaba él... ambos observándose en silencio... sumidos en sus propios pensamientos... expectantes...

- Te pregunte que haces aquí – repitió automáticamente el muchacho, sin moverse ni un centímetro del marco de la puerta.

- Yo... yo estoy esperando a Draco...- esbozó desviando la mirada...sus taladrantes ojos azules la hacían sentir la peor escoria del universo.

- Eso lo puedo ver – soltó mordazmente – Pero no respondes mi pregunta... déjame reformulártela de manera más simple ... ¿porqué lo estás esperando?¿qué haces en el ministerio?¿porqué regresaste? Supongo que Francia estaba más acorde a tus pretensiones y encontraste a alguien digno de ti...alguien más a tu "nivel"...

- ¡Mentira! – exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto – Si tan solo me escucharas... si tan solo me permitieras explicarte...

- ¿Explicarme? – interrumpió duramente – No tienes que explicarme. No somos nada.

- Pero nosotros...

- ¡Pero nada! – gritó furioso, perdiendo su habitual compostura - ¡Desde el momento que tomaste ese traslador y me dejaste sin ninguna explicación, no existe el "nosotros"!¿Entiendes?¡Jamás volverá a existir un "nosotros"!¡Grábatelo bien en la cabeza!

- ¡No! – soltó al borde de las lagrimas... el pelinegro jamás había sido de esa forma con ella... de hecho, era el hombre más dulce y gentil que había conocido... al cual había terminado por corromper con su ineptitud emocional.

- Y déjame aclararte que estás perdiendo el tiempo – agregó él, retomando tu tono indiferente – Si estás esperando a Draco para convencerlo de que te ayude... si viniste al ministerio para verme... si regresaste y crees que volveré a amarte como si nada... estás muy...pero muy equivocada.

Dicho esto, el muchacho giró sobre sus talones y se marchó tranquilamente del lugar... dejándola completamente destrozada... al borde de la locura... al borde de las lagrimas... enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de las manos... con un horrible dolor de cabeza y una sensación de mareo.

Necesitaba que volviera pronto... necesitaba que Draco fuera su cable a tierra antes de colapsar... pero ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?... ya no podía esperar más.

Salió apresuradamente de su despacho, dispuesta a preguntarle a cada funcionario donde se encontraba... dispuesta a dar vuelta el ministerio patas arriba con tal de verlo.

No podía perder otra vez aquello que le había costado tanto recuperar...: su razón.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El día se estaba tornando muy aburrido y eterno... aún no podía enfocarme en el papeleo que adornaba mi caótico escritorio...

Las carpetas de colores se apilaban hacia arriba y casi ni podía mirar al frente ya que me obstaculizaban considerablemente la visión...

A veces me preguntaba porqué me encontraba ahí, si no tenía vocación para el servicio público... pero tampoco tenía vocación para la medicina... para el deporte... ni para nada... sólo quería ser libre... pero mi libertad se vio menguada desde el momento en que tuve que valerme por mis propios medios para sobrevivir...

Suspiré desganado...

Hoy ni siquiera pude relajarme charlando con la ratona... ya en distintas horas la había pasado a saludar a su oficina ... pero ella brillaba por su ausencia... ¿dónde se ha metido esta irresponsable? _**Ojalá no tarde... o sino, moriré asfixiado en mi propio hastío**_...

Empecé a jugar con la pluma entre los dedos, mientras pensaba que podía hacer para matar las horas_**...¿Trabajar? no gracias...no me apetece... paso..**_ Por un momento, se me cruzó por la mente el fugaz deseo de sencillamente aparentar una enfermedad y marcharme a casa... _**¡Bingo!¡Eso es!**_

Salí de la oficina poniendo mi peor cara y realizaba un dramático "Coff, Coff" a cada persona que se me cruzaba en el camino... si iba a fingir, iba a ser en grande...

- Por merlín Theodore ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó mi secretaria con preocupación. Una ancianita simpática que se las daba de mi madre desde que supo que la mía estaba muerta.

- Si, perfecto – dije como si forzara la voz, para luego, toser convulsivamente.

- ¡No estás para nada bien hijito¿Porqué no te vas a la casa a descansar?

- No puedo... hay demasiado trabajo... no puedo fallar- respondí victimizándome... _**si tan solo supiera que soy más flojo que gato de casa... **_pensé con algo de remordimiento.

- El trabajo puede esperar¡es más importante tu salud! – regañó con ambas manos en la cadera – No te preocupes, yo le digo al Ministro.

- Gracias Clarissa, no se que haría sin ti.

Tosí una vez más solo para asegurarme que mi actuación fuera perfecta, y luego fui a buscar mi abrigo al despacho... yo sabía que si la convencía a ella contaba con el día libre en el bolsillo...como era una de las funcionarias más antiguas tenía un poder increíble para su cargo...ser querido por ella era una bendición...

Salí de las dependencias del ministerio y caminé en dirección a casa lentamente.. sintiendo como el frío se colaba en mis fosas nasales. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que tenía la nariz colorada por lo mismo, ya casi ni sentía que tenía una..._**Genial, lo único que falta es que ahora te enfermes de verdad...**_

De pronto... la vi.

En la esquina opuesta venía ella, caminando distraídamente, con un abrigo completamente blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos... Su pelo, para variar, estaba algo desaliñado, pero aún así se veía preciosa.

Me crucé intempestivamente provocándole un salto de la impresión.

- ¿Te asuste? – pregunté juguetonamente mientras ella aún se trataba de recuperar la impresión.

- Cuando pueda volver a respirar te respondo...- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

Lancé una carcajada y volví a mirarla. ...

Reparé que entre los cabellos tenía enredada una ramita y se la quité sin preguntar, notando como ella se coloreaba por completo con mi acción... no supe porqué ello me hizo sentir muy satisfecho...

- ¿Dónde te andabas revolcando fresca? – bromee enseñándole el pedazo de madera.

- En ningún lado, desafortunadamente – contestó encogiéndose de hombros...logrando incomodarme inexplicablemente. - ¿Y tú?¿No deberías estar trabajando?

- Estoy enfermo – mentí, acompañando mi afirmación con su correspondiente tosido. – Ahora mismo me iba devuelta a la casa ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- ¿Qué? – esbozó con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Digo...bueno...este...

- Tranquila, si no quieres no importa – aclaré

- ¡No es eso! Solo ...me sorprende...

- ¿Entonces es un si? De verdad necesito que alguien me prepare una sopa para el resfrío.

- Esta bien. Pero te advierto, cocino pésimo. Puedes terminar intoxicado.

- No te preocupes...Si como lo que prepara la ratona puedo comer cualquier cosa – apunté logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

En ese momento tuve una revelación... de verdad quería conocerla... saber lo que le gustaba y lo que le desagradaba... su color y flor favorita... sus peores miedos y sus deseos más ocultos... porque sabía que tras esa careta despistada... se escondía mucho más...

- Eso sí – agregó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – Nada de _Zumbies._

- Nada de _Zumbies _– repetí.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Toda la pasión, el calorcillo que sentía en el vientre, fue disipado drásticamente por lo que acababa de escuchar...cómo si le hubieran lanzado una jarra llena de cubitos de hielo por la cabeza... o peor aún, por la espalda...

Aún estaba en sus brazos, prácticamente pegada como un koala al rubio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como su ceño se iba arrugando progresivamente... mientras él la miraba impasible, como si estuviera esperando que fuera a corroborar su estúpida orden..._**¿Quién se cree para ordenarme algo? **_Pensó ofuscada, separándose de un corcoveo silencioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inexpresivamente, viendo como la chica comenzaba a arreglar las arrugas de su ropa y los botones desabrochados - ¿Tan babosa estás por Weasley que no eres capaz de echarlo?

- ¡Cállate!¡No me hables! – chilló furiosa, sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Ahora la pregunta es... – continuó ignorándola - Si estás babosa por él... ¿por qué ya van dos veces que casi te acuestas conmigo?¿tan insatisfecha te tiene Granger?... o ... ¿o... solo eres una golosa? – soltó mordazmente, experimentando un súbito y patente odio hacia la comadreja... recordándose a si mismo afuera del departamento de la castaña, escuchando sus risas mientras hacían quien sabe qué cosas.

- ¡Cállate estúpido!¿Cuál es tu problema?¿Ah?¿Quién eres tú para venir a darme ordenes maldito hurón? – masculló con rabia, empuñando las manos hasta cortar la circulación de su sangre - ¡No eres nadie!¡Sólo un arrogante, pedante, estúpido, engreído, narcisista, sobrevaluado, cobarde, altanero y prejuicioso hijito de papá! - respiró agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el habla para luego continuar - Y en último lugar... ¡yo hago con mi vida lo que se me plazca!¡Yo vivo con quien quiero!¿Qué te importa con quien me revuelque?¿Ah?¡Estoy soltera, no tengo nadie que me ate!¡No como tú!¡Compadezco a la incauta de tu novia!¡Debe tener los cuernos del porte de África la muy estúpida!¿Con cuantas las has engañado ya Malfoy?¿Ah?¿Con cuantas la vas a engañar?... ¡No has cambiado ni un ápice desde el colegio!¡Y no cambiarás jamás!...

- ¡Silencio Granger!¡Tú no me conoces! – vociferó poblando su frente de arrugas, reprimiendo las ganas de estrangularla ahí mismo...¿porqué le dolían sus palabras? Probablemente por escuchar lo que realmente pensaba de él... si tan solo supiera que desde su compromiso con Astoria no había tocado a otra mujer por respeto ...excepto a ella claro está.

Algo en la mirada del rubio la turbaba... al escucharlo decir "silencio" fue como si le hubieran desconectado automáticamente la lengua para que dejara de hablar...

No supo porqué, pero se sintió mal... quizás se había sobrepasado, ya que en sus orbes grises se podía apreciar..._**¿dolor?¿decepción?**_, no sabía identificarlo... pero si podía apostar que sus palabras habían calado hondo... y que quizás... sólo quizás... había llegado demasiado lejos en sus insultos...

Lo observó arreglándose la camisa y colocando nuevamente la túnica sobre sus hombros... su rostro estaba tieso, como una máscara de yeso, y al parecer, no pretendía volver a dirigirle la palabra... quizás de por vida...

La sola idea de ser ignorada nuevamente la horrorizó... _**¿porqué había sobre reaccionado?**__**¿porqué no hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió besándolo?¿porqué le dolía que el pensara que se andaba revolcando con Ron solo por vivir con él?**_

Tardíamente se le iluminó la cabeza.

Ahora que racionalizaba la orden – petición, se dio cuenta que solo tenía una explicación..._**celos... está celoso de Ron... **_se dijo reveladoramente, como si recién hubiera descubierto América... _**Pero... ¿porqué está celoso?¿será solo el orgullo producto de su testosterona o será que...? **_la sola idea de que Draco pudiera sentir algo verdadero por ella la emocionaba... recordó las palabras de Alex y sintió como el pecho se le oprimía... _**la cagué **_pensó con frustración...Si bien, él había hecho mal en tratar de ordenarle algo e insinuar esa barbaridad, ella había obrado mucho peor diciendo aquellas atrocidades.

Creyó que el mundo se le vino abajo de un sopetón.

Después de aquel ataque de histeria, probablemente el muchacho la odiaba con todo su ser...y las posibilidades de que el anulara el compromiso que lo ataba habían desaparecido...

- Este...yo...

- No me apetece hablar – interrumpió acariciando el puente de su nariz.

- Pero...

- ¿Eres sorda? – siseó con los ojos centelleantes – No me interesa seguir escuchando tu discurso acerca de lo maligno y despreciable que soy¿Te queda claro?

- ¡Yo no quería decir eso! – exclamó desesperada.

- Lo hiciste, no tengo tan mala comprensión de lectura ni soy un discapacitado mental como tu piensas.- siseó lentamente – Así que mejor te hago un favor y haces como que no existo. Yo haré lo mismo...

Justo en aquel momento, sintieron un sonido al otro lado de la puerta..._**no...ahora no...**_pensó la castaña, aún no quería ser liberada...o sino ¿cómo iba a arreglar la situación? Sabía que si en ese momento cada uno se iba por su cuenta, todo sería más complicado... aún más complicado.

La luz que emanó desde afuera de la habitación al abrir la puerta la cegó por completo, sin poder identificar a quien pertenecía la sombra...

- ¿Granger? – dijo una voz femenina - ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Porqué dejaste a llave por fuera?

La silueta se fue acercando progresivamente hasta que se dejó ver...

Parkinson la observaba interrogante... tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y el cabello levemente despeinado. La mirada azulada de la pelinegra dejó de observarla y fue vagando por el lugar deteniéndose en la persona a quien verdaderamente estaba buscando... Su rostro fue tornándose atormentado, y su barbilla comenzó a tiritar descontroladamente.

Hermione tuvo miedo...no entendía como la chica que en la mañana era la vívida imagen de la alegría y la sensualidad, ahora se veía adolorida y desdichada...

- ¡Draco! – exclamó derramando las lagrimas contenidas, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio con desesperación.

- ¿Qué... que pasa? – preguntó preocupado, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amiga tenía leves espasmos provocados por el llanto.

- No... el... no... escuchar... no... quie... no... sabe...no... entien...no... ... me... duele... – balbuceaba sin sentido, mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, escondiéndola en el pecho del muchacho.

- Pansy... tranquila – esbozó acariciándole tiernamente el cabello... no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero podía imaginárselo - ¿Te lo encontraste? – la chica asintió - ¿Se pelearon?

- No...me...escucha...no...oportunidad...

- Tranquila, ya lo arreglaremos.

- Duele...

- Me imagino...

- No... eso... duele...aquí... – se quejó tocándose la cabeza con una mano – Ya...no...aguanto...ayúdame...

Él pasó su brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la pelinegra, y la alzó llevándola a cuestas, mientras ella solo sollozaba afirmándose fieramente de su blanca camisa...

- Permiso Granger – soltó inexpresivamente.

La muchacha no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba tapando la salida... se había petrificado por completo al ver toda aquella dramática escena sin entender ni pizca de lo que estaba ocurriendo...

- Dije permiso Granger – repitió con dureza

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó corriéndose de un brinco.

Salió detrás de ellos y los vio desaparecer a la vuelta del pasillo... sintiendo como su corazón se encogía... como la oportunidad se le había escabullido de las manos como un puñado de arena...

_**Idiota **_se dijo.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

No le gustaba la atmósfera de San Mungo. Le deprimía.

Ya llevaba dos horas de espera y aún ningún sanador se había tomado la molestia de informarle lo que le sucedía a su amiga...

Si bien al principio se encontraba relajado, creyendo que se trataba de una simple jaqueca producto de la pelea con Alexander, cada minuto que pasaba lo tensaba más... y no ayudaba en lo absoluto ver como entraba gente herida, enloquecida o enferma constantemente...

- ¿Usted es el señor Malfoy? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas... un hombrecillo canoso de túnica blanca y anteojos redondos.

- Si. ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó seriamente y sin rodeos

- Creo que será mejor que usted mismo hable con ella... sígame.

Lo siguió por varios pasillos, inquietándose con cada paso... ¿Es que acaso nunca iban a llegar?¿Porqué él no me puede decir lo que le pasa?¿Porqué tanto misterio?. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar cuando el señor habló nuevamente.

- Aquí es...trateno perturbarla – previno, y acto seguido, le abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Procurando no meter ruido, entró a la habitación, caminando sigilosamente a la camilla donde yacía Pansy, con los ojos cerrados, el rostro pálido y los labios algo morados...

Con suavidad, posó la mano en su mejilla, tocándola suavemente... _**esta fría...**_se dijo.

Ella abrió los ojos perezosamente, como si despertara de un largo sueño...

- Hola...- esbozó con una débil sonrisa

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó tomando asiento en el borde - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Es una larga historia Draco... – contestó melancólicamente -¿Tienes tiempo?

- Soy todo oídos.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Los días pasaron... una semana completa... y Hermione no había vuelto a ver al rubio. Según había averiguado extraoficialmente, él se encontraba con permiso de Kingsley para quedarse en casa cuidando de Parkinson... sin embargo, a pesar de que sus ausencias estaban justificadas por otras causales, no podía evitar sentirse desolada y culpable por ello... ¿Cómo se encontraría?¿Se acordaría de ella? Aún no podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Draco protector alzando en sus brazos a su mejor amiga... y tampoco podía olvidar que actualmente estaba cuidando de ella como su enfermero particular... sintió envidia de la pelinegra.

Su comportamiento notablemente errático preocupó a todos los que la rodeaban... especialmente a su pelirrojo conviviente, que la atosigaba de preguntas y que seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus actos.

- Creo que estás estresada – opinó un día rascándose pensativamente la barbilla - ¿Porqué no nos vamos a la playa por el fin de semana?

- Gracias Ron, pero no... sólo quiero aprovechar de estar echada en la cama... necesito un descanso...

- ¡Perfecto! Pasamos el día en casa y esta noche te saco a bailar¿Te parece? – propuso inexplicablemente emocionado.

- La primera parte si... la segunda... sinceramente Ron ¿Crees que es apropiado? – preguntó enarcando una ceja – Sé que nosotros tenemos las cosas claras, pero el resto no... podría malinterpretarse y acarrearte problemas con Gabrielle...

- No me importa – aseguró tranquilamente- Nadie puede evitar que me relacione con la gente que quiero... vamos Hermione... prometo que no te pisare mucho mientras nos zangoloteamos... he mejorado bastante desde la última vez que bailamos.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió divertida – Eso habría que verlo...la última vez casi tuve que ir de urgencia a San Mungo porque creí que me habías fracturado el pie.

- ¡Hey! No fue para tanto... Vamos...di que sí... di que sí ... – suplicó colocandocara de cachorrito.

- Oh... está bien, no me hará mal salir – concedió rodando los ojos.

- ¡Brillante! – exclamó complacido – Te aseguro que nos divertiremos como nunca. ¡Ya no tendrás esa cara de_ infieri_!

- Si tu lo dices...

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

A regañadientes, entró al baño a arreglarse, después de todo, que saliera con un amigo no significaba que podía ir en su espantoso buzo lleno de manchas de cloro...

- Wooo... te ves preciosa – halagó el muchacho cuando estuvo lista.

- Gracias – contestó tímidamente, sintiendo como los colores se le iban al rostro.

Con un gesto de caballerosidad inusitado, el pelirrojo le ofreció el brazo gentilmente, y ella lo tomó gustosa... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al local... estaba repleto para variar y casi no había espacio vital para desenvolverse... a duras penas llegaron a la barra y pidieron dos vasos de whisky de fuego a gritos, tratando de hacerse escuchar entre el bullicio...

- No nos queda – informó el hombre del otro lado también gritando– Pero les puedo ofrecer Vodka de cuarenta y cinco grados.

- Nunca lo he probado¿vale la pena? - preguntó Ron.

- De todas maneras, se vende más que cualquier otro trago ¿Se animan? – el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza mientras la castaña se encogía de hombros en señal de indiferencia... sólo quería algo que la hiciera olvidar momentáneamente a Malfoy – Aquí tienen, tomen con moderación, es fuerte. - advirtió

Sin embargo, la última parte ninguno de los dos la escuchó... solo vieron como el tipo movía los labios y asumieron que se trataba de algo sin importancia...

Cuando probaron el licor, pronto se sintieron más animados que de costumbre y pidieron otra ronda... luego una tercera...y cuando estaban por la cuarta el barman se negó a seguir vendiéndoles...

Resignados, y a trompicones, salieron a la pista de baile, muertos de la risa y completamente descoordinados de ritmo... atropellando a las parejas cercanas que los miraban con desaprobación... pisándose mutuamente.

- Va...va... vámonos Herm... Hermioooone - dijo a duras penas el muchacho – Eshte local eshta lleeeeeno de... de...amalgados...

- Esho esho...de... ama...ama...amargados...- secundó igual de borracha siguiéndolo a la salida.

Con mucho esfuerzo mental la castaña logró aparecerlos a ambos a las fueras de su departamento, y de inmediato, se sacó los zapatos para llevarlos colgado de una mano...

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras y ella casi se rompe la cabeza en un paso en falso...

- No..no puedesh ni caminaaaaaar – soltó burlonamente – No te preocupes, yo te llevoooo - agregó tomándola como un saco de patatas y subiendo las escaleras diagonalmente, incapaz de seguir una línea recta.

- Cuidadoooooo - advirtió ella sin poder parar de reir.

Por la grandeza de Merlín llegaron a salvo... Él pasó directamente a la habitación de su amiga y la sentó bruscamente en su lecho.

- ¿Porqué toooodo se moeve? – preguntó pasando una mano por su cabello.

- Siéntate, siéntate – dijo ella, dándole torpes palmadas al colchón - Aunque mi cama también giraaaaaa...

- ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó con los ojos desorbitados al tomar asiento donde le indicaron – ¡De...debemos estaaaar muy bochachos!

- ¡Yeah! – gritó ella excitada,llevando un puño al aire.

- Oye... aprovechando que no lo vas a re...re...recordar, ni yo, quiero confesarte algo...- dijo tratando de enfocarla con la vista, todo era demasiado borroso...

- Dígame, dígame

- TE AMOOOOOO.- gritó y luego escondió su cara entre ambas manos.

- ¿Ah? – esbozó mientras Ron se multiplicaba por dos visualmente.

- Te amo...- repitió más bajito, aún escondido – Probablemente desde que te conocí y hasta el día hoy, sin inte... inte... interrukciooon.

- Perrroo... tu... tu... te...terminaste conmigo...- replicó confundida, sintiendo como el licor estaba revolviéndose en su estómago.

- Querrrrria llamar la atenshion... tu siempre estaaa... estaaaaabas más pendiente de tu trshabajo... y ... y... y... ¡bah!...shoy un idiota – contestó dándose una palmada en la frente con frustración.

- ¡Oh Ron!

Incapaz de racionalizar sus acciones, Hermione, enternecida y alcoholizada, tomó por el cuello de la camisa al pelirrojo y lo acercó violentamente a ella, estampándole un tosco beso en los labios, que el muchacho no tardo en corresponder...

Pronto se fueron recostando, tocando, saboreando...

Pronto la ropa comenzó a brillar por su ausencia...

Pronto... Pronto todo se fue a negro...


	14. Chapter 14

**Holi!**

Les cuento que no ha sido mi mejor semana... ya quiero que termine...

Estoy tan colapsada de tiempo...trabajando a tres bandos (sin contar que también debo hacerme cargo de asuntos personales). La sinusitis me está matando neuronas y me pone de mal genio. 

Lo que me alegra el día son sus reviews. Con ellos me río un montón... de verdad. Se los agradezco mucho. 

Por motivos de fuerza mayor no podré responderlos latamente, así que solo me queda mandarles abrazos multicolores (mágicos y cósmicos) a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme y de dejar su opinión, a **Iamalonefordanny 19, Pilly, Anne Marie HG, Coniitah Malfoy, Embercita, Beautifly, Karyta 34, Arrayan **(Idola! Tu, tu y tu) **Kerly Krum, Namine 1993, GK Evans, Camila Malfoy Granger, Hestia Phoenix, Makarva, Malfoy Girl Potter, Yuli Moore, Kris Hart, Edna Black, Esme Black, Kunii 24, Paula, SamarKanda, Joyce, Aienyx, Flor pirata, Gatita Malfoy, Karix **(De las mercedes amigui) **Joyce Malfoy Black, AndiiJ, María **(mi pequeña hermanita adoptada, casi no alcanzas! Espero no hacerte sufrir otra vez), y **Ailei-chan.**

También a dos muchachas que no me dejaron su review pero igual las quiero jeje! **Evadneh **(La gemela perdida que tengo en España) y **Almanara **(¿Y cuando se viene el concierto de Olivia?).

Ps: Recuerden que ya puse el premio de "los perros tontos". Es el mini fic que estoy escribiendo llamado "¿Malfoy?", espero que les guste. (lo actualizo mañana o pasado)

**Un saludo general a todos!. **

PLAY

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Incapaz de racionalizar sus acciones, Hermione, enternecida y alcoholizada, tomó por el cuello de la camisa al pelirrojo y lo acercó violentamente a ella, estampándole un tosco beso en los labios, que el muchacho no tardo en corresponder..._

_Pronto se fueron recostando, tocando, saboreando... pronto la ropa comenzó a brillar por su ausencia... pronto... pronto todo se fue a negro..._

**14.- **

Cepillaba su cabello mirándose fijamente al espejo... su reflejo le mostraba a una Luna sonriente, dichosa, cuyos ojos titilaban como un par de estrellas en el firmamento... 

Aún no podía creerlo... había sido el mejor sábado de su vida... y exigía una repetición. 

_**Flashback.**_

_Tocaron su puerta a la hora estipulada... el corazón le bombeaba sangre a gran velocidad y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaba del nerviosismo..._

_Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse... __**Vamos... tu puedes... vamos...**__ se dijo para vencer el miedo... avanzó a paso lento a la entrada de su casa, y abrió._

_- Buenas tardes señorita¿esta lista para deslizarse sobre el hielo? – preguntó el castaño._

_- Cla... ¡claro! – contestó, agarrando su bolsito para partir._

_Llegaron al lugar, abarrotado de gente, sobretodo de parejas... tuvieron que hacer una larga fila para poder arrendardos pares de patines._

_- Te advierto que no sé como se ocupan estas cosas – dijo ella, señalando con el dedo su par._

_- ¿Quién te dijo que yo sabía? – confesó riéndose._

_- ¿Entonces porqué vinimos?_

_- Me gusta probar cosas nuevas.- aclaró extendiéndole la mano – Tómala, para que no te caigas._

_- Esta bien...pero si te caes tu, nos vamos los dos abajo – respondió._

_- Eso no importa, mientras caigas arriba está todo bien... no me gustaría aplastarte como una goma de mascar en el piso. _

_Luna se sonrojó violentamente, y tomó la cálida mano del muchacho... _

_Patinaron por dos horas, se cayeron muchas veces, y estallaban de la risa en cada ocasión. _

_Completamenteempapados, decidieron ir a cenar a algún local cercano... y soportaron de buena gana la cara de espanto del mesero que los atendía, pues parecía que los jóvenes se hubieran parado al lado de un regador automático._

_Caminaron bajo las estrellas mientras les inventaban nombres a las constelaciones... a ninguno se le daba la astronomía, pero ambos tenían una imaginación que cualquier escritor envidiaría. _

_Finalmente, de una manera muy principesca, la dejó en la puerta de su casa, justo antes de la medianoche... como toda una dama._

_- He aquí, sana y salva. – dijo cuando llegaron_

_- Gracias por todo – murmuró ellamirando el piso, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada sin temblar por completo._

_- Gracias a ti por acompañarme – contestó él, inclinándose levemente para darle un pequeño beso en la nariz – Nos vemos Luna._

_Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que se había marchado...y la rubia seguía en el marco de su puerta, acariciando su nariz...sintiendo un calorcillo agradable en el lugar. _

_**Fin Flashback.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Sintió que de a poco su alma volvía al cuerpo... el profundo sueño iba desapareciendo dando lugar a una terrible jaqueca y a una sensación de mareo... se revolvió entre las sábanas incómoda...estirando todos sus músculos contracturados y entumecidos... deslizando su mano por la cama...hasta que ésta se topo con algo tibio... _**¿Que demonios? **_esbozó confundida, tocando el bulto a ciegas.

Una secuencia de imágenes borrosas pasó por su cabeza a gran velocidad..._**oh...no...oh no... OHHH... NOOO...**_pensaba mientras recordaba, no sin dificultad, lo que había hecho durante la noche del sábado... sus arreglos preliminares... las sucesivas rondas de trago... el baile hilarante... las risas bobas... 

La última imagen que tenía grabada en su cabeza era de la de ella y Ron besándose torpemente, mientras se deshacían de sus respectivas prendas con apuro...

Quiso pensar que era un sueño... deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un sueño...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con pavor, rezándole a Merlín que todo fuera producto de su imaginación enfermiza... más su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio recostado a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, con la boca semi abierta y emitiendo leves ronquidos...

3...

2...

1...

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! - gritó histéricamente mientras tapaba su desnudez con la sábana. 

- ¿Qué¿Qué¿Qué? – esbozó somnoliento, mirando en todas direcciones... sin poder enfocar la vista. 

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – siguió vociferando sin control.

- ¿Podrías dejar de chillar? Todo me da vueltas... – soltó incorporándose, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos – Oye...¿Qué haces en mi cama? – preguntó confundido.

- ¿Qué hago yo en tu cama¿Me estás bromeando¿Pretendes tomarme el pelo¡Tú estás en la mía! – chilló la castaña, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa... ¡era cierto¡estaba en la cama de Hermione! Y lo peor de todo... ¡Estaba desnudo!... Trato de taparse con la sábana, pero esta era fieramente afirmada por la muchacha, quien cerraba los ojos con violencia... _**¡Un momento!...ella...ella...!ella también está desnuda! **_Se percató tardíamente, sonrojándose hasta el punto que las pecas de su rostro comenzaron a desaparecer. 

- Este... yo...qué...no... – balbuceaba sin sentido, pasándose compulsivamente la mano por los cabellos.

- ¡Dime que no lo hicimos¡Dime que no lo hicimos! – rogó ella, aún con los ojos herméticamente cerrados. 

- Yo... yo no... yo no recuerdo – confesó en un hilillo de voz – Yo no recuerdo nada... Tu...¿Tu tampoco?

- ¡Ay Ronald que hemos hecho! – sollozó dejando escapar las lagrimas contenidas. - ¡No puedo creerlo¡Ya somos adultos¡Cómo fuimos tan irresponsables!.

- Lo siento...- musitó él bajando la mirada avergonzado... quería recuperar a la chica, pero no de esa forma.

La castaña escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas lagrimeando, incapaz de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo...

- No es posible... No lo acepto... No es posible.

- ¿Hermione? – esbozó preocupado.

- No es posible...lo recordaríamos Ron... lo recordaríamos...- murmuraba sin cambiar de posición.

- Yo...

- Debo tomar aire – soltó incorporándose de un salto.

Se duchó, se vistió y salió a la calle, dispuesta a destrozarse los pies caminando... a ver si de esa forma lograba escapar de dicha pesadilla... si podía despertar de una buena vez. 

- Yo... te amo...- musitó, incapaz de detener la frenéticahuida de su amada...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ella lo observaba suplicante, esbozando un tierno puchero desde la cama... Él la contemplaba detenidamente, buscando algún indicio de peligro... al parecer todo estaba bien... pero nunca se podía estar seguro... 

- Vamos...no seas malo... – dijo la muchacha con las manos juntas en una plegaria.

- Te dieron reposo por dos semanas. Solo ha pasado una – contestó seriamente, retomando la atención al periódico. 

- ¡Por favor! – exclamó con tono lastimero – He estado siete preciosos días de mi vida postrada en tu cama...

- ¿Crees que me hace gracia? – espetó el rubio – Yo llevo siete días durmiendo en el sillón... mi cuerpo no te lo agradece...me duelen los omoplatos una brutalidad.

- ¡Bah! Tu no quisiste dormir acá conmigo...Tu sabes que no tengo lio con eso... después de todo, siempre lo hemos hecho desde pequeños.

- No quiero tener problemas Pansy... – soltó frustrado – Astoria armó un lío de puta madre porque te dejé en mi casa... al otro día me llegó carta de mis padres y de los suyos, pidiéndome el "debido respeto al pacto contraído"...- agregó emitiendo un molestochasquido de lengua. 

- Están chiflados... ¡y se supone que yo soy la loca! – exclamó rodando los ojos.

- No digas eso.

- ¿Porqué no? Es verdad Draco...lamentablemente ya no soy la misma que conociste...

_**Flashback**_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó tomando asiento en el borde - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?_

_- Es una larga historia Draco... – contestó melancólicamente -¿Tienes tiempo?_

_- Soy todo oídos._

_- Verás... hace dos años atrás, me asignaron una misión secreta... Descubrieron mortífagos insurrectos en el sur de Francia y a pesar de que yo no era del departamento de aurores, me necesitaban... Yo no le podía decir a nadie, lo tenía estrictamente prohibido por el bien de la misión... Me entrenaron durante tres meses para servir de señuelo, y solo con un día de anticipación me avisaron de la partida...por eso me fui tan intempestivamente. Cometí el error de no decirles nada, y de terminar con Alexander para que no sufriera si yo moría en acción. _

_El rubio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, tratando de sacar las palabras atascadas en su garganta._

_- Pero... ¿Porqué tú? – logró esbozar_

_- Porque aquellos mal paridos tenían secuestrados a mis padres..._

_- ¿Qué¡Pero como nunca salió nada en el profeta! – exclamó, incapaz de creer toda la información que estaba recibiendo._

_- Porque el ministerio se negaba a crear un estado de emergencia... querían manejar el asunto sin darle publicidad...en realidad fue lo mejor...solo basto un mes para reducirlos._

_- Entonces...¿Porqué tardaste tanto en volver?_

_- Porque...no todo salió como lo planeamos..._

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Fui torturada...tardaron cinco crucios en rescatarme... y cuando llegaron...yo...ya había perdido la razón...me internaron y afortunadamente después de un año pude recuperarme...pero aún no me sentía preparada para volver... temía recaer...siempre está la posibilidad... _

_- Pansy yo...lo siento...haré lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte sentir mejor – sentenció acunandola entre sus brazos. _

_-Mientras seas mi cable a tierra...todo estará bien...- susurró cerrando los ojos._

_**Fin flashback**_

- Esta bien...hoy saldremos. – accedió revolviéndole el cabello como una pequeña, mientras ella profería grititos de emoción. – Pero no mucho rato, debes descansar... desde mañana te quedarás sola, no puedo seguir faltando al trabajo.

- No importa. Ya hiciste demasiado por mi. – contestó con una sonrisa.

- No lo suficiente. Sólo me falta lograr una cosa.

- Olvidado, él jamás te escuchará.

- Lo hará... por las buenas o por las malas – replicó guiñándole un ojo con malicia. 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Empezó a vagar por las calles sin rumbo definido...no quería volver a su hogar y enfrentar a su inquilino...no podía ver esos ojos azules sin sentirse la peor escoria del universo... temía por su amistad... estaba aterrada.

No podía imaginar su vida sin Ron...pero ya no de la misma forma de antes... ya no como su príncipe azul, sino como aquél amigo fiel que en más de una ocasión salvo su integridad física... ¡incluso su vida!. 

Suspiró hondamente sabiéndose desdichada... ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida de enamorarse de Malfoy¿Cómo... sabiendo que algo estable con él era difícil sino imposible¿Porqué cometió tal imprudencia?

Miró al frente y justo en dirección contraria se acercaban tres figuras conocidas... _**Yo y mi maldita suerte... **_gimió entregada. 

Draco caminaba en el centro, Pansy colgaba de su brazo derecho y del otro lado Astoria tomaba su mano. Al parecer ambos amigos charlaban amenamente, mientras la prometida refunfuñaba por lo bajo, fulminando a la pelinegra con la mirada. 

Los ojos grises del rubio la encontraron entre la multitud...mirándola fijamente...mientras ella devolvía la mirada con anhelo...después de una semana de no haberlo visto.

Sólo basto eso para que sintiera que sus fuerzas flaquearan...y no supo porqué... pero sintió que lo había traicionado... 

Pasó a su lado ignorándola... actitud que le dolió más que si la hubiera insultado como en su época escolar...Quería hablarle, pero a la vez sabía que no podía... primero tenía que averiguar que había sucedido... y de ahí decidir que haría con su caótica existencia...

En ese instante se le iluminó su privilegiado cerebro... aquél que se había ido de vacaciones desde que el hurón botador había entrado a su vida..._** ¡El pensadero de Harry!**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

No podía creerlo... justo cuando creía que tendría un momento de paz, Astoria había decidido llegar y arruinárselo..._** ¡si tan solo hubiéramos salido un minuto antes! **_Exclamó mentalmente. 

Cuando estaban listos para marcharse, la rubia había aparecido en su departamento, e insistió en acompañarlos en su paseo, a pesar de que nadie la invitó. 

- Soy tu prometida – argumentó ceñuda – No puedes andar paseando con otra mujer a solas, por muy amiga tuya que sea.

Sin ganas de pelear, de mala gana Draco accedió...

No llevaban ni media hora caminando cuando una silueta conocida se cruzó en su camino..._**Demonios Granger¿no te basta con aparecerte en mis sueños?. **_Trató de ignorarla, pero su intensa mirada no dejaba de atravesarlo.

Apresuró el paso para dejarla atrás... y a pesar de que se moría por preguntarle como estaba, ni siquiera le dijo buenos días... después de todo... ella le había dejado muy en claro lo que opinaba de él...

Aquella tarde, por más que quiso, no pudo pensar en otra cosa. 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Dónde lo tienes Harry¡Donde! – exclamó enloquecida, entrando como un torbellino al departamento del pelinegro, sin esperar que la invitaran a pasar. 

- ¿Hermione¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ginny, asomando la nariz por la puerta, vistiendo solo una gran camisa, probablemente de propiedad de su novio...

- ¿Dónde está! – repitió mirando en todas direcciones, ignorando la cara de desconcierto de los dueños de casa.

- ¿De que estás hablando? – preguntó él con cautela. 

- ¡Tu pensadero¡Necesito tu pensadero! - chilló aleteando los brazos por el aire. - ¡Dime que aún lo tienes¡dímelo por favor!

- ¡Lo tengo¡Lo tengo!...tranquila...- pidió colocando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha – Esta en mi oficina.

- ¡Tienes que llevarme allá!... tienes...que... llevarme...por favor... – sollozó angustiada...no podía seguir aguantando la incertidumbre. 

- ¿No puede ser en... diez minutos más? Estábamos a la mitad de algo... – susurró Ginny .

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI INTERRUMPÍ SU SESIÓN DE SEXO¡SON PERSONAS, NO MALDITOS CONEJOS! – vociferó fuera de si - ¡NECESITO EL PUTO PENSADERO!

- ¡Calma, calma!...me visto y vamos – dijo Harry alarmado,entrando nuevamente a su habitación. 

Se preocupó. 

Su mejor amiga siempre había sido la voz de la razón, la que pensaba antes de actuar, la que los contenía cuando ellos explotaban... pero ahora se estaba comportando como una verdadera loca..._**¿qué habrá sucedido?**_ Se preguntó a la vez que se colocaba el cinturón del pantalón, ante la mirada decepcionada de la pelirroja. Sólo una vez había visto a Hermione así... y fue hace bastante tiempo, en sexto año de Hogwarts, cuando lanzó aquella horda de canarios asesinos a Ron..._**Espera...¿Tendrá algo que ver él en esto?**_

- Estoy listo, vamos.

- Los alcanzo en unos minutos – refunfuñó Ginny.

Se aparecieron conjuntamente en la salida del ministerio, el cual estaba completamente vacío..._** ¡Claro, quien trabaja los domingos!**_ Razonó la castaña. 

- Bueno...¿me podrías explicar que ha pasado? – esbozó Harry con reserva, mientras entraban al edificio y caminaban a su oficina.

- Necesito saber si cometí el peor error de mi vida...

- ¿Y cual sería?

- Saber sin me acosté anoche con Ron o no...

La sinceridad de ella lo dejó sin palabras...no quiso preguntar más... después indagaría sobre el asunto. Sólo siguió caminando a paso apresurado. 

- Aquí estamos.

Hermione tragó saliva espesa...

Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar con cada paso que daba en dirección al pensadero...deseaba con todo su corazón estar equivocada...pero... _**¿si no¿qué haría si efectivamente tuvo relaciones sexuales con su ex?**_ Él se demostraba muy tranquilo con la idea... pero a ella no le parecía correcto... especialmente ahora que tenía claro sus sentimientos por cierto rubio.

- ¿Sabes como se utiliza? – ella negó enérgicamente – Debes enfocarte en el recuerdo que quieres obtener, y luego colocar tu varita en la sien – explicó llevándose el dedo al lugar – Retirarla suavemente hasta que el hilo plateado esté completo, de ahí introducirlo al pensadero, te inclinas en él y... ¡_voila, _trae tus palomitas de maíz y disfruta la función. 

- ¿Puedes dejarme a solas? No estoy segura si quiero compartir lo que voy a ver... – musitó bajando la mirada,

- Por supuesto. Te espero afuera.

Lo vio salir con el corazón empequeñecido... armándose de valor para descubrir la verdad. Hizo todo lo que le indicó el pelinegro y...

_**Flashback**_

_- Oye... aprovechando que no lo vas a re...re...recordar, quiero confesarte algo...- dijo tratando de enfocarla con la vista, todo era demasiado borroso... _

_- Dígame, dígame_

_- TE AMOOOOOO.- gritó y luego escondió su cara entre ambas manos._

_- ¿Ah? – esbozó mientras Ron se multiplicaba por dos visualmente._

_- Te amo...- repitió más bajito, aún escondido – Probablemente desde que te conocí y hasta el día hoy, sin inte... inte... interrukciooon._

_- Perrroo... tu... tu... te...terminaste conmigo...- replicó confundida, sintiendo como el licor estaba revolviéndose en su estómago. _

_- Querrrrria llamar la atenshion... tu siempre estaaa... estaaaaabas más pendiente de tu trshabajo... y ... y... y... ¡bah!...shoy un idiota – contestó dándose una palmada en la frente con frustración._

_- ¡Oh Ron! _

_Hermione, enternecida y alcoholizada, tomó por el cuello de la camisa al pelirrojo y lo acercó violentamente a ella, estampándole un tosco beso en los labios, que el muchacho no tardo en corresponder..._

_Pronto se fueron recostando, tocando, saboreando... la ropa comenzó a brillar por su ausencia mientras se besaban con pasión desbordada, como si ambos llevasen meses de abstinencia... como si ambos fueran primerizos..._

_- Eshperame... soooolo un momentititito...nece...necesito ir al baño – dijo ella, levantándose a duras penas y caminando en zigzag al baño._

_- Te esperoooooo – gritó el, acostándose debajo de las sábanas y acomodando su cabeza en la almohada._

_La castaña volvió a los cinco minutos... ni se sorprendió cuando encontró a su amante durmiendo como un oso, roncando sonoramente con la boca abierta._

_- ¡Bah! – exclamó encogiéndose de hombros, acostándose al lado del muchacho... entregándose también rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Sonrió de oreja a oreja... se había salvado..._**por un pelo de unicornio...bendito sea mi esfínter...**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Regresaba a casa con un peso menos en el cuerpo...casi sentía que flotaba por los aires de tanto alivio que experimentaba... era como si Merlín le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien..._**claro, después de haber pasado un descomunal susto **_pensó. 

No... no podía arriesgarse otra vez...no quería arriesgarse otra vez... por primera vez en su vida, se la jugaría por aquello que tanto deseaba... a pesar de que no fuera lo correcto u oportuno...

Decidida, cruzó la puerta de entrada encontrándose de lleno con el pelirrojo, que para variar se encontraba comiendo un gran emparedado al frente del televisor. 

- Hola – la saludó después de tragar un gran mordisco – Ya me tenías preocupado... ¿dónde te habías metido?

- Ron... tenemos que hablar – respondió con seriedad, logrando la completa atención de su interlocutor.

El muchacho lentamente dejó su comida en el plato, y la miró de lleno a los ojos con algo de temor... el momento que el temía había llegado más rápido de lo que su cerebro tenía asimilado...

- Hablemos.

Hermione respiró profundamente y tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, que la escudriñaba con los ojos, tratando de averiguar de que se trataba. 

- Ron...no podemos seguir viviendo juntos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Lunes... oh santo lunes...

Cuando tu vida personal es un verdadero desastre y no sabes que hacer para remediarla, los días de la semana son bastante convenientes... puedes enfocarte en tu trabajo y olvidar el resto de las cosas provisionalmente...

Olvidar, por ejemplo, una brutal pelea con tu mejor amigo y ex novio... al cual pusiste de patitas a la calle... 

Olvidar...que te enamoraste de tu peor enemigo de tantos años... si, ese mismo, aquél que te insultaba y te miraba como si fueras escoria andante. 

Olvidar... que, para rematar el paquete, él se encuentra comprometido con una mujer cuya cabeza pesa menos que un globo...

El constante piquete en su ventana la obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y poner un pie fuera de la cama... Recibió el profeta con desgano, y como nunca, decidió leerlo antes de partir al ministerio.

_**Basura, basura, basura...**_ se dijo mientras hojeaba con rapidez todos los titulares...hasta que uno en especial, en las páginas sociales, le caló los huesos...

**"!Ya se puso fecha!**

**Si queridas brujas... ¡Lloremos! La soltería de nuestro rubio favorito ya tiene fecha de expiración... **

**La distinguida familia Greengrass ha informado a esta humilde servidora que las nupcias de su hija con Draco Malfoy ya están fijadas para treinta días más... ¡sólo treinta!**

**Suponemos que los intentos de la señorita Granger para engatusar a este hombre comprometido no pudieron contra el verdadero amor que él y Astoria se profesan.**

**Sin más que reportar por ahora, un beso a mis adoradas seguidoras.**

**Rita Skeeter"**

- ¡Verdadero amor mis cojones!... ¡Y eso que ni tengo! – vociferó furiosa mientras arrancaba la hoja del diario y la rompía en mil pedacitos.- ¡Cómo te detesto pequeña rata de alcantarilla¡Agradece que no te tengo al frente maldita arpía!

Se vistió más rápido que un relámpago... era temprano, probablemente el ministerio aún seguía vacío, pero no le importaba...no iba a dejar las cosas así... _**no esta vez. **_

Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, mirando en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicarlo...hasta que finalmente lo logró. 

Draco venía caminando absorto en sus pensamientos, ondeando su túnica con la elegancia habitual, hasta que de pronto, se vio tirado por el brazo al interior del lugar...

.- ¿Qué demo...¿Granger? – esbozó sorprendido, escuchando como ella refunfuñaba cosas ininteligibles, mientras lo arrastraba del brazo por los pasillos - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Tu cállate y sígueme – ordenó autoritariamente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

El muchacho se quedó de una pieza... tan anonadado se encontraba que ni siquiera pudo replicar con su frase típica "_a un Malfoy nadie le ordena nada_"... se limitó a dejarse remolcar en silencio...expectante...y a la vez algo nervioso...algo completamente impropio de él. 

Entraron a la oficina de la castaña y de inmediato selló la puerta para no ser interrumpidos... inhaló aire y se giró para enfrentarlo como toda una Gryffindor. 

- ¿Me puedes explicar que te ocurre? – preguntó ceñudo, tratando de aparentar frialdad. 

- ¿Me puedes explicar como es posible que en treinta días te vas a casar con alguien a quien ni siquiera quieres?

- Eso no te incumbe Granger. – espetó cruzándose de brazos.

- Si, si me incumbe Malfoy – replicó realizando la misma acción.

- ¿Ah sí? – inquirió enarcando una ceja.

- Si. 

- ¿Y tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme porqué?

Ella clavó sus ojos almendrados en sus mercurios, y notó como su mirada endurecida pasaba a derretirse lentamente... como si de su respuesta dependiera todo... como si esperara tan solo una señal para enviar todo a la mierda...

- Porque te conozco mejor que nadie – susurró mientras se acercaba al rubio, incomodándolo visiblemente – Porque me enamoré de ti... y podría apostar que no te soy indiferente...- agregó quedando a escasos centímetros... esperando la respuesta... que determinaría todo. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Volvi!! Coff coff**

Sorry que sea un capítulo cortito, pero la fuerza mayor (y el caso fortuito de mi resfrío + sinusitis) ha atentado contra la actualización de esta semana... snif...snif...

**Le agradezco enormemente los reviews a:**** Karyta, Samarkanda, Tychesita, Floh black, Beautifly, Karix, Makarva, Anne-Marie-H, Lauriska Malfoy, Coniitah Malfoy Cullen, Pamina Black, Anna 202 Love, Joyce Malfoy Black, Flor Pirata, Edna Black, Kerly Krum, AndiiJ!, Arrayan, Hestia Phoenix, Pétalo VJ, Aienyx, Embercita, LucyMcGonagallBlack, María, Evadneh, Kunii 24, Chocokiss, Ly-draco, Cleoru Misumi, Iamalonefordanny 19, Chanita 23, GK Evans y Ery Malfoy.**

Lamento no poder dejarle los usuales saludos personalizados, pero aún sigo enfermita y me tocó trabajar igual... ¿podrían creer que estuve esperando para una audiencia de divorcio 3 horas y media? Fue horrible, y eso me quitó toda la mañana... Pero quiero dejarles en claro que estoy muy agradecida de sus comentarios, de veritas que si.

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Ella clavó sus ojos almendrados en sus mercurios, y notó como su mirada endurecida pasaba a derretirse lentamente... como si de su respuesta dependiera todo... como si esperara tan solo una señal para enviar todo a la mierda..._

_- Porque te conozco mejor que nadie – susurró mientras se acercaba al rubio, incomodándolo visiblemente – Porque me enamoré de ti... y podría apostar que no te soy indiferente...- agregó quedando a escasos centímetros... esperando la respuesta... que determinaría todo._

**15.-**

Antes de marcharse al trabajo, Draco le había prometido que volvería a la hora de almuerzo para acompañarla, y ella había decidido prepararle una sorpresa en agradecimiento...Se colocó una bata de seda negra que encontró en su armario – la cual le quedó bastante grande - y se dirigió a la cocina a escarbar en los estantes para ver que podía prepararle... _**quizás algo de comida italiana... de esa que tanto le gusta**_...pensó acariciando su mentón...

Mientras realizaba tal labor, y curioseaba cuanto cajón encontró, comenzó a tararear alegremente una melodía, sintiéndose mucho mejor de salud y de ánimo... todo gracias a él... a su gran amigo de la infancia...

En estos dos años de ausencia había cambiado mucho... si bien seguía siendo un pedante, egocéntrico y vanidoso, ahora también era un hombre responsable y preocupado... que no tenía tantas restricciones para demostrar sus sentimientos como antes...

Le preocupaba, eso si, su compromiso con aquella niñata malcriada... definitivamente no era para él...

Si, no lo podía negar, era bella y atractiva, pero su inteligencia se asimilaba a la de un Troll con derrame cerebral...

No era digna de Draco... a pesar de su linaje... a pesar de su apellido... a pesar de cuantos galeones tenga en el banco...No. Él merecía alguien mejor para pasar el resto de sus días...pero... _**¿cómo podía ayudarlo? **_Tenía los pies metidos en el fango... enterrados bien al fondo...

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al sentir el crujir de la puerta de entrada y corrió a la habitación para volver debajo de las sábanas, y así evitar un merecido reproche por parte del rubio, quien expresamente le ordenó no levantarse.

Puso su mejor cara de santa al escuchar los pasos que indicaban su aproximación, y como una pequeña traviesa, escondió su rostro bajo las mantas..._** ¡Demonios! ¡Dejé encendida la estufa! **_

- ¡Yo no fui! – gritó, pero al no escuchar respuesta volvió a asomarse con lentitud, esperando una emboscada... - ¿Porqué volviste tan tem...

Se quedó sin aliento... como si le hubieran pegado un fuerte golpe en plena boca del estómago... agradeció mentalmente a Merlín por encontrarse acostada, porque sin duda de la impresión se hubiera ido directo de cabeza al suelo...derramando su grisácea masa encefálica... ensuciando el fino parqué de pino oregón.

Al frente de ella se encontraba Alexander, con expresión fría e indiferente, de brazos cruzados justo abajo del marco de la puerta...

Se frotó un par de veces los ojos para asegurarse de que su imaginación no le estaba jugando chueco como en otras ocasiones...pero no...ahí seguía su silueta... seguía su cabello negro y sus profundos ojos azules...seguía su postura erguida y diplomática... seguía esa mueca de decepción y esas cejas tan fruncidas que parecían solo una...

- Tú...¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó finalmente armándose de valor.

- ¿Te molesta? – inquirió él alzando una ceja.

- ¡No, para nada! – se apresuró a explicar la pelinegra – Simplemente...me sorprende...

- ¿Ah si? – esbozó incrédulo, avanzando un par de pasos – Y yo que creía que tú le habías dicho a Draco que me enviara todos esos vociferadores...

- ¿Te envió vociferadores? – interrumpió impactada, parpadeando con rapidez.

- Si. Uno cada mañana durante los últimos siete días. – contestó fastidiado, recordando el hecho.

- Ouch... – soltó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa burlona... _**y yo que pensé que habías madurado Draco**_ – Bueno, yo no tenía la menor idea...

- Ah...¿Y bien? – ella lo miró desconcertada - ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

- Me... ¿Me vas a escuchar? – preguntó emocionada, apretando entre sus dedos las blancas sábanas del rubio.

- Para eso vine – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – No tengo intenciones de seguir recibiendo vociferadores... Así que...Te escucho.

Pansy sonrió ampliamente... pero pronto, dicha sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro... pues tendría que contarle todo... desde el comienzo... y de paso, revivir sus peores miedos...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba acostado en aquel viejo e incómodo sillón hace horas...

Sus pies estaban recogidos, algo acalambrados, y su cuello dolía una brutalidad... pero dichos malestares no eran nada a la opresión que sentía en el pecho...

Nunca consideró la posibilidad de que todo terminara... siempre una parte de él creyó que el destino los reuniría inevitablemente, y que terminarían casados con una tropa de críos revoltosos - pero sabelotodos - de cabellos rojos y ojos color miel...o quizás cabellos castaños y ojos azules..._** ¡Bah! Deja de pensar estupideces... ni lo uno ni lo otro es posible...**_pensó con amargura.

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione respiró profundamente y tomó asiento al lado, mientras él la escudriñaba con los ojos, tratando de averiguar de que se trataba... _

_- Ron...no podemos vivir juntos – dijo sin preámbulo._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido, sin querer dar crédito a sus orejas. _

_- Que ya no podemos vivir juntos...no es lo correcto.- repitió cansinamente_

_- ¡Pero Hermione! – exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos. _

_- No lo voy a discutir Ron, estoy decidida _

_- ¿Porqué? si se puede saber... – inquirió ceñudo._

_- ¿Y preguntas? Estuvimos a punto de cometer un terrible error... _

_- Cometimos – apuntó el pelirrojo. _

_- No, no lo hicimos – corrigió la castaña – Nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, nada más sucedió._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- esbozó algo decepcionado._

_- Sólo lo sé – dijo ella sin querer deshacerse en explicaciones – Así como también sé que aún sientes algo por mí. _

_- Yo...e...verás...yo quería decírtelo...pero... – balbuceó nervioso._

_- Ron...no te preocupes, no es necesario que me expliques...yo lo sé – dijo ella tranquilamente, colocando una mano sobre su hombro – Pero ya pasó nuestro momento. Creo que estás severamente confundido... es una reacción propia de alguien que está a punto de casarse y..._

_- Te equivocas – interrumpió el muchacho – Yo nunca dejé de quererte._

_- Si hubiera sido así, jamás me habrías abandonado Ronald – espetó con algo de rencor – Por otro lado...estás comprometido... no puedes hacerle eso a Gabrielle...ella te quiere mucho y tu también..._

_- Hermione – dijo seriamente, sacando la mano de la chica de su hombro, y llevándola a su pecho - ¿Sientes eso? Es mi corazón... y aunque suene cursi... es tuyo... siempre ha sido tuyo... y yo soy un idiota por enredar las cosas... por ser tan ciego...Pero dame una segunda oportunidad... danos una segunda oportunidad..._

_- Yo... si me hubieras dicho esto hace un mes atrás...- pensó en voz alta – No. Lo siento...no puedo..._

_- ¿Porqué? – preguntó evidentemente dolido_ _- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien más? – ella no respondió pero se coloreó por completo, dejándose en evidencia - ¿Quién es? – Hermione negó con la cabeza - ¡Dímelo!_

_- ¡No! – contestó retirando su mano para llevársela a la cara – Vete... por favor vete... hablemos otro día... pero por hoy vete..._

_- Como quieras – soltó con rabia, levantándose del sillón para ir a recoger sus cosas_

_Una vez que recolectó todo, se dirigió a la salida, notando que la muchacha seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado... aún escondida entre ambas manos..._

_- Me permito recordarte que el hurón también está comprometido – espetó antes de partir... dejándola completamente descolocada._

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La respiración se le dificultaba cada vez más, y el silencio la estaba atormentando como si le estuviesen clavando mil agujas pequeñas por toda la piel... Su cuerpo estaba inerte observándolo, mientras él le devolvía la mirada fijamente, más sin decir palabra alguna...

Quiso correr, quiso arrancar, huir, fugarse, evaporarse, desaparecer, escabullirse del lugar... pero sus piernas no obedecían a su cerebro, que aún esperaba una respuesta...

Sintió como de pronto sus ojos comenzaban a picar... una clara señal de que estaba a segundos de romper en llanto avergonzado por su arranque de honestidad.

- Yo... – esbozó en un hilo de voz – Olvídalo

Todo su sistema nervioso llamó al orden a sus piernas, que de inmediato recobraron su fortaleza para girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la puerta...sin embargo, cuando estaba a centímetros de alcanzar la manilla, una mano pálida de dedos alargados le aprisionó el antebrazo, impidiéndole la escapatoria.

- ¿Qué? – espetó con ira, transformando toda su frustración en un enojo visceral.

- Tú...yo...es decir...- balbuceó moviendo sus ojos grises nerviosamente por la cara de la muchacha, aún severamente afectado por lo que acababa de oír... - ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó dubitativamente.

- ¿Me ves cara de chiste? – contestó ceñuda... _**¡increíble! ¿Este cree que ando declarándole mi amor a cada tipo que se me cruza?**_

- No... pero...

- ¿Pero? – repitió impaciente – Mira. No tienes que decir nada ¿esta bien? Tu reacción me dejó todo claro... creo que malinterpreté las cosas desde un principio y perdóname por eso ¿Ok? Haz como si no te hubiera dicho nada... ya bastante humillada me siento como para escuchar tus excusas baratas ...

- ¡No! – exclamó como si acabase de despertar de un sueño – Es decir... la verdad...

Él bajó la mirada tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado por haber perdido el control de la situación... se pasó nerviosamente una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos por completo...

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando – dijo ella, soltando su brazo para llevárselo a la altura del pecho junto al otro, mientras golpeaba con impaciencia su pie derecho en el suelo. – No tengo todo el día Malfoy. – agregó con desidia.

- Loquequierodeciresquenoesloquetucrees, noterespondiporquemetomasteporsorpresayporquejamaspensequesintierasesopormi...

- ¿Ah? – interrumpió con una mueca de incomprensión – No entendí absolutamente nada, hablas a la velocidad de la luz... ¿Estas jugando conmigo?

- ¡No! – vociferó irritado, perdiendo la escasa paciencia que le quedaba - ¡Maldición Granger! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te lo explique con manzanitas y peras? ¿Te hago un dibujito? ¿O quizás mímica? ¿Te lo deletreo? ¿Te lo escribo y lo mando por lechuza? ¿O quieres una mezcla de todo lo demás? ¡Dímelo Granger! ¡Que demonios quieres-

- ¡Ha! ¡Y ahora tu te enojas y te pones sarcástico! – espetó levantando los brazos para dejarlos caer con violencia - ¡Eres insólito!

- ¡Tú eres la insólita! ¡Me exasperas Granger! ¡No sé como llegué a querer a una mujer tan cabezota y orgullosa!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, casi saltando de sus cuencas... mientras que su mandíbula caía varios centímetros en dirección al suelo.

- ¿Qué...que...que dijiste? – preguntó con el corazón en la mano.

- ¡Que te quiero maldita sea! – gritó antes de perder el control.

Le agarró la muñeca izquierda y la empujó contra él, atrapándola en un fiero y posesivo abrazo que le petrificó todos los músculos... no tardó en encontrar sus labios, y los tomó sin permiso, introduciendo su lengua despóticamente mientras que su mano se colaba astutamente debajo de su blusa... recorriendo cada vértebra de la castaña...enviándole descargas eléctricas que le pusieron las piernas de gelatina...

Al parecer, a pesar de toda la pasión – y algo de agresividad – empleada, Draco notó la debilidad de la muchacha, por lo que colocó ambas manos en su cadera y la alzó... sentándola en el escritorio sin mayor oposición de su parte... botando varias carpetas, informes y lápices con el acto... posicionándose entre ambas piernas sin rastros de pudor o verguenza...

Fue en ese minuto que Hermione despertó... sintiendo un calorcillo en las mejillas que se iba extendiendo por todo su ser... apresurando su respiración... maximizando todos sus sentidos...

El olor a menta y a café de grano la estaba mareando... el tacto de sus manos la estaban quemando... El palpitar de sus corazones era ensordecedor... y su boca sabía a chocolate amargo ... Sólo su vista estaba declinando, nublándose progresivamente... como si de pronto su oficina estuviera llena de humo...

Quiso morir cuando el rubio acarició su pierna derecha en movimientos circulares, mientras que sus labios delgados se entretenían en su clavícula... y no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido, que no hizo más que enloquecerlo...

Sin separarse un milímetro de ella, desabotonó aquella molestosa blusa que se interponía con sus objetivos... más su sorpresa fue percatarse que no era el único con malas intenciones... ya que las manos de Hermione ya habían hecho lo suyo con su propia camisa...

Desde ese punto, todo se volvió confunso... la razón ya no funcionaba...el instinto mandaba...

Si pudiera hablar aquél escritorio... se sonrojaría por aquella mañana...

Por aquella tarde...

Por aquellas horas...

Por ellos...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Siempre había creído que las personas tendían a exagerar las bondades del amor... que vivían engañados bajo una ilusión que ellos mismos creaban para darle algo de color a sus tristes y patéticas vidas... una especie de placebo para hacerlos sentir más humanos...

Sin embargo, nunca pensó que realmente existía una diferencia entre tener sexo, y hacer el amor. ¡Cuan equivocado estaba!.

Jamás se había sentido flotando arriba de una nube imaginaria... jamás había sentido su pecho tan inflado como si pudiera contener todo el universo en él... jamás había sonreído como un necio por tantos minutos ni había visto tanta gama de colores en el paisaje... _**¡Te estás poniendo débil! **_Pensó algo ofuscado al darse cuenta que no podía volver a su status quo... estaba demasiado feliz... y eso era una sensación desconocida para él...

Abrió la puerta de su departamento sintiendo que nada podía salir mal de hoy en adelante, por fin se había dado cuenta de que la felicidad estaba al alcance de la mano, incluso para él, cuyo pasado estaba manchado de sangre y pecado... Pero ahora vislumbraba una luz dentro de su eterna oscuridad...algo bueno debió haber hecho en su vida pasada... por nimio que sea.

- ¡Bienvenido hijo! – exclamó un hombre alto y pálido, de facciones filosas y largos cabellos rubios mezclados de blanco.

- ¿Papá? – esbozó sorprendido.

- Querido, llevamos toda la tarde esperándote...¿Dónde te habías metido? – inquirió una refinada mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sillón del costado

- ¿Mamá? Pero...pero...¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó con un tono desesperado.

- ¿Acaso no saludas futuro hijo?- espetó una tercera voz.

- ¿Señor Greengrass? – el muchacho ya se estaba sintiendo mareado cuando notó que habían más invitados... - ¿Señora Greengrass? ¿Usted también?

- Claro cariño, ¿Cuándo pretendías que nos reuniéramos? Debemos afinar los detalles de la unión, considerando que solo queda un mes para ello – explicó la réplica adulta de Astoria, mientras que la verdadera se colgaba de su cuello con una expresión infantil y enamoradiza.

Lo único que pudo pensar Draco Malfoy en esos momentos fue en una palabra, repetida muchas veces... _**Mierda, mierda, mierda. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**VIDAAAAA, necesito VIDAAAAA**

Estoy hasta la coronilla de trabajo... a penas puedo sostenerme!! Creo que en cualquier momento mi cerebro se va a huelga...y ojalá que no sea así, ya que no quiero perder la inspiración...snif... **Disculpen el atraso!**

Bueno, **Respondiendo Reviews!: Embercita **(Colega, gracias por sus felicitaciones, se agradecen. Mucha suerte en canónico!!) **Makarva **(jajaja, tengo una amiga que ahora alucina con el café de grano. Yo en las mañanas tomo...el olor es genial!) **Tychesita **(uuuy, ahora verás lo que pasará con el compromiso...no le será nada fácil librarse!) **Jessica Black **(Gracias!, no te preocupes, actualizo todos los jueves. Saludos!) **Kunii **(¿Una cuerda? Sería mejor un alambre de púas XD. No sigas esperando la continuación, que acá te va!) **Cleoru Misumi **(¿De tu adoración? Woo, me siento muy halagada! Para mi era muy importante que la declaración quedara bien, y al parece concuerda con el personaje. Saludos!) **Luna Black **(Me alegra que te guste nn. Y actualizo los jueves!) **Kerly Krum **(Eso se llama mala suerte querida! Cuando todo va bien y llegan tus futuros suegros...uff...nadie quisiera ser Draco xD) **Lauriska Malfoy **( yeahhh tuvo de todo...y este también! Así que espero que te guste. un abrazo!) **Hermione- Malfoy 35 **(ya me sané! Así que no teman por el futuro del fic. Saludos!) **Ery Malfoy **(gracias!! Que bueno que te guste y la encuentres concordante. A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja de Pansy, por eso la repito en los otros fics pero de distinta manera. Ps: yo quiero a un Draco!) **Cardany **(Wiiii!!. Sip, suele suceder que entra gente y se lee los capítulos de una patada. Gracias!! A mi también me molesta los que dejan historias a medias, pero no te preocupes, en mi caso no será así, ni con está, ni con lotus, ni con malfoy. Saludos!) **Petalo VJ **(Gracias por siempre dejarme un saludito en mis fics. De verdad me hace feliz que te gusten n.n. Abrazos cósmicos!) **Oromalfoy **(Uy, tienes razón...el problema es ¿cómo se salva del compromiso? Y claro que Theo estará ahí ayudando en su exótica manera jajaja., Saludos!) **Floh Black**(más le vale, otra cosa es que le resulte OO...saludos!) **Lucy C. Evans **(Obvio que te perdono! No soy una bruja obsesiva con los reviews, aunque para que te voy a mentir...!me encantan! Gracias por las mil felicitaciones, y espero no decepcionarte!) **Beautifly **(Como usted sabe! Sagradamente los jueves continúo! Y ya veremos si seguirá siendo tu capítulo favorito..jo jo jo!) **Iamalonefordanny **(Concuerdo contigo...pobrecito...¿lo consolamos? Jajaja. Ojalá el panorama se arregle para este rucio xD) **Edna Black **(Gracias! Que bueno que te gustara.) **Karyta **(Yeah...y que tarde de pasión! Ya quisiera uno algo así...que envidia jajaja! No te quedes sin aliento que acá va otro cap!) **Eli de Malfoy Granger **(No eres la única que la odia! Hasta la escritora lo hace XD. Me alegra que sea una de tus historias favoritas n.n Y me encantan los comentarios largos! Si quieres me dejas reviews kilometricos!) **Chocokiss **(jajaja. ¡muchas preguntas! Ojalá que tu corazoncito se quede ahí mismo donde está! Para que se te suba a la garganta de nuevo con este capítulo P) **Ethel Potter **(Bienvenida! La idea precisamente con la llegada de los suegros era dejarlos impactados!. Jejeje. Que bueno que te guste, saludos!) **Arrayan **(niña 1, 2 y 3. ¿por qué siempre quiere condenarme a una pena, tortura y/o reclusión nocturna? Falta que me desees azotes como en los años de la ñaufla! ) **Sonylee **(Obviamente no todo podía ser rosa! Después de todo, hay que ponerle pimienta a la historia jejeje. Ya veremos como se soluciona todo...si es que se soluciona!) **Kandelaski **(Que bien! Gracias! Saludos para ti también!) **Víktor Jos Krum **(Obvio que lo sigo, no te preocupes!) **Afri Potter **(Que bueno que finalmente te animaste a leerlo!! ¿porqué te tincaba malo? Me alegra mucho que te fascine y no te desespere...en todo caso, creo que ya vamos por la recta final...OO, así que habrá que ver como sigue la cosa. Saludos y gracias!) **María **(Hermanita pequeña adoptada y revoltosa – además de ocupada - ¿Qué tienes contra las estrellas de mar? Yo creo que patricio estrella tiene más masa encefálica que Astoria jajaja. Me pone muy contenta saber que te gustó el dramione... si fuera yo, después de eso en mi oficina no sería capaz de concentrarme! Y creo que tu tampoco. Porque somos más hiperventiladoras que ufff... puros cuernos mentales xD! Saludos y un abrazote de oso!) **Ginna Isabella Ryddle **(no soy mala! Solo ocupo los recursos de la intriga y el suspenso, justo para dejarlas con el alma en un hilo jo jo jo.) **Samarkanda **( cierto que da penita que lo bajen de su nubecita? Pobre, pero veremos si se le mejora el panorama. Bye!) **Hestia Phoenix **(Gracias por los deseos de pronta recuperación!. Si... que lástima tener que pasar de una agradable situación a una completamente opuesta, con padres y futuros suegros revueltos...uy! abrazos!) **Joyce Malfoy Black **(siiiii, pobre draco, su vida es peor que un plato de tallarines!) **Gossip Giirl **(que alegría que te gustara!! Gracias por el comentario nn) **GK Evans **(Que bueno que te haya gustado, tanto a ti como al Draco colombiano XD. ¿De verdad no te gusta Pansy? A mi si me agrada...así que no se si podré cumplir tus deseos de hacerla sufrir aún más P)

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿Papá? – esbozó sorprendido._

_- Querido, llevamos toda la tarde esperándote...¿Dónde te habías metido? – inquirió una refinada mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sillón del costado_

_- ¿Mamá? Pero...pero...¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó con un tono desesperado._

_- ¿Acaso no saludas futuro hijo?- espetó una tercera voz._

_- ¿Señor Greengrass? – el muchacho ya se estaba sintiendo mareado cuando notó que habían más invitados... - ¿Señora Greengrass? ¿Usted también?_

_- Claro cariño, ¿Cuándo pretendías que nos reuniéramos? Debemos afinar los detalles de la unión, considerando que solo queda un mes para ello – explicó la réplica adulta de Astoria, mientras que la verdadera se colgaba de su cuello con una expresión infantil y enamoradiza._

_Lo único que pudo pensar Draco Malfoy en esos momentos fue en una palabra, repetida muchas veces... __**Mierda, mierda, mierda**__**.**_

**16.- **

No podía creerlo... sencillamente no podía creerlo... parecía tan irreal que lo más probable es que se tratase de un muy agradable sueño.

Su corazón estaba tan inflado que en cualquier momento saldría volando más allá de lo que sus ojos podrían distinguir... su rostro estaba surcado por una enorme sonrisa que por más que trató no pudo ocultar... y es que no era para menos... Su tarde había sido "improductiva" laboralmente...pero en otro ámbito, fue muy bien aprovechada...

Aún podía sentir el contacto del rubio acariciándola como si la vida se le fuese en ello... aún podía oler aquel bendito aroma a café recién molido que le revolvía las hormonas... Jamás había sentido tanto deseo... jamás había sentido tanto placer... era como abrir los ojos por primera vez y encontrarse con un banquete de manjares diversos a su disposición... estaba simplemente feliz.

Sin embargo... aquel sentimiento de plenitud estaba teñido de otros temores y preocupaciones... necesitaba hablar con alguien... confesarse...escuchar la opinión de un tercero...

Repasó sus opciones y se dió cuenta que la única persona que sería capaz de entenderla era nada más ni nada menos que su volátil Theodore, a quien por cierto había dejado botado en el último tiempo... Se apareció en la casa del muchacho y entró con la copia de su llave, esperando no haber sido inoportuna...

- ¡Llegué! – anunció desde la puerta, quitándose su pesado abrigo para colgarlo detrás, en la percha.

- ¡Bah! No te esperaba hoy ratona – dijo acercándose para abrazarla fraternalmente - ¿A que se debe este honor?

- Necesito hablar con alguien... – musitó con un dejo de pudor en la voz.

El la miró sospechosamente...su rostro se tornó muy serio tratando de leer la expresión facial de la muchacha... Después de unos segundos de silencio, Theo suspiró hondamente y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice.

- No lo digas, lo traes escrito en la cara – la castaña iba a reclamar pero el prosiguió – Tienes tatuado "sexo" en la frente.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente... _**¿cómo siempre lo sabe todo? ¿acaso es un maldito pitoniso? ...**_luego del estupor inicial sintió como de a poco sus mejillas se iban coloreando por la vergüenza, y sin mucha energía, asintió para darle la razón.

- ¿Co... co... cómo lo supiste? – balbuceó mas roja que un tomate maduro.

- Sólo dime que no fue con Weasley... – soltó él arrugando la nariz.

- ¡No! No fue con él – se apresuró a aclarar – Fue con...

- Malfoy – completó como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta

- ¡¿Cómo supiste también eso?! – chilló impactada.

- Sexto sentido – dijo tocándose al medio de la frente con el índice.

- Vaya...

- Ahora ¿Quieres que te siga sorprendiendo? – ella asintió enérgicamente – Adivinaré porqué vienes... vienes porque estás muy feliz de que finalmente ambos hayan dejado de ser unos completos cabezotas y se dijeran lo muy obsesionados que están entre si. Sin embargo, después de cometer "el acto cochino", te vino todo el sentimiento de culpabilidad e inseguridad de lo que vendrá en el futuro... todo esto considerando la diferencia abismal que existe en cuanto a personalidad y el inminente matrimonio de él... sin contar lo que dirían tus otros amigos...que probablemente recibirían la noticia con asco ¿Me equivoco? – terminó alzando una ceja soberbiamente.

- Wow...- esbozó muy sorprendida y con la mandíbula levemente desencajada – No...no te equivocas... no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

- Lo sé – dijo con sorna – Pero mi consejo, porque por eso vienes, es que no te enrolles la cabeza más de lo necesario. Se nota a leguas que Malfoy también está enganchado contigo... solo tienes que lograr que tenga los suficientes cojones para luchar por ti.

- ¿Y si no lo hace? – inquirió temerosa

- Él se lo pierde – contestó con simpleza, encogiendo los hombros - Ahora si me disculpas, iba de salida...

- ¿Vas a salir? ¿Con quien?

- Con Luna – soltó con una risa enigmática – Pero no te pongas celosa, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga...y si este otro estúpido osa hacerte sufrir, ya veremos como vengarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - secundó divertida

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, tratando de evitar el típico chirrido que solía hacer la misma y que delataba las entradas y salidas de la casa... Avanzó un par de pasos con su baúl a cuestas, agradeciendo la oscuridad que lo envolvía...pero dicho agradecimiento mental terminó cuando pudo divisar una sombra en el lugar, que leía una revista con una diminuta luz que se colaba por la ventana...

Una parte de él quiso salir arrancando de inmediato... no se sentía preparado para enfrentarla...sin embargo, otra parte de él sabiamente le indicó que era ahora o nunca... no podía seguir dilatando el asunto.

- Volví – anunció con un dejo de culpabilidad en su voz.

- Así veo... – contestó sin mirarlo, aún con la cabeza escondida detrás de aquella revista - ¿Sacaste alguna conclusión?

- ¿Disculpa? – esbozó desconcertado.

- ¡Oh vamos! – exclamó Gabrielle levantando la mirada para observarlo por primera vez después de muchos días... un destello de suspicacia brillaba en sus ojos - ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida para tenerme engañada todo este tiempo? Desde un inicio supe que te habías ido a vivir con ella Ronald...y no te molestes en negarlo...

- Yo...yo...no...yo... – balbuceó nerviosamente - Lo siento

- No me importa que lo sientas – espetó ceñuda – Lo que me interesa es saber si sacaste alguna conclusión...

- Lo único que saqué en limpio es que ella ya no quiere nada conmigo...- respondió honestamente en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Y tu? – el bajó la mirada avergonzado – Veo... aún la quieres... entonces no hay nada que hacer. Está decidido.

- ¿Decidido? – repitió desorientado

- No nos podemos casar Ronald Weasley... ya me harté.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Nunca había sido un sujeto nervioso...jamás le habían sudado las manos en situaciones de tensión... por el contrario, su careta muy bien ensayada de frialdad e inexpresividad era la clave de su éxito...pero en estos momentos... en estos momentos parecía otra persona...

Jugaba con sus manos mientras trataba de poner atención a lo que el resto hablaba... Sin éxito alguno... pues repentinamente se había vuelto sordo, mudo y un débil mental. La sorpresiva visita de sus padres y futuros suegros lo había descolocado... _**¡Que manera de arruinar un perfecto día! **_Pensó mientras veía como sus invitados-no-invitados abrían y cerraban la boca como peces fuera del agua.

- Yo creo – escuchó a su madre decir – Que es tiempo de enviar las invitaciones... ya queda un mes y siempre hay que realizar dicha diligencia con anticipación.

- Tienes razón Narcissa – concordó el Sr. Greengrass – Pero también deberíamos notificarle de la fecha y lugar de la ceremonia al profeta. Un evento social de estas características debe ser cubierto por un medio serio y profesional

- ¿Cuándo me tienen mi vestido mamá? – preguntó Astoria con los ojos llenos de emoción.

- En una semana querida – respondió la Sra. Greengrass - ¿Ya elegiste a las damas de honor? Debemos encargar los vestidos también...deben ser todos iguales...

- Me da lo mismo... elígelas tú – contestó cruzándose de brazos – Siempre y cuando sean feas y sus vestidos sean menos lindos que el mío... bueno, todas excepto Daphne...y solo porque es mi hermana hago la excepción...

- Vaya... algo pretenciosa nos salió la nuera – bromeó Lucius provocando recatadas carcajadas de los presentes, y un par de improperios a voz baja de la rubia.

- ¿No creen... no creen que es un poco...pronto? – preguntó de improviso Draco, logrando un sepulcral silencio y una tensión capaz de cortarse con cuchillo.

- ¿Te estás acobardando jovencito? – preguntó amenazante su futuro suegro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Acaso los Malfoy no respetan la palabra empeñada?

- ¡De que hablas! ¡Claro que se respeta en nuestra familia! – exclamó Lucius ofendido – Por otro lado, Draco no ha dicho semejante barbaridad de cancelar el compromiso... solo dio su opinión respecto a la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo.

- Draco me quiere papá – intervino inocentemente Astoria para tranquilizarlo.

- Espero que así sea...no quiero hacer efectiva la cláusula penal... – murmuró ofuscado.

- ¿Cláusula penal? – inquirió Draco confundido.

- Hijo – esbozó tranquilamente su madre – El pacto tiene consecuencias para quien no lo cumple... como cualquier contrato de cualquier materia...

- ¿Y en este caso cual es la consecuencia? Nadie me había hablado al respecto – espetó mosqueado.

- Si alguno de los dos se retracta del compromiso, o provoca un serio daño al honor de la familia de su prometido o prometida, todo el patrimonio del culpable se verá automáticamente traspasado a la parte afectada...

- ¿Qué? – esbozó, sintiendo un enorme peso instalándose en su pecho.

- ¡Oh cielos es muy tarde! – exclamó el Sr. Greengrass observando su reloj de bolsillo – Seguimos mañana ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero saber nada más de dudas...no quiero dejarlos en la ruina. – agregó con una leve reverencia, saliendo del lugar... llevándose también a la futura novia quien antes de salir, le guiñó pícaramente el ojo al rubio.

- Nosotros también nos vamos – informó su padre – No vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera... no tenemos intención de ser pobres.

Los vio salir y suspiró al verse librado de aquel barullo... _**Estoy jodido...completamente jodido...**_razonó deprimido, creyéndose el ser más desgraciado del planeta.

Entró a su habitación cabizbajo, y se dejó caer como un objeto encima de la cama... sentía que los ojos le pesaban y que sus huesos eran de goma... _**un momento... ¿Y Pansy?**_ se preguntó al no ver ni rastro de la pelinegra. Bufó molesto... no podía quedarse encerrado en esa casa... o sino terminaría lanzándose por la ventana.

Decidió salir a despejar su cabeza... aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de lograrlo...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Por más que trataba, no podía dormir... tanto bienestar sentía dentro de su ser que no podía pegar un ojo... menos aún los dos claro está.

Iluminada solo por la escasa luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana, observó el rostro tranquilamente dormido de Alexander... un rostro con el cual extrañaba despertar cada mañana...

Le debía una a Draco...y una muy grande... ya vería como lo ayudaría, pero de alguna manera tendría que saldar aquella gran deuda..._**¿quién diría que una niñería como enviar múltiples vociferadores funcionaría tan recondenadamente bien?**_ Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa

_**Flashback.**_

_- ...Y... y eso fue...- finalizó la pelinegra mirando fijamente sus manos...incapaz de constatar la reacción del muchacho que hace una hora la escuchaba atentamente sin pronunciar palabra._

_- Me estás diciendo que... – tragó saliva espesa - ¿Te torturaron hasta la locura?_

_- Bueno...no lo hicieron tan bien después de todo... logré recuperarme ¿no? Aunque a veces tengo miedo de recaer..._

_- ¿Porqué no me explicaste la situación antes de partir? – preguntó ceñudo._

_- Ya te dije... lo tenía prohibido...por otro lado, no quería que me esperaras...no estaba segura de volver con vida..._

_- ¿No sabes lo mal que estuve? _

_- Lo sé... Draco me contó todo lo que ocurrió en mi ausencia... siento haberte hecho sufrir... no creía ser tan importante para ti..._

_- ¿De que hablas? ¡Eras el centro de mi vida!._

_- No mientas...te escuche – dijo fijando sus orbes azules en los de él._

_- ¿Me escuchaste? ¿qué escuchaste?_

_- El día antes de partir...oí como le decías a Draco que nuestro noviazgo ya había durado demasiado... – esbozó apenada, recordando aquel momento._

_- ¡Si serás tonta! – exclamó molesto- Recuerdo de que conversación me estás hablando...Si, efectivamente le dije que nuestro noviazgo había durado demasiado...¿pero sabes porqué? – ella negó con la cabeza – ¡Porque quería pedirte matrimonio! ¡Quería que dejaras de ser mi novia para pasar a ser mi esposa!_

_Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos en búsqueda de aquel esperado beso... pero no se quedaron en eso... cuando el recorrió con la mano su muslo supo que tenían para rato..._

_- No aquí...Draco... – jadeó a duras penas._

_- Tienes razón..._

_Se incorporó con velocidad tomando a la pelinegra entre sus brazos, para luego cruzar el umbral de la puerta del departamento de su amigo y aparecerse en su propio hogar...y así, continuar con lo que tenían pendiente hace dos años. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

Un profundo bostezo la sacó de sus pensamientos, e instintivamente, se acurrucó en el pecho del cuerpo que la acompañaba, sintiéndose por primer primera vez feliz en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces despierta? – susurró él, rascándose los ojos con la mano libre – Ya es tarde, deberías dormir aunque sea un poco...

- No te preocupes... no puedo dormir...

- ¿Porqué?

- Te extrañaba tanto... – confesó quebrándose – No quiero dormir...¿y si fue un sueño? ¿Y si despierto nuevamente sola y tú aún me miras con desprecio?

- No seas ridícula – contestó acariciando su espalda tiernamente – Ahora jamás te podrás deshacer de mi...

- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó como una pequeña

- Claro...estaré siempre a tu lado mientras tu lo desees – aseguró depositando un suave beso en su frente – Pero nunca más te vuelvas a alejar...¿está claro? Para la próxima, y espero que no haya una próxima, me dejarás ir contigo a donde tengas que ir... ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

No importaba cuantas gotas de lluvia lo empaparan por completo... no importaba que en esos momentos su barbilla tiritara por la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo...así era mejor... después de todo, necesitaba despejar su cabeza y pensar en frío... encontrar una solución... y pronto...o por último, podía morir de una neumonía y terminar con aquella maldición...

La noche había llegado sin previo aviso... las nubes se tiñeron de negro para llorar en una tormenta perfecta... tormenta que también se desataba en la mente y corazón del rubio, que en esos instantes vagaba por las calles ensimismado...

No podía casarse... no quería casarse..._**¿En qué momento llegó a pensar que era una buena idea?¿Cómo salir de semejante embrollo sin dejar a su familia en la más absoluta e irremediable quiebra?**_ Por más que trató, ninguna respuesta llegaba... llenándolo de ansiedad y desazón...

Sus pasos traicioneros lo dirigieron al lugar más insólito en aquellos momentos... el departamento de su castaña. Inconscientemente necesitaba verla... necesitaba asegurarse de que lo vivido en la tarde había sido real y no un sueño... le urgía tocar su suave rostro, besar aquellos dulces labios, embriagarse con ese aroma a vainilla que tanto le enloquecía y jugar con su cabello...palpar sus curvas y olvidar... olvidar que quizás jamás podría ser suya para siempre... que su destino le tenía preparado otro camino...

Subió a paso lento cada escalón deteniéndose a mitad de camino... _**¿Y si Weasley sigue viviendo en su casa? **_Se preguntó recordando aquel "detalle" tan funesto... bajó de espaldas un peldaño... indeciso... sin embargo pronto lo subió nuevamente..._** me importa un carajo...lo echo a patadas...**_sentenció decidido.

A los pocos segundos se encontraba frente a esa puerta caoba, y empuñó su mano derecha para darle tres golpes secos..._ "Ya voy" _se escuchó del otro lado, acompañado del sonido de unos pasos acercándose inminentemente.

- ¿Si? – dijo ella al abrir la puerta.

Él levantó la mirada grabando en el trayecto la imagen de la muchacha... vestía un adorable camisón de algodón más arriba de la rodilla, de color escarlata y sin mangas, que tenía un gatito blanco durmiente bordado en la parte superior, el cual sobresalía notablemente por el volumen de su pecho... su cabello estaba salvajemente despeinado, dándole un aspecto demasiado atractivo y deseable...

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces acá? – esbozó pestañeando con rapidez - ¡Por merlín estás hecho sopa! – exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca – Vamos, pasa, pasa, si te quedas así te enfermarás.

Lo tomó de un brazo y lo entró a su casa con premura. Desapareció unos instantes para luego volver con una gran toalla... el se quedó muy quieto mientras Hermione se dedicaba a secarle el rostro, el cuello y el pelo con una preocupación y ternura infinita.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con este tiempo y sin paraguas? – regañó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Draco no respondió... _**¿Qué demonios es un paraguas? **_solo se dedicó a mirarla... a ella... a quien realmente quería a su lado... y su rostro se llenó de amargura al recordar aquel fatídico pacto que lo unía a otra mujer...

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupada al notar el estado anímico del muchacho y su repentina escasez de palabras.

- Lindo pijama – soltó tratando de lucir una sonrisa que terminó siendo una mueca al borde de lo patético.

Ella se sonrojó tenuemente... pero luego volvió a su estado normal...

- ¿Sucede algo? – repitió acortando las distancias y colocando su tibia mano en la fría mejilla del rubio.

- Yo... – su voz se apagó y se pasó una mano por la cara con desesperación.

- ¿Si? – animó a proseguir...pero el silencio se había apoderado nuevamente de él – Vamos... me estás preocupando... sentémonos a hablar.

- Estoy mojado – dijo mirando al sillón de reojo.

- ¿Y que? Me da igual, es sólo un mueble - enlazó sus dedos con los de él y lo atrajo al asiento, no sin forcejear un poco para ello – Dime... ¿qué te preocupa?

- ¡Ugh! Quiero decírtelo... pero no se me da muy bien expresar mis...mis...

- ¿Sentimientos? – el chico asintió avergonzado – Quizás si yo te digo lo que me preocupa te sueltes...

- ¿Te preocupa algo? – inquirió sorprendido

- ¡Claro! – dijo con obviedad – Me preocupa saber qué significó para ti lo de hoy por la tarde...si fue tan importante como lo fue para mi... me preocupa que será de nosotros...

- Hermione – interrumpió tomándole ambas manos – Yo no sirvo para este tipo de situaciones... me criaron de una forma que me impide ser tan directo para decir lo que siento como lo haces tú... pero quiero que te quede claro lo siguiente... es verdad todo lo que te dije... no se cómo sucedió, pero te quiero... y quiero estar contigo... sin embargo...

- ¿Sin embargo? – repitió con angustia

- Mi compromiso – esbozó soltándole las manos para acariciar su sien adolorida.

- Te...te... ¿te vas a casar igual? – preguntó la castaña al borde de las lágrimas... aquellas horas había soñado despierta que él llegaba igual como ahora, pero para traerle noticias diametralmente opuestas a las que estaba escuchando.

- ¡NO! – gritó desesperado - O sea...yo...

- ¿Qué Draco? ¿Qué? – chilló histérica, levantándose del sillón con agresividad - ¡Habla de una buena vez!

- ¡Yo no quiero casarme! - Exclamó levantándose también... afirmándola por ambos brazos para que no huyera sin antes escucharlo.

- ¿Pero?

- ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!

- ¿Por qué? – musitó bajando la mirada ...dejando escapar un par de lagrimas saladas.

- No llores por favor...

- ¡Dímelo! ¡¿porqué?! – gimió secándose las lagrimas violentamente con el antebrazo.

- ¡Porque si rompo el pacto se hará efectiva una estúpida cláusula penal!

- ¿Cláusula penal? – repitió extrañada.

- Si no me caso... toda la fortuna de mis padres y la mía pasarán a ser de propiedad de los Greengrass...

- Oh...- esbozó sintiéndose estúpida por tener ilusiones de algo imposible.

- Hermione... – susurró pegando su pálida frente a la de ella

- No. No sigas – detuvo inspirando hondamente – Creo que ya está claro... mejor vete de aquí.

- No me iré... no vine para echarlo todo por la borda...

- ¿Qué más quieres Draco Malfoy? – espetó con amargura – Ya lo dijiste todo y lo hecho, hecho está...no hay más que decir... y si piensas proponerme ser la segundona estás muy equivocado que...

- Jamás te haría eso – interrumpió con severidad.

- ¿Entonces?

- Necesito que me ayudes a pensar en una solución, revisar el pacto, encontrarle alguna falla... ayúdame a estar contigo Hermione...

El corazón de la castaña se paralizó al escuchar esa frase... _"Ayúdame a estar contigo..."_ sonaba tan sincera e ideal que no pudo evitar derretirse por completo... sin decir palabra, se acercó al muchacho y lo atrajo en un lento abrazo... jamás pensó que aquella situación lo atribulara tanto como a ella... se veía tan indefenso... desorientado... a la deriva...

Quizás en la cama fuera un experto...pero en las emociones era simplemente un aprendiz... estaba tratando con un niño.

- Te quiero... – le susurró en un arranque de sensiblería – Y claro que te ayudaré... ahora... quítate esa camisa que esta empapada...no te hace bien estar así...

- Si quieres verme desnudo solo tienes que pedirlo – susurró de vuelta, regresando a su estado habitual de arrogancia y soberbia.

- No seas tarado – dijo ella con una carcajada – De verdad te vas a resfriar...

- ¿Y como quieres que ande? – inquirió alzando una ceja – Ni pienses que usaré algo de la comadreja...- agregó en un tono molesto – A propósito... ¿dónde está el pobretón?

- No le digas así – recriminó frunciendo el ceño – Y no sé donde está, ya no vive aquí.

- ¿Se fue o lo echaste?

- ¿Importa? – el asintió enérgicamente - ¡Oh, está bien! Lo eché...

El rostro de Draco se iluminó y una sonrisa verdadera se dibujó a la altura de sus orejas... sus ojos grises volvieron a brillar, robándole el aliento a la muchacha.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Y preguntas? – contestó ella divertida - ¿Desde cuando necesitas mi permiso?

- Tienes toda la razón

Pasó su mano izquierda por detrás de su cintura, y la acercó a su cuerpo, acariciando lentamente su rostro con la punta de la nariz... pronto sus labios demandaron atención, y comenzó a besarla con tortuosa lentitud, para ir acrecentando el ritmo progresivamente, hasta volverse una batalla por quien tiene el control...

Las manos torpes de Hermione se dirigieron a desabotonar su camisa...la cual posteriormente voló por los aires... iba a quitarse el pijama también cuando Draco la detuvo en el proceso.

- No...quédatelo...- susurró con sorna, mordisqueándole el labio inferior...arrancándole un gemido – Me encanta...y no molesta para lo que te quiero hacer...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Otra salida más... otra noche sin avance...

Sabía lo que vendría...nuevamente la dejaría en la puerta de su casa y le daría un pequeño beso en la nariz...

Pero ella no quería un beso así... quería uno de verdad... de esos que te quitan el aire de los pulmones y te dejan lo bastante mareada como para sostenerte en los pies.

- Bueno... espero que lo hayas pasado bien – dijo el castaño con su habitual parsimonia, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Claro...

Él se acercó como siempre, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la nariz de la rubia, ella movió favorablemente el rostro para que dicho beso terminara en sus propios labios...

Sintió como el muchacho se tensaba al contacto, quedándose tan quieto como una estatua... pero sin despegarse de ella...Fueron los segundos más incómodos y eternos para Luna... quien cerró los ojos incapaz de soportar un rechazo...

Pero... finalmente...sucedió.

Theodore reaccionó... colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha y la otra la posicionó conveniente detrás de su nuca, con el objeto de acercarla más... Lentamente comenzó a mover los labios, movimiento que fue seguido obedientemente por la rubia... que estaba en otro mundo... viendo nargles de colores de felicidad...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Aquella mañana despertó al lado de Hermione, y tuvo una epifanía... podría despertarse así cada día y jamás se aburriría de aquel bello rostro... de su decidida personalidad... de esa gran inteligencia... **_¿cómo no notó antes lo perfecta que era? _**

Después de servirle un contundente desayuno y soportar un par de pucheros por parte de la castaña, la convenció de que tenía volver a su casa para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al ministerio... _**¡no podía ir con los mismos trapos que el día anterior**_!... En el camino a ella, sonrió ampliamente al recordar lo que le dijo la muchacha antes de partir..._"Si quieres puedo dejarte un espacio en el armario, para que tengas tus cosas..."...__**claro que quiero**_...pensó animado.

Entró con miedo de tener visitas desagradables...afortunadamente, al parecer, estaba tan solitaria como la había dejado en la noche...

- ¡Draco por fin llegas! – dijo una voz provocándole un violento respingo.

- ¡Pansy! ¡Casi me matas del susto! – exclamó colocándose una mano en el pecho para tratar de calmar su ritmo cardiaco - ¿Alex? ¿Qué...

- Volvimos – informó la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Me alegra – contestó con menos efusividad de lo que hubiese querido.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – inquirió preocupada al notarlo

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente para comenzar a contar su relato desde el principio... necesitaba desahogarse... ¿y que mejor que sus mejores amigos?

- Diablos... en un buen lío te has metido... – dijo Pansy con los ojos como platos al terminar de escuchar.

- Lo sé, gracias – espetó con sarcasmo.

- Sólo hay una forma para que puedas salvarte

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó interesado

- Que Astoria rompa el pacto primero.

- Eso es imposible – negó Alexander con la cabeza – Ella lo único que quiere es tener amarrado a Draco... en lo posible, con su nombre tatuado en el trasero... es una insoportable...

- Créeme que esa santita tiene los pies de barro... – aseveró la pelinegra completamente convencida - ¿Cuales eran las condiciones para que se haga efectiva la cláusula penal?

- Retractación, deshonra...

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó dando pequeños aplausos de felicidad.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Dentro de la deshonra cae el adulterio no? – preguntó alzando una ceja significativamente

- Eres muy mala Pansy...muy mala... – esbozó Alex con una sonrisa pícara.

- No entiendo – soltó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- La única forma de salir indemne de esta, mi querido amigo, es quedar como un cornudo...

- ¿Qué?

- Tenemos que conseguir que alguien la seduzca, y que eso sea convenientemente frente a algún periodista...

- Pero eso me haría ver muy mal – dijo Draco ceñudo.

- ¿Quieres librarte o no? – inquirió fastidiada, pregunta que fue respondida por un movimiento de cabeza – Entonces debes aguantar un golpe a tu inflado ego de rubio oxigenado.

- Esta bien...¿Cómo lo hacemos?


	17. Chapter 17

**Queridos lectores...**

Su abogada poco seria favorita no está de ánimos... por eso el capítulo de hoy no es tan extenso como debería... tampoco existen energías para responder los comentarios uno a uno. Sin embargo, quería darles mis agradecimientos sinceros e infinitos a: **Karyta, Makarva, Tychesita, Dannia, Ludmy, Iamalonefordanny, Sonylee, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Beautifly, Luna Black, Afri Potter, Petalo VJ, Esme Black, Abril, Hermione – Malfoy 35, Aienyx, Piliii, Embercita, Floh Black, Gossip Girl, Juno Potter, Chocokiss, Clio Latiny, Karix 7, María, Akasuna No Hikari, Ailei –Chan, Edna Black, Kunii, Cleoru Misumi, Hestia. ****Phoenix, Arrayan, Kerly Krum, G K Evans, Ery Malfoy y Ly-Draco.**

Antes de despedirme, **quisiera recomendarles un maravilloso oneshoot, un R. Lupin/ N. Tonks, llamado ¿Bailamos?** De mi querida **arrayan**.

**Saludos!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- La única forma de salir indemne de esta, mi querido amigo, es quedar como un cornudo..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tenemos que conseguir que alguien la seduzca, y que eso sea convenientemente frente a algún periodista..._

_- Pero eso me haría ver muy mal – dijo Draco ceñudo._

_- ¿Quieres librarte o no? – inquirió fastidiada, pregunta que fue respondida por un movimiento de cabeza – Entonces debes aguantar un golpe a tu inflado ego de rubio oxigenado._

_- Esta bien...¿Cómo lo hacemos?_

**17.- **

Ya había terminado de vestirse después de ese saludable – y delicioso – desayuno preparado por el rubio... y aún no entendía de donde había adquirido tales dotes culinarios... sobretodo teniendo en consideración que ella creía que él no movía un solo dedo sin la ayuda de algún elfo doméstico... _**no era tan mimado después de todo...**_pensó aliviada.

Se dirigió al baño flotando de alegría para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Sonreía como una idiota...no... peor...como una bobalicona... como una adolescente enamorada... sentía sus hormonas revolotear de allá para acá, y por más que trató de controlarlas, ellas pensaban por si mismas... se habían revelado contra los dictámenes de su razón y habían instaurado su propia dictadura...

Si ahora la viera Theo, probablemente se partiría de la risa a sus expensas... le diría _"ya no tienes la palabra sexo tatuada en la frente... ¡eres la palabra sexo!"_ y sonrió al imaginarlo...pues no estaba tan alejado de la realidad...

Cepillo su cabello aceleradamente, salió de su departamento y se apareció justo en la entrada del Ministerio, topándose de lleno con su mejor amigo, que afortunadamente andaba sin el pelirrojo...

- ¡Hola Harry! – saludó radiante, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Vaya... ¿Porqué tan feliz? – preguntó divertido.

- Nada en especial – mintió descaradamente, recordando todas las cosas que hizo con aquel pijama que solía encontrar demasiado infantil para su edad... _**Quizás por eso le encantó...**_razonó tarde.

- Oye Hermione... disculpa la intromisión, pero... ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? – inquirió apuntándola con el dedo.

- ¿Qué es qué? – preguntó tocándose el lugar indicado por el morocho.

Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y observó... ¡Por Merlín, Draco la había marcado y ella ni lo había notado!..._**ese hurón malcriado se las verá conmigo...**_

- Este...yoo...mmmmm...alergia... ¡Si! ... estuve limpiando la casa y el polvo me dio alergia...eso...eso...– balbuceó nerviosamente, pasando su mano por el cabello y sonriendo como idiota.

- Ajá – esbozó el muchacho con incredulidad – Y yo me llamo Pedro - ella bajó su cabeza avergonzada - No me mientas ¿Quieres? Nunca se te ha dado...

- Esta bien... esta bien...- murmuró resignada.

- Así que estás saliendo con alguien ¿No? – ella asintió – Por eso no le diste ni la hora a Ron ¿Cierto? – la muchacha volvió a repetir el gesto - ¿Se puede saber quien es el afortunado?

- ¡NO! – exclamó roja como un tomate – Es decir...no aún... pero no te preocupes... te lo diré... eventualmente – musitó mirando el piso, algo avergonzada por no ser capaz de confesarlo.

- Cuando quieras – contestó dándole un fraternal beso en la frente, siguiendo su camino después – Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos...

Mientras caminaba – aún acalorada - a su oficina, vio al rubio fugazmente y su corazón se paralizó... vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos...los cuales brillaban como dos estrellas...

Sentía como una cuerda invisible la estaba arrastrando en su dirección...pero no podía ir... aunque se muriera de ganas... aunque en ese momento tuviera un instinto homicida al ver como las otras funcionarias del departamento de misterios se lo comían con la mirada...

Él volteo el rostro y la saludó con un gesto de cabeza mientras que ella se lo devolvía con la mano, con supuesta indiferencia claro está, pues lamentablemente tenían que aparentar que su relación no pasaba de lo laboral...

_**¡Que frustración! **_Reclamaba la castaña para sus adentros ... desde que extraoficialmente estaba con él, lo único que quería era gritárselo al mundo, pasearlo de su brazo y traerlo con una correa en el cuello cuya plaquita dijera _"Aléjese, propiedad de Hermione Granger" _... pero lamentablemente no podía... debía fingir que el rubio no era nadie en su vida... lo cual no era fácil... ¿Cómo aparentar que aquella perfecta sonrisa no la derretía? ¿Qué su mirada no la sonrojaba? ¿Qué su aroma no la atontaba? ... ¿Cómo iba a trabajar con tranquilidad en su escritorio si aquel pedazo de madera le recordaba su primera vez juntos?..._** Cálmate mujer... **_pensó respirando hondo...pues era el colmo... jamás había perdido su razón tan estrepitosamente...

Le hubiera encantado quedarse todo el día acostada con él a su lado... deseaba despertar todos los días con aquel aroma a café de grano y menta... esconder la cara en su clavícula y dormir acompasada por su respiración...

Bufó frustrada... sabía que debía minorizar las esperanzas que tenía de un futuro con él...ya que nadie le aseguraba que pudieran deshacerse de esa estúpida cláusula penal... y por ende, de su fatal compromiso _**¡Pero es tan difícil! **_Gruñó... no podía evitar soñar despierta con situaciones de la vida cotidiana donde ambos eran protagonistas...

Súbitamente molesta, cerró de un portazo su despacho, tirando su bolso en el sillón... se preparó un café – de tarro por supuesto - y llevó la taza hasta sus labios, soplando su contenido para poder beber sin quemarse...

- ¿Todavía tomas esa porquería? – susurró la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos rozándole la oreja izquierda mientras la abrazaba posesivamente por la espalda.

- No tengo tiempo para excentricidades – contestó ella reprimiendo una sonrisa... y es que era imposible no sonreír con él tan pegadito a su cuerpo...con su respiración chocando contra su cuello, erizándole la piel. – A todo esto...¿Cómo entraste? Ni te oí.

- Soy una serpiente... ¿Lo olvidas? – contestó, comenzando a trazar un camino desde el comienzo de su cuello hasta detrás de su oreja. - ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó entre besos.

- Más de lo que quisiera... – confesó la castaña, deseando voltearse en el acto para repetir lo de anoche. – Pero hoy debo trabajar de verdad y no puedo seguir algo que no voy a terminar...- agregó significativamente.

- ¿Segura? – inquirió con voz aterciopelada, mientras que sus manos se colaban por el frente de su blusa, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos desde el vientre hasta el comienzo de su brassier, en movimiento ascendentes y descendentes.

- Draco...por favor... – gimió tratando de mantener sus sentidos controlados.

- ¿Sabes? No se que me excita más... tu pijama de anoche o esos tacos que traes...

- ¡Draco! – reclamó pegándole una palmada en la mano que seguía acariciándola – Hablo en serio... además me dejaste una marca de anoche... ¿porqué lo hiciste? estoy segura que tu sabes como no dejarlas...

- ¿Porqué no he de marcar lo mío? - contestó provocándole un escalofrío.

Con un ultimo beso en su cuello el rubio se separó... miraba divertido como las mejillas de Hermione ardían... y estaba seguro que con un poco más de insistencia ella caería redondita...sin embargo tenía otros planes...

- No te preocupes cariño, en todo caso, yo tampoco puedo – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros resignado – Tengo cosas que hacer...

- ¿Trabajo?

- No – contestó abriendo la puerta para salir – Algo más importante que eso...!Ah! y quiero los dos últimos gabinetes y el lado izquierdo de tu armario - agregó dejándola completamente desconcertada.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Tardaste – regañó Pansy con ambas manos en la cadera.

- Tenía que hacer algo antes – se defendió Draco - ¿Y bien? ¿Está todo preparado?

- Claro...mientras tu hacías quizás que cosas con Hermione nosotros afinamos los detalles de tu salvación – espetó Alexander, igual de fastidiado que su novia por el retraso.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Te vi salir de su despacho – interrumpió el muchacho antes que terminara– En fin, dejemos de perder el tiempo... ¿Cuál es el primero?

- Éste – dijo la pelinegra estirando un pergamino .

_Nombre: Nathan Adrian Price Bennet_

_Edad: 27_

_Datos: Hijo de la familia mágica más prestigiosa de Norteamérica. Terminó sus estudios en Durmstrang y su fortuna es in cuantificable, tiene parentesco con..._

La descripción era eterna, e incluía todo tipo de información... sus gustos, pasatiempos, propiedades... ¡incluso medidas anatómicas!

- ¿Este es él? – preguntó Draco apuntando a la fotografía que estaba adjunta al papel.

- Exacto...¿Lindo no? – contestó ella, pero al percibir una mirada recriminatoria de Alex agregó con una tos nerviosa– Claro... para Astoria...yo no le encuentro ninguna gracia... se ve algo debilucho...

- ¿Y él está de acuerdo? – inquirió el rubio esperanzado.

- Si... a decir verdad es un casanovas...y la idea de tener un encuentro "cercano" con tu prometida no le molesta en lo absoluto... de hecho, esta muy entusiasmado...

- ¿Si no resulta?

- Tengo otros cinco postulantes – respondió sonriente, entregándole los otros pergaminos de la carpeta rosa que traía en su regazo.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó con los ojos como platos, pálido como el solo - ¿Porqué acá hay una _Helga Mc Namara_?

- Nunca se sabe para donde tiran los gustos de la princesita... – soltó con sorna – En fin... ¡Manos a la obra!

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Caminaba en círculos dentro de su oficina como si fuera un hámster corriendo en su bolita de metal... como un león de circo enjaulado... como un cachorro tratando de coger su cola...

Aún su cerebro no procesaba lo ocurrido... Luna lo había besado... ¡Ella lo había besado! ¡Ella! _**¿Qué pasa con esta revolución feminista? ¿Acaso uno ya no puede tomar la iniciativa? ¿Es que las mujeres ya no tienen la paciencia para esperar a que uno se anime a dar el paso? **_Pero la pregunta más importante era_**...¿la habría besado alguna vez si no fuera porque ella lo había hecho primero?**_

Debía ser honesto... si bien le atraía de sobremanera aquella muchacha sincera, tierna y algo despistada, no estaba seguro que esa atracción fuera algo más profundo y duradero... por eso no había hecho nada al respecto...no quería perderla por una idiotez...

Pero ahora...las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa... a ella no le bastaba con su amistad, y se lo había dejado bien claro... _**¿Qué hago? **_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Su suerte iba de mal en peor...

No sólo el amor de su infancia lo había olvidado... sino que también su prometida había decidido abandonarlo... Estaba irremediablemente solo... y todo era por su culpa...

No quería salir corriendo detrás de Gabrielle implorando su perdón, pues no se arrepentía en lo absoluto... tampoco quería seguir mintiéndole... no se lo merecía... _**mejor dejar las cosas ahora que después vivir en un matrimonio de papel**_...se auto convenció.

Sin embargo, una idea revoloteaba por su cabeza picoteándole su paciencia como un bicho molestoso... ¿Quién lo había suplantado en el corazón de Hermione? ¿Sería efectivamente Malfoy? La idea sonaba tan descabellada que soltó una carcajada incrédula... ¿Y si no era él... quien? ¿Cómo?

Una decisión inamovible se formó en su conciencia: Lo averiguaría...averiguaría quien era el susodicho, y luego vería como quitarlo de su camino...pues no estaba dispuesto a rendirse...no aún.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ingresaron al despacho de Alexander arrastrando los pies... cansados, reventados desalentados y abatidos... después de una ardua jornada de fracaso tras fracaso, en donde no hicieron más que perder soberanamente el tiempo... nadie entendía como aquella oxigenada de dos neuronas tenía tal poder de resistencia ante la tentación...

Quizás...solo quizás...estaba genuinamente enamorada de su prometido...

- Me rindo... – murmuró Draco frustrado, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana – Es imposible...estoy jodido... enterrado hasta el cuello...muerto... cagado... _Je suis fini...sono rifinito...Eu sou terminado... __i´m fucking dead..._

- ¡No te puedes rendir! – exclamó Pansy interrumpiendo sus lamentos poliglotas– Estoy segura de que esa tipa no es quien dice ser...

- ¡Pero ya lo hemos intentado todo! – replicó él pasándose la mano por el rostro cansinamente – Tipos atractivos, adinerados, de alcurnia, famosos... incluso mujeres ¡Pero nada funciona!

- Quizás se nos está escapando algo... algún detalle de su estúpida personalidad... debe tener alguna debilidad... un talón de Aquiles – esbozó pensativa acariciándose el puente de la nariz, completamente exhausta - ¿Tu que crees cariño?

En ese instante sonaron tres golpes secos a la puerta del despacho del pelinegro, el cual miró ceñudo a la puerta preguntándose quien podría venir a molestarlo a estas horas de la tarde, cuando su turno ya había acabado hace bastante ya, y su humor estaba a punto de ser equiparable al de un perro con pulgas.

- ¿Quién es? – soltó violentamente

- Astoria

Los tres amigos se petrificaron por completo... _**¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso los había descubierto? ¿Tan imprudentes habían sido? **_Draco comenzó a sudar frío mirando sin parpadear a la puerta... Pansy lo tironeaba del brazo para esconderse detrás de un gran estante lleno de libros, mientras le hacía señales a su novio de que abriera la puerta sin delatar su presencia.

A regañadientes y de dos zancadas llegó hasta el lugar, girando la manilla para dejar pasar a una de las personas que más detestaba en el planeta, y cuya existencia era completamente indiferente para él.

- Buenas tardes Alexander – saludó feliz a penas le abrió.

- Buenas... ¿Qué quieres? – espetó mosqueado al ver que la chica entraba sin su permiso, como si fuera bienvenida.

- Pasaba por fuera de tu oficina y digamos que me dieron ganas de verte... ¿no te encanta? – contestó sonriente.

- Para nada...- masculló ceñudo – De hecho me molesta... y mucho.

- ¡Oh vamos! – exclamó rodando los ojos - ¿Sabes? Hoy me han pasado muchas cosas raras... creo que al ser una mujer comprometida, y por tanto prohibida, mi atractivo ha aumentado exponencialmente... ¡Si vieras el barullo que causé en los de tu género! ¡incluso en el mío!

- ¿Y eso a mi que? – espetó alzando una ceja -¿Tu crees que me interesa? ¿Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo por eso?

- Alexcito... ¿Para que lo vamos a seguir negando? – ronroneó acercándose seductoramente al pelinegro.

- ¿Disculpa? – soltó extrañado por la proximidad de la muchacha... y especialmente por aquél meloso sobrenombre.

- No te hagas el desentendido...sabes a lo que me refiero... – susurró acorralándolo contra el escritorio.

- ¿Saber que? – inquirió él al borde del colapso, lanzando miradas nerviosas al estante, de donde podía vislumbrar dos luces grises y dos azules que lo observaban expectantes... desde ahí podía escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de su novia, y no entendía como la rubia que estaba al frente no escuchaba semejante ruido agudo.

- Que existe una potente química entre nosotros...- aseguró alzando una mano para jugar con los negros cabellos del muchacho.

- ¿Ah? – gimió aterrorizado... no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo... todo debía ser una pesadilla...Astoria no se le podía estar insinuando tan directamente... _**tiene **__**que ser una pesadilla... **_pensó sin mucho convencimiento.

- Tu sabes...los insultos, los desprecios y las miradas recelosas ... no son más que formas de tratar de obviar lo que en realidad sentimos...

_**¿Sentimos? **_Alexander abrió y cerró la boca sistemáticamente, incapaz de proferir palabra..._**¿De que carajo me está hablando? ¿Qué tiene en su cabeza que imagina imbecilidades? **__**¡Yo de verdad la detesto! ¡Es más! ¡La odio! ¡Está más loca de lo que creí! ¡Auxilio! **_Gritó en su fuero interno, pero nadie acudió a su rescate...

Estaba a punto de gritarle un par de verdades a esa muñeca con cerebro de banana cuando una cabeza rubia de ojos suplicantes se asomó de su escondite... y con las palmas juntas le imploró en silencio.

- Pero no tienes que retenerte más Alexcito... de mi boca jamás saldrá una palabra... puedes contar con ello... – susurró Astoria, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, con los ojos completamente cerrados.

- Este... – esbozó nervioso, conteniendo el avance de la muchacha por los hombros – Aquí no.

_**¿Aquí no? ¡Que demonios estoy diciendo! ¡Me debes una...y bien grande Malfoy! **_Reclamó el pelinegro apestado, pues su novia, asomándose también por ese estante, asentía pesadamente con la cabeza indicando que si debía sacrificarse por su amigo lo haría...pero _**¿Y yo? ¿Acaso nadie toma en cuenta lo que yo quiero? **_Pensó ceñudo.

- ¿Entonces donde? – preguntó la rubia juguetonamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, mojándose provocativamente los labios con la lengua.

_**¡Iuuuuu! ¡Asco! **_Exclamó con una mueca de repulsión... _**¿Porqué yo? !Porqué yo!**_

- Mañana...en...en...- no se le ocurría nada...por más que trataba su mente estaba en blanco – Eh...Será una sorpresa. Te avisaré por lechuza.

- Como gustes – contestó con una sonrisa, abriendo lentamente los ojos – Entonces nos vemos... cariño –agregó acariciándole el labio con el dedo índice, para luego posarlo en los propios, y desaparecer de su despacho, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo.

Si Draco no hubiera estado ahí - y no le debiera su sanidad mental - Pansy habría brincado encima de aquella zorra, rasgándole la piel a arañazos... tomado aquellos sedosos cabellos de oro ...arrancándolos de un tirón...

Una vez que se aseguraron que ella ya no se encontraba en el lugar, salieron de su escondite.

- ¡Si será puta tu prometida! – bramó la pelinegra hecha furia.

- ¡A mi no me metas! – replicó él ceñudo – Además, fue tu idea.

- ¡¿Y yo que?! – exclamó Alexander rojo de indignación - ¡Nadie piensa en mi! ¡Me van a meter en semejante escándalo de novela rosa que no me permitirá llegar a ser ministro!

- No seas niñita – espetó Pansy – De seguro te lo pasarás estupendo... – agregó con rencor impregnado en la voz.

- ¿Bromeas? – replicó el pelinegro ...cruzándose de brazos amenazante.

- ¡No peleen! – interrumpió el rubio – Que tenemos mucho que planear...


	18. Chapter 18

**Siento el retraso! **Ayer estaba echa bolsa!...snif... y no alcancé a terminarlo...

**Holi!!. **Su abogada poco seria favorita ha vuelto con las pilas recargadas pero con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho... Ufff! Gracias por los buenos deseos!,

**Respondiendo Reviews!:** **Samarkanda **(Que bueno que te haya divertido! Yo creo que todos compadecemos al pobre alex...deberían canonizarlo!) **Ludmy **(A todos nos cae mal esa regaladaaaaa... ahora veremos si cae en la trampa!) **Beautifly **(Si! Pobre Pansy...está media loquita y más encima le quieren robar al novio! OMG!) **LucyMcGonagallBlack **(Ojalá uno tuviera la fortaleza de Pansy...yo me tiro encima y la hago puré en polvo XD!!. Pobre Alex UU) **Makarva **( Hey! No todas las mujeres son iguales! De seguro son las que tu conoces no más jajaja. Gracias por los cariños!) **Afri Potter **(Siiiiiii, vengaaaaanzaaaa!!) **Luna Black **(Uuuy, lo haría más largo si el tiempo me diera, pero trabajando, haciendo la práctica profesional y ayudantías en la u, es un poco difícil jejeje. Ah! Y no creas que todo es tan fácil!! O sino sería fome) **Hannia **(Que bueno que te haya encantado P. Y si, en un inicio eran 10 capítulos, pero me embalé escribiendo jejejeje. Saludos!) **Kerly Krum **(jajaja, si pues...quien lo diría! Es muy masoquista Astoria) **Ery Malfoy **(Si pues, la rubita es muy masoca, porque ¿le gusta quien siempre la manda a la mierda? Ufff...si tendrá dos neuronas jajajaja.) **Hermione Malfoy 35 **(Draco no se lo imaginaba, pero digamos que está feliz con conocer el talón aquiles de su prometida... al menos así se salva!) **Gossip Girl **(¿No te lo imaginabas? Que bien! Porque era el factor sorpresa, o sino no tenía gracia! Besos!) **Karix **(Si pues amiga mía... ahí se comprueba su cerebro...tirandole los calzones al amigo...y que más encima te detesta...ufff... yo cacho que tiene media neurona, y esa a su vez tiene retardo mental. Ahh! Hoy no ando tarantella así que no te preocupes P. Yo también morí de risa imaginándome a Draco con cara de perro mojado "porfi porfi hazme la paleteada" OMG. Yo no podría negarme jejeje. Besos y te quiero mucho mucho! y recuerda que este fic es un regalo para vocé) **Pily-sofy **(que rico que te guste! actualizo todos los jueves) **Petalo VJ **(Pobre alex...insisto...deberían canonizarlo al pobre) **Ginna Isabella Ryddle **(A mi me gustaron ambos...Theo y Draco son mis amores platónicos! ¿Te esperabas que se enganchara con alex? Diablos! No resultó el factor sorpresa UU) **Cleoru Misumi **(Snif...lloro... gracias por todo lo que me dices...en verdad, me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo y que la historia te entretiene. Besos!) **OroMalfoy **(Siii! Pero suele pasar...lo que uno busca con regularidad está frente a nuestras propias narices! Veremos si Alex soporta su repulsión y le hace el favor...jo!) **Joyce Malfoy Black **(Hi! Sip. Pobre alex...veremos si no le vomita encima la próxima vez que vea a Astoria...que mira que el pobre está con pánico!) **Karyta **(No te mueras de la risaaaaaaa, porfis! Después ¿que hago sin mi reviewista más antigua? Vive! Vive!) **Edna Black **(Más que miedo, Astoria da rabia. Dan ganas de azotarle la cabeza!! Jejeje..ya me puse violenta...en fin...y Ron también es un pelotas!! Entre los dos no hacen uno!) **Iamalonefordanny **(No te preocupes, la inspiración ya te volverá. Besos! Y animo!) **Ethel Potter **(No te preocupes! Si no pudiste dejar en el anterior no importa. Ahh! Y las que se hacen las santitas son lo peor!! Como astoria! En todo caso, ella no es un personaje mío. JK anunció que en su universo HP draco se casa con ella...grrrr) **Paula **(Uuuuy...que bueno que te haya gustado! Ya sabes. Todos los jueves!) **Saku Malfoy **(Nadie se los imaginaba juntos! Ni siquiera el propio alex jajajaja!) **Abril **(Siii. Theo se quedó pillado...ahora veremos como reacciona. Saludos!) **Kunii **(ojalá te haya ido bien en tu prueba de biología!! ¿Qué hiciste para que te castigaran pillina?) **Namine 1993 **(Concuerdo contigo. Esa frase de Draco tocó hondo...!yo quiero que me marque!! Jajaja) **Clio Latiny **(Pansy estaba furiosa!! Na que enojada. Y con motivos!! Saludos!) **María **(¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que mejorcito...no quiero que mi hermana pequeña adoptada ande enferma!... ¡no puedo creer que redactaste 7 paginas con el futuro de tus amigos! Jajajaja. De verdad eres toda una celestina!. Lástima que no resultara..UU...a todo esto...deberíamos hacer un mega pedido a santa para navidad...muchos dracos para todas las hormonales hiperventiladoras como ud y yo XD!. Saludines cósmicos y que te vaya estupendo en Italia!) **Pamina Black **(Gracias por ponerte al día con mi historia n.n! Que bueno que te guste, porque la verdad te considero también una gran escritora. Saludos!) **Arrayan **(Carmeeeelaaaa! ¿Te apuesto que sudaste frío con mi llamada? De seguro pensaste que fue un psicópata! Oye. ¿Me invitas a tus sesiones de relajación? Yo también las necesito, porque pucha que hiperventilo pesado con este rucio jajajajaja. Besos al fin del mundo!!) **Ly-draco **(nooo no te arrodilles que me da vergüenza!! Pero muchas gracias por lo que me dices n.n. Ya me pasé por uno de tus fics!) **Hestia Phoenix** (Si! Más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por pasarte a pesar de tus líos en la U. Y si, mis ánimos mejoraron...¿los de alex habrán mejorado? Porque pucha que debe estar frustrado! jeje) **GK Evans **(Si mejoró mi animo, gracias! Y concuerdo contigo...astoria es muy bitch!) **Amanduka **(Claro que ese review vale por todos los capítulos! Que bueno que me hayas encontrado por ahí, ojalá te gusten las otras historias también... ¡por cierto! ¡genial! Compatriota científica...¿poco seria? Jejeje... saludos! Bye!) **Ely de Granger Malfoy **(Que entretenido que te hayan gustado los capítulos! Yo también tengo problemas con internet, así que comprendo a la perfección tu problema! Gracias por todo!) **Emma.Zunz **(¡Otra Colega! Hola! ¡mira la coincidencia! Justo ayer me puse a leer tu fic jejeje. Hoy me termino de poner al día y te comento. Que chori que te haya gustado el mío. Wiiii. Para serte sincera, yo tampoco sé como lo hago, pero para que te hagas una idea, una vez, entre audiencias, me vino la inspiración y escribí en el reverso de una hoja, que termino siendo ¡MI CERTIFICADO DE EGRESO! Todo mal. XD. Saludos!! Y ah! Y claro que me tocó leer Sandoval! Y muchas otras cosas que ¿tu crees que recuerdo algo? Nada de comercial en mi memoria!)

**AVISO: **Ah!! Lo otro. Hice un oneshoot de la pareja Pansy/Alex. Se llama **"Amor entre dictadores" **y está en mi perfil P. Están invitadísimos a leer.

**Saludos generales!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¡Si será puta tu prometida! – bramó la pelinegra hecha furia._

_- ¡A mi no me metas! – replicó él ceñudo – Además, fue tu idea._

_- ¡¿Y yo que?! – exclamó Alexander rojo de indignación - ¡Nadie piensa en mi! ¡Me van a meter en semejante escándalo de novela rosa que no me permitirá llegar a ser ministro!_

_- No seas niñita – espetó Pansy – De seguro te lo pasarás estupendo... – agregó con rencor impregnado en la voz._

_- ¿Bromeas? – replicó el pelinegro ...cruzándose de brazos amenazante._

_- ¡No peleen! – interrumpió el rubio – Que tenemos mucho que planear..._

**18.-**

Lo primero que hizo Hermione Granger al volver a su departamento después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, fue dirigirse directamente a su habitación y desocupar los dos últimos gabinetes y el lado izquierdo del armario... estaba conciente de que quizás se estaba entusiasmando más de la cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo... el solo recordar las palabras del rubio adjudicándose dichos espacios le provocaba una potente descarga eléctrica de bienestar...

Era como si dentro de su ser renaciera la esperanza de ser feliz, después de tanto tiempo de soledad... pues aunque tenía a sus amigos... creía que por dentro su corazón se había congelado, y que no volvería a sentir aquellas mariposas revolotear por su estomago... Que su tiempo había pasado y que terminaría sola, triste y abandonada con su hogar lleno de "mini crookshanks" de compañía,...visitando los fines de semana al resto y sus respectivas familias... siendo conocida como "Tía Hermione... la solterona".

Ok...ok... quizás su mente retorcida estaba siendo demasiado dramática en ese entonces... pero ¿cómo no serlo?, solo trabajaba como condenada y no tenía con quien compartir los frutos de ese trabajo... los fines de semana pasaba encerrada mirando televisión muggle y ahogándose en litros de helado de chocolate...

Pero ahora... ahora era distinto...todo había dado un radical cambio...

Se preparó la comida haciendo un poco de más por si Draco llegaba sin cenar...

Decidió esperarlo, pero finalmente el hambre le ganó y terminó engullendo aquellos filetes de pescado con puré... completamente sola para variar...pues ya era medianoche y aún no habían noticias del rubio...

Con angustia, se colocó su pijama escarlata de gatito - el cual aún tenía un potente olor a café y algo de menta - y abrazó fuertemente su almohada, simulando que aquel pedazo de espuma era el cuerpo de Draco...**_Sin tan solo fuera de plumas como la de él..._**suspiró desganada.

_**Estúpida..**_.._**Nunca te dijo que vendría a dormir...**_

Se escondió bajo las sábanas sintiéndose miserable... _**¿Y si está con ella?¿Si ahora duerme con ella? **_El solo barajar dicha posibilidad le rompía el corazón a pedacitos...

_**No seas hipócrita Hermione...en este caso, tu eres la mala...**_razonó, cerrando los ojos algo humedecidos por la decepción...

Estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando un movimiento en su cama la alertó de la presencia de alguien más en su habitación... identificó de inmediato el aroma que estaba penetrando sus fosas nasales, y sin quererlo, sonrió.

- Shhhhh – esbozó la voz de sus sueños abrazándole la cintura por la espalda – Duérmete.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó cargada de alivio.

- Tarde... siento haberte despertado – contestó bajito, regalándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

- No te preocupes... te estaba esperando – dijo girando sobre si misma y acurrucándose en su pecho – Ya pensaba que no venías... me asusté.

- Pues estabas muy equivocada – replicó quitándole algunos mechones de la cara – Solo estaba afinando los detalles de mañana...

- ¿Qué ocurre mañana? – preguntó intrigada, abriendo sus ojos con mucha pereza.

- Es una sorpresa – contestó misteriosamente – Ya lo verás... Ahora a dormir. Mañana será un día largo.

- Pero...

- ¿Pero que?

- Yo no quiero dormir – confesó más colorada que el traje de santa.

- Ohh... ya veo... – musitó negando él con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Solo me tienes por el sexo... ¿no? – lamentó falsamente, colocando una teatral cara de víctima.

- ¡Me pillaste! – bromeó ella, ganándose un mordisco en el hombro por el atrevimiento – ¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió!.

- ¿Y a mi que? – replicó alzando una ceja – Otra marca para mi galería... ¡que al resto de babosos les quede bien claro que tu no estás sola!... aunque no sepan que eres mía... aún... – agregó con un dejo de fastidio.

- A la otra me orinas encima como los leones...

- No sabía que los Gryffindors eran tan asquerosos... - contestó arrugando la nariz.

- ¡Hablaba de los animales idiota! – exclamó riendo, pegándole un golpe inofensivo en el pecho - No... en serio... Me quedé despierta porque quería hablar contigo...

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre ti

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero conocerte aún mejor.

- No me gusta la idea – respondió ceñudo.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porqué primero, ya me había entusiasmado con el plan de hacerte mía toda la noche con ese pijama que no sé que tiene pero me incita a hacer maldades no aptas para menores de dieciocho – aún en la oscuridad, podía ver las mejillas de la castaña encendidas – Y segundo, quizás me preguntes cosas en las que no te gusten mis respuestas y decidas que no es tan buena idea quedarte a mi lado... lo cual sería una pena porque no es una opción que me abandones... te lo prohíbo terminantemente.

- Pero podemos hacer ambas cosas a la vez – propuso la castaña, respirando hondo para tratar de recuperar su color habitual.

- Dudo que te concentres – replicó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Pruébame – desafió ella

En un dos por tres, el rubio se había colocado encima de ella... sosteniéndole ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza... afirmándole las muñecas con una sola mano... dispuesto a atacar a su presa...

- Pregunta – ordenó mientras sus labios comenzaban a explorarle el cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo... tocando unos puntos sensibles que la enloquecían... – Estoy esperando – agregó burlonamente, a la vez que su mano libre, le recorría el muslo izquierdo.

- Ee...este... – las ideas se le habían esfumado... ¡no era posible!..._**dignidad...ten dignidad...**_se repitió tratando de ordenar el caos que se había formado en su cabeza - ¿De verdad me odiabas en el colegio?

- Si – contestó arrastrando la mano a la parte interna del muslo peligrosamente.

- ¿Por...que? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

- Porque... eras... mejor... que... yo... en ... todo – explicó entre besos, tomando su boca posesivamente antes de seguir – Porque en el fondo...eras y tenías todo lo que yo quería y no podía...- la otra mano del rubio dejó de sostenerla para desvestirla - ¿Sabes? Hoy no me apetece que lo uses – soltó, sacándole el pijama con una agilidad adquirida por los años y experiencia en el tema.

- A... todo esto...– _**respira Hermione, ¡respira! - **_¿A qué...le...tenias...alergia? – preguntó recordando aquella apuesta a puerta cerrada.

- A nada. Jugué sucio – confesó comenzando un camino desde su vientre hacia arriba.

- Sucia serpiente – masculló conteniendo un gritito.

- A sus órdenes.

Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir de un paro cardiaco... su visión se estaba tornando nublada y el aire en sus pulmones escaseaba... debía concentrarse... no podía perder tan estrepitosamente ante los encantos de él...

- ¿Aún... te ...importa...la... sangre? – jadeó con dificultad...el rubio no se la estaba haciendo fácil.

- No.

- ¿Eran... ciertos... esos chismes sobre... tus conquistas en séptimo?

- Probablemente.

_**¡Piensa! ¡Haz funcionar tu sobrevaluada cabeza! **_Se reprochó débil, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba derretida, hiperventilada... aturdida...y los gemidos amenazaban con escapar descaradamente...

Draco se separó de pronto y la miró... sus ojos centelleaban deseo... pero no solo eso... también cariño... un profundo cariño...

- ¿De verdad quieres seguir conversando? – le susurró al oído aterciopeladamente, perdiendo su mano derecha en el lugar prohibido de la castaña.

- No...- confesó mordiéndose el labio – Después tendremos tiempo de hablar...- suspiró ahogando un grito...uno de los tantos que aquella noche profirió.

**-O-O-O**

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue sonreír de oreja a oreja... se removió entre las sábanas en búsqueda del cuerpo que la acompañaba, sin embargo...no habían ni rastros de él. Ceñuda, palpó el colchón pero aún no podía dar con Draco... _**Mi cama no es tan grande como para que te hayas perdido...**_bufó molesta.

Algo mortificada, se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama. Pero respiró serena al verlo al frente de ella, mirando fijamente a un lugar determinado con los ojos abiertos de par en par... estaba recién duchado, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y el torso desnudo. Gotas de agua caían de sus cabellos y corrían por su espalda presurosas...

_**Ahora entiendo a Ginny... **_razonó reprimiendo una sonrisa pícara..._** Creo que también me volveré un conejo tarde o temprano...**_

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tratando de espantar sus lujuriosos pensamientos matutinos.

- Desocupaste tu armario...- murmuró él sin dejar de ver en aquella dirección.

- Si...¿algún problema? – inquirió asustada.

Un mar de dudas inundaron el cerebro de la castaña..._**¿Me habrá estado bromeando? ¿Estaré yendo muy rápido? Oh...no... de seguro ya lo asusté...**_pensaba dibujando una mueca de terror en el rostro... _**¡Lo más probable es que piense que de verdad soy una psicópata que lo único que quiere es conseguir marido!**_

- No, para nada...sólo me sorprende...- contestó girando la cabeza hacia ella con lentitud - ... Gratamente.- agregó sonriente.

Hermione pudo respirar después de esos segundos de angustia infinita...pero luego, al ver como el muchacho procedía a vestirse, gruñó.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo planes

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- No

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó súbitamente enojada, sin percatarse que la sábana se había deslizado, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba

- ¿Celosa? – inquirió divertido.

- No lo voy a negar – confesó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Podrías taparte? – pidió desviando su mirada – Me desconcentras y no podré abandonar la habitación si no lo haces.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó triunfante – Entonces no pienso taparme.

- Hermione...

- Está bien...está bien... – concedió tapándose de malas pulgas. - ¿Porqué no puedo saberlo?

- Te prometo que cuando caiga la noche te contaré.

- ¿Tanto tendré que esperar? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Paciencia – respondió, despidiéndose de un beso en la frente - Paciencia - repitió antes de salir.

Bufó...

_**No quería que se fuera... !demonios! ...me estoy volviendo dependiente... **_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Me restregué los ojos con pereza sin intenciones de levantarme a trabajar... no... no es que no quisiera levantarme... ¡sencillamente no podía!... ¡A penas había pegado un ojo en toda la noche! ¡y todo por culpa de él!.

Él, él, y él... siempre él... desde que lo conocí absorbió mi vida...Mi cabeza se llenó de pensamientos que pululaban en torno a su persona... deseando ser algo más que su buena y despistada amiga...

Después de aquél beso – casi robado por mi parte - me sentía completamente en los cielos, dichosa, contenta, esperanzada...pero... ¡ya ha pasado un día y medio y él no tiene la decencia de dar señales de vida! ¡es el colmo!...

...Con el paso de las horas cada vez me siento más y más frustrada... todas mis ilusiones se han minimizado al tamaño de un átomo...y es que me cansé...

¡Me cansé!

Me cansé de ser la mujer con complejos de niña de pelo desordenado y mirada ensoñadora. Me cansé de ser la chica extraña que cree en criaturitas imaginarias (¡aunque el resto no entiende que si existen!) y que no es tomada en serio... ¡Y es que me cansé de ser el personaje secundario de mi propia vida!.

- Ya basta...- sentencié entre dientes.

En menos de lo que el resto pueda decir _Nargles_, me arreglé y salí de casa, apareciéndome justo en la puerta de aquel que me atormentaba día y noche...aunque no lo supiera... aunque no fuera a propósito..

Toqué con poca delicadeza, y a los pocos segundos me abrió...

Ahí estaba él...mirándome con los ojos desorbitados, con un pijama bastante abrigador – por no decir aniñado - y el pelo completamente salvaje... sin decir palabra alguna, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor en la entrada de su casa...

- ¿Qué tu no trabajas? – le espeté con rencor, y de un empujón me abrí paso a la sala de estar.

- Lu...Luna...¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó nervioso.

- ¿Te molesta? – repregunté cruzándome de brazos.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada!- se apresuró a aclarar – Sólo... me tomó por sorpresa.

- Eso puedo notarlo – contesté mirándolo de arriba abajo. - ¿Con eso duermes? – agregué despectivamente.

- ¿Qué tiene? Soy friolento – replico ofendido.

- Ajá.

- ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? – inquirió entrando a desesperarse – Estás muy rara...

- ¿Mas rara de lo acostumbrado quieres decir?

- ¿Me puedes contestar sin atacarme? ¡Que diablos te sucede! ¡Tu no eres así de...así de... agresiva! - exclamó perdiendo los estribos.

- ¡¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa?! ¡¿Seguro que ya no lo sabes?! – bramé tratando de contener las lágrimas – ¡Deja de aparentar por Merlín! ¡Tu sabes lo que siento por ti...no te hagas el idiota! ¡Sé lo suficientemente hombrecito y rómpeme el corazón de una buena vez! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime que no me correspondes y que prefieres tenerme como amiga! ¡Dime lo buena persona que soy y que me merezco a alguien mejor!...Dime... dímelo...no sería la primera vez que lo escucho...

Mi voz y mi ira se fueron apagando progresivamente, y pronto las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta...de a poco, sentía como mi corazón se iba empequeñeciendo, y sin poder sostener mis piernas de gelatina, me senté en su sillón, escondiendo la cara en ambas manos para ocultar las lagrimas que corrían presurosas por mi rostro..._**Soy patética...**_

Una tibia sensación me sacudió... era un cómodo y apretujado abrazo de Theodore... que me acunaba contra su pecho con dulzura, mientras acariciaba mi pelo con delicadeza...

- No me consueles – ordené entre hipidos pero sin evitar el contacto – No quiero tus consuelos... ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para necesitarlos...

- Lo siento - me susurró al oído – He sido un imbécil...no me di cuenta que te estaba dañando...

- No te voy a contradecir lo de imbécil – apunté en un hilo de voz.

- Pero en algo te equivocas...- aseguró, deteniendo la caricia y obligándome a mirarlo por la barbilla – No te voy a decir ninguna de esas cosas... porque todas son falsas...

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirí confundida.

- No te voy a decir que no te correspondo, ni que prefiero tenerte de amiga...no te voy a decir lo buena persona que eres (porque eso ya lo sabes) y menos aún te voy a asegurar que mereces a alguien mejor que yo... – contestó mirándome fijamente - Porque soy perfecto para ti.

No pude evitarlo... ..

Mi llanto se desató a unos niveles insospechados ...

Pero esta vez...

Lloraba de felicidad...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando...cada uno sentado en un extremo...en completo silencio...envueltos en sus propios pensamientos. En sus propios demonios...

- Háblame - ordenó severamente, mientras ella observaba con atención su pequeña taza de café – No has dicho palabra durante toda la mañana y ya me estoy empezando a fastidiar.

- Eso es mentira – se limito a responder la muchacha, sin intención de seguir conversando.

- Digamos que "Apúrate que quiero entrar al baño" y "Pásame el azúcar" no cuentan como hablar...

- No tengo nada que decir – interrumpió la pelinegra inexpresivamente.

- ¿Podrías madurar Pansy? – inquirió molesto – Tu bien sabes que no me agrada la idea tampoco...

- Lo sé...- suspiró

- ¿Entonces?

- No puedo evitarlo Alex...me muero de celos solo al pensar que esa rucia de neuronas atrofiadas te ponga un solo dedo encima - confesó levantando la mirada.- Después de estar tanto tiempo alejados... creo que me he vuelto un poco posesiva... pero tranquilo...estoy controlándolo... deben ser efectos secundarios de mi época de locura...

- Aún podemos cancelar todo...- sugirió no muy convencido.

- No puedo hacerle eso a Draco... depende de nosotros...de ti...se lo debemos.

- Lo sé – suspiró esta vez él - ¿Ya le enviaste la lechuza?

- Si... cayó redondita.

- Entonces...la suerte está echada.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Jugaba con aquel cuaderno destartalado entre sus manos...

Su tapa estaba desteñida y con las letras "RW" algo oxidadas...podía no ser muy bonito, ni tampoco elegante...pero lo importante era su contenido...

Sus pensamientos, sus sueños, sus sentimientos y sus secretos.

Su diario.

Lo había tenido desde los inicios de sus estudios en Hogwarts... sin embargo, solo desde sexto año había escrito en él con regularidad...plasmando, hasta el día de hoy, todo lo que él era...y gran parte se lo debía a ella.

_**Es ahora o nunca...**_ se dijo Ronald Weasley antes llamar a la puerta de su despacho...la cual fue abierta a la brevedad.

- R... Ron...- musitó ella, al ver ese inconfundible cabello color fuego - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó nerviosa, indicándole con el brazo que podía pasar.

- Sobrevivo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y tú?... no sé para que pregunto...te ves radiante...

- Gracias...- musitó avergonzada.

- ¿Tienes unos minutos?

- Claro, siempre tengo minutos para mis amigos.

Puñalada.

Una gran puñalada en pleno corazón...

_**Amigos...**_repitió mentalmente, sintiendo que el suelo se partía en dos, dejándolo caer en el centro de la tierra, o en el mismímo infierno...

- ¿Ron? – escuchó - ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálido...

- Si, si...estoy bien - aseguró tratando de poner su mejor cara.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A que se debe tu visita? – inquirió ansiosa – La verdad...no esperaba verte tan pronto...creí que me odiabas...

- ¿Odiarte? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa amarga – Yo no puedo odiarte Hermione... aunque quisiera... sólo venía a entregarte esto...- agregó estirándole su preciado diario.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Mi última oportunidad de recuperarte.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Llevaba media hora observando su reflejo en aquel gran y opulento espejo de cuerpo entero incrustrado de piedras preciosas... Estaba divina, y no era para menos... por eso se gastó toda la tarde en arreglarse lo suficiente para su cita... casi tanto como lo que se pretendía arreglar para su boda...

La lechuza con el lugar "de los hechos" había llegado a primera hora en la mañana...y los nervios la carcomían desde entonces.

Lanzó una risotada. ¡Aún no podía creerlo! Un fuerte "_deja vu"_ la embargaba en esos momentos...

Cuando estaba en plena adolescencia, en quinto año de Slytherin, tenía dos obsesiones... dos chicos completamente opuestos...ambos de séptimo... y ambos exquisitamente atractivos.

Por un lado, siempre había estado enamorada de Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, aquél rubio de ojos metálicos cuya astucia era la viva imagen de Salazar... de apellido importante y sangre pura... el chico malo...

Por otro lado, desde la primera vez que vio a Alexander Bleu, se sintió atraída por esos ojos color mar y cabellos más oscuros que el carbón... el perfecto prefecto de Ravenclaw, responsable y estudioso... el chico bueno...

El día que sus padres le anunciaron aquel espléndido pacto de matrimonio supo que sería la mujer más afortunada del planeta... ¡Sería Astoria de Malfoy!... el solo pensar en aquél rubio que cada día se robaba sus suspiros la hacía temblar... pero una parte de ella también se sentía desdichada...porque aquello implicaba que jamás podría engancharse con el pelinegro que también era dueño de un trocito de su corazón...

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Estaba decidido. Este día sería su "despedida de soltera".

De aquí en adelante...después de este deliz... se olvidaría del pelinegro y se convertiría en la esposa perfecta para hombre perfecto.

Porque a quien amaba era a Draco...

Alex solo era un capricho...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Alexander caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, murmurando cosas ininteligibles mientras movía las manos de arriba a abajo...Ya se había escondido el sol, y solo faltaban escasos cinco minutos para la hora estipulada... sus instintos le gritaban "!corre, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!", pero sus piernas no le funcionaban... por mucho que intentó...no quisieron correr...no era un cobarde...¿o si?

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me estás mareando...- dijo Draco interrumpiendo su dilema mental.

- ¡Tu no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada! ¡Mira que estoy que me arrepiento! - vociferó el pelinegro, a punto de enviarle un _cruciatus_ para descargar las energías.

- Aquí nadie se arrepiente – intervino Pansy – Quedamos de ayudarlo y lo vamos a hacer... por mucho que me duela...- agregó apagando la voz.

- ¿Vendrá Skeeter? - preguntó ilusionado el rubio.

- Claro. Se debe estar peinando los bigotes con el chisme literalmente... de hecho... ¿no la ves atrás de ese arbusto? – contestó apuntando con el dedo- Es aquella ratita blanca que está ahi...te apuesto que aún no se inscribe en el registro de animagos...

- !Demonios! ¡Ahí viene Astoria!

Draco y Pansy se alejaron de Alex dejándolo a su merced...ambos estaban con un hechizo de invisibilidad que los escondía tanto de la rubia como de la reportera...

No podían verse involucrados en el asunto... no podía entreverse que todo se había acordado con anterioridad...

- Hola _cachorrito_ – saludó melosamente la rubia, de un beso muy cercano a los labios.

El muchacho abrió desorbitadamente los ojos..._**¿Cachorrito?**_...el solo pensar en ese sobrenombre tan estúpido, y a la vez denigrante, le recordó porqué amaba a Pansy... y a la vez, porque la odiaba a ella...

- ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? – inquirió mirando a todos lados – Creí que querrías algo más privado...- susurró acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

Pansy, quien observaba a la lejanía como transcurrían los hechos, se tapó con fiereza los ojos... incapaz de ser testigo de lo que iba a ocurrir, mientras que Draco arrugaba la nariz ante tanta desfachatez de la que iba a ser su futura señora...

- Yo...yo... yo quería ver las estrellas contigo - inventó el pelinegro sobre la marcha.

- !Que romántico! - exclamó enternecida - Pero yo prefiero que _me hagas_ ver las estrellas cariño...

Tragó saliva espesa...

**_!Huye! !Huye! !Huye! _**gritaba el sentido común de Alex, mientras que Pansy había perdido todo rastro de cordura y era fuertemente afirmada por Draco para no brincar encima de aquella arpía.

- ¿Porqué no nos vamos a mi departamento? - sugirió sensualmente - Acá no podemos hacer nada divertido...

- Si, como quieras...pero antes...ejem... me gustaría que me dieras un beso - murmuró completamente fucsia

- ¿Un beso? - repitió confundida ante el nerviosismo del muchacho - Te daré todos los que quieras, pero en mi casa.

- ¿Y porqué no ahora? - insistió

- No pueden vernos...- respondió rodando los ojos...**_¿no se suponía que eras inteligente?_**

- No hay nadie más que tú y yo - replicó tozudo.

- No puedo arriesgarme.

- ¿Te doy verguenza?

- No.

- No te creo - espetó falsamente adolorido - No me muevo de aquí hasta que me des un beso.

- !Esta bien! !Esta bien!- chilló ofuscada

Astoria tomó la cara de Alexander entre ambas manos, y lo acercó violentamente, dandole un pasional beso francés, que en menos de dos minutos recorrió y memorizó todos los recovecos de la boca del pelinegro.

- ¿Satisfecho? - preguntó al soltarlo de su agarre.

**_!Muy satisfecho! _**respondió Draco para sus adentros **_!Lo hicimos! _**exclamó al ver la desencajada mandíbula de aquella vieja rata blanca... Que luego de presenciar aquel asqueroso ósculo, corrió por el parque perdiéndose en la oscuridad... probablemente, en dirección a su trabajo...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Volvió a la casa solo para buscar una botella de su mejor campaña, y al instante, se apareció en el departamento de la castaña.

Sabia que era tarde, que probablemente estaría en su quinto sueño, pero estaba tan contento que quería decírselo de inmediato, aunque eso significara perturbar su descanso... ¡Era libre!...bueno, no aún, pero para mañana, cuando aquel escandaloso titular apareciera en el profeta, todas sus obligaciones para con la familia Greengrass estarían anuladas... ¡Anuladas!

Entró sigilosamente en la habitación de Hermione para no provocarle un gran susto, pero cuando se disponía a besar su frente para despertarla, un libro añejo con letras doradas "RW" llamó su atención.

La curiosidad pudo más que su felicidad...tomó el libro y se devolvió a la sala de estar...

Sólo deseaba que aquellas siglas no significaran lo que él creía...

Pero al leer la primera hoja... supo que jamás debió haberlo tomado...

Ya que la curiosidad mató al gato...

O en este caso, a Draco...


	19. Chapter 19

**Tadaima! **Como siempre, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal vuelvo con una nueva actualización de su serie favorita! Jejejeje. **(En verdad no...SIENTO EL RETRASO! He de confesar que me entretuve en otras cosas, como en el blog del PPC, ir a valparaíso...snif)**

En fin...Al igual que con "Lotus", cuando termine "conociéndote" editaré todas las páginas (que ya son 200, pero aún falta por escribir!) y convertiré el documento a PDF para dejarlo como un libro. **Así que solicito humildemente su ayuda**! Con **ilustraciones**, para dejarlo más bonito. Puede ser de las parejas o de escenas. Recibiré gustosa sus trabajos a **faith punto lain arroba gmail punto com. **

**Pssssss... **tampoco me enojo si alguien dibuja a un Malfoy de 120 kilos para mi mini fic jejejeje.

**Respondiendo reviews!: Luna black **(Wi! Que bueno que te haya encantado. Y si, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes!) **Embercita **(Ahora sabremos que esconde en ese diario...!ja! eso le pasa por curioso...besos!) **Makarva **(Yo cuando grande quiero tener un Draco XD. Gracias por leer! Y suerte con las niñas gritonas!) **Karyta **(No madrugues! Yo lo hago siempre y por eso me gané unas bellas ojeras! Jejeje. Y yo también idolatro a pansy!) **Clio Latiny **(siiii, por fin atraparon a astoria!, pero no sabemos si se saldrá con la suya aún...ups!) **Beautifly **(Nop, no se va a molestar. ¿sería algo obvio no? Ya verás lo que ocurre. Saludos!) **Petalo vj **(Ahora sabrás que pasa, espero que no te hayas muricionado de la ansiedad!!) **Hermione Malfoy 35 **(Hoy se resolverán muchas de tus dudas. Ojalá te guste!) **María **(Hermanita adoptada pequeña y revoltosa. ¿Ya te fuiste a Italia? ¿Ya estás admirando el paisaje repleto de hombres sexys y bien vestidos? Porque eso dicen las malas lenguas, y quiero creer que es así XD. Ah! Y al final el fic de snape no lo estreno este domingo, va a ser el siguiente...¿cuándo vuelves? Espero que pronto, o sino extrañaré a morir tus reviews kilometricos e hiperventiladores, con instintos homicidas e insultos varios para cierta rubia perrina ja!. Muchos besos y abrazos, come harto, ríe hasta que te den arcadas y disfruta el paisaje "natural". Te quiero!)**Jos black **(Wooo. Yo juraba de guata que lo leías de antes jajajaja. Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. ¿Eres médico? Genial! Yo casi me meto a medicina, pero al final me arrepentí porque los hospitales me ponen triste UU...aunque los tribunales tampoco me hacen feliz jajaja!) **Iamalonefordanny **(si. Se avecinan problemas...pero no los que la mayoría piensan! Saludos!) **Paula **(jajajaa. Ahora sabrás lo que pasa con el diario...pero no se pelearán. Seria demasiado obvio! Saludos!) **LilythWH **(aunque no lo creas. No va a suceder eso! Lee y verás como esta abogada poco seria describe la reacción de Draco jejeje. Saludos y gracias por leer!) **Ginna Isabella Ryddle **(Es gilipollas po! A veces esta muchacha no se avispa! Jjejeje. Ahora sabrás que sigue! Besos!) **Ethel potter **(Me alegra que te guste n.n. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado... trae de todo!. Saludines!) **Eli granger de malfoy **(Veamos si skeeter hace alguna vez algo bueno por nuestra heroína, porque pucha que la ha tratado de todo jajaja. Con respecto al diario, no se imaginen que me podré dramática. Suelo tener giros tarantinescos!) **Elizabeth isis malfoy **(Todas se asustaron con el diario!!. Ya verás lo que ocurre...y también que pasó con alex!) **Kunii **(Tan tarde leyendo!! Jajajaa. Después no reclames que tienes sueño!! Oiga. Espero que le haya ido bien en su prueba de democracia, muchos besos para ti!) **Yuli Moore **(Nooo, no hay que cantar victoria aún! Porque la vida no es rosaaaaa! Jajajaja. Gracias por leer!) **Arrayan **(¡Carmela! ¡porqué siempre me tratas de bestia! Snif..me voy a terminar sintiendo... a decir verdad, no. Soy masoquista y me gusta hahahaha. Espero que n° 2 no haya muerto ahogada en su propia baba, igual me cae bien la chiquilla. Mis saludos a number tres, mi favorita, que a todo esto, un día va a caer presa y ahí su abogada poco seria la sacará...eventualmente, no aseguro nada. Con respecto a la encerrona aún falta pues, así que no reclame antes de tiempo. Besos a las tres!)** Emma.zunz **(Obvio que me puede decir así!. Que bueno que te gustara y te atacaras de la risa...como podrás ver mi estilo es menos dramático y más cómico...¿será porque veo muchas sitcom?. Ah! Y siempre saco mi faceta de abogada poco seria...por ejemplo, en lotus saqué el derecho constitucional a bailar con un draco malfoy, proyecto impulsado por luna lovegood jajaja. Seguramente me inspiro en tribunales porque son demasiado aburridos! Y si hubiera empezado a escribir en la universidad, probablemente aplicaría eso en laboral...pucha que me aburría!. Saludos!! Suerte en procesal!) **Cotita Malfoy **(No te preocupes! Cuando te acuerdes me dejas un saludito. Lo importante es que te gustó el capítulo. Ahora...¿Una prueba un sábado? Denúncialos mujer!! Eso es ilegal!! Jajajaja. Besos!) **Mnica **(Snif... corto pero contundente. Me alegra que te encante!) **Ery Malfoy **(Si pues!. Los hombres dicen que nosotras somos las curiosas, pero ¡hey! Ellos también son peor que centro de madres! Veré la canción que me dices!. Saludos y gracias!) **Pily Sofy **(Ahora sabrás que onda!. Abrazos!) **Friidaliizziiooz **(jejeje...¿te pudiste levantar al otro día? Que bueno que te gustara! Me encanta dejarlos con la cara de sorpresa, y espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción!. Besos y bienvenida!) **LucyMcGonagallBlack **(Ron está desesperado pues perdió al amor de su vida...me da pena, pero solo unos segundos, porque claro! Prefiero a Draco...jejeje) **Karix **(Quien querría conversar con él! Sería "vente pa cá, pero vente ahora! A todo esto...morí con el stargate...con la maca están mandando a todos por el stargate! Y supongo que lueguito me van a mandar a mi también...snif... besos y te quiero 8960!) **Hestia Phoenix **(Esta vez yo también estoy tarde así que no importa!! Jajaja. Yo como la castaña, si me lo pide le dejo todo el armariooooo!! Vente para acá Dracoooo! A todo esto, no creas que para Hermione es tan fácil, después de todo, tiene una gran historia con el pelirrojo. Saludos!) **Chanita 23 **(me dio mucha ternura tu review!. A decir verdad no lo tenía escrito, pero si estaba dentro de mi cabecita...el problema fue...tiempo! pero acá ya está, no comas más por ansiad!. Abrazos) **Ly-Draco **(No te preocupes niña, no la maltratará. Como siempre, no voy a escribir algo obvio, y que él se enojara lo sería bastante jajaja. Saludos!)

**Aviso: **Mi queridísima **Arrayan** se tiró a la piscina con otro fic, y está recomendadísimo!. Se llama **"entre siseos y rugidos". **Léanlo! No se arrepentirán. También les recomiendo **La sociedad secreta, **de mi hermana PPC **Karix**, que se viene buenísimo, y yo soy su "Veta" desde el cap 2 (jajajaja...nótese la V)

Aviso 2: Con Embercita, Arrayan y Karix hemos creado una página blog: peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com (sin espacios) para las personas que no quieren crecer!

Ahorita si.

**Saludos generales para el resto de los lectores!**

**PLAY**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_La curiosidad pudo más que su felicidad...tomó el libro y se devolvió a la sala de estar..._

_Sólo deseaba que aquellas siglas no significaran lo que él creía..._

_Pero al leer la primera hoja... supo que jamás debió haberlo tomado..._

_Ya que la curiosidad mató al gato. O en este caso, a Draco._

**19.-**

En un inicio dudó...

Sus manos le picaban por abrir aquel roñoso libro que reposaba en su regazo, sin embargo, su reencontrada conciencia después de tantos años de ausencia había aparecido con un cartel luminoso y fluorescente que decía_ "no lo hagas" "no es correcto" y "Te vas a arrepentir"._ Pero como buen Slytherin que Draco Malfoy era, ignoró olímpicamente todas las alarmas cerebrales que enviaba su sentido común y lo abrió, encontrando una nota suelta en su inicio con una desordenada caligrafía...

_"Hermione:_

_Quizás ya es tarde...y aunque me duele como no puedes imaginarte, lo tengo más que claro._

_Sin embargo, soy tozudo, y lo sabes...por lo que no me rendiré de buenas a primeras...no cuando estoy seguro de que eres la mujer de mi vida, y siempre lo fuiste... no cuando estoy conciente de que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días..._

_Es por ello que te dejo mi diario de vida, en el cual se refleja lo importante que eres y siempre fuiste para mi..._

_Porque fui un idiota en estos dos últimos años..._

_Porque nunca dejé de quererte..._

_Y porque este es un intento desesperado por recuperarte..._

_Ron W."_

Una mueca de asco se formó en su perfilado rostro... no solo porque aquel sucio pedazo de papel pertenecía a la comadreja pobretona, sino también por la melosidad de la nota y su real significado de fondo...

**_Sigue soñando_** masculló, tentado con la idea de "accidentalmente" incinerar aquel pedazo de basura **_¿A quien le importan tus recuerdos chico mandarina_**? Bufó, juntando los ánimos para continuar con la lectura... porque si, la seguiría sin pizca de remordimiento, sobretodo teniendo en consideración de que ahora Weasley había sido oficialmente declarado su rival... y el no perdería... aunque tuviera que jugar sucio...lo cual era su especialidad.

Dejó de lado aquella nota con la punta de los dedos – como si se tratara de algo manchado con mierda - y avanzó las páginas repletas de infantiles dibujos hasta que encontró finalmente algo escrito.

_"20 de octubre de 1991_

_¡Por fin puedo escribir desde que llegué a Hogwarts!._

_No puedo creerlo. El castillo es más alucinante de lo que George y Fred me habían comentado... y las comidas, ¡Por Merlín! Voy a terminar hecho un puerco, pero no puedo evitarlo, todo es taaaaaan sabroso._

_Lo mejor de todo es que ya tengo amigos. El más cercano es el mismísimo Harry Potter. Todos piensan que es un engreído en búsqueda de fama pero no es así, es amable y bastante humilde._

_Lo único que me molesta (sin contar a la tropa de imbéciles de Slythernin claro está) es esa sabelotodo que siempre se luce en clases ¡cómo la detesto! ¿hay algo que no sepa? ¿qué hace en Gryffindor? ¡Debería estar con esos cabezones de Ravenclaw!._

_El otro día me estuvo tratando de corregir en encantamientos y tuve el instinto de enterrarle la varita en ese pelo esponjoso y alborotado... ¡es una selva! De seguro hay una tribu viviendo ahí adentro._

_Bueno, tengo que irme a transformaciones antes de que llegue (otra vez) tarde"_

**_¿Sabelotodo?¿De seguro vive una tribu en su cabello?_** El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con lo leído... jamás se hubiera imaginado que la comadreja también detestó a Hermione en un comienzo por su manía-compulsiva-estudiosa, que dejaba a todo el resto de los alumnos como unos completos idiotas o flojos... sin contar su extravagante forma de llevar el cabello, que solía hipnotizar a quien lo mirara por más de dos segundos.

Avanzó un par de páginas hasta llegar a segundo año, donde la letra temblorosa que estaba escrita le llamó la atención.

_"La han atacado... ¡la han atacado!._

_No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué haremos sin ella? ¡Tiene que volver a la normalidad! ¡No soporto verla inmóvil! Prefiero que me grite, que me diga lo maleducado que soy al comer, o que me obligue a estudiar..._

_Con Harry la vamos a visitar todos los días... pero no hay cambio alguno...ya me estoy empezando a angustiar. !Tiene que existir alguna solución!"_

Frunció el ceño... recordaba a la perfección aquella ocasión en la que la cámara secreta había sido abierta... y peor, aún podía verse así mismo muy contento porque una de las víctimas había sido precisamente la sangre sucia Granger...

Ofuscado, siguió avanzando por páginas, hasta encontrar tercer año.

_"Desde hoy Hermione es mi idola... ¡Si pudiera describir el gran derechazo que le dio a ese estúpido de Malfoy en plena nariz! Si me lo hubieran contado jamás lo creería... pagaría lo que fuera para repetir el momento... uff..._

_Quizás no la conozco tanto como pensaba. Ha cambiado mucho en este último tiempo, sin dejar su esencia matea y responsable. No se que haríamos con Harry sin ella..."_

**_Blah, blah, blah..._**pensaba el Sly.

Aunque debía confesar que aquel golpe le había dejado el rostro adolorido por una semana...y el ego por meses. Desde ese momento había aprendido de que no convenía enfadar a Hermione Granger. No al menos desde cerca donde sus puños pudieran alcanzarte. **_¿Que habrá escrito sobre el torneo de los tres magos?_** Se preguntó buscando en las páginas alguna referencia.

_"!Inaudito!_

_¡Nos traicionó! ¡Hermione está confraternizando con el enemigo!. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir al baile de navidad con ese orangután de dos neuronas? Ella piensa que Vicky quiere ser su amigo... ¡Já! A mi no me engaña .. ese pervertido quiere algo más que su amistad...!se quiere aprovechar de ella! ¡Va en séptimo! no sé como alguna vez pude admirar a ese cavernícola..._

_¡Y lo peor de todo! Se veía tan...linda. Preciosa para ser sincero. Aunque jamás se lo diría, podría hacerse ideas locas..._

_¿Porqué no la invité antes y no como última opción?_

_De idiota."_

**_Cierto..._**se dijo. En ese momento, cuando la vio descender por las escaleras con ese traje de gala tan ceñido a su cuerpo no pudo evitar abrir la boca de embobamiento, y sentir un poco de rabia porque ese búlgaro de un dedo de frente la llevaba orgulloso de su brazo. **_Quizás desde antes ya te gustaba..._**reflexionó.

Un quejido, similares a los que emite quien recién viene despertando de un agradable sueño, lo alertó del inminente peligro. Con rapidez escondió el diario entre los cojines y puso su mejor cara de inocente.

- ¿Draco? ¿Eres tu? – inquirió una voz caminando hacia la sala de estar.

- Si ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – preguntó sin poder evitar un rastro de ironía en su tono.

- Claro que no tonto. Pero podía ser un delincuente – respondió sonriendo ampliamente, sentándose en las piernas del rubio y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

- ¿Quién te dijo que no soy un delincuente? – replicó rodeándola con sus brazos, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo antes de su llegada.

- Pero a mi no me importa que tu me asaltes – soltó con picardía – A todo esto...¿Porqué llegaste tan tarde? ¿Me dirás en que estuviste todo el día?

- Lo sabrás mañana.

- ¡Pero me prometiste que en la noche me lo dirías! – protestó la castaña como una pequeña enfuruñada.

- Pero no te especifique que noche – apuntó astutamente.

- Draco...

- Eres una impaciente, ¿lo sabes?. Te juro que por la mañana lo sabrás... de hecho, ni siquiera te enterarás por mi.

- Tramposo – bufó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Te sorprende?

- ¡Eres insufrible! – reclamó divertida – Espérame, voy al baño y vuelvo – agregó caminando en esa dirección.

A penas se cerró la puerta, Draco saltó del sillón y revolvió los cojines hasta dar con el dichoso libro. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y con un movimiento de muñeca conjuro un hechizo duplicador. Luego, caminó cuidadosamente a la habitación de la castaña y depositó en el velador el ejemplar original, mientras que a la copia la revestía - con otro movimiento de varita - en un libro de tapa negra y sin titulo, colocándolo debajo de su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – escuchó a sus espaldas, provocándole un respingo.

- Nada, nada – respondió complicado – Es un libro de estadísticas del departamento de misterios.

- ¿Y de donde lo sacaste? – preguntó suspicaz – No te lo había visto hace unos minutos...

- Eso es porque yo te desconcentro – replicó sonrojando a la muchacha.

El rubio aplaudió su maestría verbal de zafarse de embrollos a la velocidad de la luz, y avanzó hacia la chica que miraba nerviosamente hacia cierto punto de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con hipocresía, sabiendo que Hermione había recordado la existencia del diario de la comadreja, pues miraba de reojo el velador.

- Nada, nada – respondió esta vez ella algo turbada - Solo estoy cansada.

- Entonces duerme – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Sola? – soltó algo decepcionada.

- Hoy no puedo quedarme...mañana sabrás porqué.

Hermione lo vio partir con tristeza.

Se había acostumbrado a abrazar a aquel hurón de felpa por las noches... a sentir como solía aferrarla por la cintura con firmeza, hundiendo su respingaba nariz en su cuello... y luego, cuando la soltaba por breves segundos, ella aprovechaba de colocar la oreja en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el cual solía palpitar tan aceleradamente como si estuviera atrasado para ir a algún lado.

- No es justo – musito.

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

- ¡Estuvo cerca! – exclamó aliviado el pelinegro, dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano.

- Si no fuera por mi probablemente hubieras terminado con un trauma psicológico de por vida – carcajeó Pansy, sentándose a su lado.

- ¡Oye! Lo tenía todo controlado.

- Ajá – soltó burlona – Por eso estuviste a dos segundos de ser violado por una mujer con menos neuronas que una ameba.

- No debería causarte gracia – espetó ofendido – ¡Deberías estar hecha furia!

- ¡Estoy hecha furia! – aseguró sin poder parar de reír – Pero tu cara de pánico fue notable...todo un poema... ¡ya veía que te ponías a llorar!

- Eres una insensible...- masculló hundiéndose en su asiento – Como a ti no te pasó...

**_Flashback_**

_Astoria tomó la cara de Alexander entre ambas manos, y lo acercó violentamente, dándole un pasional beso francés, que en menos de dos minutos recorrió y memorizó todos los recovecos de la boca del pelinegro._

_- ¿Satisfecho? - preguntó al soltarlo de su agarre.- Ahora nos vamos – sentenció tomando su mano y desapareciendo con él. _

_- ¡¿Dónde se lo llevó?! – chilló Pansy horrorizada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos._

_- Probablemente a su casa...-murmuró Draco con los ojos como platos- Vamos_

_- No – atajó la pelinegra – Dime donde queda y yo voy sola._

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- ¡Por Merlín Draco usa tus neuronas! – gritó exasperada – Si Astoria te ve sabrá que la hemos embaucado... ¡Es tonta pero no tanto!_

_- Ya...ya... no te pongas agresiva..._

_- ¡Ahora mismo te devuelves a tu departamento! – ordenó con las manos n la cadera - ¡Y ni pienses en irte a dormir donde Granger!_

_- ¡¿Por qué?! – reclamó amurrado._

_- Estar con esa rucia si te ha afectado...- soltó irónicamente – Porque Skeeter tiene el reportaje en el bolsillo, y para mañana habrá cientos de reporteros afuera de tu casa para captar tu reacción...¿Qué pasaría si no te encuentran? ¿Si alguien te vio con ella? No es conveniente que te vean de inmediato con otra mujer._

_- Ah..._

_- ¡Y ya deja de perder el tiempo y dame la puta dirección!_

_Pansy asentía de tanto en tanto mientras Draco le susurraba al oído las instrucciones para llegar al departamento de la rubia. Una vez que finalizó, la pelinegra se apareció hecha una banshee a dos cuadras del lugar, y corrió como condenada aquellos metros que le faltaban para llegar._

_De un fuerte "bombarda" destruyó la puerta principal, y entró mirando en todas direcciones, localizando visualmente la habitación y abalanzándose hacia ella con ansiedad. A penas giró la manilla, su mandíbula cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de la impresión..._

_Astoria solo estaba enfundada en una diminuta lencería de cuero negro con botas altas y un pañuelo de seda amarrado al cuello. Alexander yacía en la cama consternado, con la camisa semiabierta y una mueca de pánico dibujada en el rostro...__Los dos se voltearon a ver a la recién llegada; la rubia completamente ceñuda, y el muchacho con una mirada de cachorrito que clamaba por auxilio. _

_- ¿Qué crees que haces Parkinson? – inquirió colocándose una bata con agresividad._

_- ¿Qué crees que haces tú maldita zorra? – masculló ella, apretando fuertemente su varita - ¡Y tú ven acá inmediatamente! – ordenó mirando a Alexander, el cual de un salto se salió de la cama y se colocó a sus espaldas, como si la pelinegra le sirviera de escudo._

_- ¡Oye! – protestó Greengrass pegando una patada al suelo._

_- ¿No que estabas comprometida niña mala? – soltó con malicia Pansy - ¿Qué pasaría si Draco supiera que estás seduciendo a su mejor amigo?_

_La cara de enojo de Astoria mutó drásticamente a una expresión de horror... comenzó a respirar agitadamente como si el oxigeno escaseara, mientras que sus ojos amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas. _

_- ¡Por favor no le digas! – suplicó a punto de llorar - ¡No puede saber! ¡Le destrozaría el corazón!_

_**Si...claro...**__pensó irónica la pelinegra, debiendo reprimir las ganas de reírse en su propia cara..._

_- Por favor...- gimoteó desesperada – No puedo perderlo...lo amo..._

_- Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes – espetó fríamente Pansy, antes de salir del lugar con el pelinegro a arrastras._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Me siento vejado – confesó Alexander pasándose la mano por toda la cara con cansancio – Ultrajado...no tengo ánimos de nada...solo de dormir...

- ¿Seguro? – inquirió pícaramente la pelinegra, subiéndose al regazo de su novio con movimientos felinos – Estaba pensando recompensarte con "algo" por tu gran servicio a la patria... – agregó rozando sus labios con los de él, para luego bajarse con rapidez - Pero ya que no quieres...

- ¡Espera! – exclamó tomando su mano - ¿De que clase de premio estamos hablando?

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

Tenía la boca un poco acalambrada, sin embargo no le extrañaba...

Esa noche había dormido con un puchero enorme que era imposible de borrar... el pelinegro se le había escapado entre los dedos y no pudo entender como semejante barbaridad pudo llegar a ocurrir...y no solo eso... !tuvo que arreglar la entrada de su casa! ¿Acaso Parkinson no pudo encontrar una forma de entrar menos melodramática?

El sonido del timbre la desesperó. Ocho y media de la mañana... **_¡¿Quién viene a estas horas?!_** Reclamó mentalmente mientras se enfundaba en su bata de seda roja, aunque por dentro, la idea de que pudiera ser Draco la alegró. Al menos se quitaría las ganas y el mal trago.

Más no espero recibir aquella bofetada apenas abrió la puerta, dejándole la cara dada vuelta completamente hacia la derecha... ..

Por inercia se llevó la mano a donde la habían golpeado, sabiendo a la perfección quien se lo había propinado.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?! – chilló Daphne Greengrass, abriéndose paso de un empujón - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Explícame que no lo entiendo!

- No se de que estás hablando... – contestó ceñuda Astoria - ¿Por qué me has pegado? ¿Quién te crees? Le diré a papá lo que hiciste...

- Papá te hará algo mucho peor que darte una pequeña cachetada...

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¡A esto! – vociferó, lanzándole la edición del profeta.

Mientras la rubia leía, su hermana golpeaba impaciente el piso con su bota derecha, completamente colorada de la rabia que sentía... la cual amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro.

- Yo...- esbozó sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- ¡Tu nada! ¡Eres una imbécil! – gritó Daphne, comenzando a lagrimear también - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Ah? ¡Por qué!.

- Yo...no...

- Tu sabias lo que yo sentía por Draco... ¡Yo era la que debía estar comprometida con él! – exclamó destrozada - Pero no... Como tu asegurabas quererlo también, papá y mamá decidieron comprometer a la hija menor favorita, dejando mis sentimientos de lado...

- Daphne...

- ¡Hasta yo dejé mis sentimientos de lado por ti! – gimió adolorida – Y tu... y tu... ¡y tu mandaste todo a la mierda!

- Lo siento...- musitó bajando la mirada

- Te odio – masculló entrecerrando los ojos - !¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Te odio!

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de un portazo, que retumbó por todas las paredes... y luego... no hubo más que sollozos, gritos y maldiciones en el lugar...destrozos materiales que ningún _"reparo"_ podría subsanar.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**_¿Porqué tiene que ser día de semana?_** Se preguntó deprimido cierto rubio escondiendo su rostro entre las sábanas, inseguro si debía ir a trabajar o presentar una licencia médica...Pues este día sería más difícil que los anteriores... este día sería objeto de burlas y compasión...ya que ante los ojos del resto, el magnifico Draco Malfoy era oficial y públicamente un cornudo.

Cuando su elegante lechuza le trajo el periódico ni se molestó en abrirlo. No quería arruinar su desayuno. No aún.

Se levantó solo con la parte de abajo del pijama y se dirigió a la cocina para realizar el sagrado rito del café. No podía sobrevivir un día sin la cafeína corriendo por sus venas, menos ahora que había descubierto el grano Colombiano. El olor que expedía era delicioso y envolvente, capaz de calmar sus nervios y darle fuerzas para no ser un_ inferi_ cada mañana.

Dio el primer sorbo cerrando los ojos...sintiendo como el agua hirviendo recorría su garganta y como su paladar experto ponía nota a la cosecha que había adquirido, mientras recordaba un detalle que le había llamado la atención de aquel diario que por la noche había terminado de leer...

_"No sé que está pasando...nos estamos enfriando._

_Es como si le importara más el trabajo que nuestra relación. ¿Qué puedo hacer para llamar su atención? No quiero perderla, pero a la vez, no puedo soportar como estamos...quizás deberíamos darnos un tiempo...no estoy seguro._

_A lo mejor si innovamos... A Ginny se le escapó que la fantasía sexual de Hermione era hacerlo en un Armión...aunque no tengo la menor idea que es...al parecer una cosa con alas en el que vuelan los muggles... ¿Serviría de algo?."_

Unos violentos llamados a su puerta le indicaron que ya era hora de enfrentar la realidad...**_lo que hago por ti Hermione...me vas a tener que indemnizar...y mucho._** Caminó hacia ella sabiendo a la perfección de quien se trataba... esos golpes soberbios y secos solo provenían de su padre.

- ¡Esto es una barbaridad! ¡Han deshonrado a nuestra familia! – vociferó Lucius Malfoy entrando al departamento hecho un basilisco.

- Cariño, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Narcissa acariciando el rostro de su hijo con ternura infinita.

- No lo sé mamá...estoy demasiado impactado como para razonar... – mintió colocando su mejor cara de victima.

- ¡Oh Amor! – exclamó la rubia, abrazándolo como jamás lo había hecho - ¡Esto no puede quedar así!

- ¡Y no quedará así! – gruñó Lucius sin dejar de caminar como un enajenado - ¡Esos Greengrass me las pagarán!

Y como si los hubieran invocado, en ese mismo instante volvieron a llamar a la puerta de Draco, quien abrió lánguidamente caracterizando a la perfección a una persona depresiva...

- Necesitamos hablar – soltó el señor Greengrass preocupado y sudando frío.

- ¡Claro que hablaremos! – exclamó Malfoy padre colérico - ¡Tu hija nos ha hecho ver como unos idiotas!

- Hablaremos con ella, no es necesario que la relación entre nuestras familias se vea perjudicada...

- ¡Já! – interrumpió Narcissa cruzándose de brazos - ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Miren lo que le han hecho a mi hijo! – agregó apuntando a un desolado rubio que miraba todo desde lejos - ¡Y nadie se mete con mi hijo!

- ¡Cierto! – secundó Lucius – Espero que les acomode vivir en la indigencia, ¡porque haremos efectiva la cláusula penal!

- ¡No! – gimió la señora Greengrass, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

- No es tu decisión Lucius – apuntó desesperado – Es de Draco.

Las cuatro cabezas se voltearon en dirección al aludido, quien en ese instante sufrió vértigo producto del pánico escénico. Se aclaró la garganta nervioso, tratando de mantener su postura deprimida y habló.

- El compromiso se cancela – sentenció, provocando que sus ex suegros casi se murieran de un infarto – Pero no haré efectiva la cláusula...

- ¡Pero hijo! – protestó una voz

- Ellos no tienen la culpa de los errores de Astoria padre.

- Eres un buen muchacho Draco – dijo aliviado el señor Greengrass, que de una leve reverencia, se marchó del lugar, antes de que el rubio pudiera arrepentirse.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya era de mañana y aún no sabía porqué el rubio había desaparecido por dos noches...

**_Mentiroso..._**gruñó...**_De seguro me dirá que no especificó a cual mañana se refería...!Demonios, se me hizo tarde!_**, exclamó saltando de la cama para introducirse al baño, en una ducha que duró menos de dos minutos. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario y salió hecha un relámpago a su trabajo.

Se extrañó por el singular alboroto que había entre los funcionarios del Ministerio...podía escuchar claramente lo que decían..._"Pobrecito", "Quedó como un idiota" "!Volvió al mercado!"_y _"Si quiere yo lo consuelo"_ se repetían una y otra vez... estuvo tentada en ir a preguntarles que era lo que causaba tanta conmoción, cuando en ese momento una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

- Hola Ratona.

- ¡Theo! - exclamó abrazando al castaño - ¿Que cuentas? !Tanto tiempo!

- Si...creo que ambos hemos estado un poco ocupados - dijo el muchacho riendo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- ¿Ocupados? ¿En que?

- Bueno, yo...no se si te dije...pero estoy...como decirlo...bueno...la verdad... - balbuceó rojo como un tomate maduro

- !Dilo de una buena vez! - alentó muerta de curiosidad.

- Estamos saliendo con Luna...- confesó en un hilillo de voz.

- !Pero que maravilla! !Los felicito!

- Gracias. Supongo que tu también estás de lo mejor ¿no?

- ¿Porqué lo dices? - inquirió extrañada

- ¿Acaso no leiste el profeta esta mañana? - la muchacha negó con la cabeza - Leelo...te conviene.

Ella tomó el periodico y lo abrió de par en par, encontrándose de frentón con el titular más escandaloso de la farándula mágica.

**_"!No puede ser! !Hasta los aristócratas sufren! - Por Rita Skeeter._**

**_¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quien se imaginaría que detrás de la máscara de la pareja perfecta se encontraba una traición del porte de un hipogrifo? Porque así es mis queridos lectores. El ambiente huele a traición...!Traición y de la más dolorosa!_**

**_Ayer por la noche, mientras su reportera favorita casualmente se encontraba dando un paseo por el parque de Kenkingston, pudo ser testigo ocular de un sacrilegio... Astoria Greengrass, nuestra ex - prometida favorita, se encontraba muy acaramelada con un sujeto... !Que precisamente no era el galán Draco Malfoy!. La foto que sigue la delata... !Te pillamos con las manos en la masa abusadora!_**

**_Dudó que después de esta deshonra, la familia Malfoy persista en el compromiso._**

**_La pregunta es..._**

**_¿Quién consolará a nuestro pobre príncipe gris? ¿Quien será de la afortunada que ahora robará su corazón? Postulantes no faltan para él... así que la pelea será dura._**

**_Pero no teman mis queridas doncellas. El que no juega no gana._**

**_R. Skeeter."_**

Sin siquiera despedirse, corrió como una enajenada al despacho de Draco... casí sentía que se elevaba por los aires con la felicidad que experimentaba... **_!Así que a eso se refería! _**pensó dichosa, creyendo que la vida no podía ser más perfecta de lo que era en esos momentos.

Llamó con premura a su puerta y casi la echó abajo de tan fuerte que la golpeó... pero nada se igualaría a su reacción cuando él apareció finalmente...

- ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste! – gritó eufórica la castaña, mientras saltaba encima del muchacho, quedando como un koala arriba de él.

- ¿Hice qué? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¡Esto! – exclamó estirándole el periódico al frente de los ojos.

- No veo de tan cerca – la chica se lo alejó un poco con ansiedad – Ahhhh... te refieres a eso.

- ¡Si! ¡E-S-O!

No dudó ningún segundo en comenzar a besarlo como si el mundo se fuera acabar, colando sus manos entre sus cabellos mientras lo hacía retroceder con el cuerpo hacia el sillón.

- Pero Hermione...- objetó Draco no muy convencido.

- Si yo no puedo concentrarme en mi oficina, tu tampoco – respondió mientras comenzaba a desabotonar con premura su camisa.

- ¿Siempre eres así de apasionada? – preguntó sonriente, dejándose querer.

- ¿Te quejas?

- Para nada

Cayeron los dos sobre su sillòn de cuero negro...ella sobre el... mientras se llenaban de besos, mordiscos y caricias... completamente abandonados a sus más bajas pasiones, sin importarles nada más que poseer al otro en ese mismo instante.

- Oye... – esbozó jadeos el rubio– Estaba pensando que podrías asesorarme en la compra de un Armión.

- ¿Armión? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la castaña extrañada, entretenida deshaciéndose de su cinturón.

- Esas cosas con los que los muggles vuelan...¿O no se llaman así?

- Ahh...quieres decir Avión...¿Para qué quieres uno?

- No sé... ¿Qué se te ocurre?- inquirió significativamente, mientras sus labios comenzaban a trabajar nuevamente sobre su cuello... y sus manos se perdían en las curvas de Hermione, quien no tardó en responder a los estímulos con efusividad y uno que otro gemido.

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

- Oh... – fue lo único que pudo esbozar Harry con la noticia que le había comentado su amigo - ¿Y a mi qué? No me importa la vida amorosa de Malfoy...no se tu Ron...

- ¿Es que no lo ves? – soltó impaciente el pelirrojo mientras apuntaba el diario.

- ¿Ver...qué?

- ¡El tipo que está ahí es el mejor amigo de Malfoy!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Ugh! – refunfuñó histérico – ¡Es Alexander Bleu! ¡Lo conozco! Él no haría una barbaridad de esas dimensiones... no a menos que...

- ¿A menos que?

- A menos que el propio Malfoy se lo hubiera pedido.- sentenció con seguridad.

- ¡Estas loco! – rió Harry divertido con todas las conjeturas - ¿Para que querría quedar como cornudo? Es Malfoy, jamás permitiría que su enorme ego del tamaño de toda Inglaterra se viera menoscabado, además, ¿Para que lo haría?

- ¡Fácil! ¡Para engatusar a Hermione! - el niño que vivió casi escupe su café al escuchar esa descabellada teoría - Iré a hablar de inmediato con ese hurón botador... le diré un par de verdades al maldito... si se atreve a tocarle un solo pelo le haré un cruciatus que deseará nunca haber nacido y...

- ¿Te escuchas Ron? - interrumpió el pelinegro ya fastidiado.

- Si Harry, tu eres el que no está escuchando - espetó Ron antes de marcharse con aire ofendido.

A paso decidido, salió del departamento de aurores y comenzó a caminar al de misterios, pidiendo un par de veces direcciones para llegar al despacho de Malfoy... sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta - al notar que estaba semi abierta- optó por entrar sin tocar... paralizándose de inmediato con lo que vio...

Hermione y Malfoy dormian abrazados en un sillón, probablemente desnudos bajo aquella túnica negra que los envolvía... Las mejillas de su castaña estaban teñidas de carmín, con sus bucles desparramados por todos lados y una sonrisa angelical en el rostro. Toda una pintura renacentista y hermosa, que rompió su corazón en mil pedazos que chocaban entre si.

Pronto, todo comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza... su cuerpo dolía como si cientos de agujas se estuvieran clavando en sus nervios, y su estomago se revolvia furioso provocándole arcadas. Cerró silenciosamente la puerta, y como pudo, se arrastró a la salida del Ministerio...

Necesitaba aire fresco...pero más que aire...necesitaba un trago...uno bien fuerte.

Se apareció en el bar más cercano, y entró como un alma en pena en el, dispuesto a ahogar sus penas en Whisky de fuego, !y porqué no! en Vodka también.

Pero fue en ese momento que divisó a una familiar muchacha sentada en la barra, tragando alcohol como enajenada, mientras el barman la observaba con extrañeza y algo de pena.

- Hola – dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia. - ¿Bebiendo tan temprano?

- ¿Que quiedesh comadrrreeja?- preguntó con dificultad Astoria, dejando en claro su evidente estado de ebriedad. - ¿Vienedsh a burlarte de _moi_?

- ¿Burlarme? Ni siquiera te conozco, solo te he visto un par de veces en el Ministerio – contestó ceñudo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué Quiedesh? – inquirió tratando de enfocar al muchacho con la vista – Ni bodacha me acuesto contigo asi que ni sueñesh...

- No quiero acostarme contigo. Vengo a hacer un trato...¿Quieres recuperar a Malfoy?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellou! **Su abogada poco seria favorita está con un dolor de cabeza de pelos hace como un mes. Pero ahora se ha ido intensificando...snif.. así que perdonen si este capítulo no cumple con sus expectativas. No ando muy brillante que digamos. Va dedicadísimo a **Sandrita, alias Chanita 23**, a la cual le pido **mil disculpas por el atraso!!. **Deben comprender que trabajo y además, estoy en la recta final de mi práctica profesional...snif...yo por mi pasaría todo el día escribiendo.

**Respondiendo Reviews!: Kunii** (jajaja. Me dan mucha risa tus reviews tan coléricos!!. Que bueno que te haya ido bien en la prueba, tienes que ser una sabelotodo!. Wiii, ¿Soy tu hermana abogada que escribe bakan? Genial!!. Cuídate mucho y estudia harto! Besos!) **Kerly Krum **(Uyyy...Nadie sabe lo que les espera...ni yo jajajaja. No en realidad si sé, pero no es lo que parece. Saludos y gracias!) **Hestia Phoenix **(Niña! Ron es lo de menos...ni te imaginas lo que viene!!. Y si, ese par de calefactores humanos son de lo más descuidado que hay...ufff!) **Embercita **(Siiiiiiiiiiiii. Se viene la apoderación mundial muajaja léase risa diabólica feru hitleriana así que hay que seguir trazando estrategias! Saludos Cósmicos) **Hermione Malfoy 35 **(Ju! También nos enteraremos de la lectura por hermione, dont worry!. Algunas de tus preguntas se resolverán en este capítulo! Saludos!) **Ly Draco **(Siii, a veces ro-ro es tan odiableeeeee!. ¿Eres cáncer? Wo. Yo geminiana...y también histérica jajaja. Besos!) **Pily Sofy **(Uhi? O.o...no entendí. Saludos!) **Jos Black **(Obvio que no todo puede ser tan fácil...¿Qué gracia tendría? Se habría acabado XD. Ahora bien, no necesariamente es Ron el cerebro...hay una tercera persona con la que no están contando. Que estés bien! Y viva el PPC!) **Almanara **(Niña! Eh, eh, eh...que alegría que me estés dejando tu opinión nuevamente!. Espero leer pronto tus dos fics, y aprovecho de recordarte...!tienes que escribirlos!...je! besos!) **Emma.Zunz **(EEEEhhh! Que bueno que te encantó! No se porqué a mi me costó tanto parirlo...¿Será que mis neuronas humorísticas se fueron a huelga? Más yo no sé...UU. Ojalá te haya ido bien en procesal! Y espero tu actualización también!) **Cleoru Misumi **(A veces me siento culpable por hacerlas odiar a Ron XD. Pero se me pasa lueguito...jejeje. Ojalá también este capítulo te encante, ya que mis musas se fueron de vacaciones u.u) **Yuli Moore **(Obviamente no le va a decir todavía por miedo. El problema es que el zanahorio ya lo sabe...ups! se pone color de hormiga!. Me da la impresión que este capítulo te va a picar más todavía! Saludos!) **Abril **(No soy mala!! Solo soy perversa...jejeje. En todo caso, no queda mucho de fic, así que tus nervios están a salvo. Besos!) **Karyta **(Los pillaron con las manos en las partes privadas! No te preocupes, porque no publiqué el día acordado...de hecho...ahora también me atrasé! Todo por culpa del trabajo...gr...¿porqué uno tiene que trabajar?. ¡Que estés súper!) **Iamalonefordanny **(Ups...quieres un final...¿gore? porque si es así, no bastaría con astoria bajo un carro...tendría que ser algo más doloroso, como ser secuestrado y asesinado por talibanes xD. Besos!) **Clio Latiny **(Wiii. Yo también amo a Draco, pero te advierto que Ron no sabe perder, y ocupará todos los medios para no hacerlo...cuídate! y gracias por el review!) **Annie Ryddle **(El problema de Ron es que si quiere que sea feliz...pero solo con él. Es egoísta y celoso, nada nuevo bajo el sol. ¿Sabes? Yo también le tengo bronca a Ginny...no se porqué! De seguro por el 6 libro donde se manda pastel tras pastel. Cuídate y gracias por leer!) **Luna Black **(Siento la demora!. Que bueno que después de todo igual te encantara el capítulo. Ahora veremos si te mueres de ansias con este! Saludos!) **Eli Granger de Malfoy **(¿A quien no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Hermione? Yo vendo mi colección de dvds!! Jajaa. Saludos y gracias por el comentario!) **Fridalizziiooz **(Oye! No me había dado cuenta que yo también te leo a ti...me he matado de la risa con cásate si puedes...sobretodo con el "jodido perro" jajajaja, y narcissa rox!. Saludos!) **Chanita 23 **(LO SIENTOOOOOOOO. No pude actualizar antes. Supongo que ya estas en otra dimensión donde no existe internet ni nada similar...snif...snif... LO SIENTOOOOOOOO. Prometo intentar no volver al ritmo de actualización convenido. Besos!! Y LO SIENTOOOOO) **Petalo VJ **(No va a ser precisamente el que lo estropee o.o...saludos!) **Oro Malfoy **(Creo que la cara de "what" se acentuará más aún...jo!. Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!) **Lagrima Gris **(Wii! Lectora nueva!. Que bueno que te haya encantado la historia!, y no te preocupes...te seguiré dejando intrigada!) **Edna Black **(Siiii tomatazos para el chico mandarina!!) **Ethel Potter **(¿Ya saliste del shock? Espero que si...porque ahora te vendrá parálisis facial con lo que leerás...besos! y llámate a una ambulancia!) **Marie Malfoy **(Nope. No los pueden dejar solos, porque van contra todas las reglas universales!. Además, no tendría gracia si todo fuera tan simple. Besos y saludos!) **Gabe Tonks **(A nadie le agrada Ron!! Lo siento... no se porqué lo escribo de esa forma u.u...jejeje. Gracias por el comentario!) **Karix **(Jajaja...porque siempre me amenazan? Se suben por el chorro el par de amermeladas, las tengo cachaditas, no me vaya a poner feru hitler y dejo la mansaca enviándolas por el zeitgeist a Tombuctú, con una senda patada del ZNI versión nine west. ¿Sabias que 92932829840833982098498494?) **Paula **(Si le damos con un avada a Ron pierde el toque pues!! Toda historia necesita su villano muajajaja. Besos y gracias por el review!)

**Tb abrazos cósmicos para Maria, que ahora debe estar tasando a los italianos jejeje...a Arrayan, que estuvo out en el ZNI y también a Evadneh! Mi gemela perdida!. **

Ps: Espero sus dibujos como señalé en el anterior capítulo!

**Saludos a todos los lectores! (y no me enojo si me dejan sus comentarios jo jo jo)**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Hola – dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia. - ¿Bebiendo tan temprano?_

_- ¿Que quiedesh comadrrreeja?- preguntó con dificultad Astoria, dejando en claro su evidente estado de ebriedad. - ¿Vienedsh a burlarte de moi?_

_- ¿Burlarme? Ni siquiera te conozco, solo te he visto un par de veces en el Ministerio – contestó ceñudo._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué Quiedesh? – inquirió tratando de enfocar al muchacho con la vista – Ni bodacha me acuesto contigo asi que ni sueñesh..._

_- No quiero acostarme contigo. Vengo a hacer un trato...¿Quieres recuperar a Malfoy?_

**20.- **

_**¿Cuándo se iba a dignar a trabajar?**_ Al parecer nunca... o al menos no en un futuro próximo.

Desde que había comenzado su relación – secreta - con cierto rubio de ojos grises no podía pensar en trabajo... cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en los nuevos expedientes que adornaban su escritorio caoba, la imagen de Draco se apoderaba automáticamente de sus pensamientos, sonrojándola de inmediato al recordar como sus diestras manos se deslizaban por todos lados de su cuerpo como si todo de ella le perteneciera por completo.

Si. Era un soberbio, arrogante, altanero, egocéntrico y narcisista... Pero también era cariñoso en su propio estilo. Cada día con él era una aventura, repleta de frases astutas y caricias ocultas... sin contar sus dotes de gran amante que lograban llevarla hasta el mismísimo paraíso.

_**Eres una irresponsable...**_se reprochó frustrada, apoyando su cabeza entre ambas manos, sin poder ordenar sus prioridades... _**¡Menos en ese bendito escritorio!**_ ¿En que momento pensó que tener relaciones ahí mismo sería una buena idea? ¡Si lo único que hacía era recordarle cosas que no podría repetir en voz alta por indecente!.

Abrió el cajón de su derecha para extraer un pañuelo, cuando se encontró con el diario de Ron...después de anoche – donde casi se ve descubierta por Draco – decidió que su casa no era un buen lugar para tenerlo, por lo que esa misma mañana se lo había llevado a la oficina.

Aún no lo había abierto, y tenía miedo de hacerlo... tenía miedo de lo que pudiera leer, y de que eso lograra confundirla. Sin embargo, como buena mujer que era, la curiosidad le ganó por _Knock Out. _

Ojeó las primeras hojas con rapidez esbozando una nostálgica sonrisa al leer la perspectiva de Ron respecto de sus innumerables aventuras en el colegio... se le empequeñeció el corazón al llegar a la narración de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, recordando las largas noches en las que lloró su partida...pero rió de buena gana con la descripción de su primer beso en plena batalla, cuando ambos olvidaron las maldiciones que volaban de un lado a otro para entregarse en un apasionado beso... el primero de muchos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar con los hechos más recientes, es decir, sus cinco años de noviazgo, un insistente llamado a su puerta se lo impidió.

- Pase – gritó escondiendo el diario nuevamente

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡Por fin te encuentro en tu despacho! ¿Dónde saliste corriendo como una loca esta mañana?

- Eh... ¡Al baño! – inventó poco convincentemente.

- Eres una pésima mentirosa, ¿Lo sabías? Y una irresponsable también.

- ¡Ja! Mira quien habla de irresponsabilidades Theo – replicó ella desafiante – El que vive fingiendo enfermedades para irse temprano.

_- Touché _– contestó él con una carcajada – Solo te aconsejo que no seas tan evidente en tus revolcones.

- ¡Pero de que estás hablando! – exclamó echándose viento con las manos, tan roja como una betarraga.

- Tienes un chupón en el cuello... y se nota que es reciente porque está rojito – soltó con sorna.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó alarmada

- No. Pero tus reacciones te delatan ratona – contestó el castaño con una expresión de victoria – Y bien, cuéntame...¿Desde cuando te convertiste en conejo?

- ¡No soy un conejo!.

- ¡Más encima hipócrita! – rió divertido – Y tu que siempre criticabas a tu amiga pelirroja...

- ¡No soy como Ginny! ¡No soy un maldito conejo! ¡Y no pienso seguir discutiendo estas cosas contigo! – interrumpió agresiva.

- ¿Porqué no? ¿Te da vergüenza? – insistió con una voz aterciopelada.

- ¡Theodore! ¡Basta! – exclamó escondiendo su acalorado rostro entre ambas manos – No jodas... o empezaré a pensar que me tienes envidia.

- Si supieras Hermione... si supieras...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La rubia temblaba de ira contenida mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el vaso de Whisky que hace escasos segundos saboreaba con amargura... Jamás en toda su existencia se había sentido tan idiota, estúpida, mentecata, gansa, y todos los sinónimos que pudieran aplicarse... pues había sido engañada de una forma tan básica que su enaltecido ego se fue a las pailas. Podía sentir la palabra _"Loser"_ tatuada en su frente, con toda clase de adornos y luces multicolores.

_**¡Y lo peor de todo!**_ Tuvo que enterarse por el pobretón Weasley de la treta...él fue más inteligente en percatarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo... él fue el encargado de decirle que todo había sido un plan para librarse de ella... ¡Él! ¡Y ella! ¡Ella que creía que Draco la quería! ¡Que necia había sido!

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la voz del pelirrojo entre pensamientos

- Shi...- contestó a duras penas – Eshtoy pensando como hacerlshes la vida miserable a ese par de mal nacidos... eshto no se quedará ashí... nadie juega con un Green... Greeeeeeen... Greengrass... !He dicho!.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ya no te interesa Malfoy?

- No. Lo odio – masculló frunciendo el ceño – Ahora solo lo odio...

- ¿Entonces no me vas a ayudar?

- Yo no. Pedo tengo a la pedsona perfecta para que recuperes a tu perra...

- ¡Hey! ¡No hables así de Hermione! – recriminó Ron.

- ¡Es lo que es! – exclamó Astoria dándole un golpe a la barra - ¡Se metió con mi promeshtido! ¡Le lavó el cerebro!

- Ok...ok...no te alteres – atajó el muchacho - Aunque debes admitir que tampoco tienes los papeles limpios con lo de Bleu... por cierto, me impresiona que no quieras hacer nada.

- No te preocupeshh... no me quedadé de brazos cruzados...

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó extrañado

- Ya verás...

A duras penas la - ex - aristocrática mujer se levantó de su asiento, debiendo apoyarse en el hombro de su interlocutor para no caerse de bruces. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. _**Por favor que pare...**_rogaba en silencio, enterrándole las uñas al pelirrojo, que soltó un quejido por la acción. Cuando se sintió un poco más segura sobre sus propias piernas, con los labios fruncidos se agarró del brazo de Ron para realizar una aparición conjunta sin previo aviso.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó él extrañado al llegar.

Astoria no contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo en silencio mientras daba tres golpes a la puerta que tenian frente. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar de nerviosismo, ya que estaba por ver a la única persona a quien le tenía un temor reverencial... aquella que en la mañana no había tenido empachos en gritarle un par de verdades y abofetearla como ni siquiera su madre se había atrevido a hacer.

Su hermana mayor...

La persona que más admiraba y detestaba a la vez. Una mujer que irradiaba por los poros elegancia y belleza...pero no solo a eso se circunscribía su atractivo...no. Su coeficiente intelectual era elevadísimo, desde pequeña era una niña prodigio y talentosa, no por nada fue la mejor alumna entre las serpientes de su generación, ni una de las solteras más codiciadas por magos de la alta sociedad en la actualidad.

"La mujer perfecta" muchos decían.

A su lado siempre se había sentido poca cosa...siempre opacada por su sombra y atributos... por lo que experimentó una sensación de satisfacción impagable al ver su rostro deformado cuando sus padres le informaron que la prometida de Draco Malfoy no era ella. Por primera vez en su vida, Astoria le había ganado en algo, y a causa de ello, su hermana se había alejado de su familia, enfocándose por completo en su trabajo... convirtiéndose una trabajólica empedernida y perfeccionista a causa de un corazón roto, ya que desde el colegio, ella también había estado eternamente enamorada del príncipe de Slytherin...pero jamás se había atrevido a acercársele...y cuando lo hizo, ya había sido demasiado tarde...

Respiró profundamente...

Darle la oportunidad a Daphne era algo que le molestaba demasiado, pero su odio hacia la leona era aún más grande que su instinto competitivo... así que volvió a tocar impaciente... como si la situación se tratara de una bandita que había que sacar rápido para evitar el dolor.

Cuando Daphne abrió la puerta, Ron sintió que su mandíbula se había desencajado ante la hermosura de la mujer...incapaz de decir palabra coherente...

- ¿Qué quieres? Creo que te dejé bien en claro que no quería volver a verte en...- Daphne se detuvo extrañada mirando al lado de la muchacha - ¿Qué hace este aquí?

- Hermana – soltó tratando de ocultar su estado de ebriedad hablando pausadamente - Te tengo una proposición...mejor dicho, te tenemos una proposición.

- No me interesa – respondió tratando de cerrar la puerta, siendo impedido por el pie de la rubia.

- ¡Ouch! Vamos, no seas inmadura – espetó Astoria rodando los ojos, acariciándose el pie adolorido – Te conviene.

- ¿Ah si? – inquirió alzando una ceja incrédula – Permíteme dudarlo.

- Solo una palabra – replicó la menor con astucia - Draco.

Los ojos de Daphne se abrieron de par en par, luciendo un extraño brillo que terminó por encandilar al pelirrojo que aún no salía de su ensimismamiento.

- Los escucho... Pasen.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Una semana había pasado desde aquel polémico titular, y aún los periodistas no dejaban de acosar al pobre – y "cornudo" – Draco Malfoy. Pero a él poco le importaban aquellas falsas especulaciones, después de todo, eso le había permitido estar nuevamente en libertad.

Por su parte, Hermione comía ansias porque pasaran rápidamente los días, y así, poder dar a conocer el motivo de su sonrisa cada mañana...

Ya estaba histérica con mantener oculta su relación con el rubio, sobretodo considerando la cantidad de yeguas en celo que se le acercaban al muchacho con explicitas intenciones de un romance tórrido, y aunque confiaba plenamente en el Sly, no podía dejar de asesinarlas con la mirada, escapándosele en más de alguna ocasión algún hechizo que le provocaba espinillas en la piel a esas descaradas del demonio.

Si antes solo tenía que preocuparse por Astoria... ¡ahora tenía que preocuparse por cada mujer existente en Londres! _**¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan condenadamente difícil? **_Reclamó chateada.

En esos momentos, un memo llegó volando a su escritorio posándose delicadamente sobre el mismo. Según lo escrito, se estaba citando a cada jefe de departamento a una reunión extraordinaria en diez minutos más. _**¿Qué pasará? **_Se preguntó extrañada, ya que nunca antes todo había sido tan apresurado...

Sin más que hacer, bufó resignada y se arregló un poco el cabello, pues algo bueno tendría aquella fastidiosa reunión... Al menos vería a Draco... aunque le costaría una brutalidad hacerse la desentendida con su presencia...

Cada vez le suponía más dificultad ignorarlo en los pasillos, aparentando una mera relación laboral cuando por dentro se moría por abalanzarse y marcarlo como suyo de un mordisco.

Llegó a la sala de reuniones a paso cansino y se encontró con que era la última en arribar. Avergonzada, tomó asiento en el primer puesto que encontró, que resultó quedar justo al frente de SU rubio, que se hallaba sentado con cara de tedio mientras jugaba desinteresadamente con su varita...

- Estimados colegas – comenzó el ministro con solemnidad – Los he citado para presentarles a una nueva e importante funcionaria del Ministerio, que sin duda será un gran aporte a esta honorable institución. Desde hace años he tratado de tentarla para que se una a nuestras filas, y gracias a Merlín, por fin aceptó mi propuesta...démosle una calurosa bienvenida a la nueva inefable ¡Daphne Greengrass!.

Una rubia alta y estilizada hizo ingreso al lugar con un caminar flemático y elegante. Su rostro parecía tallado en porcelana y su nariz era exquisitamente respingada, mientras que sus ojos eran una mezcla de tonalidades entre el azul y el verde, que parecía variar según su estado anímico.

El vestuario que llevaba era extremadamente formal; un terno femenino negro de dos piezas que se amoldaba perfecto a sus curvas, y en su mano derecha colgaba un maletín de cuero típico de una ejecutiva exitosa.

Todas las jefas de departamento mujeres, incluyendo a cierta castaña, fruncieron la nariz de disgusto ante tanto desplante, mientras que los jefes esbozaban una sonrisa estúpida propia de todo hombre con exceso de testosterona.

- Buenas tardes – saludó con distinción, realizando una breve reverencia con la cabeza – Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass y espero que podamos realizar un excelente trabajo juntos.

_**Púdrete...púdrete...y púdrete otra vez...**_pensó Hermione, rayando círculos en su libreta de apuntes con furia, traspasando varias hojas por la fuerza aplicada mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Draco, quien mantenía el rostro inexpresivo ante tanto esplendor y dulzura falsificada... _**O de verdad no le provoca nada...o es un excelente actor...**_ razonó ceñuda..._** voy por la segunda **_se dijo con una punzada en su estomago de ¿celos irracionales? ...no, no podía caer en eso, no debía. _**Los celos no son sanos...los celos no son sanos...tu no estás celosa...**_repitió infructuosamente, no logrando convencerse en lo absoluto.

- Buenas tardes querida – respondió el ministro con una reverencia también – Por favor, tome asiento al lado del señor Malfoy, después de todo, ahora trabajarán juntos...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – chilló súbitamente la castaña, saltando como un resorte de su puesto.

- ¿Algún problema señorita Granger? – inquirió extrañado.

- No, no...nada. Sólo recordé algo que había olvidado... – contestó en un hilillo de voz, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza mientras tomaba asiento otra vez.

- Cómo iba diciendo. Ahora usted formará equipo con el señor Malfoy en el departamento de misterios. Estoy seguro que harán una buena pareja considerando lo mucho que se conocen y...

- ¡¿Cómo?! – interrumpió nuevamente Hermione, sin poder evitar sus instintos.

- Claro señorita Granger. Ambos fueron compañeros de curso y casa en Hogwarts. Disculpe... ¿Se siente bien? ¿Quiere tomarse el día libre?

- No, no, no. Estoy perfecto. Prosiga – dijo azorada, moviendo la mano izquierda para restarle importancia al asunto.

- Muy bien. Tome asiento señorita Greengrass para comenzar la reunión.

- Por supuesto – contestó con una sonrisa radiante mientras se colocaba al lado de Draco – Hola – le susurró con complicidad.

- Hola – contestó él, aparentando poner atención a su jefe que ya había comenzado a hablar nuevamente.

- Siento lo de mi hermana... – musitó apenada, bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes.

- Claro que me preocupo...me importas Draco...me importas mucho.

- Ehh...- esbozó desconcertado y algo nervioso – De verdad, no hay drama Daphne. Gracias por la preocupación.

- De nada. Oye... tu nudo está mal hecho, déjame arreglártelo.

Daphne se acercó sosegadamente al muchacho y comenzó a engalanar su corbata con delicadeza, dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho cuando estuvo perfecta, volviendo después su cabeza en dirección al Ministro, que de nada se había enterado al igual que el resto de sus compañeros... excepto una sola persona.

Hermione Granger sentía un volcán dentro de su cuerpo a punto de erupcionar... tuvo serios pensamientos homicidas y lamentó no haber contado con un hacha en esos instantes para cortar ambas manos de esa entrometida en un acto de sadismo impropio de cualquier Gryffindor... o de cualquier persona semi racional.

Y su tortura no finalizaría pronto...

Mientras los minutos pasaban uno a uno, la situación empeoraba cada vez más. A diferencia de su hermana, Daphne Greengrass era una lumbrera y realizaba brillantes intervenciones que no dejaron indiferentes a nadie en ese salón... hundiendo la autoestima de la castaña hasta las fosas abisales ddel océano pácífico.

Una vez que terminó aquella angustiosa y martirizadora reunión, se levantó apresurada para interceptar a Draco antes de que se marchara.

- Necesito hablar contigo – le susurró duramente, tomándolo por el codo – En cinco minutos en mi oficina...

- ¡Draco! – interrumpió el ministro desde lejos – Necesito que te quedes unos minutos más para discutir un par de asuntos contigo y Greengrass.

- Claro – respondió él con un movimiento de cabeza – Tendrá que ser más tarde... a penas me desocupe me aparezco por tu oficina...- le susurró de vuelta, guiñándole el ojo juguetonamente.

Sin embargo, aquella muestra de coquetería no aplacó el nudo que la castaña sentía en su corazón...Y a pesar de que lo esperó toda la tarde... Draco no llegó.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Cuando volvió a su hogar, Hermione se dedicó a lo único que solía hacer cuando estaba demasiado furiosa para pensar... Limpiar la casa al estilo muggle.

Se puso sus peores vestimentas y con un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza, comenzó a trapear, aspirar y sacudir cada rincón de cada habitación, logrando que todo brillara de tan reluciente que estaba. Lo único que pensaba en esos instantes era en estrangular a cierta _"señorita perfecta" _con sus propias manos, pues... ¿Para que necesitaba varitas cuando lo que quería era sentir como su alargado y pulcro cuello empezaba a retorcerse entre sus manos?.

- ¡Llegué! – anunció el rubio desde la puerta de entrada, colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

Hermione no respondió y se dirigió a la cocina con los trastos sucios... _**Mas le vale tener una buena excusa...**_pensó para sus adentros, sintiéndose tan furiosa que su labio estaba inclinado hacia abajo en una mueca espantosa.

- ¿Que ya nadie saluda aquí? – bromeó él, entrando al lugar.

- Hola – contestó secamente sin mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Regular – respondió en el mismo tono.

Draco se acercó para besarla en los labios, sin embargo, en pleno trayecto la castaña corrió la cara... el joven frunció el ceño molesto ante dicho desagravio y sin rodeos preguntó con un tono bastante mosqueado.

- ¿Que demonios te sucede?

- Nada – mintió ella, lavando la loza con tanta violencia, que trizó uno de los platos de su vajilla china favorita.

El muchacho la tomó por la cadera y la volteó con rapidez, fijando su mirada gris en los ojos de la castaña... que lo rehuían de manera evidente.

- Estoy mojando el piso – dijo ella, sosteniendo aún la taza a medio lavar, de la cual se desprendían gotas con espuma.

- No me importa – respondió endureciendo las facciones.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con cansancio

- Que me digas que mierda te pasa – insistió sin delicadeza.

- Ya te respondí...¿Estás sordo? ¿O te dejó tonto tu nueva compañera de trabajo?

- ¿Qué? – soltó incrédulo, sin embargo, pronto su mente se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro - ¿Celosa? – preguntó con sorna.

- ¿De quien? – replicó ella roja de furia – Ahhh...¿De esa rucia teñida con aires de superdotada y vestuario de mujer de vida fácil?

El rubio la soltó y carcajeo sonoramente, ante una Hermione que estaba a punto de trizar la taza de rabia y lanzarle los trocitos por la cabeza.

- Primero que todo, no es teñida ni vulgar – dijo tratando de dejar de reír - Y si, es inteligente, era la mejor de mi casa.

- ¡Ah! ¡ahora la defiendes! – exclamó ofendida cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Porqué habría de atacarla? La conozco hace tiempo, y no es una mala persona... es la que mejor me cae de toda esa familia.

- ¡Oh por favor! –suspiró alterada - ¡Esa impúdica te tiene ganas!

- Todas me tienen ganas Hermione, soy irresistible – soltó seductoramente.

- ¡Te arregló la corbata!

- Si. Pero tu eres la encargada de sacármela...

- ¡Ugh! ¡No todo se trata de sexo Draco Malfoy!

- ¿Y quien está hablando de eso? – inquirió socarrón – Te traiciona tu inconsciente mujer...

- ¡Eres imposible!

- Pero aún así te encanto...- susurró oliendo su cuello, atrapándola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- Suéltame – gruñó removiéndose sin fuerzas.

- No quiero.

- Te estoy ensuciando.

- Me da lo mismo – respondió comenzando un trayecto de besos por su oreja... sin embargo, a los pocos segundos pudo percatarse de que la muchacha temblaba entre hipidos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?

- No.

- ¿Porqué lloras?

- ¡Te dije que no estoy llorando!

- ¿Entonces esto me lo estoy imaginando? – preguntó irónicamente, limpiándole una lagrima con el dedo.

- Si...

- ¡No seas testaruda y dime porqué estás llorando! – vociferó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Tengo miedo...- musitó rendida, abrazándolo con ansiedad.

- ¿De mi?

- De que me abandones...- confesó avergonzada.

- Estás loca – soltó divertido, acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza – Y me encantas así.

Comenzó a besarla con ternura por toda la cara... y ella simplemente se dejo llevar por aquellos roces recibidos que por primera vez carecían de la característica pasionalidad que Draco solía imprimirle a cada caricia... sin dejar de ser por ello excesivamente maravillosas, llenas de ternura y cariño.

Él jamás le había dicho directamente – por palabras - que la quería o amaba, después de todo, se notaba a simple vista que esa clase de demostraciones le costaban al rubio por una cuestión de genética... sin embargo, indirectamente le había asegurado su seriedad respecto a lo que tenían, y que sus intenciones en lo referente a su _sui generi _relación iban más allá de un par de polvos. No por nada la conocía mejor que cualquier persona y había roto su compromiso con una de las más prestigiosas familias de la sociedad mágica...

Aún podía recordar al Draco empapado en el living de su casa diciéndole _"Ayúdame a estar contigo"..._y fue precisamente esa frase lo que le demostró cuanto la quería a su lado dejando de lado las peleas de carácter y las diferencias de opinión... y cuanto ella deseaba también intentarlo.

Se dejó amar otra vez... con tanta dulzura y lentitud que pensó que moriría de felicidad con cada toque que quemaba su piel... escondidos bajo las sábanas blancas que tantas veces ya los habían acobijado en secreto... recibiendo y dando tanto afecto que cualquier persona estaría celosa de su entrega mutua... para luego, caer rendidos uno al lado del otro en silencio... observándose fijamente... hablando a través de la mirada.

Sin embargo, pronto la expresión de Draco cambió a una insondable y algo... _**¿Nerviosa?**_

- Ejem...- tosió algo incómodo, revolviéndose el cabello – Tengo que hablar de algo contigo.

- ¿Dime? – ronroneó Hermione acomodándose en su pecho como una pequeña... sin embargo, al notar como el rubio no proseguía, su sexto sentido le advirtió que lo que iba a escuchar no le agradaría en lo más mínimo - ¿Qué sucede? – repitió con algo de temor en la voz.

- Verás...metengoqueirporunasemanaairlandaporasuntosdetrabajoynoiresoloporexpresadisposicióndelministro – dijo a tal rapidez, tratando de que con eso la noticia pasara inadvertida.

- ¿Con quien irás a Irlanda? – preguntó con voz de ultratumba

- ¿Me entendiste? – inquirió sorprendido.

- Perfectamente – masculló endureciendo cada músculo de su cuerpo - ¿Con quien irás?

- Bueno...eso es lo de menos...un detalle...

- No lo es – interrumpió impaciente – Pero no es necesario que me lo digas, lo puedo adivinar – espetó rabiosa, levantándose de la cama y llevándose las sábanas con ella.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿a dónde vas?! – reclamó Draco.

- Al baño, y cuando salga, no quiero que estés acá.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que oíste Malfoy. Hoy prefiero dormir sola. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto, cerró de un portazo...dejando a rubio completamente desconcertado – y desnudo – es su habitación...


	21. Chapter 21

**Holiiii!**

**Su abogada poco seria favorita volvió (eeeeehhhh) LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, **les cuento que estoy en la recta final de mi práctica y con más trabajo que #"#""#...por eso me he demorado tanto en actualizar todas las historias...pero ¡tengan paciencia! Ya volveré a la normalidad (por ahora siento que mis neuronas se desparraman por las orejas) A todo esto! No se olviden pasar por **peter-pan-complex.. (**este capítulo dedicado a las hiperventiladoras de Karen, Maca 1°,2°, 3° y Dani, que en menos de un segundo – ni tontas las bestias – se encerraron con Draco ...si Hermione no lo quiere...!venga!**. Las quiero un montón!)**

También un abrazote a **Jos Black**, que fue mi guía espiritual en la parte final. (Lean su fic polaris! esta excelente)

A todo esto... ¡muchas gracias por los 47 reviews recibidos! ¡Me puse a brincar de la emoción!. Lamentablemente ahora no me alcanza el tiempo para responderlos uno por uno, pero muchas, MUCHAS gracias a **Ly draco, Eli Granger de Malfoy, Embercita, Emma.Zunz, ****Hannia, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Angels46, Kunii, Beautifly, Marianika Potter, Almanara**, **Iskal **, **Karix, Hermione-Malfoy35, Tham, Cleouru Misumi, Karyta 34, Ariada, Akasuna no Hikari, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Marie Malfoy, Friidaliizziooz, Kerly Krum, Petalo vj, Popblack, Ygorla, G K Evans, Arrayan, Aienyx, Gabe Tonks, Flor pirata, Marian HP, Iamalonefordanny, Esme Black, Edna Black, Makarva, Joyce Malfoy Black, Luthien, Ethel Potter, Luna Black, LeeLoo, Paula, Lucy C. Evans, Tildita, Fiona, María, Anizzz32 y Lupisprincess.**

**Saludos al resto de los lectores! **

**PLAY**

**ps: sorry si hay errores. A esta hora ya no proceso.**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿Con quien irás a Irlanda? – preguntó con voz de ultratumba_

_- ¿Me entendiste? – inquirió sorprendido._

_- Perfectamente – masculló endureciendo cada músculo de su cuerpo - ¿Con quien irás?_

_- Bueno...eso es lo de menos...un detalle..._

_- No lo es – interrumpió impaciente – Pero no es necesario que me lo digas, lo puedo adivinar – espetó rabiosa, levantándose de la cama y llevándose las sábanas con ella._

_- ¡Hey! ¡¿a dónde vas?! – reclamó Draco._

_- Al baño, y cuando salga, no quiero que estés acá._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Lo que oíste Malfoy. Hoy prefiero dormir sola. Buenas noches._

_Y dicho esto, cerró de un portazo...dejando a un rubio completamente desconcertado – y desnudo – es su habitación..._

**21.-**

Se bebió aquel vaso de Whisky de un solo sorbo, sintiendo como el licor quemaba su garganta y la sensación de mareo se hacía presente de inmediato. Nunca había sido una persona nerviosa, y menos aún había recurrido al alcohol para tranquilizarse, ya que de suyo, Theodore era un muchacho calmado... sin embargo, ahora la situación lo estaba superando.

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con Luna, ésta se volvía extremadamente cariñosa e insinuadora, lanzándole miradas significativas y acariciando su pierna "inocentemente" por debajo de la mesa cuando nadie los veía, logrando que tus hormonas se dispararan al infinito, y teniendo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para tratar de tranquilizarse.

No es que no quisiera dar "el gran paso" con la rubia, más su razón le advertía que aún era muy pronto para lanzarse a la piscina en ese sentido..._**maldita conciencia... estás actuando como una niña...**_pensaba ceñudo cada vez que tenía que rechazar las indirectas de Luna y hacerse el de la chacra, después de todo, la deseaba a pesar de mostrarse impasible.

El timbre de su casa sonó anunciando su llegada, y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de resignación. Se levantó a paso lento y con pereza abrió la puerta, mortificándose con la presencia de alguien extraño – y por lo tanto, no deseado – al lado de su querida Luna.

- ¡Theo! Lamento la tardanza... es que en el camino me encontré con un viejo amigo y me acompañó hasta acá – comentó mirando al sujeto que se encontraba a su derecha.

- Ah – esbozó secamente el dueño de casa - ¿Quieres pasar? – preguntó por cortesía, sintiendo un enorme fastidio cuando el desconocido asintió.

- Ralf Scamander - se presentó con una sonrisa, estirándole la mano – Tienes mucha suerte – agregó mirando a Luna, quien enrojeció automáticamente.

- Lo sé – masculló Theodore estrechándosela con fuerza - ¿Y ustedes cómo se conocen? – inquirió mientras les ofrecía asiento.

- Nuestros padres son grandes amigos – explicó Luna – El abuelo de Ralf es el autor de "_Animales mágicos y donde encontrarlos", _mi libro favorito, ¡incluso me consiguió el autógrafo! Ese día no paré de brincar de felicidad.

- Lo recuerdo – asintió el muchacho – Estabas tan entusiasmada que casi te me echas encima.

- Encantador – soltó Theo en un acento demasiado flemático para ser real.

- Después me tuve que ir de expedición por tres años para ayudarlo con la segunda edición del libro – continuó Ralf ignorando la incomodidad del castaño - Y al regresar, ¡Nos encontramos de inmediato!. Si pareciera que el destino se empeñara en unirnos... – agregó mirándola con ojos ensoñadores.

Theodore se aclaró la garganta para cortar el contacto visual con éxito, pero esto no duró por mucho tiempo... Ambas visitas continuaron hablando sobre su pasado en común y relatando anécdotas que para el muchacho eran de lo más sonsas. Intercambiaban opiniones acerca de las nuevas criaturitas descubiertas mientras él se aburría como ostra. Cuando ya iba a dar la media noche en la misma tontera, Theo bostezó exageradamente con la boca tan abierta que podía engullir todo el comedor. Con dicha indirecta, el invitado-no-invitado atinó que la hora era inapropiada y con una disculpa, se retiró del lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le susurró desconcertada una vez que se encontraron solos - ¿Te sucede algo?

- Nope – contestó él con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Entonces? Te quedaste callado todo el rato... ¿Por qué estás tan raro? – insistió sin desviar su mirada.

- Soy raro – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Luna bajó la mirada contrariada. No sabía lo que le pasaba al muchacho y él no pretendía contárselo. Un montón de ideas estúpidas se cruzaron por su cabeza y sus inseguridades afloraron como en primavera...pero aquellas se disiparon cuando sintió como Theo la tomaba de la barbilla para observarla, y con la otra mano, acariciaba su cuello con el pulgar.

- Digamos que me incomodó un poco tanta complicidad entre ustedes. – confesó.

- ¿Con Ralf? Sólo somos amigos.

- Tu eres su amiga – puntualizó el muchacho – Se nota que para él eres algo más – Luna alzó la ceja incrédula – Pero no dejaré que me quite tu atención...ni él, ni esas _Portololadis _de las que hablaban.

- Se llaman _Protoplapsis_ - corrigió la rubia - Y son unas haditas invisibles provenientes de Islandia que...

No pudo continuar ilustrándolo con sus conocimientos acerca de éstos seres de dudosa existencia, ya que Theodore la había aprisionado entre sus brazos y le había robado el beso más apasionado y posesivo que jamás imaginó. Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear con cada caricia recibida y su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, mientras sentía como el castaño la iba conduciendo entre besos hacia su habitación.

Para sus adentros, Luna sonrió.

Su plan había surtido efecto...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritaba Hermione, azotando con violencia una almohada contra la cama - ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! – agregó ahogando un grito en aquel pedazo de algodón, no pudiendo evitar pensar en las almohadas de plumas de ganso del rubio - ¡Agh!

_**¿Por qué siempre lo tengo que arruinar todo? Cero inteligencia emocional Granger... ¡CERO! **_Se regañaba escondiéndose entre las sábanas que, para rematar su desgracia, estaban pasadas al aroma de café de grano que solía tener Draco. ¿Ahora cómo dormiría? ¿Cómo? Si ya estaba acostumbrada a amoldarse al frío cuerpo del rubio...

- Maldición – murmuró ofuscada incorporándose, prendiendo la luz de su velador y tomando un gigantesco libro de "lectura liviana" que yacía en él.

Sus ojos se deslizaban a través de las páginas sin retener nada de lo que estaba leyendo. Cada cierto tiempo la sonrisa ladeada de Draco se aparecía en su cabeza y lograba desconcentrarla por completo. Frustrada, regresó el libro a su posición y se acurrucó en la cama comenzando a contar ovejas para dormir.

Cuando ya iba a la oveja doscientos cuarenta y tres, se dio por vencida... rogando que pronto llegara la mañana... no podía seguir así.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Draco abrió la puerta de su casa con violencia y la cerró de una patada...que se convirtieron en dos, tres, cuatro, y cinco repeticiones como si no estuviera seguro de haberlo logrado. Se sacó su chaqueta a tirones como un niño mañoso y la lanzó contra el suelo, dejándose caer en su sillón favorito con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre ambas manos.

_**¿Por qué tiene ese carácter tan difícil? **_Bufó mentalmente sin entender los celos absurdos de la castaña, que si bien un principio le parecieron seductores, ahora le estaban provocando una jaqueca fulminante que amenazaba con destruir todas sus neuronas, las que gritaban clemencia por su vida.

Se desvistió desganadamente y se metió dentro de su cama, desconcertado por la falta de compañía. Cerró los ojos a sabiendas de que el sueño no vendría a él, y esperó unos cuantos minutos a ver si sucedía un milagro...

Nada... esa noche, Morfeo no se apiadaría de él.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Su cama estaba tan calientita que no pudo evitar maldecir al infame que llamaba a la puerta a tan altas horas de la noche. Como pudo, se desenredó del abrazo de Pansy – que dormía plácidamente como tronco – y caminó arrastrando sus pantuflas a la puerta, rascándose los ojos con los puños para tratar de despertar.

Giró la manilla y se quedó paralizado con lo que vio. Parpadeó varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño, incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

- Lindo pijama – soltó la muchacha, mirando de arriba abajo el conjunto del pelinegro que constaba solo de una camiseta y calzoncillos.

- ¡Astoria! – chilló horrorizado, cerrando de un portazo.

- ¡Abre! – insistió aporreando la puerta - ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que abras!

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – gritó desde adentro nerviosamente - ¿No ves la hora? ¡No seas imprudente!

- ¡Me importa un pepino la hora! ¡Ábreme ahora mismo! – ordenó furiosa – ¡Sino la echaré abajo! – amenazó

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Pansy bostezando, enfundándose en su bata - ¿Quién está ahí?

- Shhhh...no hables – susurró Alex – Si nos quedamos callados se irá.

- ¿Quién se irá? – preguntó en voz alta la Sly.

- ¡Nadie se irá hasta que me abran! – interrumpió la rubia del otro lado - ¡Estoy sacando la varita! ¡Voy a invocar un _bombarda_!

- ¡¿Qué hace esa zorra acá?! – gritó Pansy colérica.

- ¡¿Qué sé yo?! – se defendió el muchacho.

- ¡Zorra tu madre! – atacó Astoria sin dejar de golpear la puerta – Me abren o...

Pansy, quien no toleraría un insulto a su madre ni aunque se tratara del mismísimo Merlín, quitó de un empujón al colapsado Alex, y abrió echando chispas por los ojos... tratando de asesinarla con la mirada.

- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! – gruñó mostrándole su puño en forma amenazadora.

- ¡Dormir! – exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa indescriptible en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? – esbozó descolocada, notando que al lado de la muchacha descansaba un enorme baúl de cuero de dragón - ¿Qué significa eso? – inquirió con terror apuntando al objeto.

- Que me vengo a quedar con ustedes.

Tanto Pansy como Alex sintieron sus mandíbulas desencajarse violentamente, mientras que sus ojos se abrían tanto que parecían salir de sus órbitas. Luego, ambos comenzaron a reír, teniendo que sostener sus estómagos por el dolor que la contracción de músculos le estaba provocando.

- Quién...te...dijo...que...podías...quedarte...con...no...sotros – logró articular la pelinegra entre carcajadas.

- Ustedes – contestó sin pizca de enfado – Desde que por su culpa mis padres me quitaron el departamento y no tengo a dónde ir.

- ¿Nuestra culpa?

- Sí. Ustedes y su estúpido plan de embaucarme.

Los dos dejaron las risas y palidecieron instantáneamente, pensando al mismo tiempo..._**cagamos.**_

- Ahora deben hacerse responsables de las consecuencias y dejar que me quede hasta que consiga un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? – refutó Pansy cruzándose de brazos en un arrebato de valentía.

- Porque si no lo hacen...hablo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Otro día había arribado en el Ministerio, y mientras algunos lucían descansados, otros portaban unas gigantescas ojeras producto del insomnio.

Hermione Granger era uno de ellos...casi levitaba por los pasillos sin decidir dirección determinada para encaminar sus pasos... hasta que vio ingresar a Greengrass al lugar, y sin pensarlo, la detuvo del antebrazo.

- ¡Daphne! – exclamó con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- Ah... hola – respondió ella desconcertada - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¿Estás ocupada? – preguntó la castaña - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un cafecito conmigo? Digo, ahora que recién vienes llegando no sería malo confraternizar con tus compañeros ¿no? Así aprovechamos de conocernos mejor

- Esta bien... – aceptó no muy convencida, dejándose arrastrar por la leona a la cafetería más cercana.

Tomaron asiento en la primera mesa desocupada, y el mesero llegó a la brevedad para tomar su pedido, trayéndoles de inmediato un par de tazas humeantes de rico capuchino vainilla.

- Este...- esbozó la muchacha aparentando indiferencia - ¿Y que hacías antes de entrar al Ministerio?

- Estaba trabajando en una empresa privada. Básicamente me dedicaba a viajar por el mundo cerrando tratos con otras empresas importantes – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces...¿Porqué cambiaste ese empleo? Es decir, al parecer no estaba nada de mal... ¡Ya quisiera yo viajar por el mundo! – exclamó sorprendida.

- No. No estaba nada de mal. Pero me absorbía la vida – confesó dando un sorbo de su café – Me cansé de que los años se me pasaran trabajando y no disfrutar mi vida como corresponde.

- Es un lío ser trabajólica, ¿no? – suspiró Hermione.

- Ni que lo digas.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo... Ambas estaban ensimismadas en sus propios pensamientos mientras revolvían sus tazas con la respectiva cucharita. Y aunque el ruido del local se iba incrementando con la muchedumbre, para ellas no había nadie más que las dos.

- ¿Tienes novio? – interrumpió la castaña haciéndose la desinteresada.

- No, no tenía tiempo para eso, pero...

- ¿Pero? – repitió abriendo los ojos.

- Ahora no descarto buscar uno... – soltó significativamente, sabiendo a que puerto quería llegar la muchacha

- ¿Tienes alguien en mente?

- Sí.

- ¿Quién? – inquirió preocupada.

- Lamento sonar pesada Hermione, pero siento que no hay demasiada confianza para hablar este tipo de temas – cortó educadamente Daphne.

- Lo siento. A veces peco de copuchenta.

- No te preocupes. Quizás más adelante...no sé...podríamos ser amigas, ¿no te parece? – sugirió alzando una ceja.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Hermione, colocando una sonrisita más falsa que los nuevos labios de Lavander – ¡Seguro!

- Bueno. Ahora te dejo que tengo que adelantar trabajo, ya que la próxima semana me toca viajar.

- ¿Si? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Porqué tan rápido? – preguntó con la rapidez de un bólido.

- Eres muy curiosa, ¿lo sabías? - soltó divertida – Me voy a Irlanda con Draco, y no te puedo revelar porqué...tú sabes...las cosas del departamento de misterios no pueden ser reveladas a la gente externa de él.

- Cierto.

La rubia se levantó como toda una señorita y de un asentimiento de cabeza se retiró del lugar, dejando a Hermione en la más profunda depresión..._**¿Porqué tiene que ser inteligente? ¿Porqué tiene que ser bella? ¿Porqué tiene que ser amable? ¡¿Por qué?!**_...suspiró frustrada, con bastante envidia de su cabello lacio y brillante que se movía de un lado para otro con gracia... _**Hasta yo caería con ella... ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué no podía ser simplemente una perra más!**_

- ¿Por qué esa carita? – preguntó Theo, que estaba justo entrando al local

- Estoy topando fondo – resopló hinchando los cachetes como una pequeña.

- Que te pasó ahora ratona.

- Nada en lo que me puedas ayudar.

Le dio un débil beso en la mejilla y se levantó por gracia divina para regresar al Ministerio, arrastrando los pies hasta su despacho sin ganas de nada...

- ¡Hola!

Hermione casi pega un brinco del susto, e instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón no se había escapado por ello.

- Ron...- esbozó en un hilo de voz – Casi me matas.

- Hubiera sido una lamentable ironía – contestó divertido – Ya que mi misión es protegerte.

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió desconcertada, recibiendo del pelirrojo un pergamino con el sello del Ministro.

"_**Estimada Hermione Granger.**_

_**Jefa del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.**_

_**Es mi deber informarle que la próxima semana deberá viajar a Japón como representante de este honorable organismo público en el concilio de leyes mágicas de Tokio, donde se discutirán diversos temas de importancia, atingentes a su labor. **_

_**Asistirá a tal evento acompañada del auror Ronald Weasley para velar por su seguridad.**_

_**Sin otro particular, se despide atentamente.**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

_**Ministro de Magia."**_

- ¿Tokio? – murmuró anonadada.

- Emocionante, ¿no? – opinó sonriente Ron.

- Si...supongo – contestó contrariada.

- No te preocupes, probablemente no suceda nada de cuidado, pero por cualquier eventualidad, yo estaré ahí para protegerte. Aunque no lo necesitas, eres una excelente bruja.

- ¿Por qué tú?

- ¿Te molesta?

- ¡No! ¡Para nada! – se apresuró a aclarar – Es decir... eres un hombre muy ocupado para este tipo de nimiedades.

- Nunca lo suficientemente preocupado para ti.

La castaña se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada incómoda. Ron se acercó a ella satisfecho con su reacción, y de un beso en la frente le susurró un "_nos vemos"_ antes de partir.

La muchacha suspiró angustiada...¿con qué cara ahora iba a mirar a Draco? Jamás pensó que la tortilla se daría vuelta tan drásticamente. Menos con la situación tan embarazosa que estaba viviendo con el pelirrojo, ya que el diario aún reposaba en el cajón de su escritorio y antes de que llegara esa semana debía leerlo y enfrentar la verdad aunque le doliera.

Se dejó caer en su silla como un saco de papas, notando al lado de sus expedientes una carta blanca con sello postal muggle y la letra de su madre..._**¿Podría ser peor? **_Se preguntó exasperada.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba hace media hora dibujando círculos en aquel informe. Ya era el colmo que ni siquiera en el trabajo pudiera quitársela de la mente... _**Hermione.**_

Como si la hubiera invocado, la castaña de sus sueños – y de sus pesadillas – entró a su oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta, caminando hasta el frente de su escritorio con las mejillas coloradas.

- Hola – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

- Hola – respondió él expectante.

- Venía a disculparme. Estuvo fuera de lugar lo de ayer. Lo siento – soltó más roja que un tomate.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nunca se esperó una disculpa de su parte... pero sonaba tan bien que no pudo evitar sonreír y olvidar el mal rato. Se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para llegar a ella.

- Y pensar que me encantaba tu expresión enojada...la de arrepentida se te ve mucho mejor – soltó con sorna mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- No te acostumbres. No suelo equivocarme – resopló levemente humillada.

- Entonces disfrutaré el momento – le susurró en la oreja, provocándole un escalofrío.

- Ahora no. No podemos seguir perdiendo horas de trabajo – regañó soltándose de su agarre para girarse y mirarlo a los ojos - Además, también venía a pedirte un favor.

- ¿Favor? – repitió confundido.

- Necesito que hoy por la noche me acompañes a una cena familiar.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se aparecieron al frente de una casa de tamaño normal en los suburbios de Londres, con pequeños farolitos en su entrada y un cuidado jardín lleno de flores alrededor de una pileta. Todos los músculos de Draco se tensaron al instante. La casa de la castaña era demasiado adorable para su gusto y no quería ni imaginarse como serían los habitantes de la misma... algo olía mal.

- No te preocupes. No te comerán – le susurró dándole un apretón en la mano.

- Eso es lo que tú crees – respondió desganado, como si asistiera a su propio funeral.

Hermione golpeó tres veces la puerta y esperó paciente a que sus padres le abrieran. Un hombre los recibió con una sonrisa en la cara. Tenía el pelo castaño como su hija, y adornado con mechones blancos producto de la edad.

- Ho...la – dijo el Señor Granger, frunciendo el ceño y desvaneciendo la sonrisa de su rostro - ¿Éste quién es? – soltó apuntando al rubio.

- ¡Papá! – regañó Hermione – Es Draco Malfoy...mi novio – confesó avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre? – comentó para sí, llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativamente - ¡Ya sé! ¿Éste no era el desgraciado que les hacía la vida imposible en el colegio?

- Ese soy yo – contestó Draco rodando los ojos – Mucho gusto – agregó estirándole la mano.

- ¿Y qué haces con éste? ¿Dónde está Ronald? – preguntó ignorándolo.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Cariño! – intervino la Señora Granger desde adentro – Déjales pasar antes de que se congelen.

La cena transcurrió peor de lo que la pareja esperaba... Mientras la Señora Granger – la réplica adulta de Hermione – estaba encantada con el nuevo yerno – y no dejaba de opinar que los hijos de ambos serían bellísimos - su marido no dejaba de lanzar indirectas de qué tan buen partido era Ron y lo bien que le caía.

Cuando Draco ya estaba a punto de ahorcarse con su propia corbata de la más sincera desesperación, la muchacha anunció la partida, ahorrándole el suicidio. Se despidieron de los dueños de casa y se aparecieron en el departamento de ella, emitiendo un suspiro al unísono.

- No fue tan terrible. ¿O sí? – preguntó nerviosa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

- No. Para nada – contestó él irónicamente mientras se quitaba la suya también – Pero no importa, ahora cobraré mi premio...con intereses – agregó acercándose a la muchacha y envolviéndola en sus brazos.

- Draco... antes tengo que decirte algo – musitó con dificultad, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad mientras él deslizaba los labios por su cuello.

- Más tarde – gruñó, tomando el primer botón de la blusa y sacándolo delicadamente del ojal.

- Es importante - dijo ella sin prestar mayor atención a que Draco seguía su recorrido con los botones.

- Ajá- contestó él sin prestarle mucha atención, concentrado en la curva de sus senos que se empezaba a ver tímidamente a medida que se abría su atuendo.

- Compórtate – insistió en tono suplicante, comenzando a sentir mucho calor a pesar de su semidesnudez... pero no podía perder su norte...tenía que decirle lo del viaje.

- Bueno – respondió sin intenciones de acatar la orden.

Draco de pronto dejo de atacar su cuello y la besó de una manera muy intensa, donde ella no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle o sino moriría ahogada. Las manos del muchacho le recorrían la espalda lentamente, buscando el seguro de su sujetador y desabrochándolo sin que se diera cuenta, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa por la cabeza perdiendo todo rastro de racionalidad.

En un instante, la tomó por sus caderas y la colocó sobre el...caminando entre besos con un poco de dificultad hasta acostarse sobre el sofá... que fue lo único que pudo ver de lo ansioso que estaba. De manera sutil le quitó el resto de su ropa, sintiendo el calor de la piel de Hermione sobre la suya, que no hizo más que excitarlo.

Volvió a besarla frenéticamente, recorriéndola por completo con los labios mientras ella no contenía ningún gemido... especialmente cuando Draco se hundió en ella en movimientos rítmicos...

Lo sentía, muy pronto perdería el control... su vientre cosquilleaba cada vez más hasta que por fin ambos pudieron alcanzar la gloria juntos. Draco se dejó caer con una sonrisa en el pecho de Hermione, atento a los latidos de su corazón agitado mientras ella lo rodeaba con los brazos y acariciaba su cabeza.

Él estaba feliz.

Se sentía demasiado feliz...

Y ella se sentía culpable.

Demasiado culpable...

- Draco...- esbozó temerosa.

- ¿Si? – inquirió casi en un ronroneo.

- Olvídalo...mañana hablamos.

El rubio asintió en silencio y se durmió en ese mismo momento...sin sospechar la noticia que la muchacha le tenía preparada.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola!**

Muchos ya sabrán que murió mi computador, llevándose consigo todos los capítulos que tenía de todos mis fics. (un minuto de silencio por favor). Eso me ha tenido súper complicada con las actualizaciones, así que desde ya pido disculpas por los atrasos,.

Como estoy en un pc ajeno, no alcanzo a responder los reviews (¡mil disculpas!), pero le agradezco un montón a: **Jos Black, Embercita, Karix, Beautifly, Luna Black, Dulce invierno, Kerly Krum, Alebe, Hermione Malfoy 35, Gabe Tonks, Oromalfoy, María, Macaen **(sip, soy chilena!)**, Marie Malfoy, Pétalo VJ, Ly Draco, Angels 46, Edna Black, Iamalonefordanny 19, GK evans, Emma. Zunz, Ery Malfoy, Almanara, Lupisprincess, Arrayan, Karyta 34, Lee Loo, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Cleoru Misumi, Salesia, Fiona Garay, Armiony, Ethel Potter, Isabel y Angy Malfoy. **

**Saludos generales para el resto de los lectores!**

**Ah! y no olviden pasarse por el Blog y el Foro del PPC, cuyos links se encuentran en mi profile.**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Él estaba feliz._

_Se sentía demasiado feliz..._

_Y ella se sentía culpable._

_Demasiado culpable..._

_- Draco...- esbozó temerosa._

_- ¿Si? – inquirió casi en un ronroneo._

_- Olvídalo...mañana hablamos._

_El rubio asintió en silencio y se durmió en ese mismo momento...sin sospechar la noticia que la muchacha le tenía preparada._

**22.- **

Lo primero que vio al despertar aquella mañana, fue un par de orbes grises que brillaban con intensidad y la observaban atentamente casi sin parpadear. Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban al solo pensar cuanto tiempo Draco había estado vigilando su sueño, sobretodo considerando la gigantesca poza de baba que adornaba su almohada, ¿_**en qué momento nos vinimos a la cama**_? Se preguntó ceñuda.

- Te traje mientras dormías – respondió él como si le hubiera leído la mente – Decorativo será tu sofá, pero no es muy cómodo que digamos.

- Claro…- respondió incómoda, pues el sentimiento de culpabilidad volvía a instalarse en su pecho.

Miró en silencio el rostro de Draco, que estaba tenuemente iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana…aún no podía acostumbrarse a las sensaciones que su ex – enemigo le provocaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Era como si sus hormonas armaran una fiesta dentro de su cuerpo, pues no podía evitar actuar como una adolescente enamoradiza, obviar las mariposas en el estómago, ni reprimir los suspiros que se escapaban involuntariamente de sus labios.

Para ella, Draco era todo un misterio, y por más que trataba de develarlo y adentrarse a su alma a través de sus ojos, sólo conseguía ver lo que él mismo le permitía. Pero eso no le bastaba. Quería saber y tener todo de él, un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado.

Mas sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el horror que padeció al imaginar cual sería la reacción del rubio a la noticia de su viaje con Ron ¿Y si se enojaba? ¿Si discutían y él se marchaba? No. No quería eso. Draco se había vuelto demasiado importante para su propio gusto.

- ¿Desayuno? – preguntó él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, a lo que ella asintió como respuesta.

Draco se levantó colocándose solo el pantalón y dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina. A los pocos minutos volvió con una bandeja de tostadas y dos tazas humeantes de café. Hermione se sentía la peor escoria del universo mientras él le hablaba animadamente de sus proyectos. Jamás lo había visto de tan buen ánimo; hasta se podía decir que estaba alegre, algo totalmente opuesto a su habitual conducta soberbia propia de su pasado Sly.

_**Más tarde… **_pensó para sí, pues no quería causarle una indigestión.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no contó con que "más tarde" terminaría siendo seducida por el muchacho, quien no dudó en llevarla entre besos al baño para tomar una ducha juntos, y de paso "ahorrar recursos naturales". Trató de oponer resistencia, pero en ese momento su voluntad pesaba menos que un paquete de palomitas de maíz, dejándose llevar por las más bajas pasiones, las que se encendieron al sentir como el agua tibia recorría su espalda mientras Draco la agasajaba a caricias.

Después de la ducha más larga de su vida – pero así mismo, la más satisfactoria – Se quedó envuelta en su bata, mientras observaba como él sacaba sus ropas de los cajones que se había apropiado de su armario.

Cuando ya estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, ella reaccionó.

- ¡Draco! – llamó con el pecho oprimido.

- ¿Dime? – esbozó él con una sonrisa arrebatadora, que le quitó el aire como un golpe en el estómago.

- Nada… más tarde – respondió bajando la mirada, sintiéndose demasiado cobarde en esos momentos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Tengo que decirte algo…**_

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez entre sus sueños, terminando por despertarlo antes de tiempo. Algo en su interior le decía que no eran precisamente buenas noticias lo que iba a escuchar. ¿Cuándo lo habían sido? "Tengo que decirte algo" era la versión remasterizada de la clásica "Tenemos que hablar". ¿_**Acaso ya lo quería cortar? ¿Tan rápido?**_ No. No podía ser… pero _**¿y si?**_

Bufó resignado. No recuperaría el sueño, así que se dedicó a observar a la castaña que yacía a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa estúpida ante su aspecto infantil. Sus cabellos caían desordenadamente por sus hombros desnudos, y su boca se encontraba semiabierta… ¡incluso babeaba!, pero aún así, le parecía adorable. Exquisita.

Ella no tardó mucho tiempo en abrir los ojos y mirarlo de vuelta. Lucía avergonzada y confundida.

- Te traje mientras dormías. Decorativo será tu sofá, pero no es muy cómodo que digamos.

- Claro…

Su ceño seguía levemente contraído y sus ojos no dejaban de escudriñarlo. A pesar de que no lo demostraba, Draco estaba nervioso. Una parte de él necesitaba saber que era lo que tanto le costaba confesar a la castaña, pero la otra parte se negaba a terminar con su repentina felicidad. Si podía posponer un mal rato, por cualquiera que fuera su causa, lo haría.

- ¿Desayuno? – preguntó en una táctica evasiva, que resultó momentáneamente.

Pero él no contaba con que la primera comida del día se hiciera tan corta. _**Nuevo plan**_ pensó para sus adentros, abalanzándose sobre ella en un arrebato pasional, para distraerla de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. No fue muy difícil adentrarla en su juego y llevársela hasta la ducha para seguir amándose bajo el agua caliente.

Puso todos sus esfuerzos en satisfacerla y cansarla, pero al parecer, nada era suficiente. Una vez más ella tenía esa mirada perdida que ya lo estaba enloqueciendo, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua._** Maldición **_masculló vistiéndose rápido para arrancar del lugar, ya no tenía un plan c).

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y caminó hasta la puerta con premura. Cuando estaba sintiendo la victoria en sus narices, la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas detuvo su huida.

- ¡Draco!

_**Mierda…por un pelo…**_rezongó antes de girarse con su mejor sonrisa ensayada

- ¿Dime?

- Nada…más tarde.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Me voy a volver loca… ¡Otra vez!**_ Exclamó mentalmente Pansy, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño, apoyando ambas manos en el lavatorio. Su rostro estaba adornado con dos semicírculos negros bajo sus ojos, y su cabello, notoriamente despeinado, se asimilaba al de una trastornada recién escapada del psiquiátrico.

Definitivamente aquella noche fue una de las peores de su vida… Astoria no sólo logró mediante chantaje instalarse en la casa de Alex, sino que también se dedicó a hacerles la vida imposible desde el primer minuto.

La rubia se acomodó en el cuarto de invitados, y no dejó de reclamar por las "insignificantes dimensiones" del lugar. Se paseó por todo el departamento con su costoso pijama – que de tela tenía poco – y metió ruido como si estuviera acarreando piedras, no sin antes advertirles que _"si quieren hacer sus cochinadas no griten… o al menos, tengan decencia de invitar"_, frase que definitivamente les mató la pasión a ambos pelinegros.

Pero lo peor de todo fue el espectáculo de la mañana, cuando Astoria se las dio de cantante de Ópera mientras se duchaba a las cinco de la madrugada, emitiendo aullidos dignos de un cerdo clamando por su propio sacrificio; y si le preguntaban a Pansy, ella no tenía problemas en oficiar de verdugo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Alex abrazándola por la espalda.

- ¿Cómo diablos pudiste dormir? – inquirió con un dejo de envidia, mientras se giraba para devolverle el abrazo - ¡Qué manera de chillar por Merlín! Ni quiero pensar como grita cuando tiene un orgasmo.

Alex frunció la nariz de disgusto, pero luego no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Hundió su nariz en el cuello de la muchacha y la movió juguetonamente, provocándole cosquillas.

- Necesitas un baño – bromeó ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro - ¿Qué? Yo también lo necesito… interesante, eso me da una idea – agregó inclinándose sobre la puerta para echar llave.

- ¿Tan temprano? – soltó sorprendida.

- Nunca es demasiado temprano – le susurró al oído, antes de adueñarse de sus labios intempestivamente.

Por un momento, Pansy creyó que su día había mejorado radicalmente. Sin embargo, su felicidad sería tan breve como un caramelo en las manos de un niño… o quizás menos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Apúrense que necesito usar el baño! – gritó desde afuera Astoria, aporreando la puerta.

- ¡Usa el de visitas! – gruñó desde adentro el muchacho.

- ¡Es muy pequeño, y no me gusta! – reclamó la rubia con un tono de voz de niña caprichosa - ¡Yo quiero usar éste!

- A mi me vale madre lo que quieras o no… ¡Déjanos en paz! – ordenó exasperado.

- ¡Cuando salgan los dejo en paz!- replicó ella, sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

Pansy gritó enloquecida, dejando escapar toda su ira reprimida ante un Alexander atónito. Salió a grandes zancadas del lugar - empujando de paso a su peor pesadilla - y luego se encerró en el baño de visitas, accionando de inmediato la ducha.

- ¿Viste lo que hiciste?- vociferó Alex enfadado lanzando chispas por los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – esbozó con inocencia Astoria – Yo sólo quería un espejo para maquillarme.

- ¿Maquillarte? ¿Todo el escándalo por eso? – inquirió sintiendo como su furia iba desencadenando una explosión - ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez! Ni todo el estuco del mundo podrá arreglar tu horrible cara ni tu insoportable personalidad.

- ¡Já! – soltó ella cruzándose de brazos – Eso no era lo que decías cuando tratabas de embaucarme. ¡Apuesto que tratarme así es tu forma de distraer la gran atracción que sientes por mí!

- ¿Me estás bromeando cierto?

- ¡Eres un idiota Bleu!

- Un halago viniendo de ti.

- !Agh! !Muérete!

- Las damas primero.

Mientras ambos seguían discutiendo – si a eso se le puede denominar un cúmulo de insultos – Pansy se encontraba bajo la ducha lavándose el cabello con agresividad, descargando las energías con su cuero capilar. Salió a los pocos minutos envuelta en una toalla blanca y se encerró en la habitación para vestirse con apremio. Una vez que estuvo lista, gruñó un fuerte "adiós" al partir, despedida que se perdió en el aire entre los gritos de Astoria y Alex, quienes como en los viejos tiempos, continuaban menospreciándose mutuamente.

Pansy suspiró cansada, emprendiendo su camino al Ministerio… quizás algún día su novio se percataría de que ella ya se había marchado de ahí. Sin embargo, cuando solo le restaba una cuadra para llegar a su destino, un hombre bajito y regordete, de largos bigotes y apariencia afable se interpuso en su camino, provocándole un respingo.

- ¡Querida, tanto tiempo! – exclamó sonriendo con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Jefe! – respondió impactada llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¿No te habías olvidado de mi, cierto? – preguntó él alzando una de sus pobladas cejas.

- No, no. Como se le ocurre. Solo tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

- Me parece. Te ves mucho mejor.- comentó observándola de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Quiere decir cuerda? ¿Menos loca? – replicó ella con sarcasmo – Si jefe. Estoy muy bien.

- Me parece, pues ya ha pasado el mes.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló descolocada.

- Es hora de volver Parkinson… es hora de volver.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Hola Ronald – saludó Daphne cortésmente al muchacho que venía entrando a su oficina- ¿Deseas algo?

- Nada en realidad. Sólo comentarte que el viaje está concretado. Todo un éxito.

- Perfecto – respondió ella indiferente, sin dejar de mover carpetas de allá para acá.

- Y dime… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Yo? – inquirió la rubia deteniéndose para observarlo directamente a los ojos – Nada especial.

- ¿Nada especial? ¿Cómo que nada?

- Lo que oíste Ronald.

- ¿Entonces para que todo este jaleo? ¿Para qué el viaje? – preguntó algo contrariado.

- A ver si me entiendes – suspiró ella tomando asiento y cruzándose de piernas – Yo no soy como mi hermana. Eso es notorio, ¿cierto? – el pelirrojo asintió – Pues bien. No es mi estilo jugar sucio. Lo del viaje es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Draco lo que se está perdiendo sin dejar de ser una señorita. Es la oportunidad que tengo para mostrarle como soy, que me conozca de verdad, y quizás de esa forma, se enamore de mí. Mientras lo de Granger no sea oficial, voy a jugar todas mis cartas, pero de una manera limpia, ¿comprendido?

- Veo…- esbozó impresionado.

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Mostrarle de nuevo al Ron del cual ella se enamoró. ¿No crees?

- Tienes toda la razón.- murmuró pensativamente - Eso es precisamente lo que haré.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Toda la tarde la frase _"tengo que decirte algo"_ rondó su cabeza, martillándole las neuronas sin piedad. No. No podía seguir con la incógnita, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad…cualquiera que esta fuera.

Con decisión salió de su despacho, dejando nuevamente su trabajo a medias. Caminó ondeando su túnica con su mentón altivo, respirando a penas de tan comprimido que tenía el estómago. De tres golpes secos anunció su llegada, siendo recibido por un adusto "_pase"._

- Hermione – soltó secamente.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó ella colocándose nerviosa en el acto. - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué me tenías que decir ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana? – preguntó sin rodeos, notando como la muchacha se tensaba - ¿Qué es lo que te perturba tanto?

- Eeee…bueno…- murmuró ella tratando de evitar la grisácea mirada del rubio – Más tarde hablamos ¿bueno?

- No - contestó autoritariamente – Ahora quiero oírlo.

Los orbes de Hermione reflejaban una inconmensurable angustia, que sólo lograban preocupar más y más a Draco, pues aunque no lo demostrara, estaba que descomunalmente nervioso, al punto de una parálisis facial de tan rígido que tenía los músculos de la cara.

- Lo que sucede es que…

Las palabras de la muchacha se vieron interrumpidas por el propio Ministro de Magia, quien entró al despacho de la castaña sin avisar.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Kingsley - ¿Interrumpo algo? – agregó mirando significativamente a ambos funcionarios.

- No señor, no se preocupe – se apresuró a aclarar Hermione, respirando unos segundos de alivio por aquella divina intervención.

- Está bien. Venía a hablar de tu viaje.

_**O quizás no tan divina…**_

- ¿Qué viaje señor? – soltó nerviosamente, cepillando su cabello con los dedos mientras Draco la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡El viaje pues señorita Granger! ¡Su viaje a Japón con el señor Weasley! ¿O ya lo olvidó? – preguntó el moreno extrañado.

- ¡De verdad! – exclamó ella dándose una teatral palmada en la cabeza – Con tanto trabajo lo había olvidado.

- ¡Impresionante! Granger olvidando algo con la memoria privilegiada que tiene – siseó irónicamente Draco con una fingida sonrisa – Eso debería salir en la próxima edición del profeta.

- Cierto. Es muy raro que olvide algo tan importante. ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó preocupado el Ministro.

- Perfectamente – respondió ella al borde del desmayo.

- Disculpen, los dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilamente – se excusó Draco inclinando la cabeza levemente.

- No te preocupes Malfoy, solo venía a recordarle a la señorita Granger que tiene que preparar la presentación antes del viernes, para que la revisemos juntos antes de que se vaya, ¿Le parece?

- Claro señor. Como guste.

- ¡Listo!, ahora si me perdonan, debo arreglar unas cosas. ¡Por cierto! No sabía que ahora se hablaban como gente civilizada. Es un agrado saber que dos de mis destacados funcionarios pueden ser amigos – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Shacklebot se retiró del despacho de la castaña y cerró la puerta por fuera, dejando a ambos muchachos sumidos en un tétrico silencio. Ella miraba sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del planeta, mientras que él…él la observaba como en los gloriosos años de cuando ambos no eran más que acérrimos enemigos. Con profundo y declarado desprecio.

- Así que con esas estamos Granger – soltó finalmente con un gélido tono de voz.

- ¿Granger? – repitió angustiada.

- No sabía que seguías con la comadreja… ¿Jugando a dos bandos?- masculló apretando los puños con fiereza.

- ¡No es así! ¡Te equivocas!- exclamó desesperadamente, tratando de acercarse al muchacho mientras él retrocedía evitando el contacto.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Por quién me tomas? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¡Debí preverlo desde un principio! Sólo querías jugar con el hurón ¿Cierto? ¡Querías vengarte!

- ¡No! ¡Escúchame! De verdad, yo…

- ¡No me sigas mintiendo! – interrumpió furibundo – Mejor ándate con tu pobretón a vivir en la miseria y dejémoslo hasta aquí. Ya se han burlado de mi lo suficiente- agregó dolidamente dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo! – replicó ella sintiéndose desfallecer mientras lo retenía por el antebrazo – Yo solo estoy contigo. Sólo a ti te quiero. A ti.

- ¿Entonces porqué no me lo dijiste? ¿Porqué tanto nerviosismo? Ya sabía que me estabas ocultando algo de este calibre… eres igual que todas… sólo una…

- !Cállate! !No digas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir! ¡Me puedes escuchar maldita sea! – vociferó Hermione perdiendo los estribos – Yo te lo iba a decir ayer, pero tú y tu calentura no me dejaron. Hoy por la mañana estabas tan contento que me dio pena arruinar tu día contándote que por instrucciones del Ministro debía irme con Ron a Japón por una semana a un congreso que ya ni recuerdo para qué es. ¿Pero sabes lo que realmente me impedía decírtelo? ¡Miedo! Si, estaba aterrada de tu reacción. Corrección. Estoy aterrada de tu reacción. Sabía que no lo tomarías bien, que te imaginarías cualquier cosa y que a penas estuviéramos solos te dedicarías a insultarme como en los viejos tiempos.

- Pero…

- ¡Silencio! – cortó ella autoritariamente - Sé que estuvo mal no decirte. Lo lamento, pero no permitiré que me abandones por eso, ¿me escuchaste? No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente Draco Malfoy. Puedes patalear todo lo que quieras, chillar y lanzar cosas al suelo como un pequeño si gustas, pero de mi no te olvidas ¿entendiste?

- Hermione…

- ¿Puedes cerrar tu bocota y esperar a que termine? – el rubio asintió en silencio estupefacto – Gracias. El punto es que yo no siento nada por Ron, ¡de verdad! Debes confiar en mí. Confía en mí por favor. El forma parte de mi pasado, y yo quiero que tú seas mi futuro ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¿Bailo, canto, doy volteretas o hago las tres cosas a la vez? No seas un imbécil Malfoy. Razona como el hombre que eres, deja de lado tu testosterona y escúchame por una vez en tu vida. Te amo.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tamaño discurso. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba enojado, sólo se había quedado con la última frase que se repetía como disco rayado en sus oídos, ya que nunca antes la había escuchado de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Hermione extrañada y algo molesta, colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

- Porque con lo último hubiera bastado – respondió envolviéndola entre sus brazos posesivamente – Pero no vuelvas a esconderme algo, ¿está claro?

- Más claro que el agua.- contestó suspirando aliviada, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Y jamás me traiciones ¿me oíste? Jamás. No sería capaz de perdonarte…nunca.

- No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo.

- Eso espero…porque hablo en serio.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
**_

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. _

_Con respecto al jefe de Pansy, dudo que lo recuerden, pero aparece en el capítulo 7, luego del extraño primer encuentro entre ella y Alex._

_Eso sería. Saludos cósmicos._

_Mad._

_La abogada poco seria. _


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Termine mi práctica! ¡Soy feliz como una lombriz!**

**¡eh! ¡eh! ¡eh!**

**Ejem… volviendo a la normalidad…**

¡Lamento el retraso! He estado un poco extraviada de la vida, pero ya pronto volveré con regularidad… ¡Ténganme paciencia por favor! !No los dejaré botados!. _**Les cuento que sólo quedan dos capítulos, SOLO DOS**_. Por si las moscas…

Les recuerdos que están cordialmente invitados a pasar por el blog del PPC que se encuentra en mi profile, y por mis otras historias.

Como estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo de abogada (seria, lamentablemente) no alcanzo a responder los reviews individualmente, pero si les agradezco un montón a: **Kunni -24, Beautifly, Dulce Invierno, Ly Draco, Gabe Tonks, Kerly Krum, Hermione Malfoy 35, Jos Black, Abril, Pétalo VJ, María, Karyn1, Karyta34, Isabel, LeeLoo, Edna Black, Yuko Simi, Ethel Potter, Almanara, Friidaliizziiooz, Salesia, Theresita Potter, Marie Malfoy, Esme Black, Fiona Garay, Tonkstar, Luna Black, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Cleoru Misumi, OroMalfoy, Angy Malfoy, Macaen, Victoria Black, Marianella, Yuko Cielo, Anizzz32, Alizee Evans, Alejandra, Eily Rojas Black, Darky 7, Lupisprincess y Cissy Blackfoy.**

¡Saludos generales al resto de los lectores!

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Hermione extrañada y algo molesta, colocando ambas manos en su cadera_

_- Porque con lo último hubiera bastado – respondió envolviéndola entre sus brazos posesivamente – Pero no vuelvas a esconderme algo, ¿está claro?_

_- Más claro que el agua.- contestó suspirando aliviada, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro._

_- Y jamás me traiciones ¿me oíste? Jamás. No sería capaz de perdonarte…nunca._

_- No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo._

_- Eso espero…porque hablo en serio._

**23.-**

Luna Lovegood paseaba distraídamente por Londres, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hacía juego a la perfección con sus soñadores ojos azules. Estaba contenta, dichosa, feliz, y todos los sinónimos que se aplicaran. Su plan se había dado a la perfección, y aún tenía espléndidos resultados… de haber sabido antes que Theo reaccionaría ante la aparición de otro macho "alpha", hubiera recurrido antes a esa vieja técnica de los "celos-encubiertos-provocados-por-amigos", para tratar de despertar el tan famoso libido slytheriano…

Desde los albores de su relación, tenía claro que Theo era la persona indicada en todo sentido, y sus hormonas se alborotaban tanto a su lado que necesitaba apagar de alguna manera aquel extraño sentimiento que se apoderaba de sus entrañas, cada vez que él la besaba sin decidirse a ir más allá.

Esa noche, a penas se quedaron solos, el castaño se apoderó de sus labios con urgencia, mientras la hacia retroceder hacia su habitación, recostándola suavemente sobre la cama, con tanta delicadeza que creyó levitar sobre ella. El corazón de la muchacha palpitaba expectante, mientras su cabeza estaba total e irremediablemente aturdida… si en esos instantes _¡Y Merlín no lo permitiera!_, él se arrepentía, Luna no habría dudado en torturarlo ahí mismo con un crucio… o quizás, más de uno.

Pero no lo hizo, él no se arrepintió… ni siquiera lo dudó. Con una parsimonia tortuosa la hizo suya, no sólo entregándole placer inconmensurable, sino también mucho amor, que se manifestaba en cada caricia y en lo transparente de su mirada… pero lo que más le produjo felicidad a Luna, fue escuchar por primera vez de la boca de Theodore un susurrado "_te amo_", antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Con el recuerdo de su primera vez, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, llevándose instintivamente una mano a los labios, pues aún guardaban el calorcillo del beso salvaje de aquella mañana… no iba a negarlo, Theo le encantaba y no quería separarse jamás de él.

- ¡Niña! - escuchó Luna a sus espaldas, reconociendo de inmediato el dueño de la voz.

- ¡Ralf!, que sorpresa – respondió algo incómoda por la culpabilidad, girándose lentamente hasta quedar al frente de él.

- ¿Viste que el destino se empeña en juntarnos? – soltó sonriente el muchacho, depositando un fugaz beso en su mejilla - ¿Un café?

Luna no pudo más que asentir, después de todo, le debía bastante a su amigo de la infancia… aunque él no tuviera la mínima idea de ello.

Se dejó llevar a un restaurante muy cercano al Ministerio, y ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones casuales del local, a la espera de la señorita que tomaría su pedido mientras hablaban hasta por los codos y se partían de la risa con anécdotas bastante extravagantes.

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no me reía tanto. Eres muy especial, Luna – murmuró él con las orejas coloradas- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en la próxima excursión a Nueva Zelanda? Queremos comprobar la existencia del Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, y lo pasaríamos tan bien juntos…

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron de emoción ante la idea de ver a una de sus criaturas favoritas, de las que tanto le habló su padre cuando solo era una pequeña. Pero, por otro lado, una pregunta se formó en su cabeza… _¿Y Theo?_ La idea de estar alejada de él le oprimía horriblemente el corazón, angustiándola de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Quién lo pasaría bien con quién? – dijo una tercera voz.

- Theodore… no te había visto – masculló Ralf, frunciendo el ceño al verlo tomar asiento al lado de la rubia inesperadamente, tomando de su delicada mano – ¿Qué haces por acá?

- En éste local venden el mejor café de la ciudad, y me queda al lado del trabajo – respondió secamente el castaño - ¿Y ustedes? ¿En qué andan? – interrogó con falsa amabilidad.

- Bueno… verás… nosotros….- balbuceaba Luna nerviosa al sentir como él, inconscientemente, le apretaba con firmeza la mano, a pesar de que su rostro aparentaba tranquilidad.

- … Estábamos planeando la excursión que haremos ¿cierto? - completó Ralf, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- ¿Excursión? – repitió Theo endureciendo la mirada.

- Sí. Nos iremos a Nueva Zelanda por seis meses.

Luna abría y cerraba la boca sin poder esbozar palabra. La declaración de Ralf la había tomado por sorpresa, y por más que trataba de desmentirlo, su cerebro aún no podía creerlo _¿En qué momento ella le dijo que iría? ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? _

- Ah. Que bien – dijo finalmente el muchacho, soltando la mano de Luna- Entonces los dejo, veo que estoy estorbando con sus planes…

- ¡No! – exclamó ella, atajándolo del brazo a penas se levantó del sillón- Yo no he decidido ir a ninguna excursión, ni nada por el estilo. Él me estaba ofreciendo el viaje, pero yo no…

- No te preocupes, Luna. Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca – cortó el castaño, soltando con suavidad su brazo para partir.

La mirada de él era tan dura, que ella sólo atinó a dejarlo ir, mientras giraba el rostro para encarar al culpable, por primera vez en su vida, auténticamente furiosa.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ralf? – espetó iracunda - ¡Yo jamás te dije que iría! ¡No asumas cosas que no te corresponden! ¡Por todos los nargles! Si él se enoja… si Theo lo malinterpreta todo…

- Él no es para ti Luna – interrumpió él indiferente, acariciando el puente de su nariz – Lo he investigado. Su apellido está manchado, según tengo entendido jamás ha tenido una pareja estable y al parecer, su personalidad es demasiado voluble. Una persona así no puede hacerte feliz…

- ¡¿Quién te crees para decidir por mí?! ¡¿Desde cuando te importa mi felicidad?! – gritó atrayendo las miradas del lugar.

- Siempre me ha importado tu felicidad – confesó apenado – Puedo estar de viaje constantemente, pero jamás dejo de preocuparme y preguntar por ti. Yo te quiero Luna.

- Yo también te quiero Ralf, pero ya estamos grandes para hacer el papel de hermanos sobre protectores – malinterpretó la rubia.

- No Luna, te equivocas – negó con la cabeza el muchacho – Yo no te quiero como un hermano, ni como un amigo. Te he amado desde que te conocí, y ahora me doy cuenta que he sido un estúpido al no decírtelo antes…

_**v**__**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La semana previa a los viajes transcurrió demasiado rápido para ambos. Los días se les escurrían por los dedos como granos de arena, y con ello, la ansiedad los atosigaba con la próxima partida, dónde no se verían las caras por una semana… una maldita y eterna semana.

Esa mañana - su última mañana juntos en un buen tiempo - estaba cargada de tristeza, y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar… ni mucho menos de poner un pie fuera de la cama. Hermione tenía la cabeza encima del pecho de Draco, justo a la altura del corazón, escuchando sus pausados latidos mientras acariciaba circularmente su abdomen con el índice. Por su parte, Draco miraba el techo absorto, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, peinando con los dedos los rebeldes cabellos de la castaña que caían desordenadamente por su espalda.

El escandaloso sonido del despertador interrumpió el silencio, y comenzó a bailar encima del velador exigiendo atención, recibiéndola en forma de un manotazo desganado por parte del rubio que lo hizo rodar por el suelo.

- Es hora – sentencìó ella, saliendo de la cama como un fantasma, casi arrastrándose hacia el baño.

Hermione se duchó rápido y casi por obligación, suspirando cada cinco segundos con pesar. Cuando salió, completamente vestida y arreglada, Draco aún estaba acostado, sin moverse ningún milímetro desde su partida… como si estuviera esperando a que regresara a su lado para dormirse otra vez.

- Bueno…quédate cuanto quieras. Deja bien cerrado cuando te vayas – dijo ella tratando de obtener una reacción de su parte, pero nada ocurrió. Draco seguía mirando el techo. – Suerte en Irlanda – agregó, agachándose para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, que el muchacho ni se dignó a responder – Adiós.

Ella respiró hondamente y se dirigió a la puerta un poco decepcionada, sintiendo que en ese mismo momento su corazón se partía en dos, dejando la otra mitad con él. Sin embargo, Draco en ese preciso instante reaccionó y brincó de la cama, atajándola por la cintura antes de que pudiese salir de la habitación, pegándola a él por la espalda en un abrazo posesivo y asfixiante.

- No quiero que te vayas – murmuró caprichosamente.

- Es trabajo – contestó un poco aliviada al sentir su calor corporal – Además, ¿de qué sirve que me quede? Tú también tienes que viajar.

- Si te quedas, yo me quedo – ofreció Draco, depositando perversos besos en su cuello, que logró erizarle la piel.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo se lo explicarás al Ministro? – replicó tratando de sonar tranquila, ladeando su cuello a la izquierda para darle un mejor acceso.

- Con una enfermedad súbita y fulminante, que me dejará en cama por una semana.

- ¿Y yo? – inquirió cerrando los ojos.

- Pues… no sé. Decimos que te contagié – respondió el rubio, colando las manos por debajo de la blusa, acariciando lentamente su abdomen.

- Súper creíble – ironizó ella con dificultad, tratando de no derretirse como un hielo bajo el sol – Sobretodo, considerando que él no tiene idea que estamos juntos.

- Podríamos decirle que somos compañeros… con ventaja – agregó sardónicamente, comenzando a desabotonar su blusa desde abajo, siendo detenido por un revés de ella.

- ¡Para! ¡Me acabo de vestir! – reclamó divertida.

- La última…- le susurró al oído, con ese tono aterciopelado que no podía resistir, mordiendo juguetonamente su lóbulo.

- No seas mentiroso, lo único que quieres es retenerme – logró articular a duras penas.

- No te lo voy a negar.

- ¡Entonces menos! – exclamó falsamente ofendida.

- Como si pudieras negarte.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero en menos de un minuto Hermione nuevamente estaba recostada en la cama con él encima, atrapada por sus muñecas justo a la altura de la cabeza, mientras Draco le sonreía con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos grises.

- ¡Suéltame! – ordenó pataleando como una pequeña.

- Está bien, está bien. Te dejaré ir, pero antes… - dejó en el aire, atacando su cuello nuevamente, bajando hasta la clavícula.

- Estoy atrasada – repitió ella cerrando los ojos, pero sin intenciones de moverse – No alcanzo a arreglarme de nuevo.

- No te preocupes… no hará falta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No necesito desnudarte Hermione, ¿Recuerdas tu pijama? – insinuó, recorriendo su pierna izquierda con la mano, subiéndole la falda en el camino – Con la ropa de trabajo se aplica lo mismo…

- Tienes diez minutos.

- Me sobra.

_**v**__**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los tres desayunaban aquella mañana completamente en silencio, cansados de tanto pelear. La semana pasada había sido una mezcla de gritos, insultos y objetos voladores, que no se condecían con un diario vivir medianamente normal, al punto que ninguno de ellos tenía energías para cruzar ni siquiera el "buenos días".

Alex leía ceñudo el profeta, Pansy echaba sucesivas cucharaditas de azúcar a su café - que ya debía estar imposible de tomar - y Astoria… Astoria ojeaba las fotos de "Corazón de bruja", arrugando la nariz de vez en cuando al ver un atuendo mal llevado.

- Oye rucia oxigenada… ¿no crees que es hora de que vayas a revisar tu maquillaje? Se te corrió un poco debajo de los ojos. – soltó Pansy revolviendo su asqueroso café, bebiendo un sorbo para luego hacer una mueca de asco.

- Ya lo miré, y está perfecto – contestó la aludida, sin alzar la mirada de la revista – No puedo decir lo mismo de ti eso sí. Amaneciste más fea que de costumbre.

- ¿Tan estúpida eres que no entiendes una indirecta? – espetó la pelinegra con un tono de voz frustrado – Ándate. Necesito hablar a solas con Alex.

- Hablen si quieren, me da pereza levantarme – respondió desinteresadamente, cambiando de página.

- ¿Qué parte de "a solas" no entendiste cabeza de piña? -contraatacó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Déjala. Es más sencillo que nosotros nos vayamos… - suspiró el muchacho cansado, dejando de lado el periódico para tomar la mano de su novia y llevársela a la habitación.

Astoria resopló y bajó su revista, pegándole al suelo con su zapato impaciente, pues la curiosidad la estaba matando… _¿De qué estarían hablando? ¿Sería ella el tema de conversación? ¿Ya habrán encontrado forma de echarla?_ Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho más. A los dos minutos, Alexander cruzó el comedor hecho furia, siendo seguido de cerca por Pansy, que no alcanzó a detenerlo…. ni evitar el gran portazo que él dio al salir del departamento.

- Uy, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya lo aburriste? – soltó la rubia, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿¡Puedes dejar de ser una recondenada espinilla en el trasero!? – bramó furiosa, secándose restos de lagrimas de los ojos – No metas las narices donde no te llaman, ya bastante tenemos al lidiar con tu desagradable presencia.

- Sí que tienes mal genio mujer, con razón estás tan arrugada. – bufó Astoria retomando su revista.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe estúpida! – exclamó Pansy aleteando los brazos - ¡Y no tengo arrugas!

- Si tú lo dices…- murmuró rodando los ojos.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! - chilló, agarrando uno de los cojines del sillón, aporreándolo contra la pared - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldita sea? ¿Qué? ¿Hacernos la vida imposible? ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Lo lograste! No pudiste llegar en un momento más oportuno, puedo apostar que sacaste un extraordinario en adivinación.

La rubia se quedó callada unos instantes, esperando que la muchacha dejase de respirar tan agitadamente y bajara ese peligroso cojín. Se sirvió té con elegancia, antes de hablar con una tranquilidad inusitada…impropia de ella.

- ¿Por qué me odias? – preguntó tomando un pequeño sorbo.

- ¿Y preguntas? – respondió exasperada la pelinegra – Eres insufrible, malcriada, altanera, mimada, regalada, ignorante, desdeñosa, superficial, ¿Sigo? en definitiva, un plomo. Una piedra en el zapato de cualquiera.

- ¿Tanto así? – esbozó Astoria con la voz súbitamente quebrada, mirando fijamente su taza de té.

- No te irás a poner a llorar – soltó incrédula Pansy, llevando ambas manos a la cadera – Tú no lloras.

- No, claro que no – contestó la muchacha, pasando su palma por debajo de los ojos.

- ¿Estas llorando? - preguntó impactada.

- ¿Estas sorda o qué? Claro que no lloro…

- ¡Estas llorando! – afirmó, llevándose una mano a la boca de la sorpresa.

- Ya, ya, ¿y qué? ¿contenta? – espetó molesta – Lloro, no es la gran cosa.

- Pero…pero… ¿por qué? – indagó Pansy desconcertada.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo sentimientos, aunque no los demuestre – confesó dolida

- Lo siento – murmuró un poco culpable.

- ¿Por qué? No has mentido en nada. Así me comporto, tú me has descrito a la perfección.

- ¿Te gusta ser así? – preguntó sentándose de nuevo en la mesa.

- No.

- Entonces… ¿por qué te comportas de esa manera?

- No puedo evitarlo. Cuando creces bajo la sombra de la perfección de tu hermana mayor, es difícil no frustrarse y tratar de llamar la atención de otra forma – musitó Astoria avergonzada.

- Y si tratas de cambiar…

- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso.

- Nunca lo es. Siempre puedes reinventarte. Yo lo hice. – afirmó Pansy, con una especie de sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambas se miraron fijamente. Por primera vez estaban hablando como personas civilizadas, y no sólo eso, sino que estaban entendiéndose mutuamente, lo que las confundía demasiado.

- ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo a pesar de todo? – preguntó de pronto la rubia.

- No lo sé. Ni yo me lo explico. – contestó la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Gracias - soltó Astoria rendida - Creo que ya es hora que me vaya, y Pansy….

- ¿Si?

- Espero que lo que sea que sucede entre ustedes, se solucione pronto. Son una bonita pareja, y los envidio un montón. Eso sí, si no te pones las pilas pronto, no tendré piedad en quitártelo. Dime masoquista, pero Alexander me encanta.

- Esa faceta tuya no la cambiarás, ¿cierto?

- Eso no se transa – aseveró ella, guiñándole el ojo con picardía.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El traslador se activó justo a la hora, llevándolos directamente a Irlanda, donde se reunieron con los altos mandos del departamento de misterios de ese país. De día, el papeleo era eterno, y de noche, ambos eran invitados a conocer las bondades de la capital, degustando las mejores cervezas al son de unos increíbles violines celtas.

A pesar de que tenían un trabajo exorbitante rayando en la esclavitud, Draco andaba distraído... no podía concentrarse en nada, ni en nadie. Las inseguridades sobre el viaje de cierta castaña con su peor enemigo le martillaban una y otra vez la cabeza, con imágenes prefabricadas y pesadillas demasiado reales para su propio gusto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el penúltimo día Daphne, frunciendo el ceño de preocupación.

- No me siento bien – confesó el rubio agarrándose la cabeza con una mano.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve al medimago?

- No… no estoy enfermo, sólo preocupado. Si tan solo… ¿Te puedo confesar algo? – ella asintió – Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie.

- Por supuesto, dime.

- Júramelo. Jura que no saldrá de aquí.

- Podemos hacer un inquebrantable si te acomoda – dijo ella desordenando su cabello con ternura – A mi lo único que me interesa es que estés bien.

- De acuerdo… verás, hace un tiempo atrás que tengo, como decirlo, una relación a escondidas, y si bien al principio era emocionante, ahora ha pasado a angustiarme de una manera insólita, es decir, ¡soy un Malfoy!, no puedo andar histérico por nimiedades…

- Te preocupa el viaje de Granger ¿No?

- ¡Cómo lo sabes! – exclamó sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Eso no importa – suspiró haciendo un gesto con la mano – Pero creo que esa estupidez está arruinando la importante misión que debemos cumplir acá, así que te propongo algo; consigámonos un traslador a Japón, vamos, la saludas, ¡y ya está! seguimos trabajando como si nada el día que nos queda, ¿Trato?

- Eres maravillosa.

- Lo sé- soltó traviesamente, aunque por dentro su corazón estaba destrozado.

Con la habilidad diplomática de Daphne y las influencias de Draco, no tardaron en encontrar un traslador disponible para ese mismo instante, ocupándolo de inmediato. Después de la parafernalia propia de aquel medio de transporte, aterrizaron con elegancia en Japón, caminando unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al hotel

- Buenas noches, ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- preguntó el recepcionista en un perfecto inglés.

- Si – se adelantó a responder la rubia – Necesitamos el número de habitación de Hermione Granger, jefa del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas del Ministerio de Londres.

- Lo siento – dijo el funcionario– No pueden pasar, está prohibido pues…

- No lo está – cortó Draco impaciente – Nosotros también pertenecemos al Ministerio – agregó mostrando la credencial mágica de su túnica.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! – esbozó con una tímida reverencia – Claro, pasen, es la habitación 707. Hace una hora que la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley volvieron de su reunión, así que probablemente aún esten despiertos.

- Gracias – farfulló molesto.

- ¡Ah! y por las molestias, por favor, llévense un trago de bienvenida – dijo el oriental, haciendo aparecer dos copas de vino.

- Muy agradecida – Daphne inclinó la cabeza con elegancia, mientras él tomaba el ofrecimiento con desgano.

Rápidamente encontraron la habitación, aún sosteniendo las copas sin decidirse a dar un sorbo.

- Está semiabierta – murmuró Draco extrañado, observando la puerta

- Igual debes tocar, no seas mal educado – dijo Daphne levantando el puño para ello, sin embargo, él la detuvo en el aire, justo antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera.

- No. Que sea sorpresa.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Draco había cumplido su promesa.

En menos de diez minutos había logrado llevarla al paraíso y su vestuario estaba intacto, sin pizca de arrugas… la única evidencia de su súbito arranque pasional, era el rubor de sus mejillas que no desaparecía con nada; ningún maquillaje mágico o muggle pudo desvanecerlo... Pero poco le importaba en ese minuto, estaba dichosa, lista para embarcarse en cualquier misión y terminarla con éxito, todo con tal de volver lo más pronto posible a su lado.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó el pelirrojo con los ojos apagados, sacándola de sus fantasías.

- Si… ¿ocurre algo? Te ves extraño – comentó ceñuda.

- Estoy un poco resfriado, nada grave – respondió, restándole importancia con un gesto.

- ¿Seguro? – él asintió – Entonces vamos, ya sabes como son los japoneses de puntuales.

- Ni que lo digas.

Llegaron justo a la hora, y fueron recibidos por una comitiva interminable de hombres de ojos rasgados en túnicas orientales, entrando de lleno a un interminable ciclo de conferencias acerca de los nuevos proyectos de Convenios y Tratados Internacionales en lo relativo a la regulación de las criaturas mágicas, que Hermione escuchaba atentamente, mientras Ron roncaba a su lado.

A pesar del excesivo trabajo al que estaban sometidos a diario, el viaje estaba resultando más agradable de lo que la muchacha presupuestaba. Estaba sirviendo de ocasión para reencontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos, y probablemente, la persona más importante de su adolescencia: Ron. Él se había comportado como todo un caballero, sin hacerle insinuaciones de ninguna clase y sin perder la esencia de lo que él era… esencia de la cual se enamoró cuando era tan solo una chiquilla de catorce años.

- ¡Queda un día! – exclamó dichosa esa noche, al entrar a la habitación del hotel después de una larga jornada.

- Claro… un día queda – dijo Ron con la mirada extraviada. – Queda un día…

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aún resfriado? – preguntó preocupada, tocando su frente con la mano - ¡Dios! ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Te dije que debías ver a un medimago!

- ¿Ardo? – inquirió confundido, tocando su frente también – No seas exagerada Hermione, debe ser el_ sake_.

- ¡Que _sake _ni que nada! ¡Te vas a dormir inmediatamente!

- Si señor – bromeó sin fuerza en la voz, girando para colocarse el pijama, mientras la castaña hacía lo mismo en el baño.

Cuando Hermione salió, vio al pelirrojo con el torso desnudo durmiendo encima de la cama como un bebé. _**¿Tan mal te sientes que ni terminaste de desvestirte? **_Suspiró enternecida, acercándose para meterlo bajo las sábanas, en un esfuerzo brutal, considerando las dimensiones del cuerpo de Ron y su peso.

- No… no te lo lleves…- balbuceaba él angustiado entre sueños. - No… por favor…

- Ron, es una pesadilla – susurraba la muchacha, acariciando su mejilla maternalmente.

- Fred… no me dejes… no vayas…

Ella sintió una punzada en el estómago de compasión y tristeza. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando ambos aún seguían juntos, Ron solía despertar por las noches gritando el nombre de su hermano, producto de horripilantes pesadillas en las que lo asesinaban una y otra vez.

_**¿Aún duele tanto, Ron? **_Se preguntó acariciando sus rojos cabellos, mientras él se removía con la respiración entrecortada y con la frente ardiendo. Instintivamente, Hermione lo abrazó con firmeza, tratando de que eso tranquilizara el sueño del muchacho, y sin quererlo, se durmió ahí, justo encima de su pecho.

El sonido de un cristal al explotar la despertó súbitamente, incorporándose de la cama para ver su procedencia. Su conciencia tardó en procesar lo que sus ojos le enseñaban, pero cuando pudo comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo se quiso morir de inmediato. Al frente se encontraba Draco, con los ojos adornados de un brillo asesino y restos de copa y vino en la mano derecha, respirando tan agitadamente que sus hombros subían y bajaban con notoriedad… a su lado estaba Daphne, que la miraba horrorizada tapándose la boca con ambas manos… y ella sabía exactamente porqué. Estaba durmiendo con Ron, en la misma cama, y él estaba semidesnudo _¿Cómo explicar en esos momentos que no era lo que parecía?_ Tenía miedo, y el aire que se respiraba estaba tan viciado, que sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaron. Abría y cerraba la boca sin proferir sonido alguno, y tampoco hubiera servido de mucho.

En menos de lo que madame Hooch podía decir Quidditch, el rubio llegó hasta el lado de Ron, y tomándolo del brazo lo botó de la cama, para luego acertarle un par de patadas en pleno estomago, de las cuales poco pudo esquivar el muchacho que estaba aún aturdido por la fiebre.

- ¡Draco no…! – exclamó desesperada Hermione, levantándose de un salto.

- ¡Tú no me hables Granger! – vociferó rojo de ira, al punto de que la vena de su sien palpitaba.

- ¡Pero Draco….! – insistió aferrándose de su espalda.

- ¡Y no me toques! – bramó soltándose de un remezón - Te lo advertí Granger. Te lo dije… - masculló apuntándola amenazadoramente con el índice.

- ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡Escúchame por favor! ¡Yo…!

- ¡Silencio!– cortó él duramente con un gesto de mano - Ya es tarde, no permitiré que juegues conmigo.

- ¡No! – gritó Hermione al borde del llanto.

- Jamás creí que me harías esto - farfulló ceñudo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

- ¡Yo no…! ¡Draco! ¡Escúchame!

- No. Hazme el favor y olvídate que existo. Todo fue un error desde el comienzo.

Con estas palabras, Draco salió tan rápidamente como había llegado… Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejando escapar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro, mientras que desde las alturas, la otra muchacha la observaba, tan quieta como una estatua, desviando brevemente su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, que estaba al borde de la inconciencia en el suelo.

- Daphne…por favor… tienes que hablarle… - rogó Hermione entre sollozos.

- ¿Hablarle de qué? – respondió fríamente la rubia - ¡Eres muy hipócrita! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Y yo que te respetaba!

- ¿Ah? – esbozó confundida, tratando de enfocar la vista en el rostro de su interlocutora.

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! Te respetaba Granger, a ti y a tu relación con Draco… - la castaña abrió los ojos como platos - ¡Y sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Hasta había pensado en echarme a un lado por segunda vez! Pero ya no…no te lo mereces.

Daphne giró sobre sus talones, y sin esperar respuesta, también abandonó el lugar, dejando a sus espaldas a una muchacha completamente destruida, desgarrándose los ojos a lágrimas y maldiciendo su mala suerte….

_**Por favor… escúchame…**_ repetía una y otra vez Hermione en su cabeza, pero nadie oyó sus ruegos.

Estaba sola.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Llegó hecho un basilisco de regreso al hotel en Irlanda, arrasando con todo a su alrededor. Objetos volaban de un lado a otro, sin que ello pudiera servir para aplacar su dolor, ni la ira que le estaba fulminando el corazón… quería herirla, pero a la vez, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que todo era un error, aunque fuese una vil mentira de su parte.

Sin embargo, todo era demasiado evidente… ella se había revolcado con Weasley, y se había burlado de él, _¡quizás hace cuanto tiempo había vuelto con la comadreja, y no había tenido el valor de decírselo!,_ y aunque por dentro sentía que la castaña había pasado a ser imprescindible en su vida, su orgullo era más fuerte y le ordenaba olvidarla, en lo posible, de inmediato y con medidas drásticas.

Cuando ya no quedaba más por destrozar o lanzar, se dejó caer a los pies de la cama, completamente derrotado, sintiendo la respiración tan dificultosa que la escasez de aire ya lo estaba mareando. El sonido de unos pasos lo alertó de que ya no estaba solo, pero no necesitaba cerciorarse de quien era, pues ya lo sabía.

- Draco… - susurró Daphne arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

- Perfecto.

- Mentiroso – rió amargamente la muchacha – No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, ¿sabes? – él seguía en silencio, apretando los puños de impotencia, mientras a ella se le encogía el corazón al verlo en ese estado – Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Desahógate.

Él la miró intensamente, y sin pensarlo dos segundos, la atrajo por la nuca para besarla…para sacarse de la cabeza a Granger, y en cierta manera, para hacerle pagar todo lo que estaba sufriendo… pero jamás pensó en los sentimientos de aquella que tenía al frente, ni consideró que no era como el resto.

- No Draco – Daphne corrió la cara justo en el momento preciso – No así. No por despecho.

- Discúlpame… - murmuró él, agachando la cabeza frustrado - No quise ofenderte,.

- No me malinterpretes, yo… - la rubia tragó espeso, mientras jugaba con las manos nerviosamente – Verás, yo… yo te quiero – confesó colorada – Y por eso mismo no creo que sea lo correcto, aunque por dentro me esté muriendo por besarte y quitarte a esa arpía de la cabeza.

Draco alzó la mirada confundido, para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de Daphne, que seguía arrodillada a su lado, apoyándolo en silencio. Ella llevó tímidamente una mano a su mejilla, y la acarició con ternura sin segundas intenciones, tratando de confortarlo con su calidez.

- No es necesario que me respondas – suspiró hondamente – No buscaba que lo hicieras. Sé perfectamente que no sientes nada por mí mas que amistad… pero, si me dejas, si me lo permites, cuando creas que estés listo nuevamente…

Ella calló sin intenciones de continuar.

Estuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, cada uno atrapado por sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó finalmente Draco, a pesar de que ya sabía como terminaba esa frase.

- Cuando estés listo… déjame conquistarte. Déjame intentarlo – soltó decidida, taladrándolo con sus orbes azules – Te haré olvidar… olvidarla.

&


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Jo! **Ni mi infección estomacal, ni mi dolor de muelas, ni mucho menos el trabajo me impidió terminar este capítulo, ¡El penúltimo! Uf, me da hasta pena tener que escribirlo… ¡pero bueno!, mi política es no alargar innecesariamente las cosas, porque después decepcionan.

Si a alguien deben agradecer la existencia de esta historia, dénsela a **Karix,** ya que la comencé a escribir como regalo para ella. ¡Te quiero mucho niña de manjar! ¡Ánimo con la tesis! ¡No todo está perdido! ¡Una PLR para esa vieja recu…!

Mil agradecimientos a: **Beautifly, Lupisprincess, Alizee Evans, Karix, Ly Draco, GK evans, Hermione Malfoy 35, Gossip Girl, Karyta 34, Karyn1, Pétalo VJ, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Kerly Krum, Marie Malfoy, Fridaliizziiooz, Fiona Garay, Kunni 24, 19emma87, Embercita, Marina Rios, Anizzz32, Ethel Potter, María, Enichepi, Jos Black, Esme Black, Salesia, Cissy Blackfoy, Eily Rojas Black, Angy Malfoy, Tildita, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, LeeLoo, Marianella, Abrilmalfoygranger, DracoHermion, Ery Malfoy, Edna Black, Liale, Carchi, Iamalonefordanny 19, MaykimAndromeda y Nattu.**

**¡Saludos generales para el resto de los lectores!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Draco alzó la mirada confundido, para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de Daphne, que seguía arrodillada a su lado, apoyándolo en silencio. Ella llevó tímidamente una mano a su mejilla, y la acarició con ternura sin segundas intenciones, tratando de confortarlo con su calidez._

_- No es necesario que me respondas – suspiró hondamente – No buscaba que lo hicieras. Sé perfectamente que no sientes nada por mí mas que amistad… pero, si me dejas, si me lo permites, cuando creas que estés listo nuevamente…_

_Ella calló sin intenciones de continuar._

_Estuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, cada uno atrapado por sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó finalmente Draco, a pesar de que ya sabía como terminaba esa frase._

_- Cuando estés listo… déjame conquistarte. Déjame intentarlo – soltó decidida, taladrándolo con sus orbes azules – Te haré olvidar… olvidarla._

**24.- **

El último día del congreso internacional sobre regulación de criaturas mágicas, Hermione Granger estaba completamente desconcentrada, perdida en sus pensamientos oscuros y negativos. Veía como el conferencista de turno abría y cerraba la boca con solemnidad, sin embargo, sus oídos nada escuchaban, pues su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, vagando en alguna parte del limbo, luchando contra la desesperanza que se instalaba en su pecho y le impedía respirar con propiedad.

Esa tarde estaba sola. El puesto reservado para Ron a su lado estaba vacío, ya que aún el pelirrojo se encontraba enfermo y quejumbroso. El pobre no sabía porqué le dolía tanto todo el cuerpo, y ella no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras él dormía, cuando de improviso irrumpió en su habitación Draco, y lo golpeó furiosamente mientras él deliraba… todo por una fatal equivocación.

Luego de una jornada agotadora, volvió al hotel arrastrando los pies, dispuesta a regresar de inmediato a Inglaterra, pues súbitamente, Japón ya no le parecía para nada atractivo. Ni siquiera el kimono de seda con mariposas bordadas a mano, que le hizo entrega la embajada por su destacada participación en el evento, le subió el ánimo... Aquél estaba por los suelos sin intenciones de remontar el vuelo en mucho tiempo...

- Hermione – dijo Ron a duras penas, mientras ambos arreglaban sus pertenencias – Siento haber arruinado el viaje.

- No seas tonto – respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa apagada – No has arruinado nada, solo te enfermaste, es todo, no podías preverlo.

- Pero igual, terminé siendo un estorbo – insistió rascando su cabeza nerviosamente – Se suponía que venía a cuidarte y al final, terminó siendo al revés… como siempre… gracias – agregó, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda, saliendo azorado de la habitación para arreglar temas administrativos con el recepcionista, antes de tomar el traslador que los llevaría a casa.

Aquel beso le había dejado la piel tibia. Hermione se llevó una mano instintivamente al lugar, como si no estuviera segura de que aquel contacto se hubiera producido. Extrañamente, en ese instante su cerebro comenzó a conectar información que antes no había procesado del todo, cayéndole como un vaso de agua fría en la espalda la conclusión a la que llegó.

Ron, a pesar de todo, aún estaba enamorado de ella, y no había perdido las esperanzas de recuperarla, y eso Draco lo sabía de antes... En un principio, Hermione pensaba que sus celos eran hacia la amistad y ex noviazgo que había tenido con el pelirrojo, pero muy tarde se percató que no era así. Ahora entendía a la perfección la violenta reacción del muchacho, y las conjeturas que él sacó al verla durmiendo abrazada al "enemigo".

_**Estúpida **_se dijo, _**y tú que solías ser una bruja inteligente… patrañas, si Ron tiene la sensibilidad de una cucharita de té, tú tienes la inteligencia emocional de una cucaracha. **_

Bufó molesta consigo misma, y se dirigió a la recepción también, donde ella y su acompañante usaron el traslador que el Ministerio de Japón les había proporcionado - una bella katana envuelta en un rosario - apareciendo justo en la entrada de su propio Ministerio.

- Buenas noches Ron – dijo Hermione tomando sus cosas con premura, ya que después de haber llegado a la verdad del asunto, no se atrevía a romperle el corazón, a pesar de que el motivo de su ruptura inicial, fue precisamente él y su inseguridad.

- Esto…- comenzó el pelirrojo, sobando su brazo derecho alterado.

- ¿Dime? – respondió aparentando tranquilidad, aunque su primer instinto fue echarse a correr.

- Pudiste… ¿pudiste leer lo que te pasé? – murmuró mirando al piso.

- ¿Qué me pasaste?

Pregunta estúpida. Ella sabía a la perfección que le había pasado, su diario de vida, el cual aún reposaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, esperando que ella tuviese la suficiente valentía para abrirlo y leer su contenido.

- ¿Qué me pasaste? – repitió tranquila, jugando a ser tonta.

- No nada. Olvídalo, mañana hablamos ¿si? , me siento algo mareado y al parecer me volvió la temperatura – contestó con una mirada que reflejaba su decepción.

- Cuídate mucho – soltó algo culpable – ...Y anda al medimago.

- Tú también – dijo él, depositando otro suave beso en su mejilla, tornándose de inmediato colorado por su atrevimiento, tan colorado como su cabello – Digo, tú también cuídate, no que vayas al medimago, tú sabes... Este… Buenas noches.

- Noches.

Cuando se separó de Ron, Hermione se sintió a la deriva. Una súbita amnesia le impidió saber en qué dirección se encontraba su casa, aunque en el fondo, sabía que no quería llegar a ella, pues estaba llena de recuerdos, imágenes de él, y de su aroma.

Suspiró. ¿Dónde iría? ¿Tenía realmente algún lugar donde ir y desahogarse?

Se fue caminando hacia el único refugio que podía entenderla, donde lograba ser sincera. Hacía frío, y su nariz estaba tan roja que con ella podía iluminar el camino, pero nada de eso importaba, solo necesitaba llegar, y de ahí… de ahí quizás, recuperar las fuerzas para hacer algo al respecto. No pretendía quedarse con los brazos cruzados esta vez.

Tocó la puerta y esperó paciente a que le abrieran. Su amigo no tardó en aparecer del otro lado, y ella sintió como su interior se derrumbaba, libre al fin de aparentar despreocupación.

- ¡Theo! – sollozó lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó desconcertado, acariciando torpemente la cabeza de la chica - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- ¡Si! ¡Todo está mal! – chilló agudamente, separándose para secar las lágrimas de sus ojos con los puños - Todo me sale recondenadamente mal, ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas? ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Acaso no soy una buena persona? ¡Esto solo me pasa a mí! ¡Merlín no me quiere!

- ¡Hey! tranquila, tranquila – paró el muchacho tomándola por los hombros – No entiendo ni pizca lo que estás balbuceando, ¿Me podrías explicar que demonios te ocurrió? Pero primero, pasa, creo que necesitas un chocolate caliente, estás hecha un témpano y pareces la reencarnación de ese reno de Santo Cross, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Se llama Rudolph, y es Santa Claus – corrigió por costumbre.

- Como sea – rió enternecido, pues a pesar de estar hecha un desastre, su lado sabelotodo y perfeccionista no le dejaría pasar un error de ese calibre – Pasa, por favor.

Hermione asintió en silencio y entró a la casa. Le extrañó que estuviera tan desordenada, pero algo dentro de ella intuyó que probablemente, su amigo tampoco estaba en la cúspide de la alegría, aunque no lo demostrara...

Lo vio dirigirse a la cocina y volver a los dos minutos con una taza humeante de chocolate, ofreciéndole asiento y colocándose al lado de ella. La muchacha le relató con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido durante su viaje, ante lo cual él escuchaba silencioso, afirmando con la cabeza de vez en cuando, bufando otras veces.

- Si que tienes mala suerte. Muy mala suerte – opinó Theo chasqueando la lengua cuando terminó - ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?

- Trataré de que me escuche…- respondió la castaña empuñando las manos con rabia - ¡Tiene que escucharme! Las cosas no pueden quedar así, ¡yo no hice nada malo! ¡fue un malentendido! Sé que desde su punto de vista, encontrarme así fue horrible y da para imaginarse muchas estupideces… pero solo son eso, ¡estupideces! Yo jamás lo hubiera engañado… Ron estaba enfermo, deliraba con su hermano muerto, es mi amigo, y… ¡Ugh! Me da tanta rabia, estoy destinada al fracaso sentimental, ¡Eso es! no hay otra explicación…

- Mira ratona – comenzó el muchacho – No conozco mucho al Draco de ahora, pero cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, su terquedad era mundialmente reconocida. Si tenía una idea en la cabeza, nadie se la podía quitar.

- Gracias por el ánimo… - ironizó Hermione, escondiendo la cabeza entre ambas manos.

- No te voy a mentir pequeña. Te quiero mucho para palabrearte bonito y asegurarte que te va a poner atención. Sólo quiero que estés preparada, porque va a ser complicado, más no imposible ¿De acuerdo? Tienes todo mi apoyo… y si no resulta, pues bueno, él se lo pierde…

Ella se quedó en silencio observando el vacío un poco desesperanzada, cuando fue abrazada por el chico, que la acunó en sus brazos como solía hacer cada vez que necesitaba consuelo, besando tiernamente su frente de vez en cuando. Hermione no supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados en un silencio cómodo, cuando él retomó la palabra.

- Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, no me gustaría que te fueras a tu departamento en ese estado tan penoso – dijo él, soltándose suavemente y levantándose del sillón - ¿Te parece? – ella asintió levemente – Excelente. Estás en tu casa, come y usa lo que quieras.

El muchacho caminó hasta el comedor y se colocó una chaqueta muggle que descansaba en una de las sillas, la misma que Hermione le había regalado para su cumpleaños pasado, con claras intenciones de salir.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó extrañada, parpadeando rápidamente.

- Debo ir a escuchar a alguien – respondió Theo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Vuelvo pronto.

Con un movimiento de manos, Theo se despidió antes de salir por la puerta. Hermione no tenía la menor idea a quien tendría que "escuchar" él, pero de algo estaba segura… ella quería ser escuchada por alguien, y ese alguien no estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

Al menos, no por ahora.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Cuando Draco Malfoy volvió a su departamento en Londres, le molestó que éste fuera tan frío y solitario. El espacio era excesivo para una sola persona, y el silencio demasiado evidente, algo en lo que antes no había reparado.

Dejó su baúl de viaje en la entrada, y hecho un fantasma, prácticamente levitó hasta la cocina, para prepararse una taza de café que calmara su mal talante.

Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en el departamento de la castaña, a conversar hasta altas horas de la noche con ella, y dormir abrazado a su cuerpo, que expedía el calor que a él le faltaba. Pero tenía que olvidarse de eso, y hacerse a la idea de que todo fue un maldito juego.

No entendía como había caído tan bajo, comportándose como un idiota enamorado y quedando como cornudo frente al resto solo para estar con ella, cuando él siempre creyó que ese tipo de sentimientos eran de debiluchos, y en realidad no existían, sólo era una creación de las compañías de tarjetas mágicas y florerías.

_**Idiota… escupiste al cielo y te cayó en el ojo **_pensó mientras tomaba el primer sorbo de su café, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta con desesperación. Casi bota la taza de un respingo, y una parte de él quiso que fuera Hermione la que estuviera del otro lado, aunque no considerara la posibilidad de perdonarla dentro de su orgulloso corazón.

- ¿Pansy? – preguntó extrañado, al abrir la puerta y ver el mal estado de la chica - ¿Qué sucede?

La pelinegra solo se limitó a colgarse de su cuello con firmeza, reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos como cascadas. Su cuerpo temblaba, y Draco estaba tan desconcertado que solo atinó a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, esperando que ella fuera la primera en hablar y explicar su comportamiento. Pero tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que Pansy finalmente lo soltara, aunque no se veía dispuesta a proferir palabra todavía.

Draco le extendió su taza de café, la cual aceptó gustosa tomándose el contenido de un solo sorbo, ante la cara atónita del rubio. Cualquiera hubiera gritado, pues el agua aún hervía y probablemente quemó toda su garganta, sin embargo, ella no hizo mueca alguna que lo evidenciara, pues al parecer, su dolor interno era más fuerte que un mísero líquido de color oscuro y con sabor.

- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, mirando fijamente el piso.

Fue en ese minuto que el muchacho notó que al lado de Pansy había un baúl gigante, y un par de bolsos además, probablemente todas sus pertenencias… era definitivo, algo malo había pasado en su ausencia.

- Claro – contestó con simpleza, ayudándola a entrar sus cosas.

Pansy no habló durante toda la noche. Permaneció acurrucada en la cama de él y no quiso enfundarse en su pijama. Draco la tapó con unas mantas y se fue a dormir al sillón, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntarle que había ocurrido… ya hablarían cuando estuviera lista.

A pesar de la incomodidad, Draco se durmió en ese lugar, siendo traicionado por su inconsciente, que lo hizo soñar una y otra vez con cierta castaña, que ya no estaría más a su lado… y a la cual, extrañaba desoladamente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Luna estaba acostada, inmóvil, mirando al techo casi sin parpadear. Su mente trabajaba a mil, mientras admiraba el cielo de estrellas falsas que había conjurado cuando se fue a vivir sola, para no sentirse encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes llamadas habitación.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, al repasar mentalmente por décimo quinta vez la discusión que había sostenido con Ralf, aquel fatídico día en que todo se complicó.

_- No Luna, te equivocas – negó con la cabeza Ralf – Yo no te quiero como un hermano, ni como un amigo. Te he amado desde que te conocí; ahora me doy cuenta que he sido un estúpido al no decírtelo antes y…_

_- No sigas – cortó Luna, cambiando radicalmente su aire soñador a uno endurecido – No tienes derecho a decirme esto, no lo quiero escuchar. Hace un par de años atrás me hubiera puesto a brincar con tu confesión, pero ahora sencillamente me molesta. Ya pasó tu oportunidad, nuestra oportunidad, y ahora lo único que puedo ofrecerte es una amistad. La tomas o la dejas. Pero no permitiré que trates de arruinar mi relación con Theo, ¿entendiste? Eso es intocable._

_Ralf se removió incómodo en su asiento, pero sin evitar el contacto visual con la muchacha. Era testarudo, y no dejaría que alguien como ese sujeto inestable se interpusiera en sus deseos... en su perfecto plan de vida._

_- Estás mal influenciada, tú no eres así, ¿Qué no lo ves? – dijo él finalmente, con tono molesto._

_- ¿Qué no soy así? Realmente no me conoces como crees – espetó Luna cruzándose de brazos - Podré ser despistada, extravagante o solitaria, ¡Lo que quieras! pero cuando tocan a mis seres queridos, si alguien se atreve siquiera a tratar de herirlos…_

_La rubia dejó la frase en el aire, estaba tan enfurecida que su habitual piel pálida, estaba teñida de rojo. Ralf frunció el ceño, y se levantó para quedar a su nivel, observándola desde arriba con expresión turbada y alterada, pero aún así, se acercó lentamente a ella, tomando su barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirase. _

_- Te va a herir – aseguró en un tono hosco – Y yo no estaré ahí para recoger los pedazos – añadió en una subrepticia amenaza._

_- Nadie te lo ha pedido – replicó ella quitando la mano que la afirmaba de un movimiento de cabeza_

_Luna tomó sus cosas y se retiró de la cafetería con rapidez, dejándolo atrás__… para siempre. _

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad. Se levantó rápido para ver de quien se trataba, lo único que le faltaba, era que un ladrón la saqueara en esos momentos. Sin embargo, lo que encontró no era precisamente un rufián, si no un joven de cabellos castaños que la miraba con intensidad desde el marco.

- Theodore… - musitó con el corazón acelerado, mientras se acercaba hasta plantarse al frente de él – Yo…

- Calla – le ordenó en un susurro, colocando su dedo en los labios ante la mirada atónita de la rubia – Decidí venir a hablar contigo por lo de la otra tarde, pero ahora que estoy aquí… me doy cuenta que no es necesario – ella lo miró confundida - Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota y desconfiar de ti, ¿me perdonas?

Los ojos de Luna brillaban como un par de estrellas en el firmamento, emocionados y aliviados. No necesitó palabras para responder, bastó con juntar sus labios con los de él, y verse correspondida con un abrazo asfixiante, que le demostró cuanto la había extrañado.

- Nunca más – prometió Theo, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella… mientras ella… ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón sincero.

- Nunca más – repitió ella, antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad, mientras lo atraía por la chaqueta de regreso a la cama, para concretar su reconciliación...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Su oficina era un caos, un verdadero desastre. Tan ensimismado estaba las últimas semanas, abstraído en su relación con Granger, que su trabajo en el ministerio era prácticamente inexistente. Las carpetas se acumularon exageradamente en su escritorio, y un montón de memos sin abrir se desparramaban hacia al suelo.

Draco masajeó cansinamente su sien, a punto de devolverse a la casa y reportarse enfermo. Pero no podía, si lo hacía, no tendría en qué ocupar sus horas libres, más que en torturarse con la imagen de Granger y la comadreja en aquella cama, burlándose de él.

Se sentó, y con una paciencia insospechada en su persona, comenzó a separar lo urgente de lo que podía esperar, para tratar de salvar su pellejo de un posible despido… muy justificado además.

Cuando ya había logrado organizar e identificar todo lo que debía hacer, alguien invadió violentamente su despacho, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta ni identificarse. Molesto, levantó la mirada, encontrando la excusa perfecta para dejar fluir su ira, sin embargo, la cara demacrada de Alexander le advirtió que podía entubarse donde mejor le cupiera su reclamo.

- ¡Tú culpa! – gritó el pelinegro iracundo, apuntándolo con el dedo.

- ¿Qué hice ahora? – soltó extenuado Draco, pasándose la mano por el cabello completamente rendido.

_Después de la discusión con Pansy aquella mañana, Alexander __se retiró como un huracán al Ministerio, a consagrarse completamente al trabajo, la mejor forma que tenía para evadir sus problemas… _

"_Me tengo que ir" había dicho ella, "Tengo que volver a Francia" añadió nerviosa jugando con las manos, y evitando __mirarlo directamente a los ojos, "por favor, no te molestes" finalizó con la voz resquebrada._

_No pudo soportarlo__ y se fue furioso del lugar, pateando piedras en su camino. Alexander sabía que la explicación de la pelinegra había sido mucho más extensa que eso, pero su mente solo recordaba esas tres frases, que le punzaban el cerebro al recordarlas. _

_Al t__erminar la jornada de trabajo, no volvió a su casa. Se sentía tan dolido, tan traicionado, que no quería verla, no en ese minuto, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla ... Pidió una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, y trató de conciliar el sueño en aquellas roñosas sábanas, pero nada funcionaba... La imagen de la muchacha se le aparecía en todos lados, lo perseguía cual fantasma, y no sabía que hacer al respecto. _

_La amaba, de eso no cab__ía duda… Pero también la odiaba… la odiaba por haber desaparecido dos años sin explicaciones, y más aún, la odiaba por haber regresado sin decirle desde un principio que su paso era temporal… que volvería a marcharse y dejarlo solo… como lo estuvo durante tanto tiempo._

_A la mañana s__iguiente, decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar. No podía seguir comportándose como un soberano cobarde, ni como un niñato mañoso. Llegó a su departamento, y la buscó adentro… mas no la encontró. _

_Desesperado, se dirigió directo al armario para comprobar que las cosas de ella siguieran en su sitio, pero sintió que su realidad se derrumbaba ahí mismo al ver que no quedaba ni rastro de sus pertenencias… se había ido. _

_Pansy lo había abandonado. Otra vez. _

_Al borde de la histeria, buscó a Astoria con la intención de interrogarla hasta el infinito sobre el paradero de su novia, sin embargo, ella también había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiese vivido con ellos._

_- ¡Maldición! – aulló pateando una inocente silla que estaba en su camino._

_Sin esperar más, salió en dirección al Ministerio… necesitaba desquitarse, sacarse la mierda que tenía adentro, y sabía perfectamente quien sería el primero en sentir su furia. _

- ¡Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que se tendría que ir! – reclamó Alexander, temblando de rabia - ¡Se suponía que eras mi amigo! ¡Se suponía que te importaba!

Draco apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio, y lo observó en silencio, buscando las palabras correctas para responderle, aunque por dentro también se estaba conteniendo de mandarlo a la mierda… su vida no iba mejor que la de él... al menos Pansy lo queria.

- No sabía hasta hoy por la mañana– dijo seriamente – Y de haber sabido antes, era algo que debía decírtelo ella. No me gusta involucrarme en problemas ajenos.

- ¿Ah no? – inquirió irónicamente Alex - ¿Entonces, me podrías explicar quien me envió aquellos vociferadores para que volviera con ella? ¿Quién me insistió para que la escuchara?

"_**¡Yo no…! ¡Draco! ¡Escúchame!"**_ La voz de Hermione resonó en su cabeza, pero la ignoró sacudiendo su cabeza enérgicamente.

- ¿Me puedes decir porqué tanto escándalo? – espetó molesto Draco, levantándose de un tirón - ¿Qué tiene que ahora se vaya? No seas llorón, no te reconozco de esa forma.

- ¿Llorón? – masculló Alex, reteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

- Eres un egoísta – continuó el rubio rodeando el escritorio para quedar al frente de él - ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ella ahora? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- No – confesó desviando la mirada incómodo.

- Está en mi casa – informó fríamente – Hecha un estropajo por tu culpa. ¿Por qué ella tiene que quedarse para que tú estés bien? ¿Por qué tiene que dejar todo de lado por ti? Tiene una excelente oportunidad en Francia, y tú estás tan encaprichado que no quieres dejarla ir.

- Pero…yo… - musitó Alex turbado.

- Si la quieres tanto, ¿Por qué no te vas con ella?

Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron como platos ante la sugerencia. Jamás se le habría pasado por la mente tal opción, pero por otro lado… su vida estaba en Inglaterra, su trabajo y aspiraciones yacían en ese lugar, sus amigos, familia...

- Eres inteligente y ambicioso Alex – soltó Draco, adivinando la confusión de su amigo – Puedes triunfar en cualquier parte… además ¿Para qué están los trasladores?

El pelinegro no respondió. Agradeció con la mirada a Draco, y salió a toda prisa de su oficina, dispuesto a arriesgarse de verdad… por primera vez en su vida.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Dos viejos amigos se encontraban sentados frente a frente, conversando de la vida mientras desayunaban en una concurrida cafetería cercana al Ministerio. Una vez al mes, solían tener esa especie de "reunión", donde ambos se ponían al día de sus respectivas vidas, y recordaban antiguas anécdotas, ya gastadas de tanto salir a relucir.

- ¿Cómo está Ron? – preguntó Hermione mientras revolvía su té. Ya no podía tomar café, sin tener ganas irresistibles de llorar.

- Ginny lo está cuidando, al parecer, ya no quedan rastros del virus – contestó Harry esbozando una sonrisa divertida – El muy bruto no quería ir al medimago, y cuando le dijeron que debían inyectarlo, casi se desmaya en pleno pasillo.

Rió divertida. Si había algo que odiaba Ron con la misma intensidad que a las arañas, era a las agujas.

- A todo esto, ¿Qué ocurrió en Japón? – soltó él limpiando despreocupadamente sus gafas.

- Por… ¿Por qué preguntas? – indagó incomoda.

- El pobre pasa quejándose de dolores musculares, parece como si un hipógrifo le pasó por encima. Es decir, sé que estuvo enfermo y afiebrado, pero eso no explica los moretones que tiene en el abdomen…

- No tengo la menor idea – interrumpió con su mejor cara de poker - Quizás chocó contra algo y no lo recuerda.

- Que extraño... – comentó el pelinegro – Debió sentirse muy mal.

- Si. Eso debe ser.

La imagen del diario de Ron volvió a su cabeza, recordándole que tenía una lectura pendiente… no podía no leerlo, sería una ofensa para su viejo amigo, sin embargo, había decidido que nada de lo que estuviera escrito en él, podría resurgir aquellos fuertes sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo.

Eso ya era historia. Ahora debía luchar por su presente… y su futuro.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Corrió.

Corrió como si lo estuviera persiguiendo la reencarnación de Voldemort.

Corrió sin detenerse, a pesar de que sus piernas ya estaban acalambradas y dolían por el esfuerzo hecho. Pero nada importaba en ese instante, siguió corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Casi se va de bruces cuando al llegar a su destino trató de detenerse, y la vio, saliendo del edificio de Draco, arrastrando complicada un gran baúl con un par de bolsos. El corazón se le detuvo en un dos por tres, y el aire se desvaneció de sus pulmones.

_**¡No!**_ Quiso gritar, pero el temor se hizo dueño de sus cuerdas vocales, dejándolo completamente mudo.

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, caminó los metros que los separaban, pero ella reanudó la marcha, alejándose con prontitud, sin percatarse de que él se encontraba a sus espaldas, llamándola en silencio... El miedo volvió a apoderarse de su sentido común; Alexander olvidó el cansancio y la gente que lo rodeaba, y sin pensarlo más de un segundo, se echó a correr nuevamente, empujando a quien osara atravesarse en su camino.

- ¡No te vayas! – gritó corriendo hacia ella con desesperación, desgarrándose la garganta en el acto.

Pansy identificó aquella voz de inmediato, y se volteó para ver como él se acercaba rápidamente, y reducía la velocidad hasta quedar al frente de ella, respirando con dificultad, descansando con ambas manos en sus rodillas.

- ¿Alex? – soltó extrañada, mientras él se incorporaba y fijaba sus ojos azules en ella.

La atrapó por sobre los brazos, apretándola como si estuviera asegurándose de que estaba ahí, con él, de que era real. Aún su respiración estaba alterada por haber corrido tanto, y anotó mentalmente que debía volver a realizar actividad física, no podía estar tan decadente… no se hubiera perdonado el perderla solo por su sedentarismo.

- No te vayas…- susurró en su oreja, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella – No de nuevo…

- Alex…- musitó conmovida, sintiendo como sus ojos se tornaban acuosos, derritiéndose en sus brazos.

- Si es tan importante para ti, te seguiré donde sea – confesó, comenzando a besar su cara lentamente, desde la ceja hasta los labios.

Ambos necesitaban aquel beso, como el humano necesita aire para respirar, sintiendo como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor… que sólo existían los dos, y nadie más. Pansy liberó sus brazos para poder reconocer el rostro de su amado a través de los dedos, mientras Alexander estaba concentrado en recorrer su espalda, de arriba a abajo, ante la mirada estupefacta de los transeúntes.

Finalmente, el contacto se rompió entre ellos, apoyando nuevamente sus frentes entre sí, con la respiración agitada.

- No es necesario que vayas conmigo – dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

Alexander sintió que el alma se le escapaba, y su cuerpo se ponía tan rígido como una piedra. ¿Cómo era posible pasar del cielo al infierno con tanta rapidez?

- Entiendo – mintió separándose de ella, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo – Espero… espero que te vaya bien en Francia – añadió girándose para partir, con las esperanzas hechas pedacitos.

- ¡No! – atajó Pansy del antebrazo – Es decir… no es necesario que vayas conmigo… porque no iré a ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué? – soltó sorprendido.

- Renuncié – dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Y…y…y…- balbuceaba confundido - ¿Y las maletas? ¿Por qué te estabas yendo de la casa de Draco?

- Volvía a la tuya – reveló colorada – Quería hablar contigo… pero me ganaste y yo…

Su explicación fue interrumpida por un nuevo beso, esta vez, un beso furioso y apasionado, demostrando el temor contenido durante las pasadas horas, y la alegría desbordante que estaba experimentando el muchacho en ese instante.

- Te quiero – dijo él, separándose solo lo suficiente para susurrarle aquella confesión.

- No más que yo – aseguró ella, volviendo a fundirse con él.

_**No más que yo…**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Durante las siguientes semanas, Hermione hacia hasta lo imposible para tratar de acercarse a Draco, pero él la evitaba olímpicamente... Siempre se las arreglaba para andar acompañado, la ignoraba, o se encerraba en su despacho y no le abría la puerta a nadie, haciendo honor a su cargo de inefable y de hombre ocupado. Pero ella no perdía las esperanzas, estaba obsesionada con hacerse escuchar, y él no se lo impediría, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que…

Fue un viernes a media tarde. La muchacha había reunido el suficiente coraje para plantarse al frente de él y exigir atención. _**Vamos Hermione, tú puedes hacerlo**_ se dijo, mientras caminaba al departamento de misterios a paso decidido. Pero no necesitó llegar hasta la oficina de Draco para verlo, pues él se encontraba ahí, a mitad de pasillo, hablando con Daphne Greengrass cosas que ella no alcanzó a comprender.

Él la miró de reojo, y sintió como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban con tan solo esa muestra de atención, sin embargo, luego dejó de mirarla para sonreírle a su interlocutora, tomándola suavemente de la mano, como quien toma a su novia.

Vio como Greengrass se crispaba ante el contacto, pero aún así, el interior de la castaña ardió en llamas, despertando en ella un instinto homicida que antes no había experimentado con tanta intensidad.

Draco avanzó, aún sosteniendo a la joven de la mano, como si fuera un trofeo y la estuviera exhibiendo frente a ella.

- Buenas noches Granger – se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, tan formal e indiferente que Hermione hubiese preferido que simplemente la ignorara.

_**Está fingiendo, no puede ser cierto **_pensó angustiada, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de ello. Pero no fue así. Ahora, cada vez que lo veía, de su mano comenzaba la mano de Daphne, que siempre portaba una radiante sonrisa, y que Hermione tenía ganas de destruir extrayéndole diente por diente con un martillo.

Y así pasaron tres meses… tres meses observándolos, tres meses sintiendo como su corazón quedaba cada vez más pequeñito, tres meses de despertar maldiciendo y dormir con un pote de helado en la cama.

_**Suficiente, **_se ordenó entre hipidos una noche, _**Es hora de superarlo.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Suspiró. No quería acudir a esa casa, pero el protocolo lo ordenaba, y estaba tan acostumbrado a seguir las reglas de su apellido, que se sentía obligado a asistir.

- Me incomodan este tipo de reuniones…- comentó Daphne frunciendo el ceño levemente, lo suficiente para corroborar su afirmación.

Draco la miró sorprendido y a la vez agradecido. No sería el único que estaría muriéndose de tedio en aquella pomposa cena. ¿Por qué su familia y la de ella insistieron tanto en que todos se vieran esa noche? No tenía la menor idea, pero no le daba buena espina el asunto.

- ¡Muchachos! Pasen, pasen – invitó enérgicamente el padre de Daphne, conduciéndolos al comedor donde ya se encontraba el resto de los invitados – Ya pensaba que no venían, ¿Qué los retrasó?

- Trabajo – mintió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, tomando asiento justo al lado de su madre.

- Lo que sea que te llevó más tiempo en el Ministerio, lo hubieras dejado para mañana. La puntualidad es algo muy importante en nuestra familia, una de las virtudes Malfoy – regañó Lucius, colocando su servilleta de género sobre el regazo.

- No lo tomes en cuenta cariño, sabes que se pone así cuando está hambriento – le susurró Narcisa divertida.

La cena transcurrió tal como Draco se lo esperaba. Lenta y aburrida. A veces no entendía como su madre soportaba sucesivamente aquel tipo de reuniones, debía querer mucho a su padre... o estaba tan loca como él.

- Y bien ¿Cuándo sentaras cabeza hijo? – preguntó Lucius con falso desinterés – Creo haberte mencionado que tu abuelo Abraxas, dejó estipulado a su muerte en tu legado condicional, que si no contraías matrimonio antes de los veintiocho años esos fondos se irían a la fundación de caridad de...

- Lo sé papá, no necesito que me lo recuerdes - cortó fastidiado- Pero aún no encuentro con quien hacerlo.

- ¿Y porqué no te casas con Daphne? – sugirió el señor Greengrass.

- ¡Padre! – reclamó la rubia - ¡¿Cómo sugieres esas cosas?!

- Yo solo digo lo que opino, y no soy el único – aclaró – Los padres de Draco concuerdan plenamente conmigo, ustedes son tal para cual.

- ¡No pueden negociar con nuestras vidas! – exclamó ofendida - !Ya estamos grandes para eso!

- No estamos negociando cariño, sólo estamos velando por sus respectivos futuros – replicó el hombre.

- Así es.- corroboró Lucius, a la vez que Narcissa se encogía de hombros.

- ¡Draco, di algo! – gimió la joven desesperada, buscando apoyo.

- A mi me da igual…- contestó él indiferente, sirviéndose otra porción de caviar.

- ¿Qué? – esbozó impactada, con la mandíbula levemente desencajada. - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que me da igual. Si tengo que casarme ahora con alguien, prefiero que sea contigo a que sea con cualquier otra mujer desconocida, de alta alcurnia, pero probablemente estúpida.

- ¡Viste! El chico lo ha dicho. – soltó el señor Greengrass complacido.

Daphne miraba en todas direcciones, pero nadie parecía reaccionar con la noticia. Todos actuaban con calma, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo, y no del futuro de sus respectivos hijos. Angustiada, tomó del brazo a Draco, y se lo llevó del comedor a pesar de los reclamos de su padre, encerrándose en una de las habitaciones con él.

- Draco… - comenzó suspirando - Ya te he dicho en todos los tonos e idiomas que te quiero. Que siempre te he querido, pero no quiero que te cases conmigo cuando en realidad, aún no he logrado extirpar ese tumor llamado Granger – él se removió incómodo al escuchar ese apellido -, sobretodo considerando que todavía tienes sentimientos por ella, y te enlazarías a mi por despecho.

- Daphne no…

- Yo no quiero ser la segunda opción de nadie, ni el premio de consuelo – cortó elevando el tono de voz - Si hemos aparentado este noviazgo, es sólo para que ella deje de perseguirte. Pero no voy a llegar hasta el matrimonio si aún no eres capaz de corresponderme. Sé que quizás…

Su discurso se vio interrumpido al sentir como ambas manos de Draco se posaban en cada lado de sus mejillas, perdiéndose en sus ojos grises que la miraban con intensidad, como si le estuviera hablando por ellos.

- Por eso mismo, por todo lo que me has dicho, reafirmo mi decisión – soltó aterciopeladamente, sin perder el contacto visual - Si he de casarme con alguien ahora, quiero que seas tú, porque sé que puedo llegar a quererte. Solo dame tiempo.

Daphne se sonrojó violentamente, sin palabras con que responder. Se sintió desarmada y desnuda, como si toda su determinación se hubiese ido al carajo, con solo haber escuchado aquellas palabras de esa voz que tantas veces soñó para ella.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada a medida que lo veía acercándose a sus labios, tan lentamente, que daba la impresión que le estaba dando tiempo, para decidir si se dejaría atrapar por él o no. Pero en esta ocasión, la racionalidad de Daphne se había ido de vacaciones, despertando en ella todo sus deseos ocultos; dejando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos e instintos.

Enlazó sus dedos por detrás del cuello de Draco, y redujo la escasa distancia que existía entre ambos, dejando dos milímetros de separación.

- Convénceme de que tus palabras son ciertas y me caso contigo – le susurró contra los labios… que pronto capturaron los suyos, en un beso experto que la llevó al paraíso... y a dar el sí.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hermione trató de superar su decepción amorosa, repitiéndose a si misma que el mundo no había acabado, que afortunadamente, existían más hombres en la tierra, y no sólo aquel engreído y sucia rata de Draco Malfoy.

_**Draco…**_

Su nombre aún le causaba escalofríos, pero no podía seguir viviendo de sueños. Ya era lo suficientemente grande como para aceptar cuando había que darse por vencido, y seguir por otro camino...

Trató de salir con otros sujetos, y lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar compararlos con él. Nadie tenía su rostro afilado, ni su voz seductora. Nadie poseía esa personalidad tan arrogante y adorable a la vez, que le provocaba querer golpearlo para luego besarlo con fogosidad. Nadie tenía la virtud de hacerle pensar respuestas rápidas e ingeniosas... Nadie.

Su mente le repetía constantemente que aquel comportamiento no era apropiado para su salud mental, sin embargo, su corazón seguía traicionándola descaradamente, evocándolo en sueños y alucinaciones.

- Querida, y ese muchacho tan encantador que la otra vez trajiste, Draco creo que se llamaba, ¿Por qué no lo invitaste a cenar con nosotros esta noche? – preguntó inocentemente la señora Granger, durante una cena familiar.

- ¿Encantador? A mi me pareció un engreído – opinó su marido, moviendo su mostacho con desaprobación – Mejor que no haya venido, ya bastante tendré que soportarlo como yerno.

- ¿Yerno?- repitió impactada la mujer, llevándose una mano al pecho – Hija, ¿Te vas a casar y no me dijiste? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan reservada para tus cosas? Siempre tomas decisiones sin consultarnos y…

- No mamá – cortó suspirando desganada, mientras revolvía la comida con el tenedor, sin intención de probar lo que estaba en su plato – No me voy a casar. Jamás lo haré.

- Pero niña, algún día tendrán que formalizar su situación. – soltó su madre.

- Exacto Hermione. No quiero que mi hija viva eternamente en el pecado. – refunfuñó su padre.

- ¡¿Qué no entienden?! – gritó exasperada, sacando su servilleta del regazo para lanzarla a la mesa - ¡No me voy a casar jamás! ¡Y menos con Draco! ¡Ya no estamos juntos, terminamos!

- Este… Bueno... me alegra – confesó el señor Granger, algo incómodo por la reacción - Ahora podrás volver con Ron, yo sabía que terminarían juntos. Y cuando se casen…

- ¿Te vas casar con Ron? - interrumpió la mujer con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Me exasperan! – chilló Hermione, levantándose de la mesa con agresividad - ¡Quien les dijo que me iba a casar con Ron!

- ¿Entonces con quien te vas a casar? – indagó su madre, aún sin entender ni pizca de lo que le ocurría a su hija.

- ¡Con nadie!

Ofuscada, salió de la casa de sus padres sin despedirse y dando un portazo, gruñendo por debajo lo metiches que estos eran. Ya era pasada la media noche cuando llegó a su hogar, y a pesar de que su estómago rugía como un león, no probó bocado, dirigiéndose derecho a la cama, donde las pesadillas no se hicieron esperar…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó por inercia, y sin siquiera bañarse se fue a su oficina, dispuesta a encerrarse en ella hasta el anochecer. Pero fue interrumpida a media tarde, cuando entremedio de un informe sobre la legislación a los elfos domésticos, Theodore entró a su despacho.

- Hola Theo, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Veo... veo que no te has enterado – dijo él con pena en la voz.

- ¿Enterado de qué? – preguntó impregnada de temor. Al verlo entrar con ese semblante apagado y reflexivo, supo que no era portador de buenas noticias.

Theodore suspiró hondamente, sosteniendo el profeta entre sus dedos. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y tristeza, y Hermione sentía que aquel silencio que se había producido entre ambos, terminaría provocándole un paro cardiorespiratorio... Pero por otro lado, no se atrevía a insistirle que le dijera lo que tuviese que decir, ya que algo en su interior intuía que no quería saberlo. Bendita era la ignorancia.

- Lamento ser el encargado de hacerte llorar – soltó finalmente, bajando la mirada-, pero prefiero que estés conmigo cuando te enteres, y no sola.

Él se acercó hasta su escritorio, y ahí dejó el periódico abierto, justo en una página cuya fotografía reconoció de inmediato...

"**La segunda… ¿Será la vencida?:**

**Jóvenes brujas enamoradas. D****icen que la tercera es la vencida, pero ¿será en este caso la segunda?**

**Después del trágico**** bochorno al verse engañado por su prometida, Draco Malfoy volvió tomar el riesgo y se comprometió, ¡Otra vez!**

**¿La afortunada? La perfecta Daphne Greengrass, destacada inefable que de seguro es el mejor partido para semejante bombón.**

**La ceremonia se llevara a cabo**** en… ¡Tan solo dos semanas! ¿Será una boda "apresurada" por motivos ocultos? ¿O es que el amor no puede esperar? **

**Ojala**** otro milagro suceda, y este galán no caiga en las redes oscuras del matrimonio-cidio, aunque… ¿Quién puede competir con semejante mujer? **

**Por Rita Skeeter"**

Hermione ya no distinguía las letras de tan acuosos que tenía los ojos. Sentía que sus manos temblaban y que el corazón se le estaba rompiendo en pedacitos, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, y su estómago se revolvía tan violentamente que en cualquier momento terminaría vomitando su patético desayuno.

Aquel periódico era la prueba irrefutable de que todo se había perdido entre ellos. Aquella noticia significaba el fin de un sueño oculto, guardado en el fondo de su alma bajo siete llaves.

El sueño de haber encontrado a ese alguien con el cual podrías pasar el resto de tus días… con quien podrías despertar cada mañana…

Y todo… por un estúpido error…

Pronto se fue a blanco. Ya no podía pensar ni sentir nada. Solo percibió como fue jalada de la muñeca para incorporarse, y ser abrazada por los tibios brazos de Theodore, que le susurraba palabras de consuelo a la oreja, que su cerebro no alcanzó a procesar…

**&**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Cambio y fuera. A su abogada poco seria favorita casi se le mueren todas las neuronas con este capítulo. Ojala les haya gustado._

_Ahora un mensaje personal._

_Karen de manjar. Lamentablemente hemos tenido que sacar un magíster en soportar perras cabronas. Pero ¿Sabes? Estoy segura que saldrás victoriosa. Quizás te demores más, pero lo bailado y lo comido no te lo quita nadie. Ni las personas que conociste en el trayecto de este camino lleno de piedras y signos pare. _

_Te quiero más que la luna, el sol y el gato. Más que los whooper del burguer king, las pizzas de choco y el sushi. Más que muchas personas que me rodean y que cambiaria gustosa porque tu estuvieras a mi lado. _


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola!** Lamento el retraso en el último capítulo. Verán, las musas andaban con pereza, y a pesar de que tenía estructurado el final en mi cabecita, mis dedos se negaban a escribirlo... ¿será porque no quería terminarla? Puede ser, me pasó lo mismo con Lotus, así que ya pueden sacar un molde je, je.

Quería agradecer a todos los que durante estos meses me leyeron. A las 1500 personas promedio que siguieron capítulo a capítulo, a las 125 personas que tenían a "Conociéndote" entre sus historias favoritas, los que me dejaron sus reviews y también los que me enviaron PM. **¡Gracias! **De verdad, me hicieron muy feliz.

¿Sabían? Este fic lo escribí para una gran amiga, **karix. **Niña preciosa, a pesar de que te conozco hace cuatro años, ahora de verdad siento que nos hemos "conocido" y me alegra mucho, pues fuiste todo un descubrimiento el 2007 y sé que seguiremos por el camino muchos años más. Además, un gran abrazo a **Arrayan (niña, gracias por wetearme)** y **Embercita**, los valores del 2008.

Agradecimientos miles por los 55 reviews que recibí en el penúltimo capítulo, a: **Hannia, Lagordis, Beautifly, Hermione Malfoy 35, Konnyta Granger, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Dulce Invierno, Anizzz 32, t.b.w.p, Enichepi, Ethel Potter, Fiona Garay, Kunii 24, Eily Rojas Black, Marianella, Petalo VJ, María, Irish, Gossip Girl, Dantzel, Gabe Tonks, Esme Black, Lilyan Malfoy, Xhii.oo, Narchi, Salesia, Iamalonefordanny, Karyta, Marie Malfoy, Vanina Rios, Ly Draco, Reila, Yequita, Lauriska Malfoy, Kerly Krum, Cissy Blackfoy, Karix, LucyMcgonagallBlack, Friidaliizziiooz, Oromalfoy, AbrilMalfoyGranger, aDitA, GK Evans, Neko Lala, Cotita Malfoy 18, Lee Loo, Angy Malfoy, Edna Black, Liale, Pauleth, Azul Lovegood, Flor pirata, Nattu y Embercita.**

Un par de avisos publicitarios:

Ya está arriba mi mini fic sobre **Luna y Theo, **se llama **"Reflejo" **y pueden acceder a el desde mi perfil. ¡Ah! Y probablemente haré una secuela de **"Amor entre dictadores"**, si voy a hacer tres capítulos para la Theodore, encontré injusto dejar a Alexander con uno solo, ¿No creen?

Además, les cuento que la sociedad PPC ha creado un perfil de usuario (miren mis autores favoritos). Ahí nos podrán hacer llegar sus desafíos, **¿Tema actual? Parejas del universo HP y los signos zodiacales **¡No teman! ¡No mordemos!.

Por último, un gran abrazo para todos los lectores, es increíble, pero el título de la historia fue muy concordante con lo que me pasó al escribirla: conocí gente muy especial.

**¡Hasta la próxima! **(no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente)

Mad

La Abogada Poco Seria.

PLAY

Ps: **ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE BANDA SONORA, Cuando aparezca "& Play &" Se recomienda poner la canción "In My Place" de "Coldplay", ya que eso escuchaba mientras escribía.**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Aquel periódico era la prueba irrefutable de que todo se había perdido entre ellos. Aquella noticia significaba el fin de un sueño oculto, guardado en el fondo de su alma bajo siete llaves._

_El sueño de haber encontrado a ese alguien con el cual podrías pasar el resto de tus días… con quien podrías despertar cada mañana…_

_Y todo… por un estúpido error…_

_Pronto se fue a blanco. Ya no podía pensar ni sentir nada. Solo percibió como fue jalada de la muñeca para incorporarse, y ser abrazada por los tibios brazos de Theodore, que le susurraba palabras de consuelo a la oreja, que su cerebro no alcanzó a procesar…_

**25.- **

Lo que sucedió durante el resto de ese día nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera ella podría explicarlo con claridad, ya que a penas podía coordinar sus movimientos y racionalizar sus emociones, que le taladraban el pecho hasta casi desangrárselo.

Theodore la acompañó durante la mayor parte del tiempo; cada vez que podía se iba a instalar a su despacho y trabajaba desde el sillón, observándola a ratos, preocupado por la implosión que estaba experimentando la castaña… sin embargo, ella no parecía notar su presencia, o lo ignoraba deliberadamente. Su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte del espacio y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo usual que los caracterizaba. Cuando caminaba, sus pasos eran tan imperceptibles que parecía flotar sobre el piso, y ya no emitía sonido alguno desde sus labios; el silencio se había hecho su compañero más leal en aquel momento fúnebre, donde una parte de ella se había muerto irremediablemente.

Sus compañeros de trabajo notaban aun a varios metros su aura ennegrecida, y por eso mismo, mantuvieron prudente distancia. Hermione, con todo lo responsable y sabelotodo que era por esencia, jamás había sido tan eficiente en su trabajo. Logró despachar todo el papeleo de una semana sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Era una autómata, un inferi, un maniquí, un zombie, un androide trabajólico con la cabeza incrustada en su escritorio, concentrada solo en escribir y firmar pergaminos… en dar y cumplir órdenes.

Harry fue testigo silencioso de su extraño comportamiento, y ahora que lo pensaba en frío, todo concordaba. Ron tenía razón aquella vez, tiempo atrás, cuando le dijo que sospechaba que se traía algo con el hurón albino, sino _¿por qué Hermione tenía el aspecto de un fantasma el mismo día en que se anunció el inminente matrimonio de Malfoy?_ Pero, aunque sus conclusiones fuesen correctas _¿Qué haría? ¿Qué vela tenía en ese entierro? _Ella no había tenido la suficiente confianza para informarle algo tan importante como era el que estuviera saliendo con su enemigo de antaño, y por otro lado, ese día no era el momento adecuado para pedirle explicaciones. Así que muy a su pesar, calló, pero con la promesa interna de que sí aquel bastardo había osado provocarle daño a su mejor amiga, él se encargaría de hacérselo pagar muy caro.

Lo que no sabía él, era que Hermione no necesitaba de nadie que la defendiera, pues en su fuero interno había decidido que ya era suficiente, y esta vez iba en serio. No derramaría ninguna lágrima más por él, no pensaría más en él, no soñaría más con él. Draco Malfoy había pasado a ser un colega más en el Ministerio, tan importante como aquel muchacho que acarreaba los archiveros de un departamento a otro... tan importante como el mesero que la atendía durante el almuerzo… menos importante que su secretaria y el conserje del edificio.

- Hermione – esbozó Theodore de pronto - ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, gracias – respondió con normalidad, sin despegar los ojos de aquel expediente que se traía entre manos – Si quieres vete, de seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Nada es más importante en estos minutos – aseguró él seriamente – Pero si quieres que te deje sola, lo entenderé.

- Quiero que me dejes sola – confesó, deslizando su mirada hacia el muchacho – Por favor –añadió suave.

Theodore asintió y se levantó de su lugar, pero antes de partir, se acercó y le depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, y luego los abrió cansinamente, enfocando su vista en la figura que ahora se dirigía a la salida.

- Si me necesitas…

- Lo sé – cortó con dulzura – No te preocupes.

Sintió como la puerta se cerraba y relajó los músculos de su rostro. Miró su reloj de pulsera y no se sorprendió de que ya fuera de noche, probablemente, era la única que aún se encontraba en el lugar. Suspiró agotada, todo el esfuerzo hecho durante el día repentinamente la arrebató y ya no le quedaban energías para levantarse de su asiento, evaluando seria la posibilidad de quedarse a dormir ahí mismo.

_**No puedes ser tan patética **_se reprochó.

Con toda la voluntad que le quedaba, se incorporó a duras penas y tomó su cartera, colgándosela al hombro. _**Mañana volverá a ser todo como antes**_ se dijo repetidas veces como si se tratara de un _mantra_, mientras se dirigía a la salida del Ministerio para volver a su hogar.

_**Es hora de olvidar, Hermione **_sentenció firme.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¡Estúpido! – regañó Pansy, dándole una palmada en la nuca – Después de todo lo que hiciste, y lo que hicimos para que te pudieras quedar con Granger ¿vas y te comprometes con Daphne? ¿Qué acaso te volviste loco? ¿O se te fundieron las neuronas? ¡Casi dejo que violen a mi novio por tu culpa!

Los tres se encontraban en el departamento de Alexander reunidos a petición de la pelinegra. Mientras ella y Draco estaban sentados en el sofá, Alex había acercado una silla para quedar al frente de ambos, en un triángulo perfecto.

La muchacha prácticamente lo había secuestrado de su casa solo para pedirle explicaciones. Enfurecida, agitaba el profeta por los aires, amenazándolo con hacer un escándalo de película si no se iba con ella de inmediato al departamento de su novio para conversar, y a pesar de que Draco se negó en un principio, no pudo mantenerse en su decisión cuando Pansy se puso a gritar a todo pulmón como si fuera víctima de un atraco.

- Deja – espetó taimado con un ademán de manos – No hables de lo que no entiendes.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos desde su lugar – Después de tu dichoso viaje a Irlanda volviste hecho un extraño. Ni hablas, ni comes, y de repente apareces con Greengrass de la mano. Al principio no te dijimos nada porque sabíamos que no querrías hablar y pensábamos que era algo temporal, pero ahora... ¡te comprometes! ¡eso es demasiado, incluso para un insensato como tú!

- ¿Qué pasó hace tres meses, Draco? – preguntó súbitamente ella, suavizando el tono de voz – Por favor, confía en nosotros. Haznos entender porqué estás haciendo esto, que no estás equivocado, que tomaste la decisión correcta, que...

- Me engañó.

Las dos palabras provocaron un silencio tenso, que era capaz cortarse con un cuchillo. Pansy tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y por dentro, su cerebro le indicaba la posibilidad de que quizás, sólo quizás, había oído mal. Sin embargo, el semblante de su mejor amigo, aquel que había conocido y acompañado durante tantos años, se había ensombrecido de tal forma, en una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza, que no dejó lugar a dudas, por lo que ni ella ni Alexander se atrevieron a profanar ese silencio.

Draco hundió su cabeza en ambas manos cansado y derrotado. No quería revivir aquel evento que prometió eliminar de su cabeza, pero que aún lo atormentaba por las noches, mientras dormía revolviéndose entre las sábanas en búsqueda de su calor, el calor de Hermione. Decidió hablar por última vez, para luego, enterrar esas emociones justo donde debían estar... En el fondo de su alma, junto con todos los recuerdos que le pertenecían a ella.

- La última noche decidí visitarla, ya no aguantaba no verla – prosiguió más despacio, degustando el amargo sabor de sus palabras – La puerta de su habitación en Tokio estaba semiabierta, y sin más, entré…

El joven se detuvo, indeciso de seguir con su relato. Pansy sentía su garganta seca ante la incertidumbre, y le costaba tragar de su propia saliva, mientras que Alex ya negaba con la cabeza, adelantándose al final de la historia.

- ... Y la encontré – continuó Draco, con sus mayores esfuerzos – Dormía plácidamente abrazada de Weasley, apoyando su cabeza en su torso... desnudo.

Pansy dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, mientras que su novio bufaba indignado, murmurando cosas ininteligibles. La muchacha alzó una de sus manos y trató de acariciar la mejilla de Draco para consolarlo, sin embargo, él la tomó en el aire, y la bajó bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido.

- No me toques. No necesito la lástima de nadie – atajó ceñudo y frío – Si les cuento esto, es para que no recriminen mis acciones. Les agradezco mucho la ayuda que me brindaron en su momento, y su lealtad al guardar el secreto. Pero ahora no quiero, es más, les exijo que no me tengan compasión, no soy tan débil, no me ofendan.

Ambos asintieron en silencio y se miraron nerviosos, incómodos, y algo culpables por como lo habían tratado hace unos segundos atrás. No podían creer lo inverosímil de la situación... hace semanas habían fingido un engaño a su amigo para liberarlo de un compromiso... y ahora realmente lo habían herido hasta el fondo.

- Una última pregunta, si me lo permites – soltó la muchacha, recibiendo una mirada aprobatoria por parte de Draco – Entonces, ¿te casas por despecho?

- No. Me caso por asuntos familiares – explicó encogiéndose de hombros - Tenía que casarme de todas formas.. y Daphne... Daphne es una gran mujer.

- ¿La quieres? – preguntó Alex, mirándolo fijamente.

El joven evitó el contacto visual, sintiéndose un sujeto sometido a terapia social. _**¿La quiero? **_Se preguntó a sí mismo, aunque no era necesario, ya tenía clara la respuesta.

- Draco, ¿la quieres? – insistió esta vez Pansy.

- No. No aún. Pero la querré – dijo el rubio, tratando de auto convencerse de ello – La querré.

_**Tengo que aprender a quererla... **_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Faltaba solo un día para que se cumplieran las dos semanas, pero Hermione no parecía notar el transcurso de las horas. Seguía enfrascada en su trabajo y a penas tenía tiempo para conversar con sus seres queridos, los que en más de una ocasión se vieron con las palabras en la boca al ser olímpicamente obviados por la castaña.

Despertaba, desayunaba, trabajaba, almorzaba, trabajaba, cenaba y dormía. Esa era su rutina, y al parecer, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más, se sentía cómoda volviendo a lo que era antes de todo... una trabajólica empedernida con cero vida social. Pero no le importaba. Aún era joven, exitosa y algún día lograría dar con la persona correcta... si es que existía para ella, eso que la gente romántica definía como el príncipe azul.

_**O gris.**_

Sacudió la cabeza espantando aquel rebelde pensamiento que pretendía evocarlo, y no le costó demasiado olvidar el tema y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, un informe acerca de la evolución de las condiciones laborales de los elfos domésticos... o al menos, eso creyó. Su mano derecha estaba apretando inconscientemente la pluma, que de un momento a otro se rompió en la punta, quedando el pergamino con un feo manchón negro en forma estrellada.

_**Mi favorita **_lamentó mirando el daño ocasionado, suspirando resignada y lanzándola al papelero.

Comenzó a tantear su escritorio en búsqueda de otra pluma, pero era tal la cantidad de papeles que lo adornaban, que era más probable que se tiñera rubia a encontrar algo en ese caos. Bufó molesta, y expandió la búsqueda a sus cajones, donde reencontró algo que había olvidado... por enésima vez. El diario de Ron.

Acarició con la yema de los dedos aquella portada vieja de color escarlata, cuya inscripción "RW" indicaba su dueño. Con cuidado lo extrajo de ahí, colocándolo al frente de ella, y lo abrió, encontrando una nota adjunta.

"_Hermione:_

_Quizás ya es tarde... y aunque me duele como no puedes imaginarte, lo tengo más que claro. Sin embargo, soy tozudo, y lo sabes...por lo que no me rendiré de buenas a primeras...no cuando estoy seguro de que eres la mujer de mi vida, y siempre lo fuiste... no cuando estoy conciente de que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días._

_Es por ello que te dejo mi diario de vida, en el cual se refleja lo importante que eres y siempre fuiste para mi..._

_Porque fui un idiota en estos dos últimos años..._

_Porque nunca dejé de quererte..._

_Y porque este es un intento desesperado por recuperarte..._

_Ron W."_

Su corazón se oprimió de culpabilidad, _**¿cómo había dejado pasar tanto tiempo? ¿Tan insensible y egocéntrica se había vuelto al estar con Dra... con ese sujeto? **_La primera vez que se atrevió a abrirlo hace meses atrás, realizó una lectura rápida pasando las hojas con avidez, y ni siquiera había logrado llegar hasta la narración de su noviazgo, ya que Theo la había interrumpido.

Pero ahora leería a conciencia aquel libro... y por completo.

Cerró la puerta para que nadie la molestara, y se recostó en su sillón, dispuesta a otorgarle toda la tarde. Al principio, no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente de melancolía, al revivir los primeros años de estudios desde el punto de vista de Ron, que podía parecer despistado, pero no lo era ni en broma. Cada cierto tiempo, entre hazaña y hazaña, el pequeño pelirrojo comentaba cosas de ella, pero fue en cuarto año que las referencias ya eran notables.

"_!Se está aprovechando de ella!" "!No sé que le ve a ese descerebrado!" _reclamaba Ron adolescente en sus escritos luego del baile de navidad. _**Si tan solo me hubieras invitado, y no como última opción...**_ pensó Hermione, recordando cuanto había soñado con que su amor platónico finalmente se decidiera a verla como algo más que una amiga, pues ella misma ya era conciente de su amor.

_**Pero fuimos tan necios.. **_reflexionó al llegar a los sucesos de sexto año, donde por despecho, se había involucrado con la babosa y superficial de Lavender. Aún su voz chillona estaba clavada en su memoria, llamando al famoso Won – Won, mientras ella los observaba de reojo, sintiendo como su corazón se partía a pedacitos y su mano se iba instintivamente a la varita, conteniendo las ganas de enviarle un par de moco murciélagos a ese par de pulpos.

Ahora que ponía atención a lo que leía, no podía evitar sentirse confundida con las inseguridades de Ron hacia Harry. Ella jamás de los jamases se había sentido atraída hacia el niño que vivió, pero Ron estaba convencido de que era su mejor opción... la primera opción en su lista.

Y si entraba a analizarlo fríamente, Ron siempre había metido la pata por error, por pensar cosas que no eran, sobretodo respecto a ella. Su relación con Lav – Lav no había sido más que su "venganza" por el supuesto beso que ella le había dado a Víktor Krum; los había abandonado en la búsqueda de los horrorcruxes porque creía que estaba enamorada de Harry; y había terminado su noviazgo al sentirse desplazado por el trabajo, enrollándose casi de inmediato con Gabrielle. _**¿Qué podía esperar de él en el futuro? **_Lo quería, sí. Una gran parte de su corazón estaba destinada a quererlo, pero ya no de la misma forma de antes...

.

"_Quizás estoy errado, no lo sé, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Terminamos._

_No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo todo haya acabado... y es que cuando le dije que lo nuestro no iba más, solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó callada... ¿Acaso no me quería? ¿No era capaz de luchar por mí? _

_Tenía ganas de gritar, destrozar toda nuestra habitación, pero afortunadamente me contuve. El tiro me salió por la culata, la jugada no me resultó y ahora ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Traté de llamar su atención, pero no lo logré... quizás de verdad, lo nuestro no iba más."_

.

Hermione pasó hoja por hoja, conociendo hasta el más mínimo pensamiento de él, sintiéndose cada vez más y más confundida, como si toda su vida estuviera llena de errores, contradicciones y malos entendidos.

.

"_La extraño. ¡Por merlín la extraño!_

_Si tan solo ella supiera..._

_¡Dios, soy lo peor! Al lado mío está Gabrielle, durmiendo como si nada... ajena a mis tormentos, ignorante de que mis pensamientos pertenecen a otra..."_

.

Sus ojos comenzaron a demostrar otra vez atisbos de vida, sintiéndose impotente, una simple marioneta del destino, el cual solía divertirse tirando de sus hilos o colocándole obstáculos insuperables.

.

"_No sé como llegué a esto. En un mes me caso._

_¿Estaré cometiendo el peor error de mi vida?_

_Necesito verla... necesito asegurarme de que estoy en lo correcto... necesito volver a Londres"_

" _¡Me felicitó! ¡Diablos, me felicitó!_

_Y ahora que lo pienso... una parte de mí quería que ella lo evitara. _

_Si Hermione me pedía que no me casara, no lo hacía y punto. Pero... ¡Me felicitó! ¡No puede ser!"_

.

Irónico. Cuando recibió la noticia del matrimonio de sus labios, aquella noche de invierno tomando café, creyó que se moriría ahí mismo... _**¿Acaso él no lo había notado? ¿No se había percatado del dolor de su voz al mentir que se alegraba por él? ¿Que su mentón no temblaba por el frío, sino por aguantarse las ganas de llorar?**_

.

"_Le haré caso a Ginny, a veces esa pecosa tiene buenas ideas._

_Espero que todo salga bien. No creo que Hermione tenga problemas en recibirme en su casa. Solo espero quitarme esta duda de adentro, y no intensificarla"_

_._

"_Maldición. Era peor de lo que creía. _

_No puedo, definitivamente, no puedo ni quiero quitármela de la cabeza. _

_Estar viviendo nuevamente con ella ha sido una tortura. Muero por besarla, estrecharla y decirle todo lo que siento. Pero no puedo. No debo. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?_

_Estoy seguro de que ya no está sola, pero me he decidido a reconquistarla, no puedo perderla... estamos hechos el uno para el otro. _

_Se supone que debemos estar juntos."_

.

Cerró la tapa del diario y respiró profundamente, dirigiendo su vista hacia el techo.

Hermione Granger había tomado una decisión al respecto.

Y era inamovible...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se miraban entre sí indecisos, nadie se atrevía a hablar. A pesar de que los sonidos propios de un restaurante martillaban sus oídos, parecía que solo se encontraban ellos tres, sumidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar explicaciones.

Quizás habían sido malos amigos. Quizás, por estar ensimismados en su propia felicidad, habían dado la espalda a los asuntos del resto... a los problemas de un ser querido. A los problemas de Hermione Granger.

Había llegado el día. Ya era sábado y nadie tenía noticias de ella. Se había esfumado del mundo como si jamás hubiera existido, y los tres intuían la razón de su desaparición: Draco Malfoy.

Hoy se casaba aquel arrogante que jamás tragaron. El sujeto que solía burlarse del trío dorado y de la condición social de la familia Weasley. Aquel que había ingresado mortífagos a Hogwarts y trató de matar a Dumbledore. El mismo que, luego de la batalla, logró reinsertarse en la sociedad y redimir sus pecados, pero que a pesar de todos sus nuevos méritos, ninguno de los ex leones lo soportaban, o al menos, eso creían...

- Creo... que tenías razón – concedió Harry, exhalando pesadamente.

- ¿Viste? Te lo dije, pero casi me mandaste a San Mungo por sugerirlo.- refunfuñó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

- No entiendo... ¿por qué Hermione no nos dijo nada? ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros? – inquirió Ginny sentida.

- De seguro tenía miedo de nuestra reacción – contestó el pelinegro, quitándose las gafas para acariciar el puente de su nariz.

- Y no es para menos. Es decir, ¡Es Malfoy! ¡Hurón botador Malfoy! – exclamó ella alzando los brazos, como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco – ¡En que retorcida e increíble realidad podrían haber estado juntos!

- Pero ya no lo están – atajó Harry, colocándose sus gafas nuevamente – Ahora tenemos que ver como la recuperamos. Cómo logramos que vuelva a ser de nuevo nuestra Hermione, y después...

- Y después averiguamos lo que pasó y le pateamos el trasero a Malfoy – completó Ginny decidida – Nadie le rompe el corazón a mi amiga y vive para contarlo... tú no cuentas, eres mi hermano y mamá me deshereda si te hago algo– añadió al ver la incomodidad del muchacho.

Harry retomó el profeta que había dejado sobre la mesa, y releyó el titular que hoy se estampaba en las páginas sociales. **"Hoy se unen dos de las familias mágicas de sangre pura más importantes y antiguas: Los Malfoy y Los Greengrass" **Más abajo aparecía una breve descripción de donde se realizaría tal evento, los renombrados invitados y las implicancias de aquel matrimonio. Se decía lo enamorados que estaban ambos contrayentes, mientras que en la foto principal aparecían los jefes de familia sonriendo ampliamente estrechándose las manos, como si acabasen de firmar un tratado mágico internacional.

- Entonces... yo me retiro – anunció Ron de pronto, dejando un galleon sobre la mesa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió su hermana ceñuda.

- A empezar a recuperarla – respondió poniéndose de pie - Hoy es el día en que no debe estar sola.

- Pero...¿qué le dirás? – preguntó Harry algo nervioso, pues en su amigo no se encontraba la virtud de la prudencia- ¿"Hola, te vengo a consolar porque se te casa el hijo de puta de Malfoy"? ¿"Por cierto, gracias por avisarme que estabas con él"?

- Nada de eso.- negó el pelirrojo con la cabeza - No lo tengo claro... por ahora.

Estaba muy nervioso, pero no lo demostraba ante ellos... debía mantenerse calmado si quería que todo saliera bien, y que su mal genio, mundialmente reconocido, no le jugara en contra otra vez.

Salió de ahí pensando cómo podría alegrarla. Pero no fue sino hasta que leyó aquél letrero de "Floristería" que una idea vino a su mente.

_**Perfecto...**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Rolf era un joven ambicioso, culto, exitoso e inteligente, pero por sobre todas las cosas, era terco. Tozudo como mula, no podía aceptar que alguien le negara sus deseos, más aún, cuando daba las cosas por seguro... como mucho tiempo lo hizo con Luna Lovegood.

Decidido, se plantó afuera de su casa para tratar de convencerla de su error. De que su mejor opción no era aquel sujeto bipolar e inestable que tenía como novio, sino él, su amigo de la infancia, aquel con el que podía hablar de todo tipo de temas, aquel que conocía todos sus secretos y temores...

Tocó la puerta en dos golpes secos, y se metió las manos al bolsillo, expectante. A los pocos segundos, se asomó la cabellera rubia de Luna, quien por una pequeña abertura lo miraba con los ojos como platos, visiblemente sorprendida de su aparición.

- ¿Me dejas pasar? – preguntó él, intrigado por la falta de cortesía de la muchacha, que aún no abría completamente la puerta.

- No es un buen momento... ¿Puedes volver más tarde? – susurró bajito.

- Más tarde me voy, Luna – contestó extrañado por el secretismo de ella - Vengo a ofrecerte por última vez que te vengas conmigo a Nueva Zelanda.

La mirada de ella se ensombreció, y su ceño se frunció. Pero nada dijo, mantuvo el silencio esperando que el muchacho terminara de hablar.

- Sabes que estás cometiendo una estupidez – continúo Rolf - Es una gran oportunidad lo que te estoy ofreciendo; ser parte de una investigación que podría revelarle al mundo que criaturas como los Nargles realmente existen... taparle la boca a todos esos ignorantes que alguna vez se burlaron de nosotros, lograr pasar a la historia y...

- ¡Pero que excelente amigo tienes, Luna! – interrumpió una tercera voz que abrió completamente la puerta.

El muchacho sintió que su mandíbula estaba tocando el piso de la impresión. Ahí se encontraba Theodore Nott mirándolo fijamente, enviándole dagas por los ojos... pero eso no era precisamente lo que llamó su atención... sino el hecho de que Luna estaba vestida solamente con una camisa a rayas demasiado grande para ser de ella, dejando a la vista sus pálidas piernas, mientras que su novio estaba tapado por una toalla azul amarrada a la cintura.

- Decías que nos estas invitando a Nueva Zelanda, ¿no? – soltó Theo sacándolo de su shock inicial, abrazando a Luna posesivamente por la espalda.

- Yo no...- balbuceó contrariado.

- No esperarás que me separe de ella, ¿o si? – cortó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, propio de su condición de serpiente – Menos aún en su condición.

- ¿En su condición? – repitió extrañado - ¿De que demonios estás hablando?

- Vamos a ser padres Rolf – explicó Luna, acariciando su vientre con ternura.

- ¡Mentira! – gritó el muchacho furioso.

- No Rolf, de hecho hoy mismo nos enteramos.- respondió tranquila, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Theo – Así que podrás intuir la respuesta a tu propuesta.

Las pupilas de Rolf se dilataron, y una furia descontrolada comenzó a palpitar en su pecho. Sus instintos lo llamaban a ahorcar a ese estúpido que le sonreía descaradamente, pero se aguantó de ello.

- ¡Tú lo has querido! – exclamó finalmente, apuntándola con el dedo – No me vengas a lloriquear cuando este irresponsable te abandone con semejante carga.

Y sin esperar respuesta se marchó indignado, jurando que algún día ella se daría cuenta de que tenía la razón, y ese día, ya sería demasiado tarde...

Luna suspiró y cerró la puerta, girándose en los brazos de Theo para observarlo directamente, sin embargo, él la miraba demasiado serio, como si su mente estuviera reflexionando algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Tú... tú me crees capaz de eso?-soltó preocupado.

Ella sonrió y elevó una de sus manos para posarla en su mejilla... estaba tibio, como siempre, a pesar de que un par de gotas aún se aferraban a su cuerpo, y que solo estaba tapado por una toalla. Luna sabía en el fondo de su corazón que, aunque fuera despistado y extravagante, a él podría confiarle la vida... y dar la propia por protegerlo.

- Imposible – susurró contra sus labios, sabiendo que aquella inesperada noticia, era tan solo el comienzo de su historia.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Mierda, estoy atrasada **_jadeó mentalmente Astoria, mientras se enfundaba en su ajustado vestido rojo sangre. Cerró los botones del costado, se colocó una túnica que hacía juego y pronunció un hechizo maquillador, observándose conforme al espejo. _**Perfecta, como siempre.**_

Ese día se sentía rara, y no era para menos. Se suponía que en un comienzo ella sería la protagonista del evento, la novia. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado tan bruscamente en los últimos meses que ya no recordaba con fidelidad como había llegado a eso. Pero no importaba, contra todo pronóstico se sentía feliz por su hermana. _**Se lo merece **_pensó.

Quería tener un gesto con ella, algo que demostrara lo arrepentida que se sentía con su actitud en los últimos años. Quería retomar los lazos con Daphne y ser las hermanas unidas que jamás fueron. _**Nunca es tarde, o al menos, eso dice Pansy**_ reflexionó.

Era increíble como había cambiado su relación con la pelinegra. De un odio mutuo e intenso, pasaron a tener una especie de amistad - si extraíamos de las conversaciones los insultos ocasionales, claro está - aunque no podía evitar la tentación de fastidiarla de vez en cuando, lanzándole frases de doble sentido a Alexander, o simplemente colgándose de su brazo.

_**¿Qué le puedo dar? **_Continuó preguntándose mientras caminaba en círculos, y una idea vino a su mente. Sonriente, salió de su hogar y caminó a la floristería de la esquina... _**un ramo **_se dijo, _**el ramo de novia más hermoso del mundo. **_

Entró al local en búsqueda de calas de tallo largo y le pidió a la muchacha que se las mezclara con par lilium y rosas, todo de blanco, ajustado con una bellísima cinta que poseía un brillo especial.

- Polvo de estrellas – explicó la dependienta, mientras hacía una vaporosa rosa con ella.

Astoria asintió en silencio y con paciencia esperó a que terminara, aunque ya se estaba acercando peligrosamente la hora de llegada al matrimonio. El sonido de la campanilla de entrada le llamó la atención, y giró la cabeza para ver quien había ingresado. Se sorprendió al ver a Ron Weasley al frente de ella, que observaba el sector de rosas con interés, sin notar su presencia.

Se acercó a él por la espalda, y con un dedo tocó su hombro para saludarlo.

- Que coincidencia – soltó ella cuando Ron se volteó - ¿Qué haces por acá Weasley?

- Vengo a comprar caramelos...- ironizó él entornando los ojos - ¿Qué crees? Necesito comprar unas flores, ¿es obvio no?

- ¿Para Granger? – él asintió despreocupadamente, mientras tomaba un ramo y lo volvía a dejar en su lugar – Felicitaciones. No creía que efectivamente fueran a tener éxito con sus respectivos planes.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Ron extrañado – No hicimos nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y lo del viaje?

- No paso nada en el viaje, al menos de mi parte – contestó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros – De hecho, fue horrible. Estuve todo el tiempo enfermo y no fui más que una molestia para Hermione, ¿por qué lo dices?

Astoria lo observó fijamente, buscando rastros de insinceridad en sus dichos. Sin embargo, Ron la miraba con un aire inocente y parpadeaba confuso, tratando de entender sus insinuaciones.

Suspiró rendida. Definitivamente había gato encerrado... o una confusión cómica-trágica de novela.

- Entonces – prosiguió pensativa - ¿Cómo es que Draco se va a casar con mi hermana?

- Si tú no sabes, menos yo – respondió Ron desinteresado.

- Pero... estás con Granger, ¿no? – insistió ella.

- No. No pasa nada entre nosotros... al menos, no aún. ¿Por qué tan interesada? – espetó molesto.

- Nada, olvídalo – dijo Astoria con un ademán de manos – Nos vemos Weasley.

La rubia se devolvió al mesón y tomó el ramo que ya estaba preparado. Depositó un par de galleones sobre la mesa y salió del lugar, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a Weasley, que aún estaba indeciso entre los colores de las rosas.

_**¿Qué habrá ocurrido? **_Se preguntó, con un mal sabor en la boca.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba molesta. Por más que trataba, sus manos no paraban de temblar y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar desaforadamente. Las dos semanas habían pasado demasiado rápido, y aunque estaba contenta porque en una hora sería la señora Malfoy, hubiera sido aún más feliz sabiendo de que él la amaba incondicionalmente al decir "acepto"... como ella lo amaba a él.

Su madre y la señora Narcissa ya la habían preparado, y el reflejo que le otorgaba el espejo era deslumbrante. Su vestido, entallado hasta las caderas y ampliándose hacia los pies, era de un fino color blanco invierno, que hacía juego con la túnica que llevaba sobre sus hombros, la cual estaba bordada en los extremos con un hilo plateado, mientras que su cabello estaba semi recogido en un moño aristocrático, dejando caer a los lados finos mechones de pelo.

_**Respira, Daphne, respira **_se recordó a sí misma mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, considerando seriamente ir en búsqueda de una bolsa de papel para no morir de una crisis de pánico antes de la boda.

- Permiso – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Astoria? – soltó extrañada, volteándose hacia ella.

- Vengo a dejarte esto, espero que no te moleste.

Astoria extendió el ramo y Daphne lo recibió entre los brazos, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Estaba fascinada con el, y con el brillo que emanaba de aquella cinta que lo afirmaba.

- Es precioso – esbozó emocionada.

- Tú te ves preciosa – dijo su hermana, admirándola de pies a cabeza - ¡Oh, No llores!, arruinarás tu maquillaje – añadió sacando un pañuelito de su cartera, al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de agua.

- Lo siento. Creo que los nervios me están afectando más de la cuenta – se disculpó avergonzada.

- No es para menos. Es un día muy importante, ¿no? – Daphne asintió en silencio – Así que mejor te dejo a solas para que puedas terminar de arreglarte.

Le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla y se volteó para salir, sin embargo, su mente estaba atribulada. Por una parte, su conciencia le decía que debía informarle de lo ocurrido antes de llegar ahí, y por otra, su corazón no soportaba la idea de que aquella noticia podría arruinarle la vida a su hermana. _**¿Qué hacer?**_

- Daphne... – dijo con algo de temor, regresando a ella a paso lento - No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero te conozco, y sé que te gustaría saberlo antes de unirte de por vida a alguien.

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó Daphne, tratando de disimular la súbita angustia de su voz.

Astoria tomó de su mano y la sentó, comenzando a relatar la extraña conversación que tuvo con Ron y sus deducciones. Aunque la novia no decía nada, Astoria podía notar que su miraba estaba pensativa, ausente, tratando de encajar todas las piezas de ese complicado puzzle.

- Le pregunté a Pansy y ella me dijo lo que había visto Draco en Tokio... ¿Qué crees? – dijo una vez que terminó de hablar - ¿Será que todo fue una equivocación?

Daphne parpadeó lentamente y su mirada retornó a la normalidad. Sin responder, se levantó y tomó el ramo, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de ahí.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió extrañada su hermana.

- A mi matrimonio – respondió ella sin emoción en la voz, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Nada. No había nada para comer.

Después de pasar tantos días encerrada haciendo trayectos solo de su casa al trabajo y del trabajo a su casa, su refrigerador se había vaciado por completo, al igual que la lacena. Frunció el ceño, no tenía ganas de poner un pie afuera del departamento ese funesto día, pero su estómago se lo demandada. Se retorcía sonoramente exigiendo comida, gruñendo como si se tratase de un dragón.

_**Dragón...**_

Resignada se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario y se sujetó el pelo en una coleta, sin siquiera peinárselo. Bajó los escalones del edificio entre quejidos, mientras guardaba su dinero muggle en el bolsillo, mentalizándose de que aquella tarea doméstica de ir al supermercado no le tomaría mucho tiempo, después de todo, tenía que volver a leer aquel libro del Santo Grial que la tenía tan intrigada... y solo iba en la página mil quinientos.

Cuando salió a la calle, su cuerpo se estrelló de inmediato con alguien que venía ingresando al edificio, pero lo ignoró tratando de seguir su camino... hasta que el individuo la tomó por el antebrazo, haciéndola girar en un movimiento.

- Ron – esbozó desconcertada, como quien despierta de un sueño - ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo acá?

- Yo... este... venía pasando por aquí y... pensé que...quizás...podría... ¡bah! – se revolvió el cabello molesto, mientras sus orejas se teñían de rojo – Quería verte. Para ser sincero, me moría por verte.

Hermione se tensó por completo, y desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar, evitando chocar con esos orbes azules que la miraban con ansiedad reprimida.

- Y además... te venía a dejar esto – añadió sacando un delicado ramo de rosas de la espalda – Sé que no te gustan las rojas, y las rosadas me parecen insípidas. Sin embargo, el blanco me pareció perfecto para ti...

La muchacha veía ante sí el ramo extendido, pero sus manos no se dirigieron a tomarlo. Lo miraba fijamente, recorriendo desde los delicados pétalos hasta el alargado tallo sin espinas. Ron estaba impaciente por su reacción, y se aguantaba las ganas de sujetarla por la cintura y atraerla ante sí, para decirle cuanto la quería de vuelta y prometerle que él la haría feliz.

- Ron... – musitó finalmente.

- ¿Qué, no te gustan? – preguntó alarmado - ¡Sabía que las blancas no eran una buena opción! ¡Debí traer las anaranjadas!

- Ron...

- ¡Agh! Para que me engaño – bufó frustrado - Soy un fiasco cuando trato de ser romántico. Patético, un chiste.

- Ron...

- ¿O te volviste alérgica a las flores? ¿Preferías chocolates?

- ¡Ron! – exclamó cansada de los lamentos del pelirrojo – Me encantan, no digas tonterías.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con una chispa de alegría en los ojos.

- De verdad – asintió levemente - Pero... no creo que deba recibirlas. No, no debo – agregó bajando con suavidad la mano estirada de Ron – No debo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió su voz adolorida.

Hermione llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo miró decidida. Había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas en claro, después de todo, ya no era una adolescente, sino una mujer adulta, madura y con principios.

- No quiero que me malinterpretes.-comenzó - Te quiero, y mucho. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, eres parte de mi vida y tienes un gran trozo de mi corazón que jamás nadie te lo podrá quitar. Sin embargo... – Hermione tragó con dificultad, el rostro de Ron era la definición de la palabra tristeza, pero aun así, continuó - Sin embargo ya no puedo amarte de otra forma más que como un amigo, casi como mi hermano... No quiero darte falsas esperanzas. No quiero prometerte cosas que no voy a cumplir, porque nuestros días como pareja fueron preciosos, y no me arrepiento de nada, pero desafortunadamente... ya pasaron.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que él pronunciara palabra, pero esos segundos le parecían horas a Hermione, que se mordía el labio nerviosa, esperando su reacción.

- En el fondo... lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo.- confesó el pelirrojo mirando el suelo.

- Ron, por favor, no me odies, no lo soportaría – rogó la muchacha, tomando el rostro de él con ambas manos – Por favor.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa amarga impregnada en el rostro. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantos sentimientos que quería exteriorizarle, pero ya... ya no valía la pena. Ella ya había tomado una decisión, y de paso, él también.

- No Hermione – dijo finalmente – Por mucho que a veces cometa estupideces, y te diga cosas hirientes, yo jamás podría odiarte. Te quiero demasiado para eso. Pero... debes darme tiempo, quizás no deberíamos vernos por ahora, hasta que deje de sentir esto.

- Lo sé.

La castaña lo abrazó lentamente, y el correspondió aquel gesto, estrechándola con firmeza mientras escondía la cara en aquel cabello que tantas veces peinó con los dedos, que desprendía un olor a vainilla que solía acunarlo por las noches, cuando aún la tenía a su lado. Cuando aún despertaba a su lado.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La música comenzó a sonar, y desde el otro extremo del salón hizo ingreso la novia, ante la mirada fascinada de los invitados que se levantaron para verla mejor. Daphne caminaba a paso lento, con la barbilla en alto y los hombros atrás, llevando en su regazo un magnífico ramo de flores, que emitía breves destellos de luz dándole una apariencia angelical.

En el altar se encontraba Draco, igual de perfecto, vestido impecablemente de negro con los bordes de su túnica bordada de plateado, haciendo juego con la de su futura mujer. Parecía tranquilo, pero sus manos sudaban, impaciente por terminar aquel circo y volver a su casa a vivir en paz. Por primera vez en su existencia, no quería ser el centro de atención.

Parecieron horas lo que tardó Daphne para llegar a su lado, pero cuando lo consiguió, Draco le hizo una breve reverencia de respeto y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ambos miraron al Ministro, esperando su clásico discurso acerca de lo que significaba el matrimonio y las obligaciones que ambos contraían. Sin embargo, de reojo Draco notó como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de ella y se sintió inquieto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le susurró confundido, _¿serán lágrimas de felicidad?_

Ella suspiró y se volvió para mirarlo, con un destello melancólico en los ojos. Luego regresó su mirada al frente, y con un semblante adolorido, se aclaró la garganta.

- Señor, deténgase – le dijo Daphne al Ministro – Draco… - esbozó tomándolo de ambas manos - ¿Me quieres?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? Me estoy casando contigo, ¿no? – respondió confundido e incómodo.

- No es lo mismo – declaró esbozando una sonrisa apagada – Yo te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo debo admitir, pero como ya te dije antes, no quiero que te cases conmigo por los motivos equivocados. No así Draco – él la miraba en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra – Vete con ella… te libero de cualquier responsabilidad...

- ¿Quién te dijo que quería volver con ella? – respondió él algo violento – Aunque tú decidieras retractarte en este mismo instante, yo no volvería a involucrarme con Granger, jamás, no caeré de nuevo.

- No seas cabezota y créeme Draco, estás cometiendo un error… escúchala – musitó tristemente, depositándole un casto beso en sus labios, el último beso... el beso de despedida – Confía en mi criterio, todo fue una equivocación.

- Pero…

- Calla, y ándate… ándate antes de que me arrepienta.

Draco sentía sus pies clavados al suelo, pero una parte de él se removía de... ¿emoción? ¿esperanza?. Daphne seguía observándolo, alentándolo con la mirada, y no pudo más que confiar en sus palabras. Si ella le decía que la escuchara... aún en esta complicada situación... aún a costa de su propia felicidad...

Miró a la puerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó decidido hacia la salida, entre los murmullos desconcertados de los invitados... ante la mirada indignada de sus padres, y el brillo emocionado de sus dos amigos.

Empujó la puerta con una mano, y antes de desaparecer por ella la volvió a mirar... ahí, parada estoicamente en el altar.

**_Gracias_** pensó antes de desaparecer de ahí.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Draco se apareció a una cuadra del departamento de Hermione con el corazón encogido de la angustia. No sabía cual sería la reacción de ella, pero ciertamente, tenía la seguridad de cómo él hubiera reaccionado en su lugar: auto mandándose a la mierda sin pasaje de regreso.

_**Ya es tarde **_resonaba en su mente una voz femenina muy similar a la de ella, pero quiso ignorarla deliberadamente, pues aún así quería arriesgarse... aunque siendo objetivo, tenía todas las de perder... y sin derecho a pataleo.

Pronto llegó al edificio de la castaña, mas el panorama que le ofrecía el lugar no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Ahí sentado en uno de los peldaños se encontraba la comadreja pobretona, jugueteando con un ramo de rosas con la mirada perdida. Ron no tardó en notar su presencia, como si tuviera un sexto sentido que detectara a la gente no grata para él.

- ¿Y tú? – le espetó Draco ceñudo, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían de la rabia.

- Eso debería preguntar yo – respondió Ron, levantándose para quedar a su altura – ¿No tenías un matrimonio al cual asistir?

_**¿Qué hace aquí? **_Se preguntó apretando con tanta fuerza los puños, que sus uñas se enterraban en las palmas, hiriéndolas. El detalle de las rosas no pasó desapercibido para él, y lo hizo sentir estúpido; Daphne se había equivocado.

- Tienes razón, no sé que hago aquí – dijo volteándose para desaparecer lo más rápido posible de ahí. Las ganas de matarlo se estaban haciendo incontenibles, y no quería ganarse un ticket a Azkaban.

Pero no alcanzó a avanzar ni dos pasos cuando escuchó nuevamente esa molestosa voz, que le crispaba los nervios y le anulaba el sentido común.

- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? – le soltó Ron desafiante.

- ¿Te estas dirigiendo a mí, comadreja? – siseó amenazadoramente, mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo.

- Sí. Eres el único estúpido que veo por acá... ¿Eres ciego o corto de mente? – insistió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Me estás provocando? No me voy a ensuciar el traje contigo, perdedor – espetó desdeñoso, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Por lo que yo tenía entendido, perdedor es el quien se queda sin la chica – pinchó mordaz.

- Repite eso – masculló Draco perdiendo los estribos, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa – Y no vivirás para contarlo.

Pero Ron no repitió nada, sino que se limitó a actuar. Lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, y luego le acertó un golpe en la boca del estómago, logrando que el rubio trastabillara hacia atrás. En los ojos grises de Draco se podía ver un destello asesino, y sin esperar otro ataque por parte del pelirrojo, se lanzó hacia él, derrumbándolo al suelo para golpearlo. Pero en ese minuto, cuando tenía el puño en el aire apuntando a su fea cara, sucedió algo que no esperaba... Weasley se empezó a desternillar de la risa.

- ¡Que diablos te ocurre! – bramó desconcertado, sin bajar su puño.

- Qué estás perdiendo el tiempo hurón – respondió él entre carcajadas- En vez de estar acá con tu viejo enemigo, deberías estar buscándola, ¿no?

Draco lo miró desconcertado, pero no dijo nada.

- Eres un estúpido – continuó Ron – Hermione te prefirió a ti, y yo lo sabía. Jamás me permitió acercarme a ella con otras intenciones, pero tú eras demasiado ciego y mal pensado para detenerte a pensarlo, ¿o me equivoco?

- !Pero yo los ví! !En Tokio! - gritó desesperado.

- ¿En Tokio? Malfoy, en ese viaje prácticamente me estaba muriendo de fiiebre. Hasta creo que deliré...

- !No puedes negarlo! -espetó rojo de furia - !Incluso te golpeé al verte con ella!.

- ¿Así que por eso amanecí lleno de moretones? - recriminó ceñudo - Que bajo caerle a golpes a alguien inconsciente, incluso para tí.

El rubio fue bajando progresivamente su puño, y se quitó con lentitud de encima, dejando al muchacho libre.

- Después de que me cortara definitivamente hace unos minutos atrás, me dijo que iría al supermercado – soltó Ron sin más.

- ¿Supermercado? – repitió confundido.

- Es un local muggle donde venden comida y otras cosas. El más cercano se encuentra a siete cuadras al oriente, de seguro la encontrarás ahí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco asintió en silencio y se giró hacia el oriente, aún confundido por lo inverosímil de la situación _**¿En qué mundo paralelo Weasley lo ayudaría a quedarse con Hermione?**_. Avanzó un par de pasos y se detuvo... su renacida conciencia le indicó que faltaba algo.

- Weasley – dijo aún de espaldas – Gra... gracias.

- No lo hago por ti – aclaró el pelirrojo – Que eso te quede claro.

El sly le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante y luego se echó a correr calle abajo, sintiendo que esas siete cuadras eran las más largas que había atravesado en sus veintisiete años de vida. Jadeando, llegó a ese local llamado "supermercado" y entró con aire exigente, mirando a todos lados en búsqueda de la mujer que lo volvía loco, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los compradores, que comentaban por debajo su extravagante vestimenta.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó desesperado. El lugar estaba tan lleno y había tanta gente que no podía distinguirla.

Caminó por los pasillos furioso, impotente, escudriñando a las personas que en ese momento le parecían todos iguales. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y había perdido su escasa paciencia, una voz retumbó en sus oídos.

_- Peter, pasillo ocho, sector lácteos._

_**¿Un sonorus? **_Pensó mirando a todos lados, pero no podía encontrar el origen de la voz _**¿Será producto de mi imaginación? ¿Ya me deschaveté? **_

_- Peter, pasillo ocho, sector lácteos._

_**Eso no lo puedo haber imaginado**_. Pensó y agarró del brazo a una viejita que iba pasando por el lado.

- Señora, ¿de dónde proviene esa voz? – inquirió arisco.

- ¿Qué voz? – preguntó la ancianita, arreglándose sus gafas.

- ¡Esa, señora! ¡Esa! ¿Acaso es sorda? - soltó exasperado.

- No mijito, ando con mis audífonos y lo escucho perfecto.

Draco estaba aguantándose las ganas de insultar a alguien mayor que él, pero para su fortuna, la voz volvió a sonar para socorrerlo.

_- Peter, pasillo ocho, sector lácteos._

- ¡Esa! ¡Esa! – exclamó mirando en todas direcciones - ¿Sabe de donde proviene?

- Claro mijito, de informaciones, eso es obvio – respondió ella sin perder su amabilidad - ¿De qué planeta vienes?

- ¿Dónde se encuentra eso? ¿deinformaciones? – insistió ignorando el comentario.

- Ahí – señaló ella con su arrugado dedo índice – Ahí.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron, y sin esperar más, avanzó hacia aquel lugar donde una mujer con un extraño aparato negro lograba que su voz saliera reproducida a todo volumen.

- Estos muchachos de hoy... son tan mal educados – murmuró la ancianita, negando con la cabeza.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hermione estaba haciendo las compras de la semana.

En su carrito había un litro de leche, algo de queso, un kilo de carne, mantequilla y mucho, pero mucho helado de chocolate. Miró su reloj de pulsera y notó que ya había transcurrido la hora "de la verdad". _**Ahora sí que todo se acabó**_ pensó suspirando, pero sin perder la calma... tenía asumida esa realidad y ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Sus ojos estaban secos desde hace tiempo.

_- Peter, pasillo ocho, sector lácteos. – _sonaba de fondo.

_**¿Qué me falta? **_Se preguntó checkeando su lista mental, _**Pan. Sólo me falta el pan y puedo volver a mi sacrosanto hogar **_pensó ilusionada_**. **_Movió su carrito en dirección a la panadería del supermercado, y trató de apurar el paso, ya que se estaba poniendo histérica con tanta gente a su alrededor. Sobretodo, con tanta gente sonriente alrededor... _**¿Qué tiene de divertido venir al súper? **_

_- Peter, pasillo ocho, sector...!agh! ¡pero que está haciendo señor! ¡Suelte el micrófono! ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! –_gritaba alarmada la muchacha de informaciones.

_- Páseme esa cosa, ¡Se lo exijo! _– se escuchó otra voz_ - ¿Usted sabe quien soy? ¡Puedo arruinarle la vida! ¡Así que páseme ese condenado aparato!_

_- ¡Seguridad, seguridad!_

_**¿Draco? **_Pensó, y su corazón se detuvo.

No. No podía ser él. Su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada y había comenzado a alucinar... no era posible que Draco se encontrara en un supermercado muggle, peleando con una funcionaria, justo a la hora en que debería estar siendo bombardeado de abrazos y saludos de cortesía por su matrimonio.

Negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia el pan, sacando las tenazas y echando un par en la bolsa de papel que tenía en la mano. _**Esto es el colmo, soñando despierta. **_

_- ¡Suélteme señor! _– gritaban por altoparlante.

_- ¡¿Es que es idiota que no lo entiende?! ¡Debo encontrarla! ¡No me joda y déjeme encontrarla!_

**&Play&**

Era él. No cabía duda. No estaba tan loca.

Esa voz podría reconocerla incluso con la cabeza debajo del agua... Ese tono soberbio y arrogante solo le pertenecía a él.A Draco.

Caminó hacia el pasillo central dónde se encontraba informaciones, sosteniendo débilmente la bolsa de papel entre sus dedos, y olvidando por completo su carrito. Arrastraba los pies insegura, confundida, mientras que su corazón estaba a dos manos, capaz de dejar de enviar sangre a todo su cuerpo en cualquier minuto.

Y lo vio. Ahí. Peleándose con la chica de informaciones por la posesión del micrófono, ante un público sorprendido, y a la vez divertido. Draco llevaba una túnica tan negra como la noche, pero que en sus costados tenía bordado bellas imágenes en color plateado... y su rostro... su rostro era el de un enajenado mental. Estaba enloquecido.

Quiso llamarlo para que dejara de pelear, pero la voz le había sido robada de su garganta. Sin embargo, él no tardó en sentir su presencia, y la ubicó visualmente a la distancia sin mayor problema... Su rostro cambió radicalmente, y soltó el extremo del micrófono que sostenía, logrando que la muchacha saliera despedida hacia atrás cayendo sentada en su silla.

Draco comenzó a acortar las distancias entre ambos y ella no podía moverse de ahí. Quería gritar, quería decirle que se fuera, que lo odiaba... quería correr y alejarse lo más posible de aquella visión perturbadora. Pero no podía. Sus piernas estaban paralizadas y su cerebro aturdido.

Él detuvo su marcha a solo centímetros de ella, y la miró con unos ojos profundamente arrepentidos. Pero nada dijo.

La multitud lo había seguido con la mirada y ahora observaban, expectantes y curiosos, como aquel extraño sujeto disfrazado y loco de remate, ahora se había calmado al ver a esa muchacha desgarbada que lo veía fijamente.

Hermione esperaba que dijera algo, que rompiera el silencio, pero él solo se limitaba a taladrarla con los ojos respirando agitadamente, por lo que ella ya estaba empezando a dudar de que esa imagen que tenía al frente fuera real. Sin embargo, fue en ese instante que él la tomó por la cintura con arrebato, e invadió sus labios con ansiedad. Sintió como la apresaba entre sus brazos, y como su boca trataba de beberse hasta la última gota de su alma.

Ella estaba estática, pendiente solo de la bolsa de pan que tenía en la mano. Sus extremidades superiores no correspondían el abrazo asfixiante que el rubio le estaba dando, y sus labios se mantenían quietos, como una fría estatua de mármol.

- Te amo... lo siento tanto – le susurró él contra el labio, y su mente se desconectó.

Dejó caer la bolsa al suelo y colgó los brazos de su cuello, devolviéndole el beso con mayor ímpetu y desesperación de lo que hubiese deseado. Sus oídos captaban las exclamaciones ahogadas de los metiches que los rodeaban, pero poco le importó. En ese momento solo estaba él y ella. Sólo estaban los dos.

Las manos de Draco acariciaban su espalda suavemente, extasiado, sintiéndose el mayor imbécil del planeta por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo... por haber sido tan orgulloso y obstinado. Por haber sido tan él.

El aire comenzó a escasear para ambos, y sin que ellos lo quisieran tuvieron que separarse, apoyando las frentes entre sí, degustando el sabor que aún sentían en sus labios y que tanto habían extrañado.

- Y... – esbozó él nervioso, separándose lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos - ¿Me perdonas? ¿Podemos volver a lo que teníamos?

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos lo miró en silencio. Un silencio que a Draco lo ahogó en desesperación. _**¿Acaso... lo está pensando? **_Se preguntó temeroso, sintiendo como sus brazos la apretaban por instinto con mayor fuerza, para que no se le fuera a escapar.

Pero de nada sirvió.

Ella se deshizo de su agarre sin dificultad, y con parsimonia lo siguió mirando en silencio, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

- No.- dijo finalmente - Lo que teníamos está maltrecho y no puede reconstruirse. Se murió.

Vio como ella se daba la media vuelta mostrándole la espalda, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Draco sintió que el mundo completo se le venía al suelo, y su cuerpo temblaba en una mezcla de pena, rabia e impotencia.

- Pero...- esbozó Hermione a medio camino, girando levemente su cuerpo – Me arriesgaría a construir algo nuevo, ¿y tú? – añadió, estirándole su mano en el aire.

Draco suspiró aliviado y una media sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Avanzó los metros que lo separaban de ella y tomó de su mano, estrechándola con firmeza, diciéndole con aquel gesto que jamás la soltaría otra vez.

- Contigo, me arriesgo a lo que sea – le respondió tomando su rostro para darle un suave beso en la frente – A lo que sea.

Hermione sonrió como antaño, con ese brillo cálido que solía llevar en los ojos. Y él sintió que le devolvía el alma al cuerpo con ese gesto. Que los tres meses y dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde entonces, solo eran producto de su imaginación enfermiza...

Caminaron del brazo de vuelta al departamento de ella, sumidos en un silencio cómodo, como si jamás se hubieran separado... o quizás, sólo estaban aprovechando el momento, sabiendo que era un instante especial para ambos. Grabándolo en sus memorias...

- ¿Sabes? – soltó de pronto Hermione, ganándose su atención de inmediato – Estaba pensando en algo...

_**Oh no... **_se dijo el rubio. _**Se arrepintió **_pensó horrorizado, y de solo barajar aquella posibilidad, la respiración se le dificultó una brutalidad.

- ¿Dime? – animó a continuar tratando de sonar calmado.

- Vas a tener que hacer mucho mérito para que yo te perdone completamente... – aseguró ella, deteniéndose justo a la entrada del edificio.

- ¿Ah, sí? – respondió confundido - ¿Y qué clase de méritos?

Ella le lanzó una mirada que le pareció enormemente provocativa aún para su atuendo tan poco agraciado, que le dio a entender a cabalidad sus intenciones.

- No sé... lo dejo a tu imaginación – dijo en un ronroneo, activando todas sus hormonas.

Draco sonrió de lado sabiéndose vencedor, y con la yema de los dedos delineó el perfil de su rostro, para luego acercarse felinamente a su oído.

- Entonces me esforzaré mucho... digo... para obtener rápido tu perdón – le susurró, sintiendo como aún lograba que la castaña se estremeciera en sus brazos.

En un movimiento se la echó al hombro como un saco de papas, y ella comenzó a reír divertida, pegándole pequeños golpes en la espalda mientras exigía su liberación.

- ¿Las llaves? – preguntó él al llegar a la puerta del departamento, después de subirla todas las escaleras a cuestas.

- En mi bolsillo – indicó, sintiendo como Draco deslizaba una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, y seductoramente, las sacaba de ahí.

- Prepárate – le advirtió en un tono aterciopelado, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

_._

_Lo que sucedió aquella tarde, noche y posterior mañana, es..._

_Privado. Sólo les pertenece a ellos..._

_Sin embargo, algo les puedo asegurar..._

_._

_Después de aquella reconciliación... __Se conocieron mejor... _

_Y a pesar de eso..._

_Ansiaban conocerse aún más..._

_Y esta vez..._

_Por el resto de sus vidas..._

_._

_**Fin.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Un beso a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este eterno final. Espero que no los haya decepcionado y que el derrame cerebral que me provocó escribirlo haya valido la pena. Creo que hoy quedé más loca de lo habitual... y eso es mucho decir._

_Saludos Cósmicos, ¡hasta la próxima!_

_Mad_

_La abogada poco seria._

_Ps: ¿Alguien vio mi cerebro por ahí? Creo que se me escapó por la nariz..._


End file.
